Fate Laid a Hand
by nydivaa0x
Summary: Santana Lopez, a young lawyer, and Brittany Pierce, a waitress aspiring to dance on Broadway, cross paths in a famous diner nestled just under the lights of Times Square. Quinn/Rachel Kurt/Blaine Tina/Mike Puck/Lauren Mercedes/OC
1. Chapter 1

In the cut-throat and competitive world of theatre, it is extremely hard to find work. It is known throughout New York City, and specifically the Theatre District, that anyone aspiring to be on Broadway is always welcome on the corner of Broadway and 51st. Nestled closely to Times Square and down the block from the theatre that houses Wicked, Ellen's Stardust Diner is famous for its food and its Broadway-like atmosphere.

Brittany Pierce moved to New York City about a year ago at the age of 23. She had big dreams of making it to Broadway and being able to dance for a living. A few months and about 12 auditions later, she found out firsthand that life out of Ohio was not as easy as it seemed. However, she did manage to settle into an apartment in the East Village and began working at Ellen's about 3 months ago. It has brought nothing but positive things for her. She has met some great new friends, has been spotted by people within the business and gets to sing and dance in front of an audience.

Some of her friends that she has made include: Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones and Noah Puckerman. All, except Puck, had the same dreams of making it on Broadway in any show that would take them.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

On 53rd and Broadway, Santana Lopez found herself in yet another boring conference. She was expecting a little more excitement out of being a lawyer. She was 25 and finished law school about a year ago. She and her best friend, Quinn Fabray, moved from their hometown in Upstate New York to New York City together after they got accepted into NYU's Law School.

They no longer live together. Quinn moved in with her girlfriend of 3 years, Rachel Berry. Rachel is currently in an Off-Broadway production of RENT. Santana moved into an apartment on her own in the same building as her close friends, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

The meeting got out earlier than expected and Santana couldn't help but rush out of the office like it was on fire.

"How pointless was that?" Quinn said, catching up to her.

"I know. If I would have known what we were in for, I would have called in today." Santana said as the two reached their shared office.

Quinn glanced down at her phone and noticed several text messages.

"Looks like Blaine, Kurt and Rach are all free now. They want to go to lunch. Wanna go now?"

"Uh, yeah sure. But can we please go somewhere new. I cannot handle having McDonalds or Applebees for the 26th time this month."

"Fine, fine. No need to whine. I'll let Kurt decide. He seems to be the only one of us who is knowledgeable about food in this city that isn't takeout or fast food."

Santana nodded in agreement and sat down at her desk. After several moments, Kurt finally responded to Quinn.

"Ok, he suggested Ellen's Diner two blocks up."

"You mean the one where they constantly sing while you are eating?"

"Yeah." Santana's face immediately scrunched up. "What? You complain if we eat at McDonalds and now you're bitching cause they sing. You live in New York near the Theatre District and besides it'll remind us of our old Glee days."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Fine, that place sounds great. What time are we going?"

"Kurt and Blaine are by Central Park and Rachel's on the train. So I don't know, we could head over in like 30 minutes."

"Perfect. I'm not really hungry now, should be by then. And plus, it gives us a little time to get some of this annoying paperwork done."

"Wow, Santana Lopez willingly being productive. Never thought I'd see the day." Quinn teased, as she dodged a pen that Santana had thrown towards her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana and Quinn made it to the diner at about 1:30pm and were both thrilled to see that Blaine, Kurt and Rachel were already outside.

"God, ladies. Took you long enough. It's not like you work two blocks down or anything…oh wait.." Kurt said teasingly as they all said their hellos.

"Shut it, lady face." Santana said.

"Oh, someone's in a mood today. Didn't get laid last night, I see." Kurt teased again. He loved pushing the Latina's buttons.

"Okay, Kurt. That's enough before Santana ends you." Blaine said, pushing his boyfriend into the front door of Ellen's, which was a train-like opening.

"Table for five, please." Rachel said to the hostess.

"We are full up here so I'm going to send you guys downstairs. Someone will seat you once you are there." The woman, who was in her 40s, said with a smile on her face.

The group all mouthed thank yous and headed downstairs. When they were halfway down the stairs, they could hear the waiters and waitresses finishes up a rendition of Britney Spears's Toxic which had apparently been requested by a young girl celebrating her birthday.

A waiter with a Mohawk approached them and lead them to a table in the middle of the excitement.

"I think I might love this place already. It has the atmosphere of a 50s diner yet the feel of Broadway." Kurt said, smiling as he took a seat next to Blaine.

"Me too. Let's just hope the food is as good as its appearance." Santana said.

"Hello, my name is Mercedes. And I will be your waitress this afternoon. Can I start you all off with some drinks?"

Everyone ordered and the young woman went back to the kitchen. It was than that Santana noticed a blonde haired waitress who was heading out of the kitchen as their waitress was going in. She couldn't help but stare at the girl.

"Uh, earth to Santana." Quinn said, lightly tapping the Latina on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Well, I was just wondering as to where your girl of the month is these days?" Kurt said, always one for the latest gossip.

"You mean Amber? Uh, honey, she hasn't been my any type of girl in over 6 months. Maybe if you and Blaine weren't in permanent honeymoon mood you'd know that."

"Really? I'm ashamed at myself for missing these details."

"San, didn't she move to L.A. or something?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess."

Just then Mercedes came back with their drinks and Santana couldn't help but thank god for her timing.

"Okay, well is this all of yours first time here at Ellen's?" She asked and the group all nodded. "Love it. Okay, so as you can guess, we take requests of songs to sing while we serve you. Feel free to let me know if you have any….."

"Oh my god, can you all sing anything from Funny Girl? No, wait, anything Barbara Streisand." Rachel said as Quinn put her hand over her mouth to silence her.

"We can look into that for you. I will be right back to take all of your orders."

"God, Berry. You scared away our waitress with your Streisand-gasm." Santana said.

"Hey, leave her alone. Besides I'm sure you'd have no problem if she did, maybe that hot blonde waitress over there would take her place." Quinn said teasingly as Kurt and Blaine suddenly stopped flirting with each other and got interested in the conversation.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, please. Like you weren't checking her out before." Rachel said as Santana just glared her down. "Sorry, Santana. But you are very obvious when it comes to these things."

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom. If the waitress comes back, Q, you know what I want." The blonde nodded as the Latina stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Woah, watch out." Santana's thoughts were interrupted as that very same blonde waitress almost bumped into her.

"I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm going."

"It's fine. You seemed pretty lost in your thoughts. Happens to all of us."

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry again." And with that, Santana hurriedly and embarrassingly headed towards the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany headed into the kitchen after her near collision with the distracted Latina.

"Cedes, you definitely lucked out today."

"What do you mean, girl?"

"She means you get to wait on one hot piece of ass." Puck said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh, you mean the brunette?" The two other waiters nodded. "Her friend wants us to sing Barbara Streisand music."

"We all heard. Never seen someone get so excited over something before." Puck said as he headed out the door with one of his tables' orders.

"Well, girl. You need to help me carry out that tables' food later so you can sneak a closer peak."

"Trust me, I've already had a close encounter with her already." Mercedes' eyes widened. "Calm down, she almost walked into me when she was on the way to the bathroom."

"She and her friends look like they are locals but said it was their first time here."

"Well, that settles that. They won't be back here. So why waste my time right?"

"It's one of the worst parts of this job. Meeting hot people who you'll probably never see again."

"True story, but at least the view is nice." Brittany said with a smile as the two girls exited.

Brittany could hear Mercedes tell the young Streisand obsessed girl that Tina, the only girl who knew any of those songs, was off today but that they could fill another request. The brunette and the two guys at the table silently thanked god and Mercedes than preceded to take their orders.

Brittany was cleaning off a table in preparation for another customer. She took this time to observe the scene at Mercedes' table. The two males at the table were obviously in a relationship. They looked at each other with such love that it could almost make someone actually sick. The other girls were together as well. They seemed like an odd pairing but also seemed like they would balance each other out. That left the Latina. She was by herself which made Brittany wonder if she was single. She shook that thought out of her head as a family of tourists came towards her table.

"Welcome to Ellen's. My name is Brittany and I will be your waitress. Can I start you off with any drinks?"

She remembered their orders and headed to the kitchen to get them. Once outside, Puck came towards her.

"We got a request for Seasons of Love from Rent."

"Wow, I feel like that is the most popular song this week." The blonde laughed as the music started.

This is always one of the most rewarding parts of this job. Sure, you could just say she was just a waitress but seeing the faces of the customers, especially the children, was worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, we should have these guys in our off-Broadway production." Rachel said as she joined in with everyone who was clapping.

Their waitress took the female's solo of the song while a waiter who they had not seen yet took the other.

The whole time during the song, Santana's eyes were fixed on the blonde waitress she almost ran down. She was genuinely enjoying herself and seemed to be so good with all of the customers, especially the children.

The song ended and everyone started clapping while the performers all hugged each other.

"I think we should come here more often." Santana said abruptly.

"But we haven't even tried the food yet." Kurt said questioningly.

The whole groups' attention immediately went to where Santana was looking: the blonde waitress. They all smiled at each other.

"Sure thing, San. We'll come as often as you want." Quinn said, patting her best friend on the back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thanks for the feedback. Definitely wasn't expecting that. **

**brokenLogic - thank you :]**

**PrettyLittleGleeber - if you are ever in New York, I highly recommend going. Great food and atmosphere! Thank you. I love the Quintana friendship, too. Would love if they were closer on the show. Thanks again. :]**

**G & gleek - Thanks for your reviews!**

**dduranflo - thanks! And that means a lot. I always feel like my stories are better when I think of them, then they suck once I write them down haha. But hope you like the update.**

**Redrosegal - haha. I know, but it's fate ;]…..thanks, I'm glad you'll be back. Hope you enjoy.**

**Wkgreen - haha, that's how I feel about Santana on the show. But it'll happen soon. Enjoy the update. **

**Greymoi & catbast - thanks (: hope you enjoy the updates. **

**Okay, so how sad was last night's episode. I feel horribly for Sue and I'll never look at Willy Wonka the same again haha. But cannot wait till next Tuesday. It's going to be bittersweet. **

**Well, enjoy this chapter. And keep the reviews and favorites coming. They make me happy. (:**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany experienced a rare day-off during the middle of the week and she took advantage of it. She managed to book two auditions and even spoke to some people at a local dance studio about taking some lessons just to keep her memory fresh. Also, she even cleaned a huge portion of her room with some help from Mercedes and Tina. The three of them all had Saturday night off and Mercedes and Tina felt the need to throw a party. They claimed that it was the universe telling them that it was perfect night for a party. Brittany had no objections. They had all been working nonstop and she had been extremely stressed. Plus, she never really objected when it came to alcohol.

The next day, she worked the afternoon to closing shift with Mercedes, Tina, Puck and Mike. It was always entertaining when the five of them were all there at the same time.

It was around 12:30 pm and there was only two tables filled. This was the calm before the storm because after 1:00 pm the place usually filled up with tourists and tour groups and some locals.

After the group had finished up a song, Brittany took this opportunity to slip inside the kitchen and relax for a bit. She gladly accepted the leftover fries that the chefs had prepared. After about 10 minutes, her peaceful time was interrupted by Mercedes.

"Britt, I think there is a table out there that you should take."

"What, why me? Get Puck to do it. He's already well ahead of us all in the tip competition because he always gets cougars."

"I know, he cheated. But trust me, girl, it's not for that reason. You will thank me about this table."

Brittany didn't protest anymore. She found this conversation more annoying than the thought waiting on a table so she just folded.

When she opened the kitchen doors, she noticed that the five friends from 2 days before were once again here only this time they were joined by a long blonde haired guy and a freakishly tall one. She turned her head back into the kitchen and saw Mercedes smiling mischievously. Brittany could only laugh and then jokingly gave her best friend the finger.

"Ah, I see you all are back and have brought some friends. I'll take that as a good sign. And hopefully you," She said directing her attention to the Latina, "won't be almost bumping into anyone again." She joked and the young brunette's face immediately light up with embarrassment.

"Well, anyways. Welcome back. My name is Brittany and I'll be your waitress today. Do you want me to just take your drinks orders or are we all set?"

"We pretty much know what we are having but we'll give the newcomers a few minutes." The young man with amazing fashion sense said while the rest gave Brittany there drink orders.

"Okay, no problem. I'll be right back with those for you all."

Brittany entered the kitchen to fill the orders and saw Tina and Mercedes gossiping.

"Shouldn't you two be, I don't know, working instead of gossiping." She said while handing the piece of paper with the drinks to a man behind the stove.

"Oh, hell to the no. You should not be insulting me because you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you for what?" Tina asked curiously. She only arrived to work just 5 minutes before.

"I gave Britt my table because a certain brunette and her friends from the other day were there."

"She came back? Oh yay, I get to meet this mystery girl."

"Calm down. There's no one to meet. She's just a girl who came in here the other day who I find attractive. But come on, there isn't a day that goes by here where we don't see someone like that."

"True, but they did what everyone like that usually doesn't and that's come back. And not only did they come back but they came back 2 days later. I'd say it's fate."

"You're crazy, Mercedes." Brittany said laughing and grabbing the tray of drinks. She headed out the door along with Tina who was taking care of the table next to her.

Tina took her tables' order and then realized who was sitting at Brittany's table.

"Oh my god, you're Rachel Berry." Tina exclaimed, a little too excitedly but luckily there was only two tables occupied.

"Um, yes am I. Have you heard of my work?" The girl perked up and started smiling excitedly.

"Oh god, just when I thought Berry's head couldn't get any bigger." The Latina muttered, earning a laugh from Brittany and the rest of the table.

"Yes, I mean I don't mean to geek out or anything but I know you are going to play Maureen in the upcoming Rent revival. I've heard a lot of your work from when you were in college. And now I feel like a total stalker."

"No, this has just made my day. The show starts in a couple of weeks. Sam and Blaine are in it as well. Sam will be playing Mark and Blaine is Roger." The blonde perked up at the sound of his name and gave a smile to Tina. The one who Brittany assumed was Blaine was too wrapped up in his own conversation with the guy next to him.

"Well, I'm definitely looking forward to it. I bought my tickets already. I just have to convince Brittany here and our friends Mercedes over there to come with me."

"Well, I guess now I have to go so I don't insult the stars. Tina's showed me some of your shows and I must say you're amazing. Now I know the show will be worth seeing." Brittany said before excusing herself to give in their orders.

As Brittany made it to the kitchen doors, she heard the Rent star ask Tina if she would kindly do some Barbara Streisand which caused the whole table to groan.

"I think Tina just successfully creeped out the star of an Off-Broadway show."

"Oh your future girl's friend is in a show?"

"First of all, she's not my future girl and second off yes."

Just then Puck and Tina entered.

"I feel like the biggest ass right now for having that fan girl reaction out there."

"Happens to the best of us. We usually get tourists in here so anyone remotely famous is a rarity."

"We have to invite them to our party this weekend." Tina exclaimed.

"Woah, you just freaked out because you thought you creeped her out and now you want to invite them all to a party. That's beyond ridiculous." Brittany said.

"Wait, you three are having a party and the Puckosaurus didn't know?"

"It's this Saturday and don't worry of course you're invited."

"That's only because we love Lauren." Mercedes said and immediately busted out laughing when she said Puck's insulted face.

"Whatever, T. I mean if you want to invite them, it's your funeral. I want nothing to do with that." Brittany said as she grabbed the tray of food and headed out the door.

"You better invite them."

"Oh I will. Do you know that if we become friends with Rachel Berry we'd be one step closer to being on Broadway for real and not just working in some diner."

"Oh girl, I love the way you think. And also we could hook up Miss B and that brunette. B deserves some sort of happiness in that department."

"Amen to that." Puck added. "Her last girlfriend was such a bitch that if I was single I wouldn't even touch her even if I was paid to."

The two girls cringe at the thought of Brittany's ex and also the thought of Puck's wording.

They gathered the food for their respective tables and exited the kitchen. About a half an hour later, the seven friends had paid the check and were preparing to leave. Brittany had headed upstairs to get some extra napkins that they had mysteriously ran out of. Tina headed towards the table.

"Hi, I don't mean to be to forward or anything but my friends and I were wondering if you would all like to attend a party on Saturday night."

"Um…" The petite blond started but was soon cut off.

"That's really nice of you. But we don't want to intrude or anything." The Latina responded. Tina didn't even know this girl but she could tell that the response was very uncharacteristic of her.

"No it's fine. Brittany, Mercedes, and I all started living together a couple of months ago and we really only know the other people who work here. It's totally fine if you all can't or don't want to."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that." The blonde added.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." The really tall boy in the back said. "I could never turn down a chance to go to a party." He said smiling and high-fiving the guy Tina remembered was named Sam.

"Great! Well here is my number and everything. Whoever wants to call or text me, I can give the details to."

"Sounds good." Rachel said as she took the piece of paper from Tina.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Santana and I will be in here again before Saturday, too. You're food totally beats that McDonalds down the block." The blonde said laughing.

Just then Brittany came down the stairs and so did a few new customers. Tina said her goodbyes to the group and she could have sworn that she heard the young guy Blaine had been talking to tease the Latina about being with Brittany. She smiled and quickly shook off the thought as said girl walked towards her.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, just saying goodbyes." Tina said. She thought it would be more fun for Brittany to find out on Saturday night about their other party guests.


	4. Chapter 4

**PrettyLittleGleeber - ohh that just made me so happy. Glad you are going to stick around. Yess, drunk Brittany is awesome. I love drunk Rachel too. She was hilarious in the Blame it on the Alcohol episode. Hope you've seen the episode by now, the finale is tomorrow! Well you never know, look at the New Directions they are headed to New York so it could happen for you too someday :p but thanks for the review, hope you like the update **

**Melux85 - thank you :] hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Wkgreen - haha. Tina is just mischievous like that. Wish she had more of a storyline in the show though. Enjoy**

**dduranflo - aw, thank you. That means a lot. And enjoy the update and let me know what you think!**

**Catbast - thank you! Haha I was smiling while writing it. Glad you enjoyed it. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**My Octopus - haha. I love Tina and Mercedes. They are fun to write as devious. I love that Brittany referred to them as the two biggest gossips on her Fondue for Two show. **

**Siannon - It's an amazing place. I always go on their website and watch the live feed to see what's going on. I live in NY but I definitely don't go enough. I know right! They'd be so much fun if they worked there. Thank you! Hope you enjoy the update and let me know what you think :]**

**Over it - thank you! Hope you enjoy the update. Hope you review again :]**

**Adryrules99 - thank you! Haha well the party hasn't started yet…you'll see. Don't want it to happen too fast cause it'll be unrealistic. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Hope you review again :]**

**DoroBartowski - thank you! Enjoy the new chapter :]**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND STORY ALERTS! They have made me happy. Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had a lot of ideas running through my head so I hope this one works for everyone. I love hearing what everyone has to say and I hope this chapter doesn't suck.**

**AND OMG GLEE SEASON FINALE TOMORROW! CANNOT WAIT :]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Friday, Brittany only worked for three hours. She told her boss several days before that that was the day she had an important workshop to attend at 3:30pm. Rumors were spreading like wildfire that a famous choreographer and a Broadway talent scout were going to be in attendance.

She sat on the train anxiously waiting to get off and possibly get one step closer to achieving everything she's dreamed of.

The whole workshop was over at around 5:00 pm. As Brittany gathered her stuff, she couldn't help but feel extremely proud. She noticed the faces in the crowd and how the talent scout and choreographer were pointing at her during the routines. She felt that this was finally going to be her big break.

As she was about to leave, Brittany saw Mark, another dancer at the studio. He was around Brittany's age with blond hair and brown eyes.

"You killed it today, Britt." He said as he excitedly made his way over to the blond dancer. "I overheard them talking and it was all good things about you."

"Really?" Brittany said, trying to remain as modest as she could without showing off too much excitement.

"Yeah. It's well-deserved. Everyone knows that you're the best dancer here." He smiled and could see Brittany's face begin to flush. "Want to grab some coffee or something if you are free?"

Brittany accepted knowing that Mercedes was working late and that it was Mike and Tina's date night. She didn't feel like going back to her empty apartment just yet.

They made their way out of the studio and to the closest Starbucks, which was less than a block away because it was New York City after all. Mark paid for their coffees and the two settled into a table near the back. They talked for awhile and Brittany couldn't help but fall for Mark's charm. There had been a lot of speculations about his sexuality but he had confirmed a few weeks ago that he was bisexual. Brittany couldn't judge or complain because she identified herself as that as well.

"I should get going. I have a class to teach tonight." Mark said as he looked down at his clock. An hour had past by and Brittany knew that he had to go to teach his little sister and her friends some dance numbers for an upcoming musical they were doing at the local high school.

"Thanks. I had a good time, Mark." Brittany said as they made their way to the door. "Look my roommates and I are having a party tomorrow night. You should come. I mean if you want to."

"Wow, that would be great. I'd love to come."

"Great! I'll call you tomorrow and let you know everything."

"Can't wait." He said before pulling Brittany into a hugged. They broke apart and headed in opposite directions.

Brittany knew that Tina and Mercedes wouldn't mind Mark coming. They had met him a few times and loved him. She also knew that her friends were expecting a lot of people tomorrow night because they had stocked up on enough alcohol for about 20 people. She began to wonder who exactly was coming tomorrow night but knowing her friends they could have just invited random strangers.

Brittany made the way onto her street. She loved living on St. Mark's Place. It was a hell of a journey to get back and forth from work but she thought it was worth it. She made her way into the empty apartment and braced herself for a peaceful night in front of the television. A peaceful night before the "party of the century" as Puck was calling it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As unexciting and tiring being a first year lawyer was, Santana thanked god that it meant she had Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays off. It was something that she never questioned or complained about. Thursday and Friday nights became her 'one-night stand' nights while she focused on her friends and whatever else she needed to do the other nights.

It was Saturday morning and she had just parted ways with her girl of the night. Her name was either Danielle or Chelsea or something. Everyone around her, especially Quinn and Kurt, told her that this lifestyle wasn't a healthy one. She saw nothing wrong with it. It's human nature to want sex and act on it. It wasn't like she was taking pills or it was effecting her job or something.

She got out of bed and took her phone with her as she made her way to the kitchen.

**Two Messages:**

**From Quinn:** please tell me you are going to this party tonight? Rachel won't stop talking about it and if you don't go, I'm not either.

**From Kurt**: I don't mean to interrupt any rendezvous of yours but I just wanted to make sure you are coming tonight?

Santana could only laugh as she read Quinn's text. She and Rachel had been together for years yet Quinn could never get used to how much her girl talked or just how annoying she really was. It was cute. Almost as if Quinn blocked those parts of her girlfriend out of her mind because the good parts were the ones she'd rather remember.

She texted both of them back and said that she would go. She wasn't just going for the blond waitress. Sure, the girl was extremely hot and it was her house but Santana knew that the girl probably had people lined up at her door to date her if she wasn't taken already. Santana was more focused on having fun, possibly making new friends and getting wasted.

Her phone chirped twice telling the girl that her two friends had both replied. It was established that they would all meet up around 6:00 pm and head down to Tina's house then. The three waitresses lived in the East Village, a place that everyone was very familiar with. When Rachel was in the auditioning process for RENT, she practically lived there in an effort to help her get into character better.

It was just about 12pm and Santana decided that she could use another few hours of sleep before she started to get ready for the night's festivities.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :]**

**I was going to make this chapter the party but I figured wait one more. Let me know what you want to happen at the party or in general. Hope everyone enjoys. **

**REMEMBER: glee finale TOMORROW !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wkgreen - haha you just may be right. Santana may just go all Lima Heights on Mark. Enjoy the update, hope you like it. And thanks for reviewing! :]**

**dduranflo - I hope your body is ready for the party now cause it's on. Thank you, I didn't want to put too much in one. You got it. There will definitely be Brittana in this one. Oh why thank you for the idea, a singing contest is a great one! Thank you. I'm so glad you like it. Hope you like this update :]**

**My Octopus - haha it'll definitely be interesting. Hope you enjoy it. :]**

**Catbast - I'm sorry. I was going to do the party during that chapter too. But I thought I'd give it its own one. Besides, figured giving a little insight into Santana and Britt's life would be good too. I hope you are still squealing for this one. Haha no one likes Mark. But enjoy the update. Hope you like it :]**

**PrettyLittleGleeber - aw I always love your reviews. Dianna's haircut looks amazing. But the season finale…just wow. I'm just still shocked, and sad, and happy about it. Aw thank you. We shall see about Mark. Haha well that's good. NY fics are always awesome! And you got it. Weeping Santana is hilarious. I love those kind of drunk people. Thanks for coming back and reviewing. You're awesome. **

**DoroBartowski - hm, I haven't decided yet. I think you have nothing to worry about. I just threw Mark in to sort of mess with everyone, but he may or may not play a part. Of course, there will be Brittana. ;]**

**Verena R - aw thanks so much :] this chapter will definitely be longer. I'm hoping it doesn't disappoint. **

**Redrosegal - thank you! Hope you enjoy this. And words cannot express what that season finale did to me. So many feelings about it. **

**Siannon - thank you! Haha and yes stick to excited. There will be plenty of good things happening. Hope you enjoy!**

**JessicaHayden - aw I'm glad you found it and like it :] thanks that means a lot. Hope you enjoy the party haha **

**Ok so I'm going to try to make this one pretty long. And also, the SEASON FINALE. I won't say anything because I'm sure some people haven't seen it yet. I could probably write a 6 page thing on it just because there's so many things I loved and hated about it. Just one word: WOW. **

**So anyways, thanks for the reviews and all the new story alerts. All of you are awesome and I really hope you like this one. IT'S THE PARTY :]**

**Note: Artie's not in a wheelchair in this fic. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany, Tina and Mercedes spent most of Saturday in preparation mode. The house was clean and presentable. There was enough alcohol to last weeks even though they were sure that their guests would probably bring more.

The three friends were sitting in the kitchen just passing the time away before it was time for them to get ready.

"So I invited Jordan….and he's coming." Mercedes said as Brittany raised her eyebrows up.

"Oh, you mean Jordan…Mike's friend's friend? Ah I'm so happy for you." Tina said with a smirk on her face. Brittany can't seem to remember who this Jordan guy was but she was happy that Mercedes had someone. It also never ceased to amaze her just how gossipy and devious her best friends were.

"Who's Jordan?" Brittany finally asked. She figured she might as well find out before she has massive amounts of alcohol in her.

"Oh, that's right girl. You were visiting your mother when I first met him. Mike knows him through a mutual friend and he came out with all of us that weekend. He had to leave for LA for work but came back last weekend. And the whole time he was there we were talking. He is gorgeous and so nice. And I sound like some fan girl talking about him so I'm gonna stop." She said smiling. Brittany just returned the smile and nodded. She felt that this was a good time to tell her friends that she had invited a guest as well.

"Mark's coming, too. If that's okay of course." Tina almost choked on her drink and Mercedes just stared at Brittany wide-eyed. "What…" She was interrupted by her phone ringing. Speak of the devil, it was Mark. Brittany excused herself and went into the living room.

"This is bad. I knew we should have told her that those people from the diner were coming. Why did you have to suggest it?" Tina said.

"Me? Oh hell to the no. It was you. You and your Rachel Berry girl crush invited them. And then you wanted to spring that girl on Britt like some blind date." Mercedes fired back.

"Ah, shit. I don't know what to do now. Mark obviously has a thing for Britt. And our total matchmaking plan is going to blow up in our faces."

"I don't know but we have to tell her now. It could end up working out….."

Brittany ended her phone call and came back into the kitchen to see the two girls frantically whispering to each other. They were definitely up to something.

"Sorry, that was Mark. He's going to be a bit late tonight. But what was with the look you guys gave me when I said he was coming. I thought you all liked him."

"No, we do Britt. We were just a little shocked that's all." Mercedes said as she glanced over at Tina as if to say "this was all your idea so you tell her about the other party guests."

"Britt, remember those people that came into the diner the other day? You know, Rachel Berry and her friends?" Brittany nodded, not knowing exactly where this was going. "Well, I invited them tonight too."

"Oh, that's great." She said. Brittany didn't really even know how to react. "The more the merrier I guess."

She knew the night was about to get interesting. Brittany's known for being a very friendly drunk and by friendly she means she basically becomes a stripper. She had no boundaries and with Mark being late there was no telling what she would do to that Latina from the diner. To solve any future problems, Brittany decided that she just simply wouldn't drink that night.

The conversation died down and the girls all retreated to finish getting ready. Brittany decided to wear a simple black dress. She had always received a lot of complements when she wore it. It was around 6:00 when the three ended up back in the living room. Mercedes was all dressed down for this Jordan guy and Tina stuck to her usual style to appease Mike.

Just a few minutes after, Mike and his friend Artie showed up. They all settled into the living room and started just chatting away.

"Wait a second." Brittany said, noticing something by the television. "Seriously, T. A karaoke machine? Where did you dig this thing out of?"

"Hey, I had one and it's never been used. What better way to break it in then to use it as an icebreaker with some new friends."

"Oh and you can also casually show off to Rachel as well." Mercedes said. Everyone started to laugh knowing that that was exactly why Tina had dusted off her old karaoke machine. Just then the door bell rang and everyone knew that it was Jordan. Mercedes practically jumped out of her seat and headed towards the door.

Mike took this time to raise a glass to the good night they were about to have.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana looked hot and she knew it. She wore a green form-fitting dress with a cute jacket to match. There was no doubt she looked hot and she was damn proud of herself.

She met Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Sam, Kurt and Blaine at the train station. She was the last one to arrive, as always.

"Damn, Santana. You look amazing. I would totally go straight for you." Kurt said and was met by surprised looks, especially from Blaine. "Just kidding, but you are one of the only girls that would make me almost consider it."

"You look great, San." Rachel said before she grabbed a hold of Quinn's hand.

"Thanks, Berry. You better not propose a threesome again like you did the last time we got drunk or I swear I will punch you in the face." Rachel blushed furiously remembering that incident very clearly.

"Trust me, I've learned my lesson. Besides I wouldn't want to give you any reason to possibly damage my already noticeable nose."

"Your nose is fine, babe." Quinn said before leaning in to give her girlfriend a light kiss on her cheek.

"As cute as this moment is, can we please get going?" Finn said.

"Sure, let me just text Tina before we go underground." Rachel said quickly whipping out her phone before they headed into the subway.

"So San, are you going to make a move on the blond tonight?" Blaine said curiously as they waited for their train to get to the station.

Santana could only smirk in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puck and Lauren had arrived at the house shortly after Jordan. The group were all talking in the living room.

"So when are the other people getting here?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Rachel texted me and said that they were getting on the train about 30 minutes ago. So I guess any minute now." Tina said.

"I bet $100 that Britt and the hot brunette girl will be hooking up in less than an hour." Puck smirking receiving a light hit in the arm from Lauren.

"What? God, Puck. Nothing is going to happen." Brittany said. She was becoming painfully aware that everyone in the room was paired off (except Artie, whose girlfriend couldn't make it because of work). "Besides, Mark is coming."

"Isn't he gay?" Mike chimed in.

"No, for the last time, he isn't. I happen to know he's extremely interested in me and I'm interested in where it goes. So no need wasting your money on a stupid bet that isn't going to happen." She said, before storming out onto the back porch.

"Wow, that ex-girl of hers really fucked her over, didn't she?" Lauren said. Only Tina and Mercedes had really been aware of that past situation and they could tell Brittany was scared.

"Yeah, you have no idea." Mercedes answered.

"Well, it's obvious that all of us have not been drinking enough. So let's forget waiting for this group of people we don't even know and crack open the alcohol." Puck said while high-fiving Artie and Mike.

After about 10 minutes of drinking, the door bell rang and Tina happily went over to answer it. The seven friends stood on the doorstep and Tina excitedly pulled them in to introduce them to everyone.

The first interactions weren't as awkward as everyone had though. Finn and Sam immediately gravitated towards Puck, Mike, Artie and Jordan while Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Quinn did the same. The rest sort of floated around. Everyone seemed to be getting along fine. It was as if they had been friends for years.

Brittany made her way back into the house once she realized that the guests had arrived. She was wearing the same expression that she had when she went outside.

"Guys, this sad little panda is Brittany." Mercedes said. Brittany couldn't help but smile at the nickname her friends had given to her.

Brittany made her way into the crowd and was approached by Rachel and Quinn. She noticed the Latina staring at her from across the room. The girl had a drink in hand and looked completely uninterested in whatever Puck, Lauren, Tina and Mike were talking about. Brittany had caught her staring yet the brunette didn't look away embarrassingly instead she just simply smiled and winked at her.

After about an hour, almost everyone was drunk or at least tipsy. Tina thought this would be an amazing time to whip out the karaoke machine. There was nothing better than drunk karaoke. Rachel, of course, immediately slurred something about singing Barbara Streisand but she was quickly silenced by her girlfriend's lips. They proceeded to make out on the couch for several minutes as Puck, Mike, Artie and Jordan couldn't help but gap at the scene.

"Dudes, this is what you witness on almost a daily basis?" Puck asked Sam and Finn.

"Oh trust us, this is only the tip of the iceberg." Finn said laughing while drinking what was left of his beer.

Tina had finished setting everything up and it was then that Santana excused herself to go outside and smoke.

As she exited, Brittany's eyes followed her. She hadn't said two words to the girl since she got to the house but she couldn't help but be extremely intrigued by her. She thought back to the other day at the diner when the Latina almost ran into her. She thought it was so cliché and couldn't help but wonder if it actually did mean something. Wherever her thoughts were going, they were interrupted by the sound of her phone. She quickly read the text message. It was from Mark saying how he got caught up with the work he was doing and didn't think he'd be able to make it. She threw her phone done onto the kitchen counter as the guy she remembered was named Kurt approached her.

"Hey, I know it's not my place but why are you so down?" He said genuinely.

"Um, it's nothing. Just lost in my thoughts." Brittany responded then looked down at her phone once again.

"Expecting someone to show and they cancelled?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"Honey, I'm amazing at reading people." He exclaimed proudly and then laughed. "Well, actually I saw you read a text and then noticed how your mood changed after seeing it."

Brittany could only shrug at this.

"It's none of my business of course. But if you need to talk, I'm here."

"That's nice of you. But really, he was just a friend that I invited. No big deal."

Kurt perked up at hearing this. "Well, there'll be other parties. Damn, I wonder what's taking Santana so long outside." He added a little to obviously. "I'm far to drunk to go check maybe you should."

The truth was that Kurt, Rachel and Quinn all had the same exact plan for Santana as Mercedes and Tina did for Brittany. So once they all got into the same room together and got a little alcohol in them, the plans started to be told and the five joined forces in attempting to bring the girls together.

Brittany figured he was right. He did seem a little drunk and Brittany knew that her block could be a little sketchy at night. She decided to go outside and check on her. While she exited, Puck prepared to give out $100 and the rest of them couldn't help but smile.

Brittany found the Latina sitting on the steps. She was clearly way done with her cigarette and was just simply thinking.

"Lost in your thoughts again?" Brittany said before sitting down next to her. She obviously startled the girl a bit and apologized for it.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just really soaking in the area, you know. I always thought I should of moved down here instead of uptown."

"Eh, it has it's perks. I mean it sucks travel-wise especially where I work but the people and the atmosphere are great." Brittany said smiling as they noticed a couple walking by with their dog.

"I'm Santana, by the way. I know we were introduced but I figured this way was more personable."

"I'm Brittany." She said gladly accepting the hand that Santana had offered her.

"So Brittany, may I ask why you came outside?"

"Well, it seems your friend Kurt was a bit worried about you and was too drunk to come himself. So he asked me." The brunette almost seemed disappointed with the response.

"Oh, well why is it that you aren't drunk? I mean it is your house and all."

"Woah, what is this 20 questions or something? Besides, I could ask you the same thing." She said smiling.

"I guess it's a habit. I always wait about an hour after all of them to start. They tend to do really stupid stuff within the first few rounds, especially Rachel. So I just make sure they don't do anything to mess with their relationships and then I go at it."

"Well, that's nice of you. And if I'm correct, I think that that hour is almost up. So why don't we head back in so you can start having a little more fun." Brittany said while getting up and offering her hand to Santana.

Santana accepted it and rose to her feet. Brittany went to go lead them back in but stopped when she realized Santana wasn't moving.

"I was just having fun by the way. I mean because I was talking to you." Brittany smiled sweetly and turned away. That was honestly one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her. "Sorry, if that's being to forward. But I just wanted to be honest."

"No, thank you. That means a lot and I was having fun, too. I'm glad I came out here to check on you."

As they made their way back into the house, they could hear their group of friends belting out a drunk version of 'Don't Stop Believing.' Well, actually only about half of them were forming actual sentences while some others were just laughing hysterically. Rachel and Quinn weren't even participating as they were too busy in the corner.

"Wow, do your friends always do that?" Brittany asked amused at the two girls.

"Unfortunately. It's this when they are drunk and all sappy, loving shit when they aren't."

"Wow, that coming from the girl who just tried to sweet talk me outside."

Santana was left speechless. She actually didn't think the blond would respond with that. She was beginning to like her more and more. Brittany and Santana headed to the kitchen and Brittany went towards the counter to fix them both drinks. Santana began to feel extremely bold…maybe it was because she looked extra hot tonight, or because Brittany was so hot but whatever it was it caused her to grab the blonde's by the wrist.

"What are you doing? Do you not want this….." Brittany said clearly referring to the type of drink she was fixing.

"You have no idea how much I want this." Santana responded causing Brittany to look at her like she had three heads.

Before Brittany could question her, Santana pushed her against the counter and closed the gap into between them. It wasn't a slow kiss. It was one laced with desire, want, and maybe even the beginnings of love. Santana pulled Brittany in closer to her and her fingers made their way into her blonde hair.

Suddenly, the kitchen door open and the girls broke away as quickly as possible.

"Mark?" Brittany said as her faced was flushed and she was genuinely shocked. Not only by Mark's appearance, but by what just had happened. Brittany had just met this girl and she barely knew anything about her. Well, she did know two things: her name was Santana and she was an absolutely amazing kisser. "I thought you couldn't make it." She said while going up to hug him.

"I finished up early. I texted you but I guess you didn't see it."

Santana felt awkward. That was a feeling that she didn't do. So she grabbed the drink that Brittany had been preparing before their kiss. She was pretty sure that the blonde had only put in the alcohol portion and hadn't gotten to the juice part. But she didn't care.

"Well, I'm glad you could come. I'm sorry I wasn't near my phone." Brittany said and then she turned to Santana. "This is Santana. San, this is Mark." Santana mustered up her best fake smile and sent it towards this Mark guy.

"Nice to meet you. But I'm sorry did I interrupt something before?" He asked.

Before Brittany could answer, Santana chimed in. "No, I was just coming in here for another drink. Nothing happened." Brittany looked at her with a confused expression before she headed out the door that Mark had entered in.

"She's hot. I'm guessing she's friends with those other people in the living room." Mark said, oblivious to the hurt and confusion on Brittany's face.

"Um, yeah she is."

She grabbed a beer and handed it to Mark and then grabbed the strongest bit of alcohol she could find. Screw not drinking tonight. Maybe with some alcohol in her, she'll finally be brave enough to tell Mark that he's probably better off dating a dude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, so hope everyone likes. Still deciding whether the party will continue into the next chapter or it'll just be a recall of the night and the aftermath. But I figured end here so there's a bit of a cliffhanger ;] **

**Love hearing what you all think. Hope it doesn't suck haha. **


	6. Chapter 6

**PrettyLittleGleeber - aw thank you! Yeah, it probably is but I'll slow it down a bit, Omg amen to that. I definitely thought that during the scene with Quinn, Britt and Santana in the hotel room that Santana was going to be like "I have found love" and then tell Quinn. But she didn't and nothing between them really got resolved. But Britt's song My Cup was hilarious. Haha you are welcome. I love faberry just as much. Aw, well I love your reviews. I'm so glad you like it. And ah really? I didn't like it at first but she looks so cute with it lol. **

**Bc512 - aw thanks so much! I'm glad you started reading and enjoy it :]**

**Redrosegal - omg. BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE was one of my favorites on the Christmas album (close tie with God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman). But I melted when Blaine spontaneously told Kurt that he loved him. So adorable. Thank you! And you got it. :]**

**Wkgreen - haha I love Brittany. Of course Santana should have, but she hates feelings and put her walls up immediately lol. Haha thanks for sticking around. :]**

**MLE - aw well thank you! I always love new readers and your review made me happy. Hope you enjoy this one :]**

**My Octopus - haha! Never thought anyone would say that**

**Classicodango - thank you! And agreed. It definitely had it's amazing moments but all in all it should have been two hours long. It seemed really rushed and honestly I'm still blown away by the fact that they did ORIGINAL songs and didn't even make the top 10. Vocal Adrenaline was so much better last year. **

**Catbast - Aw thank you! I'm so happy to hear that. And thanks for the ideas! I definitely love the suggestions. Aw, well I just wanted to some my appreciation for everyone how sticks around. You're sweet for saying that haha **

**MattyBelkin - haha. I'm glad you like it! Thank you. Hope you enjoy the update :]**

**Verena R - Aw, that's so sweet. I'm so glad you keep coming back. I hope this chapter makes you smile too ;]**

**Ok so this chapter will be the end of the party….and then I'm going to do something different. Hope you all like :]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By 12:00 am, there was surprisingly only four people passed out: Artie, Jordan, Sam, and Finn . It immediately became Puck and Mike's job to draw all over their fallen friends' faces.

The rest of the group had all gathered around in the living room. Santana was closest to Lauren, Mercedes, and Kurt. She knew that she would be fast friends with Mercedes and Lauren. She appreciated the their badass and fierce attitudes.

At this time, she noticed Brittany and that guy get up and head towards the back porch. Her eyes were glued to them.

"This is s-so amazing. How w-we all meet and now we are here." Tina slurred out and raised her probably 10th glass of the night.

"I think I love all you guys…but not as much as I love Blaine." Kurt said before squeezing his boyfriend's cheeks and then kissing him. Blaine just responded with what sounded like "I love you, too" and a giddy laugh.

"N-not as much as Santana loooooves Britt." Puck said and as soon as it came out he was met with a slap in the stomach from his girlfriend. Santana was about to cut this guy because honestly was he 6 years old.

Santana focused in on the Mohawk-haired guy with her mouth wide open. "Callate, hijo de puta." Santana muttered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Tina, Mercedes and Rachel thought it was funniest thing and started laughing uncontrollably, which caused everyone else to start.

"Ugh, fuck this." Santana said making her way to the kitchen. She was going to fix herself a really strong last drink and then head out. This party was a stupid idea anyway. While she was fixing the drink, she heard the porch door open and close with some force. Before she could wrap her drunken mind about what happened, she noticed the guy from before..Marvin, or some other name that wasn't important. He was out the front door in a hurry and Santana could see the blonde leaning over the porch railing.

Santana faced her own personal Sophie's choice: leave and pretend like she didn't just see what she did or go outside and face what will most likely be a horribly awkward situation. But the alcohol in her system made her choice for her.

Santana snuck out onto the porch. She noticed that it had gotten a bit cooler out from before but it was still a beautiful night. She approached the blonde, who obviously knew that someone was now present with her. Santana had no idea what to do. Does she just stand there, put her hand on her shoulder, or just start talking?

Her hand lingered over Brittany's shoulder but then retreated.

"I, uh…don't really know how to deal with people when they are l-like this but um, are you okay?" Brittany turned around and started laughing. Santana stood there with her mouth wide open. Was she being punked?

"You might want to close that because you look special." She said and Santana immediately did exactly what the blonde said. "Sorry, you don't have to deal with my shit."

"It's cool. It's better than dealing with everyone else in there."

"I can imagine." She muttered.

"But what happened with Mitch…" Santana said and Brittany giggled softly before fixing the brunette's mistake. "Right, Mark. Sorry." She was never going to remember that.

"He, uh, works at the studio where I dance and he's always been really nice to me. I was always pretty sure that he didn't just want to be friends with me."

Wow, Santana felt like an ass. Not only did she just make-out with this girl who she just met but she did it when the girl was already involved with someone. She probably told the guy about what they were doing in the kitchen before he came and that's why he left.

"I'm sorry." Santana let slip out. She shocked Brittany but she shocked herself even more.

"Why?"

"Well, because I kissed you and he found out. I probably ruined everything for you. I don't even know you and I'm messing up your life."

"No, no. God, no. He didn't leave because of that. He left because he went to make a move on me." How many people was Santana going to have to cut today? "And I rejected him."

"Oh, well I'm sure that hurt his ego a lot. But no offense, I thought he was gay."

Brittany smiled. "Everyone says that. I'm pretty sure he is but he claims that he's both. But whatever he is isn't going to effect me. I always had it in the back of my mind that he only gave me the time of day because he thought that I was going to go far with my dancing."

"So you're a good dancer, huh?"

"No, I'm alright…"

"Okay, so I'm going to take that as you're a great dancer. People only get modest when they actually are, unless they are Rachel Berry of course."

"She definitely likes to talk about herself. And I gathered that just by the small interactions I had with her at the diner. I can only imagine what you go through."

"I should probably be nominated for sainthood." They both started to laugh. After a few seconds, a comfortable silence fell over them. That was until they heard a light bang on the porch door. They turned to see Tina at the door. She looked as if she had walked into the door and when she noticed them looking at her, she waved and then starting laughing.

"I guess I'm not the only one who should be up for sainthood."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana and Brittany made their way back into the house. Almost immediately, Kurt attached himself to both of them.

"Ladies, we are going to play game. I don't know what game, but it's going to be a game."

The two girls looked around and saw that there really wasn't enough people who were remotely functional enough to play anything. Quinn and Rachel were…yep, you guessed it…making out on the couch. They were practically one step away from having sex. Mercedes and Lauren joined the list of people who were passed out. Mike and Tina were off somewhere. Mike rescued her after the porch door incident. Puck was simply staring at Quinn and Rachel. Blaine was watching whatever was on TV. And Mark had left.

"Kurt, why do you just get your mack on with your boy toy over there." Kurt turned to Blaine and did exactly what Santana had suggested.

"Your friends are cute." Brittany said before downing the shot in her hand.

"I like yours. The mohawk guy is an ass though."

"Puck? He's a nice guy just doesn't think before he speaks. You know, he even wanted to bet on how long it would take us to hook up tonight."

Santana's head turned towards Brittany in such a fashion that she could swear her neck would be sore in the morning. Brittany put her hand to her mouth as if she was shocked that she actually said that.

"I'm not surprised." Santana responded thinking back to the comment that almost made her leave.

"Well, I guess he kind of won the bet though. You know, cause of before."

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm sorry about that. You don't have to mention it again. I was being too forward and I don't even know you…."

Brittany silenced her rambling with a peck on the lips.

"YES! I won the bet!" Puck, who had broken from his Rachel/Quinn make out trance, said. "God, I hope I remember this tomorrow so I can collect the money you all owe me."

"Shut the fuck up, Puckerman. We hear you and you won't remember because you're a hot damn mess." Mercedes said, pissed because Puck had woken her up.

"I'm going to edit my statement from before. I like your friends, but I love Mercedes." They both laughed and then Brittany's face changed.

"I want to get to know you."

"What?"

"You said before that we don't even know each other. I know it's crazy but I want to get to know you."

"I want to get to know you, too." Santana responded. As soon as she did, she felt the night's worth of alcohol finally hit her. "Maybe we should when there isn't alcohol involved."

"I'd like that. Besides, it looks like our friends will be getting along perfectly." She said while looking at the scene in the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At around 2 am, almost everyone had sobered up for the most part. The seven friends decided to head out so that they wouldn't be too much of a bother in the morning.

"You guys are more than welcome to stay." Mercedes offered.

"It's fine. Besides riding the train with a killer hangover is probably the definition of torture." Quinn said with a soft smile.

"We can't thank you guys enough. Tonight was so much fun." Kurt said.

The new friends all hugged each other and exchanged numbers to plan another event. Kurt, Quinn and the rest were practically at the door while Santana lingered around.

"You know, you could stay." Brittany said.

"As much as I would love that, you are too good for that."

The blonde blushed and muttered a "thanks."

"Here." Santana said handing the girl a card. "All of my numbers are on there. Call me anytime."

Brittany fumbled with her phone and quickly sent a text message to her new friend.

"Now you have mine, too. Text me when you all get home, okay?" Santana nodded and Brittany leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm really glad you came."

"I'm happy Mario left." Santana said and Brittany rolled her eyes not even correcting her for the millionth time that night. "I'll see you soon." She added before heading out the door.

Brittany turned around with the goofiest smile on her face but it was quickly replaced with horror when she saw the damage in the living room.

"Well, that is definitely a job for tomorrow." She said before heading to her bedroom.

She definitely had a good night. Everything was confusing but I guess that's how these things always start out. She changed into a tank top and shorts and laid in her bed. She spent god knows how long just thinking but the thoughts were interrupted when her phone chirped.

**1 New Message:**

**Santana: hey, just got home. Thanks for a great night. Hope to see you soon xx**

The goofy smile once again crept onto Brittany's face as she quickly responded back and then happily went to sleep for the first time in months.


	7. Chapter 7

**Over it - aw thank you! Hope you are enjoying the updates :]**

**Catbast - haha that makes me happy to hear. Yeah just had the time so did them back to back. Unfortunately after this update, the next one will be a bit delayed. But hopefully you like this one. **

**MLE - thanks! I could totally see them being good friends. Santana needs a bff on the show that isn't Brittany. They would be fierce together lol.**

**PrettyLittleGleeber - thank you. Haha he would, I could totally see that happening. Oh yea, there's so much to do in NY. I have a few ideas going for where they go next. Yes! There is a ferris wheel there and it is awesome. Yeah, true. But maybe it'll grow back by the time season 3 comes :]**

**DoroBartowski - haha I love them, too. I have mixed feelings about the finale. I hope that the pick it up in season 3 but Britt is so confusing. Haha we will see what their future holds. And no problem :]**

**Wkgreen - haha well we will see. May bring Mark back because there's gotta be some drama haha. Hope you enjoy the update :]**

**Dduranflo - I'm sorry, haha I hope your body is okay after the two. Thank you. I love whenever Santana randomly starts with her Spanish. Yeah, it's slow but not so slow for the sake of the pace of this story. Haha yes, I hated Mark even though he doesn't exist lol. And thank you that made me smile :]**

**G - haha I know. It's about damn time lol**

**Classicodango - thank you! I hope you enjoy the update! The Wicked performance was AMAZING. But I loved them all. Yeah, it was definitely overly hyped up way too much. Like they had the two of them were going to end with a bang. I saw no such thing**

**Verena R -thank you! Haha if I was her, I would too lol. Haha I hate when that happens but it is funny. I'm glad you liked it. And of course, there will be more :]**

**..Hale. - thank you! Hope you like the update :]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the days following, Tina and Mercedes buzzed about how much fun they had and how much they liked everyone. It was clear that another party or gathering was going to happen in the near future. Rachel, Sam and Blaine's production of RENT was starting in less than a week and everyone had agreed to go.

It was five days after the party and Brittany had just gotten off work. She was walking towards the train station when her phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"Hi. May I speak to Brittany Pierce?" A woman responded.

"Um, yes. This is she. Who's calling?"

"My name is Rebecca Lewis. I'm calling from the office of Jesse St. James." Brittany stopped walking. JESSE ST. JAMES. As in the famous choreographer and casting director, as in she has just totally stopped breathing right now.

"Yes, of course! Um, how can I help you?" She said containing the fireworks that were going off inside of her.

"Mr. St. James had a few of his employees at a workshop that you attended last week. We received your number through that studio. He wanted to ask you to come in for an interview and an audition. There are several the roles available uncluding Penny in the revival production of Hairspray. Mr. St. James was very impressed with the way his people talked about you."

"Oh my god." She gasped out. The woman on the other side of the line couldn't help by laugh lightly into the phone.

"So I'll take that as a yes, honey?"

"Yes, absolutely yes."

"Okay, perfect. The meeting will be this Monday at 11:00 am at Mr. St. James' office on 40th and 8th."

"Thank you so much. I will definitely be there."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to hear and I look forward to meeting out Monday. Have a great day Miss Pierce."

"Thank you! And you too!"

Brittany hung up the phone and literally squealed in the middle of the street. She was aware that she was in public but she could careless. She immediately headed back to the diner to tell her best friends the news. On her way there, her phone sounded once again.

**1 Text Message**

**Santana: hey, just wondering if you are going to that thing Rachel is planning for Saturday? xx**

**Brittany: hey, yes I am. I think I'm working when it starts but I'll come after. Any idea what she's planning?**

**Santana: no idea. She just keeps saying how amazing it'll be and that she can't wait until everyone hangs out again. Don't think Q even knows xx**

**Brittany: Oh god, I can only imagine what it'll be now. **

**Santana: Well, I know this is her last real free weekend, cause the show starts next week. So it'll hopefully include alcohol xx**

**Brittany: haha, hopefully. Well, I just got back to the diner cause I have to tell Cedes and Tina something but can I call you a little later?**

**Santana: You're still uptown? xx**

**Brittany: Yeah, just got off work. Why?**

**Santana: I'm off too. Would you wanna meet up in Central Park? If you want to, of course xx**

**Brittany: Yeah, definitely. How about I meet you in front of your building then we head there?**

**Santana: Sounds perfect :] xx **

**Brittany: Ok, see you in a few :D**

By then, Brittany had made her way back to the diner and headed through the back entrance.

"Brit, I knew you loved working here but really go home." Brittany heard Brenda, one of the older ladies at the diner, say with a smile on her face.

"Brenda, I only love it here because of you."

"Of course, who wouldn't? But really, hun, what's up?"

"Nothing, just have a see Mercedes and Tina real quick. Forgot to mention something to them."

"Okay, dear. They are downstairs as usual."

Brittany thanked Brenda and then headed downstairs.

"Didn't you shift end already?" Puck, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, said.

"Yeah, it did. What not happy to see more of me?"

"Of course, I am happy Britt Britt." He said playfully. Brittany scrunched her face up at the nickname. As she was heading to the back , she heard Puck mutter something about wanting his money for the bet he won.

In the kitchen, she found both her friends doing what they do best: gossiping. The diner was pretty dead so they didn't have any tables or songs to perform at that time.

"Guys, you will never guess what"

"Someone we know is pregnant?" Tina said.

"Did someone get arrested?" Mercedes added.

"Oh, what about shot…."

"Guys, no. None of that. God. I got a call from Jesse St. James' office."

Her friends shrieked loudly and made the two chefs in the back drop their spatulas and pots.

"Shut up!" Tina was the first to say something.

"I know!"

"Oh my god, this is huge." Mercedes said.

"I know."

They stopped talking to jump up and down as what Brittany said finally processed.

"I have a meeting with him on Monday. His people saw me dance at the studio."

"Oh my god, Britt. This is amazing."

"We need to go out a celebrate."

"I get out of work in an hour." Tina said and Mercedes added that she wouldn't for another three.

"Let's do this weekend." Brittany said. She wasn't exactly sure how long she and Santana would be out and she also didn't want to tell her friends because then they would meddle.

"Friday it is." Mercedes said. A bell then rang signifying that a new customer arrived and Tina went out to get it.

"Look, you are less of a gossip than Tina so I'm going to tell you. I can't do tonight because I'm meeting Santana in a little while."

"Woahhh, get it girl."

"Shut up." Brittany said laughing.

"No seriously. Go get it girl and don't stick around here. We'll see you at home and then celebrate. I'm so proud of you." Mercedes hugged Brittany and then Brittany headed out. She checked the time and it was just about 4:30 pm. She headed up the block to Santana's building. The brunette was standing outside when Brittany arrived.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you stood me up." She said with a smile.

"I'd never do that." She smiled back as the two began to walk to the park. "So how was your day?"

"Boring as hell."

"Really? Definitely imagined the opposite for a lawyer."

"Well, I'm sure it is. But beginning a first year one is like being a freshman in high school. We just get stuck with all the paperwork most times. But I am getting my first client pretty soon."

"Oh yeah? That's exciting."

"Yeah, I'm excited. How about you?"

"Oh mine was good." Brittany said smiling.

"Just good?" Santana said looking up at the blonde who was smiling like a little child.

"Fine, it was huge. But I don't want to tell you why because I might sound arrogant or jinx it or something."

"You're adorable. And I'm pretty sure that would be impossible." That statement only made Brittany smile even wider if that was even possible at this point. "Tell me."

"Fine. I got a call from Jesse St. James about an audition for a show." Santana's eyes widened.

"Jesse St. James? Wow, Britt. That's bigger than huge."

"You've heard of him?"

"Yeah, way back in the day Rachel used to date him." Brittany looked over at Santana. "Yeah, I know. But like I said it was pretty much like 6 years ago. And now they are both gay. But when's the meeting?"

"Monday morning."

"Well, good luck. That's so exciting. I'm ridiculously happy for you."

The two girls spent the next few minutes just talking about random things. They finally made it to the park and headed towards the fountain.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Santana asked as she saw a vendor close by.

"No, I'm fine. One of the perks of working in a diner is free food." She said smiling. "Any plans on what to do here?"

"Not really, just figured it's a nice day out. Also, it's said to say that I've lived in this city for almost 7 years and I've probably been here twice."

"I've been here a little over a year. Before I moved here, I always used to be jealous of everyone here because of all the sights and attractions. But once you live here, it feels like you don't take advantage of them."

"Yeah, exactly. So where are you from?" Santana asked as they took a seat at a table across from the fountain.

"Ohio."

"Wow, you're far from home, huh?"

"Yeah, I came out here for dancing. I really didn't go to college so I just worked and saved up and when I had enough I came here."

"Wow, I admire that."

"Thanks, but what about you?"

"Oh, I'm from just outside of Syracuse. Quinn and I moved down here for college and than went to law school together."

"Wow, so you two are pretty close huh?"

"Yeah we've been best friends since we were 6. Once we started high school, we kind of stopped talking but reconnected because of the glee club we were in. What about you? I know you met Mercedes and everyone here right?"

"Yeah, we met when I was looking for apartments and they helped me get the job at Ellen's and everything."

"What about back in Ohio?"

"Well, my family is there. My mom and my two younger sisters. And all my friends from high went out to the west coast. We still talk occasionally but I'm honestly more focused on my friendships here."

"Yeah, I hear you. When Quinn and I left to come here, we just left everything behind. She's been back to visit a few times but I could careless."

"What about your family?"

The Latina sighed. "Well, my mom and my step dad are assholes. Well, my step dad is. My mom sort of forgot she had children when we married him when I was three. My older sister is married with kids and all that and lives in Long Island. So I'll visit or she comes here sometimes."

Just then, Santana's phone went off. She quickly read the text and immediately was pissed.

"Shit. Sorry, Quinn just texted me and said that they need us back at the office in 30 minutes."

Brittany looked down and saw that it was almost 6.

"No, it's fine."

There was no way that they'd be able to walk and make it in time so Santana hailed a cab.

"Do you want me to just pay the fair to get you home?"

"No, thank you. It's fine. Mercedes is getting out soon so I'll just meet up with her and do something from there."

They got out of the cab several minutes later in front of Santana's building.

"I'm really sorry about this again. They are preping for a case next week and everyone's walking on eggshells because they think we are going to lose."

"No, San, really it's fine. I understand. I'm just glad we went out at all."

"I am, too. Look I'm just going to ask this outright before I have to go. Will you go out with me Friday? Like in as a date?"

Brittany was shocked. She remembered that she was supposed to go out with Mercedes and Tina but there was no reason why they couldn't bump that to Saturday or Sunday.

"Yes. I'd love to go out Friday with you." Santana's face light up.

"Really? You're sure?"

"Trying to convince me otherwise?"

"No, no. It's just I know that it's probably sketchy since we just met and all…."

"Stop worrying. Besides, isn't this how things like this happen. It's not sketchy or anything."

Brittany looked over Santana's shoulder and noticed Quinn was approaching.

"Hey, Brittany. Hey, San."

The two girls muttered a hello.

"God, this sucks. I bet we are being called in because Derek forgot to file something or filed something wrong."

"Intern." Santana said, filling Brittany in as to who Derek was.

"Ah, I see."

"Wait, so what were you two up to?" Quinn asked with a smirk on her face.

"We just went to Central Park for a bit."

"Aw, cute. Who knew Santana Lopez would get all sappy." Quinn said and Santana shot her a death glare.

"Shut it, Fabray."

"Easy tiger. But Brit, are you coming out on Saturday night?"

"Yeah, I am after work."

"Any idea what Berry has planned?"

"Santana for the thousandth time, her name is Rachel. And no idea. It's killing me. She won't tell anyone. Even your friends Mercedes and Tina are trying to get it out of her."

"Wow, if they can't, no one can." Brittany said smiling.

"Well, I'm happy you are coming and I know San is, too." Quinn said in a sing-song kind of voice.

"Oh you are dead, Quinn."

She and Brittany started laughing and then Quinn looked at her watch.

"Well, looks like its time to do nothing for no reason." She said as she said goodbye to Brittany and headed inside.

"I know I'll probably be in a meeting but text me later."

"Okay, I will." Brittany said.

"Okay, I should get going. I'm really happy for you about the audition, you know. And I am excited for Friday."

"I know, I am too. Now go inside before you get in trouble for being late." Brittany said in a fake stern voice before kissing Santana on the cheek. "See you later."

Santana went inside and Brittany quickly texted Mercedes to tell her that they were meeting up. She figured they would probably go out for dinner before heading back to the apartment so she was excited to fill her friend in on the day's events. This was definitely one of those days that made her long move from Ohio to New York absolutely worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wkgreen - haha thanks. Hope you like the update :]**

**G - haha I know, but that's the life of a New Yorker lol**

**Redelectricearth - haha I know, I'd love if someone said that to me. Thank you, hope you like the update. And no worries, there were no mistakes. Your English is really good :]**

**Classicodango - haha well thank you for sticking with this and always reviewing :]**

**MattyBelkin - yeah, guess so. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**JessicaHayden - aw, thank you :] hope you like this one, too.**

**DoroBartowski - haha when it comes to Brittana I think it could always get cuter lol. Ah pressure, I hope this first date doesn't disappoint. I'll admit it's one of my favorite parts, too. They will have it, no worries. Enjoy this one :]**

**MLE - that review made me smile. Thank you!**

**Whippet16 - ah new reviewer! Love it. And I'm glad you read it in one shot. Really hope you enjoy the update. Thanks for the review.**

**Lilafutbolfan6 - well, I'm glad you've found it! I love them, too. Mercedes needs to get more storylines next season. She and Santana would make fierce friends lol. Haha aw, thank you. That means a lot. Hope you like this one too.**

**Melux85 - aw, thanks so much :]**

**PrettyLittleGleeber - central park is amazing, no matter what you are doing there. Hm, they might but they were the one who wanted this so they can't complain too much lol. Yes, they are. Hope you like this. **

**Charliehorse0077 - thank you. Oh stop, that made me smile. Thank you for that. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I'm still having trouble surviving the summer without new Glee episodes haha. Aw, I'm happy I'm your first review. Thanks for your kind words. Hope you come back for the next chapters :]**

**Verena R - thank you! Aw :] hope you like this one! **

**Note: I don't know if anyone who reads this has checked out any of my other stories but if so, I just wanted to say that I am probably going to be abandoning ship on them lol. So yeah, that's it. Enjoy this one and love hearing the feedback and suggestions. :]**

**Another note: This is NOT the date chapter. That will be next chapter. Sorry in advance. I was going to make it this chapter but I didn't want it to be too long and I also have a lot of ideas running around for it. I didn't want to rush it or anything plus I wanted to give a little more about the friendships. I'm completely obsessed with Santana/Quinn after the finale so I wanted to highlight their friendship in this a bit. Thinking of adding a bit more insight into Rachel/Quinn's relationship too. But I'd love to hear ideas and anything on that. So sorry again, just didn't want to rush the date scene or anything. Enjoy this :]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana was at an absolute loss. The last time she was on an actual date was in college, 3 years ago to be exact. That relationship lasted about 6 months and proved to be a complete waste of time and energy. So she learned from that experience and skipped the dating part and just focused on the sex part. In the past year alone, she's probably had at least 30 one night stands. Of course, she's probably being generous with the actual number.

Everything changed last week though. For years, her friends have told her that she was lonely and needed a healthier lifestyle. She'd put on her best bitch face and tell them that they weren't her parents. However, she saw Brittany and suddenly she was actually interested in getting to know her. It was drastic and crazy because really she didn't know this girl from Eve. She wasn't sure what or why any of this was happening. She couldn't help but think that maybe what she was feeling overall could be the makings of love. That maybe she had been struck by Cupid's arrow just out of reach of her hands so that she couldn't pull it out. Santana wasn't even sure if she wanted to pull out the arrow if that's what it was.

Needless to say, the issue at hand was not her poor excuses for past relationships. It was actually dating someone and taking them somewhere that wasn't her apartment for the night. Santana tried desperately to think of a place to go or what to do. It was Tuesday so she had three days to plan.

Well, Tuesday came and went and now she only had two days to prepare. She still had nothing. Desperation and nerves overtook her and she finally concluded that she had to ask for help, something that didn't come too often.

It was just about 12 noon and the work week had been non-existent thus far. Since she was picking up her first case next week, her colleagues thought that this week should be as boring and uneventful as possible for her. Sort of like the calm before the storm. So lunch with her friends was in order.

The group met around one. They resisted going to Ellen's because Kurt felt it was weird to see their new friends at work.

They decided on the Brooklyn Diner on 57th close to Carnegie Hall. Of course, that sparked a long drawn out speech from Rachel about how she would be performing there within 5 years. They were seated and ordered by 1:30. Santana sat next to Quinn and Sam. She had an internal debate with herself about asking for her friends' help.

Blaine, Sam, Rachel and Kurt were busy talking about the upcoming RENT production. Quinn, who wasn't really paying attention, shifted her attention to her best friend and she immediately knew something was off.

"Hey, you okay?" Quinn whispered, not wanting to interrupt the conversation between her girlfriend and three friends.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine." She responded almost automatically.

"Bullshit. Let's go." Santana looked at Quinn like she was crazy as she stood up from the table. Soon everyone else at the table mirrored Santana's confused expression. "Oh, I need some air. Santana come with me. Now."

"You can get air yourself, Q. You're a big gir…" Before she could finish, Quinn grabbed her by the arm and towards the door.

"I have to say I'm shocked that neither of them have punched each other in face." Sam said.

"Oh trust me, you did not see them when we started out high school. It was brutal. I pray that they never become enemies again." Kurt said, shuttering at the thought.

"Yeah really, it's like World War III. I wish that on no one. But I honestly don't think that they could survive without each other." Rachel said. "Okay, did you guys hear about the opening night after party?"

Meanwhile, outside the diner Santana took this opportunity to light up a cigarette.

"You know, those things are going to kill you." Quinn said as she stood with her arms folded.

"I guess I'll deal with that when the time comes." Santana muttered.

"God, you are so stubborn. Now spill it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. We're best friends. I can tell when something is up. And I know it isn't work related because you practically jumped up and down like a school girl about this case."

"Fine." Santana said. The one word was laced with defeat. "I'm a little stressed….because I, I have a date this weekend."

"Wait, that's it? I thought you were going to drop this huge bomb on me like you were pregnant or something." Quinn started to laugh. Santana gave her a few more seconds to process the information. "Wait, did you just say that you were going on a date? You?"

"I didn't stutter, Fabray."

"Oh my god, it's literally been years since I've heard you say that."

"I know."

"It's with Brittany, isn't it?" Santana nodded. "That is adorable!"

"Shut up."

"Look, San. I know that it's not really any of my business but myself and everyone else have always been worried about you. Sure you're surrounded by us and some random girls, but I can tell you're lonely. And to tell you the truth, we all, even Brittany's friends, were pulling for this to happen."

"Of course, it's your business Quinn. And I can't say that I'm surprised. You guys always love to play matchmaker. But the date is Friday and I have no idea what to do."

"Okay, how about you stop by my place tonight? We can watch movies and stuff like old times and then discuss this. And don't worry, Rachel has late night rehearsals this whole week so she won't be there to meddle or chew your ear off. Sound good?" Santana laughed and then nodded.

"Yeah, sounds great. Thanks, Q."

"Now let's go inside before they think we ran off together or something." Quinn said with a slight smile on her face before heading back into the diner. The funny thing was that that wasn't far from the truth. Only about four people know that Quinn and Santana dated for some time before college. Those four people were Santana, Quinn, Kurt and Quinn's mother. After it ended, they worked out their feelings and the whole experience made their friendship grow. Now whenever people saw them, they often thought one of two things: 1. How hadn't they killed each other by now or 2. Why aren't they dating?

Nevertheless, Santana was extremely grateful to have Quinn in her life. She was more of a sister to her than her actual sister.

They settled back down into their seats and got involved in the conversation that their friends were having.

Once back at work, the day flew by. Santana quickly went home to change her clothes and then she headed to Quinn and Rachel's.

She got to their apartment and knocked on the door. After two knocks, she heard Quinn approaching and was then greeted by the warm smile of her friend.

"Wow, I'm surprised. I actually thought you were going to bail."

"I'm just full of surprises, Q." Quinn stepped to the side and allowed Santana in.

It was a cozy apartment. It was situated relatively close to their office and even had a pretty amazing view of Central Park. The rent wasn't really an issue for them since Quinn got paid pretty well and Rachel was bond to be in big performances. Also, it did help that they had Quinn's mother and her bank account as back up just in case things feel behind. But it didn't matter about the money or the bills or anything because it was a home and it was Rachel and Quinn's home.

"Okay, so I have beer, wine and liquor." Quinn said walking to the kitchen area. "You cannot have any liquor until we actually talk so really it's only beer and wine."

"I'll have whatever you're having." Santana replied and Quinn went to the cabinet and got two glasses. She then poured some red wine into both of them before handing one to Santana.

"Oh, I feel like I'm in an episode of Sex in the City."

"There will be no sex in this city involving you and me." Santana said.

"Ugh, you know what I meant. Wine and girl talk." Quinn said smirking. "Besides, in your dreams, Lopez."

"Whatever you say, Q." Santana said mirroring the smirk before taking a sip. The girls then moved to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Okay, so you need a place to take Brittany, huh?"

"Yes, desperately."

"Well, what are you feeling? Do you want to do something over the top and super expensive?"

"Q, I honestly don't know. You said it before, it's been years since I've done this."

"So then what's changed?"

"I don't know. Everything. I saw her at the diner and I knew I was attracted to her immediately. But come on, I never in a million years thought that we'd actually all become friends. And then I got to know her and we flirted and kissed at the party. And when that guy came, I felt jealous and I had no reason or right to."

"Wait, rewind. You guys kissed at the party?"

"Yeah, you would have known if you weren't wasted and raping your midget girlfriend."

"Hey, she's not that short. Anyway, tell me everything now."

"Kurt told her to go check on me when I was outside to smoke…" Santana recalled the details from the party and couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

"She asked you to stay and you said no?" Santana nodded. "Wow, you've got it bad."

"I know. Any other person and that would have been a typical one night stand for me. It scares the hell out of me but for some reason when I see or talk to her all the fear goes away."

Quinn smiled genuinely and then an idea hit her.

"You said she's a dancer, right? Well then, take her to Sardi's. It's not too expensive, the food is great and maybe it may even inspire her little Broadway dreams."

"Quinn that's a great idea!"

"I know. And also, Rachel knows the owner so I'll tell her to call tomorrow and set it all up. It's going to be perfect."

"Thanks, Q. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"My little Santana is growing up." Quinn joked which earned a light push from Santana. "Hey, no hitting the person who just fixed everything."

Santana only smiled and then pulled Quinn in for a hug. After that was done, the two girls began gossiping and then decided to watch Mean Girls. Santana ended up staying in the guest room because she felt bad for leaving Quinn alone and also didn't feel like paying for a cab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany had received a text message from Santana on Thursday saying that they were going to Sardi's on 44th street around 8pm. She then thanked every god imaginable because she was only working until 3pm. This gave her plenty of time to get ready.

She was on the couch searching the television for something remotely interesting to watch when she heard the front door open. Mercedes and Tina entered and Brittany got up to help them with the things they were carrying.

"Planning for another party?" Brittany asked as noticed two 6 packs in one of the bags.

"They are in case of an emergency." Tina said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Brittany looked over at Mercedes who only shrugged.

"Oh Britt, I know that we were going to go out for drinks tomorrow but I switched shifts with Puck. He just remembered that it's his anniversary with Lauren." Mercedes said and they all laughed knowing that's so like him. "But so whenever we are all free next week, it's happening."

"And by then you would have already gotten the part so we'd have even more to celebrate." Tina said.

"Oh guys, stop. I'm not going to get my hopes up. I thought I got the last audition but obviously you see where that lead me. Besides, I couldn't do tomorrow anyway. I have a date." Mercedes and Tina stood at attention at this.

"Please, tell me it's not with Mark." Tina pleaded.

"No, no it's not with him. I'm pretty sure he's not talking to me anymore after the party and after he found out about my audition."

"Well, good because he's a dick." Mercedes said. "So who is it?"

"Um, it's with Santana." Mercedes and Tina took a moment to process the information. "You know, Lopez. Rachel's friend."

"Girl, please. We know who you are talking about." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, really."

"Oh, I just thought cause you all looked really shocked about it."

"No, well I guess we are. But that's mainly because whenever T and I try to match anyone up it always ends in disaster."

"Well, I guess actually we didn't completely set this up on our own and besides, we were too drunk to have."

"T, you do know that you walked into the screen door while Santana and I were outside right?"

"Well, that explains the bruise I had on my head the next day. But whatever, after Mike rescued me from that incident, we had amazing sex. So I don't really care about my drunken antics."

"Priorities." Mercedes muttered under her breath while laughing. "But so, where are you two going tomorrow?"

"Sardi's."

"Oh, damn. I love it there." Tina said.

"Does she know about your interview?"

"Yeah, she does. She said that Rachel and Jesse dated awhile back, too."

"Hm, and now they are both gay." Mercedes noted. "Well, anyway, Tina and I are off Saturday since we are all hanging out again which means we are going to be given a detailed description of the date the next morning."

"Yes, and don't leave anything out."

"And also, warn her that if she hurts you that I will cut her."

"Calm down. I'm not going to say that. I don't want to project on this. I don't know what's going to happen. But I think that she's aware of the consequences if that did happen." Mercedes and Tina looked confused. "She likes you because she thinks you're fierce. So I doubt she'd do anything to test that."

"Well, I know I love this girl. So no need for any cutting unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Oh this is so exciting. I'm really happy for you, Brit." Tina said before reading a text from Mike. "Okay, well I'm going for dinner with Mike. Do you guys want anything while I'm out?" Both girls shook their heads indicating no and Tina left.

"So how are you feeling?" Mercedes asked. She knew that Brittany was always afraid to reveal too much to Tina but that she would always be honest with her.

"Well, I'm excited, nervous, anxious but most of all just happy. I mean it's crazy. I'm a waitress in some random diner she came into and she's this up and coming lawyer."

"Honey, don't question how this happened or anything like that. Look, I know it's fast but you two have some sort of connection and it's better to discover it sooner rather than later. I mean she probably figured after the whole thing with Mark that you'd have guys and girls lined up at your door. And she didn't want to see a catch like you slip away."

"You always know how to cheer me up. And you're right, I'm not going to worry about how this all happened or even where it will go. I like spending time with her and that's what I'm going to do."

Mercedes smiled and they began discussing some possible outfits for the next day. Brittany then questioned about Jordan. Mercedes mentioned that he was coming out with them on Saturday and that they were meeting up for coffee almost regularly whenever they could.

They soon settled into the living room and began to catch up even more. It's amazing how many things were going on that neither girl was aware of. The blame was immediately put solely on their hectic and very different schedules. However, the friends' never complained of this because it was always special when they informed each other about just what was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday.

That stupid Rebecca Black song filled Santana's ears. Not by choice of course, but because some stupid intern decided to start singing it. It now took permanent residence in Santana's head.

After about 2 hours of dealing with the same intern, Santana dropped her pen and decided to call it a day.

"Q, I'm heading out."

"Okay, I'll probably stay for another hour or so. You're still coming out tomorrow, right?" Santana nodded. "Good, and have fun tonight. The outfit we picked is perfect, everything with the restaurant is set and your charm will take care of everything else."

"Yeah, I know."

"Always modest. Now go, have fun and I want every single detail tomorrow."

"Yes, mother." Santana asked as she hugged Quinn and then headed out.

She got home about 30 minutes later. She still had about 2 hours to get ready. She was meeting Brittany outside the restaurant at 7:30 pm.

The 2 hours flew by and the end result was Santana looking in the mirror. She looked hot. It wasn't the typical hot which was only for getting attention and then getting some action. This was the type of hot that was more subtle and yet equally as powerful.

She hopped in a cab and got to the place with about ten minutes to spare. She texted Brittany to say that she was there and received one back shortly after saying that she would be there shortly.

Something overtook Santana than. She guessed it was butterflies in her stomach. She'd honestly never experienced this feeling before and really hated herself for choosing now to start.

A cab pulled up in front of Sardi's. Santana hadn't really been paying attention to it instead she was texting Quinn who was trying to coach her through her nerves. A pair of red heels caught Santana's attention as they were right in front of her.

"Waiting for someone?" She heard the owner of those red heels say and as she looked up, her breathe got caught in her throat. It was Brittany.

"Uh, wow. You look…just wow."

"I hope you can formulate actual sentences by the time whoever you're waiting for arrives." The blonde teased.

"Sorry. You look so beautiful, Brittany." Santana said as she released a breathe that she didn't even know she was holding.

"Thank you." The blonde's face light up. "You look amazing, too. As always."

Little did Santana know that Brittany was experiencing the very same feeling of butterflies in her stomach. However, she played it off realizing watching the Latina being flustered was adorable and seeing her smile made the feeling worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Haha hope everyone likes and the next chapter will be up soon so you all won't have to wait too long. Love to hear the feedback and any thoughts of future ideas. Enjoy :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**classicodango - I'm not jumping ship on this one just the other ones haha. Can't seem to get any new ideas for them. Thank you =)**

**Catbast - aw thank you. And yes, I missed you last chapter. Glad you've come back. Omg me too, it was so intense. I wasn't expecting Quinn to go off like that. Yeah, I hope their friendship is shown more next season, especially if Santana comes out. But omg, she said "I'm not that into that"…..NOT THAT! Aha aw thank you! I don't know, I like Faberry just cause I can't decide if I like Quinn with Sam or Puck better lol. Thank you again. I hope you like it. Your reviews are always appreciated. :]**

**PrettyLittleGleeber - yeah, I guess she is but the song is still so horrible lol. I think her 5 minutes of fame is kind of up though cause I haven't heard from her in awhile. Me too, I love them. Haha yes, I love when the roles are reserved with the two of them. Yes, it is. Hope you like this one :]**

**- thank you! Haha sorry about the cliffhanger. Just wanted to build up the next chapter more. Hope you like the date chapter and thanks for the review :]**

**Wkgreen - haha, always a good first impression. But it'll make for a good story in the future lol. Enjoy this one :]**

**Adryrules99 - yeah, exactly. Big groups are always hilarious. I thought of it and figured it would be different. Plus Rachel doesn't even know. But overall it's made them closer. Aw, thank you. That made me smile. Thanks for the review!**

**Annalucindaberry - aw thank you! I will include more Faberry just for you. Thanks, wish some of the characters were like this on the show haha. **

**Drass - thank you!**

**DoroBartowski - aw, why thank you! Well, it's the least I could do because everyone has such nice words about the story. Thanks =)..yes, I love them. They better be bffs next season lol. Enjoy this one!**

**G - hope you like :]**

**Verena R - it's definitely missing on the show. Fingers crossed it'll be there in season 3. Really hope you like this one. Thanks for the nice reviews. :]**

**Redelectricearth - aw thank you, hope you like this one. Haha I was going to do that but I hate awkward dates like that. They make me cringe and then feel sorry for the person aha. Enjoy the update. Haha thanks, yeah it was. That line makes me laugh. :]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hostess seated Brittany and Santana on the second floor right at the window. She gave them their menus and they stated that their waitress would be with them momentarily.

Santana looked at her menu. She noticed Brittany hadn't even picked up hers yet. Instead, the blonde was busy glancing out the window in amazement. Santana smiled to herself and then blue eyes met her brown ones.

"This place is so amazing, San." She switched her gaze to inside the restaurant as she saw portraits of celebrities painting the walls. "Have you ever been here before?"

"Yeah, Kurt and Rachel used to drag us here whenever they thought someone like Patti Lupone was in town." Santana said.

"Did you ever see anyone here?"

"Sadly, no. But for me, the amazing food made up for the lack of celebrities." Santana smiled and so did Brittany.

"I've always heard Tina talk about this place but I've never actually been here."

"Wow, you're such a tourist right now." Santana teased.

"Hey, I am not. I'm sure there's place in this city you haven't seen and you'd flip if you did."

"Fine, fine. Guilty as charged." She raised her hands in defeat.

"Where would you want to go?"

"Well, for starters, the Statue of Liberty." Brittany raised her eyebrows. "I know right. I've been here like 6 years and visited numerous times before that and I've never been there."

"Damn, that was like the first place I went to. Even bought myself one of those foam crowns." Brittany said as she started to laugh.

"Oh, you so aren't a tourist." Santana replied sarcastically as Brittany lightly slapped her hand. "I'm just kidding. I don't blame you."

"Where else?" Brittany replied, going back to the original topic.

"Hm….oh! I'd love to go to Strawberry Fields in Central Park."

"Beatles fan?" Brittany questioned.

"Huge. I used to steal all of my mom's old records when I was little and I listened to them for hours."

"Favorite song?"

"Oh god, that's the hardest question ever. I want to say Let it be but everyone says that so I'll switch it up a bit and say Blackbird." Brittany smiled at her response.

"That's my favorite, too." She said. Santana smiled and Brittany did the same.

They discussed some other Beatles related things until their waitress finally arrived.

"I'm so sorry for the wait, ladies. My name is Carter. Are you two ready to order?" They both nodded and then told the waitress what they wanted. She excused herself and said that she would return shortly with the drinks.

"Do you miss Ohio?" Santana asked after several seconds of silence. Brittany looked up and nodded. Her face then looked unsure as she opened her mouth.

"Actually, honestly, no I don't. Compared to here, it's boring as hell. When I first got out here, I did. I was overwhelmed but lately things having been falling into place. I miss my mom and my sisters of course but other than that no."

"What about your dad?"

"He..he died when I was 13. He was in a car wreck. My mom never remarried or anything…." Brittany paused for a second and Santana reached out and grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to tell me this if it's too personal or too hard." She said.

"No, I want to. It was over 10 years ago. I moved on from grief quickly after it happened so that I could take care of my sisters. But I also didn't want to disappoint him. That's why I moved out here. I knew he would have wanted me to follow my dream."

"Well, I'm sorry. Losing a parent sucks not matter what age you are."

"The other day you mentioned a step dad so I take it you have some experience."

Santana sighed before answering. "Yeah, I do. He died when I was 6. I don't really remember too much about him. My sister tells me that just before I was born he left my mom because he was addicted to drugs. But he came back when I was 2. My mom remarried when I was 4 and he flipped. He got back on drugs and then overdosed."

"Shit." Brittany whispered.

"He wasn't the greatest dad but at least he was a hell of a lot better than my step dad."

"Well, at least you have a good role model." Santana looked up with a confused expression. "I mean if you have kids you know how not to act as a parent. I mean that's if you want kids. I'm just going to change the subject now."

"You're adorable." Santana said. Brittany looked at her and then looked down. Her face flushed as her muttered a "thank you."

The waitress returned with their drinks and informed them that the food would be there in less than 10 minutes.

"So how's your new case going?" Brittany asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"It's good. I just found out who I'll be representing. It's some football player named Karofsky. He supposable beats his wife. We'll meet officially next week and then the trial starts at the end of the month."

"Ah, that's exciting. Are you nervous?"

"Not really. I've sat in on trials before when I was an intern so I know how it goes. But if worse comes to worse, I'll just show everyone how badass I am and then I'll win the case." Santana said as Brittany smiled. "What about you with your interview? It's soon, huh?"

"Yeah. I just can't wait until it's over so it isn't hanging over my head constantly. But I have to say that you've been doing a great job distracting me from it."

"Well, I try. I tend to be very good at distracting people because I mean look at me." Santana smirked.

"Ah, be sure to use your modesty in the courtroom, too. That'll win everyone over, too." Brittany said as she stuck her tongue at the brunette. "But for the record, you're right."

They smiled at each other and before either could say a word the food was brought out. Brittany looked at it in awe at how much it looked like a work of art instead of something she was about to eat.

"I almost don't want to eat it. It looks too perfect."

"I know, they go all out with the preparation. But trust me, it tastes so much better than it looks."

After several minutes, Brittany was able to confirm that for herself.

"You're right. It's so good."

"See, I don't lie when it comes to food." Santana laughed as the two girls finished eating in a comfortable silence.

The waitress came back several minutes later to see if the girls wanted dessert. Santana had told Brittany previously that the dessert wasn't Sardi's specialty and that she had a better place in mind. When the check came, Santana immediately took it.

"How much is it?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it." Santana smirked.

"No, we'll split it."

"Britt, I asked you…I wouldn't feel right making you pay." Santana said honestly. Brittany's face changed to an expression that Santana couldn't quite read. "What?"

"Nothing. I guess I was just kind of worried that this wasn't a date….I mean I know that's what you asked me when you asked me here. But I still…"

"That's what I asked and it's not like I changed my mind. I'll admit I was so nervous these past few days but being here made that go away."

"You nervous? Well, I'll admit that that makes me feel much better now. But this only means that next time it's on me." Brittany said smiling and then she realized what she had just said.

"Next time?" Santana said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, next time." The girls both smiled and then the waitress came back to collect the check.

They made their way out of the restaurant when Santana felt Brittany tug at her hand. It was then that she intertwined their fingers and they headed out onto the city streets with goofy smiles painted on their faces.

"So where are you taking me?" Brittany finally said after several moments of walking.

"It's not really a surprise since we are here now." Santana said as Brittany looked up and noticed the sign. Coldstone.

They sat and ate their respective ice creams while engaging in small talk and exchanging secret glances. When they finished, Santana walked Brittany to the train station. She knew asking Brittany to stay over would be too soon. Besides they were all hanging out the next day and the girl didn't have spare clothes or anything. They stood by the stairs to the station for several moments. Santana felt like a teenager again not wanting a date to end.

"I had a really great time, Santana." Brittany said genuinely.

"Yeah, I did, too. I'm really glad we did this."

"Me too. You still have no idea what Rachel has planned for tomorrow, right?"

"No clue. No one does. I swear it better not end up being something stupid."

"Who knows. Maybe she just wants to get us all together so that she can sing to us for hours."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Luckily, I'm immune to that so you'd be a bit of trouble."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm sure I'd find something to distract me besides her singing can't be that bad."

"No, that's about the only thing about her that isn't that bad." Santana said and Brittany started laughing. "You don't believe me but you'll learn for yourself soon enough."

Brittany just shrugged in response and looked down at her feet.

"Britt?" She looked up. "This is going to so sound stupid but can…I kiss you?"

Brittany started to laugh. "You didn't feel the need to ask last week at the party." She teased and she could see Santana stumbling over her words which made her laugh more.

She didn't bother to wait until Santana could formulate an actual sentence instead she initiated the kiss. It wasn't like their first one. There was no alcohol involved, no interruptions, no awkwardness. Brittany felt Santana's hands make their way to her hips and Brittany smiled into the kiss. After several more seconds, they finally reluctantly pulled away. Brittany almost immediately pulled Santana in for a tight hug.

"Call me when you get home, okay?" Santana said into her ear and she could feel Brittany nodding in response.

"I will." She said as she pulled away. "Thanks again for this. I had an amazing time."

"Me too. See you tomorrow." Santana said as she watched Brittany head down the station stairs.

She waited a couple of seconds just standing there smiling probably like a jackass. The walk back to her apartment wasn't as dreadful as it normally was. For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel lonely and she actually wasn't dreading something that Rachel organized. She had Brittany to thank for that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

=)


	10. Chapter 10

**Verena R – aw,why thank you! Haha well with Rachel planning it you know Santana will hate it. Enjoy this one!**

**JessicaHayden – aww, I'm speechless. Why thank you! Haha. Aw, stop it. That was really nice. Thank you for writing such amazing reviews. Hope you love this one too :]**

**Viveamo91 – aw, I'm so happy to hear that. Haha I had to, figured Brittany would actually mention that on a date. Aw, it just might. I was thinking of doing just that hopefully if everyone stays on board. **

**Classicodango – thank you!**

**MattyBelkin – yeah, right? First dates like this would be amazing. Ohh god, lol. But haha yes, Brittana are perfect. Aw thanks so much, I hope you like the update!**

**G – thanks so much!**

**Annalucindaberry – aw, and I loved loved loved that review. Thanks so much. Haha she totally has a soft spot only for her and I love it. Thanks :]**

**Dogrock7699 – thank you :]**

**Catbast – thanks! Haha hope you enjoy the rest. And of course, they will ;]**

**DoroBartowski – awww, thank you. Haha I know right. Thought I'd throw in some familiar faces. I was going to make Karofsky a politician that cheated on his wife with a guy but I changed it at the last minute. Enjoy and thanks again**

**PrettyLittleGleeber – aha, yeah she'll probably still get heat for it. But I don't think she'll ever have a song like Friday again. I love all the parodies of that song. Thank you! The Beatles are my life. Blackbird is amazing. It's high up on my list cause I'm obsessed with birds lol..but it's impossible to choose an all-time favorite. Love Eleanor Rigby, A Day in the Life, In My Life, and the list goes on. No, I haven't. I must check it out. Thanks for the review!**

**Silverfashion – aw, thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Lanter – lmao. That's my favorite. I love stories where Quinn and Rachel are together and yet Santana still hates her. It's hilarious. Thank you! Hope you like the rest. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took Brittany less than an hour to get home that night. The entire time she wore this ridiculous smile on her face. A smile that she must have been saving all these years because she never remembers wearing it before.

When she finally made it to her apartment, she quickly texted Santana to let her know. She walked inside and noticed that the lights were all out. It was just after midnight. Brittany could only assume that her friends were either asleep, still out or at their boyfriends' houses. She didn't bother to find out. Instead, she just headed straight to her room and let sleep consume her.

The next morning she woke up surprised at just how tired she was from the night before. She checked her phone and smiled almost immediately.

**2 New Messages**

**Santana: morning, beautiful. Had a great time last night, can't wait to see you today xx**

**Mercedes: GET YOUR ASS UP NOW! T and I want and need details..**

She looked over at the clock and noticed that it was just about 10:30. Mercedes had texted her about 20 minutes ago so she figured that both she and Tina were both home.

The two of them were seated at the kitchen table. they legitimately looked like little children who were staring at the clock in their classroom desperately trying to move time.

"Fina-fucking-ly." Mercedes said.

"If you guys were so interested, why didn't you just wake me up?" Brittany said making her way towards the coffee machine.

"Wasn't that like the 3rd rule we made when we all moved here? No waking each other up when we have days off." Tina said.

"I think that was number 2. Cockblocking was number one, of course. Number three is…"

"Okay, let's get back on track. Your date with Santana. Tell all immediately." Tina said bringing the conversation back to the original topic.

"Um, it was really great." Brittany said sort of shyly as she felt that her friends were putting her under some sort of microscope. "Like really great. She looked amazing and Sardi's was perfect. I was so nervous but I'm pretty sure she was about 10 times more nervous. Then we walked for a bit and got Coldstone."

Tina and Mercedes both awed and then began with the questions: "Did you two kiss?" "Who paid?" "What did you talk about?" "When's the next one?" "Why didn't you stay the night?"

"God, guys. One at a time. But yes, we did kiss. She paid. We talked about family, where we grew up, music, New York. I don't know and because it's too soon for that."

Tina just smiled and enveloped Brittany into a hug.

"I'm calling it now, girl. You two better have me in your bridal party. And don't give me that face, fate has spoken with you two."

"You guys are ridiculous. And please, I absolutely beg you, don't say anything stupid or anything like that today. I mentioned children yesterday. Children on the first date. It was a rookie mistake."

"I promise. And that's right, you and your love will be reunited today."

"Shut up, Mercedes." Brittany said with a laugh. "Any clue what it is we are doing?"

"Rachel just told me to have us meet her in Central Park near the bridge around 1." Tina said. "So basically, that could literally mean anything."

"yes, well we have plenty of time to kill and also plenty of catching up to do. So we best be parking our asses on the couch for the time being and chatting." Mercedes said and the three girls did just that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana walked up to the nearby Starbucks. It was just a little after 11:30 and she was meeting Quinn before they met up with everyone else. She entered the coffee shop and was greeted by the usual girl behind the counter. Santana grabbed her cup and noticed her friend sitting by the window.

"Oh my god, is that Santana Lopez I see and is she..oh, no, it can't be..is she actually smiling this early in the morning?"

"Shut the fuck up, Quinn."

"You have this absolute glow about you. The last time I saw this you were dating yours truly."

"I will always say this, Quinn, in your dreams. You were nothing more than a piece of ass to me." Quinn faked shock and then lightly hit Santana's shoulder. "But if you must know, last night was really great."

"Aw, I'm happy for you. Now you must fill me in because we have about an hour to kill before we have to head out."

Santana recalled the events of the night before in full detail. She had to stop several times to tell Quinn to stop smiling like a jackass because people would start to think that something was wrong with her. She had finished and was waiting for Quinn to process it before the questions came pouring out.

"So are you planning on having a second one?" Santana nodded. "and just wow, I can't believe this girl's got you stuttering. Never thought I'd see the day and now you are never going to live this down."

Oh please, Q. your ex-head-cheerio ass isn't exactly one to talk with how whipped that midget's got you."

"That might be true but at least I don't pride myself on being from the wrong side of the tracks and being all badass and all that shit."

"Okay, okay touché. But isn't that how this is?"

"What?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Love? Isn't it supposed to be when you change for the sake of who you love. They make you better and all that sappy shit. I mean it's too soon to tell. I don't know if that's what this is exactly but all I know is that I feel something different for her than I have with anyone else."

Santana noted the sudden change in Quinn's demeanor. She couldn't quite read it but Quinn immediately caught herself and then plastered on a different expression.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just I've never heard you talk like that before. You have to be falling in love. Otherwise, I have no explanation for this new you."

"Calm down. There's no new me. I'm still incredibly badass, super hot, successful..did I mention hot?"

"I think you just might have. And have been reminding me of it since we were in high school." She said earning a laugh from Santana.

Just then Santana's phone buzzed and so did Quinn's.

**1 New Message:**

**Brittany: hey sorry for the delay. Cedes and T were asking me about last night. Can't wait to see you, too :]**

Santana smiled and replied back.

**Santana: hope you're telling them good things :p but it's fine. Quinn's doing the exact same thing now xx**

She set her phone down and saw Quinn was still answered whoever texted her.

"Who was that?"

"Kurt. He said that he is going to meet us here soon. I think Sam and Blaine are already with Rachel. What about you?"

"It was Brittany. I texted her before and she just answered back because her roommates were asking about the date. Sounds familiar, huh?"

"Shut it. I'm asking as your best friend. It's my job."

"Yeah, yeah. So are you excited to see Rachel get her mack on with some chick every night when RENT finally opens?"

"Yes, I'm thrilled. It's always great seeing the person you're with doing that. But really, it's acting and the show is definitely going to be amazing."

"As annoying as she is, your girl is talented so I know it will be. How long of an engagement is this?"

"I think it's running for about 3 months. There's talk about either extending it or eventually bringing it back on Broadway depending on the success of this run."

"Wow, that's great. I can't see that not happening. The show is good and with our friends in the cast, you know it'll be amazing."

"Yeah.." Quinn trailed on as Santana noticed Kurt entering the store. She waved him over and he greeted his two friends. Quinn and Santana filled him in on everything, including Santana's date and then when the time came they headed towards the Park.

" I swear to god if this has anything to do with children, Barbara Streisand, kosher foods, noses, ugly sweaters or gold stars, I'm out." Santana said as they were closing in on the intended destination.

"Rach, babe." Quinn called out when she saw her girlfriend with Blaine, Same and several others.

"Hey!" she greeted Quinn and Kurt greeted Blaine.

"Oh, I have to say this before they come. Santana went on a date with Brittany last night." Kurt said acting as if he was a balloon that was going to pop if he didn't reveal that.

"Jesus, Kurt. I am going to throw you into the water."

"No, no. you can't." Kurt said hiding behind Sam. "There's things that should never be in water in there."

"This is adorable, Santana." Rachel said genuinely.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you. And I'll make sure that Kurt doesn't get involved especially when she and her friends arrive today." Blaine said.

"Speaking of, they'll probably be here soon. I think it's just the girls today. The guys had to work." Rachel said.

"Where's Finn?" Sam said becoming increasingly aware that he was severely outnumbered.

"Oh, it slipped my mind. He's visiting his new girlfriend's family." Kurt, of course, knew the information and informed his friends.

The group gave off some weird and questioning stares before they noticed Tina, Mercedes and Brittany approaching.

"Hey everyone!" Mercedes said as she began to hug everyone. Tina followed while Brittany just stayed off to the side and focused her attention solely on Santana. She walked up to her while the others were still saying their hellos.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey. You look really nice." Santana offered. Brittany looked down and smiled before mouthing a thank you. She was about to return the compliment when Mercedes had finally made her way to Santana.

"Hey, girl. Sorry to interrupt your little lovers trance." Mercedes said before laughing hysterically at the look on Brittany's face.

"Um, it's fine. It's nice to see you again Mercedes and you too Tina." Santana said. She started to laugh a little bit as she noticed the looks between Brittany and her two friends. She was sure Quinn and Kurt were going to be embarrassing her soon enough so she decided to soak it up when it wasn't happening to her.

"Okay. I know that the three of you." Rachel began focusing her attention on Mercedes, Tina and Brittany. "are all aspiring singers and all that. So since our show is opening soon, we were asked to do a charity event and it involves some competition. It's for a really good cause and the teams are really good. And also there are some people here who just may notice some of your talents."

"It'll be like karaoke the other night only we won't be smashed and we'll be raising money for kids."

"Oh fuck." Santana said under her breath. She looked over at Quinn and mouthed the word "kids." Quinn started to laugh recalling what the brunette had said several moments ago. She knew that since Brittany was now there that Santana wasn't going to leave simply because there would be some interaction with children.

The event sailed along pretty smoothly. Of course, Rachel's team was winning. Brittany ended up spending most of the time with Santana despite not being on the same team. She casually pointed out how great Quinn was with children and how overwhelmed Rachel looked even though she tried desperately to keep on her best poker face. They managed to raise over $10,000 for a charity specializing in child with cancer. By the time the event was over, it was around 6. The group decided to get dinner together. As they were walking, Brittany casually grabbed Santana's hand similarly to the night before. They heard several "aws" and catcalls behind them (mostly from Kurt) which resulted in Santana flipping them off while Brittany smiled shyly.

They settled into a nearby diner and carried on as if they had been friends for years. They laughed and told stories. Before they all left, Rachel, Blaine and Sam announced that they had gotten everyone tickets to their show. Then everyone hugged and said their goodbyes. As always, Santana and Brittany lingered behind.

"That was fun." Brittany said, nodding towards Tina and Mercedes as if to tell them that she would catch up.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought."

"So, when will I see you again?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, someone's busy Monday. So I guess anytime you can after that."

"Oh god, that's right. I have to say I completely forgot. You have been a wonderfully amazing distraction. But how about if you're free Monday night we do something?" Brittany asked.

"Okay, we can go out for drinks or something."

"Sounds perfect. So I'll call you."

"Yeah, that's perfect." Santana said and almost as soon as she finished Brittany pulled her in for a kiss. It lasted a couple of seconds but not any longer than their previous ones. "That was perfect, too."

"God, you're cheesy." Brittany said teasingly. "But I'm going to go catch up to them. I'll see you soon." She said before quickly hugging Santana then heading off.

Santana turned around to see Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Blaine and Sam standing in a bus stop trying to look busy.

"Wow, guys. I might have been somewhat convinced if any of us actually ever took the bus." They all started to laugh and then started walking into the heart of the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay, so I'm thinking for the next chapter I'll show a bit of Brittany's interview and the results then jump into the future a bit. Also, need to add some drama or something. Should I introduce Brittany's mom or sisters, Santana's family, have Quinn/Santana's past come up, have Rache/Quinn or Blaine/Kurt drama, or anything else? Well love to hear the feedback. Enjoy! =)

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**JessicaHayden - yeah, her family always is screwed up. I'm definitely going to have Quinn/Santana drama in the future, but I think I'll do the family one now. Thanks for your input and nice words. :]**

**MattyBelkin - thank you! Aw thank you..I'm seriously speechless with that. You are very nice and I appreciate it. I love me some drama so hope you're ready for it. Aw, I would never…her crying is so sad. **

**Viveamo91 - thank you! I'm going to take your advice. Family it is. Haha hope you like and thanks again.**

**Annalucindaberry - Faberry drama will be approaching in the next few chapters. And will do. Hope you like this one and thanks for the review!**

**Wkgreen - hahaha. True story my friend. Enjoy this one!**

**Gongo - Rachel/Quinn drama is coming up. And yeah, no Santana/Brittany drama just yet….in future chapters definitely. Haha thanks for the review!**

**AuthorW - they are! Haha no, not too much but just enough to make things a bit more interesting and dramatic lol.**

**DoroBartowski - thank you! No, just a few weeks. Nothing crazy time wise. Haha drama is never good. Hope everything with you gets settled. Thanks for coming back!**

**BringItOn - thank you! Haha will do, thanks for the review. Hope you continue to like this!**

**DieuFille - thank you so much! Hope you like this one!**

**MLE - thank you!**

**Adryrules99 - haha, those are essential roommate rules. Yeah, I love the friendships. And I'll definitely be involving Quinn more. I don't really like the idea of Klaine drama, I think I'll leave them alone. Haha true story. **

**PrettyLittleGleeber - It's going to happen soon. Just not in this chapter. Lol I'm big on doves…I have a tattoo of one and I'm thinking of getting another just cause I love them. Thank you and of course, you will :]**

**Random Dice - I wish it actually happened aha. It's depressing when I think that the characters from Glee aren't actually real lol. Yeah, I always like reading that. Definitely builds Santana's character. And no, I appreciate your input. Thanks a bunch. :]**

**G - I'm going to skip a couple of weeks. Haha I'm glad you picked up on that. It will happen soon. **

**Classicodango - No, I haven't real that. I'll search it and check it out for sure. **

**Verena R - lmao. She never will. Thank you. :]**

**Whatevergirl87 - aw, thank you so much. Thanks the friendships are definitely high up on my favorite things to write. Haha I know, I could seriously see her as a lawyer. Thanks again! You're going to get a bit more of Santana's backstory in this one for sure. And maybe Brittany's in a few chapters from now. Thank you again for the review. I'm so happy you like. Hope you enjoy this one, too. **

**Redelectricearth - Thank you! No, no. I hate that, too. There's not going to be chapters dedicated to this drama so no worries. It'll be settled. The story definitely isn't going to revolve around it either. That is going to come up very soon. Thanks. Hope you like this :]**

**- stick around, that's going to come up very soon!**

**Gleekbrittana - awww, thank you! I'm glad you liked it. You got it. Quinn/Santana is **coming up soon..but it's the family drama for now. Hope you enjoy :]

Okay, so I got mixed reactions about the drama. There will be Quinn/Santana drama very soon. But don't worry not too much drama, but enough.

And okay, seriously thanks everyone. I got 20 reviews for the last chapter alone. Definitely did not think it would be over 100 by now when I first got the idea. So thanks again. And I really hope you like this one, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday finally came. Brittany woke up around 5 am. It was a nervous habit of hers. She always either couldn't fall asleep the night before or woke up extremely early when she had an audition or anything similar. She was fortunate enough to live with two people who could literally sleep through an earthquake so she didn't have to worry about being quiet.

She got onto the subway around 9:15. The earlier the better when it comes to subway travel in New York during rush hour. By the time she made it to her stop, it was almost 10:15. Once she got above ground, her phone finally got service back and she felt it vibrate a few times.

**6 New Messages**

**Mercedes: Good luck today, mama. You are going to nail it. Love you xx**

**Tina: Good luck, Britt. Break a leg and let us know everything. :]**

**Puck: Don't screw up today, Pierce. Just kidding, baby, you'll kill it. Good luck. **

**Rachel: Just sending you good luck from me, Quinn, Kurt and the rest. Have fun!**

**Santana: Good luck, Britt. I know you'll do amazing. Hope to see you soon xx**

Brittany smiled at all the love she was receiving, especially from the last text. The smile quickly faded to confusion when she saw who the last text was from.

**Mark: hey, Britt. I know I was a dick to you and I'm sorry. Just wanted to say good luck and I hope you don't hate me. Btw, I owe Puck $50.**

Brittany smiled at the last part. Puck and his bets. Mark owing Puck meant that Mark finally came fully out of the closet and has a boyfriend.

She decided to wait until after the interview to answer them all back. She went into the nearby Starbucks and then headed towards Jesse St. James's building.

She was about 15 minutes early and his receptionist, the woman Brittany assumed she had spoke to several days before, told her that he'd be with her shortly. Of course, Brittany wasn't stupid and "shortly" was code for the complete opposite.

A young man finally called her at around 11:30. She got up and headed towards an office in the back. The whole setup reminded her of a doctor's office and that immediately made her uneasy.

"You can have a seat here. Mr. St. James will be in just as soon as he gets his coffee." The young man said while placing a file on the desk before leaving the room.

Several moments later, the door opened again.

"You must be Brittany." The man said extending his hand to her. "I'm so glad you could come. My name is Jesse St. James. But please call me Jesse." He said with a smile.

"It's really nice to meet you, Jesse." She said as they finished shaking hands and sat down.

"Okay, I'm going to get straight to the point. Some of my employees were at a workshop you did back in February and then another you did in March. They filmed it and brought it back to me. Honestly, I rarely do this for people but I'm making an exception for you after watching that film. Depending on your vocal ability, we are considering you for the role of Nessarose and possibly an understudy for Glinda in Wicked."

Brittany eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. They mentioned a possible role in Hairspray not Wicked.

"Wow." She said as Jesse started to genuinely laugh. "This is too good to be true."

"Like I said before, this is rarely done. There's normally an extensive auditioning process for a role in her. But you're talent is truly too good to be true. Now I know they may have mentioned Hairspray to you. Since you are new to Broadway, you will most likely start off there in order to get the butterflies, so to speak, out of your stomach. It'll give you experience. Also, it will buy us time until the contracts of the performers from Wicked expire. So would you be willing to go through with this?"

"Yes!" She said, probably way too quickly and excitedly. "Sorry, definitely. I'm definitely willing to do this."

"Excellent. We just had to sign a few papers and then someone will be in contact with you in the upcoming weeks about rehearsals and all that. Hairspray will not start for about another year."

Brittany nodded and then they began signing the necessary paperwork. The whole process took less than an hour and Jesse didn't seem like the dick she thought he would be. They shook hands as he genuinely praised her talent and said how excited he was for the future. They then parted ways.

As she was walking out, the receptionist smiled at her.

"From what I saw on that tape, you got some serious talent, kid. There's not too many like you around these days. I'm happy for you." She said as Brittany was leaving.

It all honestly felt too good to be true. She was half expecting Mercedes and Tina to pop out and tell her that this was a belated April Fool's joke or something. She texted everyone back from before, with the exception of Mark, and told them that it went well but was too long to explain via text. She then texted Mark and said that everything between them was fine and that she was happy that she was finally being honest with himself.

Mercedes, Tina and Puck all answered back asking if she could explain over drinks that night. She said yes and asked if Santana, Rachel and the rest could come. They agreed.

Once out for drinks, Brittany dropped the news and everyone took their turns enveloping her into bone crushing hugs. She tried to brush it off because she hated when this kind of attention was on her. The conversation soon shifted to another topic.

"So the other day when you said you were an alright dancer, you were totally downplaying it, weren't you?" Santana whispered eventually when the others were too into their own conversation.

"I don't know. I've been doing it since I was 4. I just kind of do it cause I love to. I try not to think about how good I am." She answered back honestly.

"I respect that. See if I could dance, I'd wear that shit like a badge. Just start breaking out into random dances in the middle of the street." Santana said before taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm sure if you did that people would be too concerned with your mental health rather than your dancing abilities. And besides, you look like you'd be a good dancer."

Santana's eyes widened and she smirked. "Oh really, I do? And why's that?"

"I don't know. You just have the body….and.." Santana was satisfied with that response and could see that the blonde was struggling with continuing the sentence because she was embarrassed.

"I'm just teasing you. But I appreciate it. I hope to see you dance sometime, that's if you want me there of course."

"No, definitely. I'd love for you to come." They both smiled. Several seconds later, their conversation was interrupted by Rachel who decided that right then and there was the perfect time to ask Santana about the Karofsky case. Santana rolled her eyes and wondered why the hell she just couldn't ask Quinn about it. But she put on a happy face for the sake of her best friend and started talking about it.

They all decided to call it an early night because of work the next morning. Everyone agreed to hangout again soon. It was apparent that they all were becoming close friends and it was the type of friendship that could last years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a month and a half had gone by since Brittany's interview with Jesse. She had since been in contact with his people and they established that the rehearsals would begin at the end of August with the expectation of the show opening in January. She decided to keep her job at Ellen's just in case and would probably still pick up some shifts when the show began.

Rachel, Blaine and Sam's production of RENT did not disappoint. It was almost two months into its three month Off-Broadway run. The group had gone to see it the first week it opened and there was not doubt that this was going to be brought back to Broadway full-time. The details regarding the return were in the process of being finalized.

To almost everyone's surprise, Santana and her firm won the David Karofsky case. It lasted two days in court and was thrown out after his wife revealed that she actually lied about the allegations. She was so scared that her affair was going to be leaked that she made up everything.

Santana and Brittany continuously saw each other through this span of time. They had been on about 4 more dates as well as several times with the whole group.

It was a Thursday. Both Santana and Brittany had off and Santana decided to invite Brittany over for the first time. Brittany said she would arrive around 6 and Santana was preparing dinner around 4:30.

She was beyond surprised when she heard a knock at her door around 5. She wasn't expecting Brittany so early especially when she hadn't heard from the girl in a couple of hours. She walked up and answered extremely shocked at who she saw on the other side.

"Crystal? What are you doing here? I'm making something in the kitchen so just come in." Santana said to her sister.

"Um, San." She said before taking a few steps inside.

"What? Who died? Are your kids okay?"

"No, no one died. But I'm not alone. There's someone here to see you." She said before turning back to the door.

Santana turned her attention there as well. Soon a figure appeared and Santana felt every bit of anger boil inside her.

"Get out." She said simply before turning around.

"Santana…" Her sister said but was interrupted.

"You, too. How dare you come here for the first time in months and bring her." Santana said as the third person just stood there speechless.

"San, she's our mother."

"Oh, yeah? Remember how you kicked me out, mom?" Santana spat out bitterly.

"Santana, please." Her mother finally spoke up.

"Please what?"

"I left your step-father."

"Congratulations, now leave."

"He beat me, Santana."

"I'm sorry but I'm having a really difficult time feeling sorry for you."

"I never wanted to throw you out, honestly. I really didn't. He wanted it and I couldn't handle what he'd do if I didn't agree."

"Wow, it's taken you almost 8 years for you to finally get the balls to say something to me. What? Did you find out he was getting action on the side or something?"

"Santana…" Her sister tried to stop her.

"And what about you? You weren't living in the house then but you were still around. I always tried to ignore that fact because you were the only person I considered family. But now you bring her and have the nerve to defend her. Now for the fourth time, leave. I'm expecting company. And mother, in case you were wondering, the company I'm talking about is a woman." She said while bringing them towards the door.

"I'm going to be in New York staying at your sister's for a couple of weeks. If you ever reconsider, just contact her." Her mother said. She turned around to walk towards her oldest daughter. She noticed a young blonde woman exiting the elevator. Santana's whole demeanor changed and it didn't go unnoticed by her mother. "She's really pretty, Santana." She said before walking past the blonde and into the elevator.

"Um, did I interrupt something?" Brittany asked.

"No, nothing."

"That was your mother, wasn't it?" She asked knowing the answer already because she could see the resemblance.

"Yes." Santana said and Brittany didn't push it anymore. "You're just in time dinner is ready." Brittany perked up at the mention.

"This food is amazing, San. I didn't know you could cook." Brittany said as they sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm full of surprises. And I'm glad you like it."

They sat and ate in a comfortable silence. When they were done, they headed into the living room with some coffee and decided to watch some tv. Brittany sat with her head against Santana's shoulder. They were watching some stand up comedy on comedy central. Every time Brittany laughed, she didn't feel even a reaction from Santana. Finally after several times, she looked up and realized that Santana wasn't even paying attention to the program.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" She said breaking the brunette out of her trance.

"What? Oh, sorry."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. I don't really want to bring down the mood."

"Well obviously something's bothering you. I mean not once did you laugh or even react to anything said these past 20 minutes. I'd say your mood is pretty much down already."

Santana sighed. She was defeated. It was scary how Brittany could read her so easily. It had been almost impossible for everyone else.

"I was making dinner when someone knocked on the door. I thought maybe you were early so I opened it. It was my sister and slowly after her, my mom trailed in."

"Okay, I take it there's more to your relationship with your mom than you told me."

"Yeah, there's a whole lot more. But you wouldn't understand."

"Hey." Brittany looked up at Santana and then took her hands. "Then make me understand."

"Back in high school, my mother found out I was gay from a neighbor who had seen me with a girlfriend at that time. She told my step dad immediately. They kicked me out and left me to fend for myself. I paid for college and law school with the money that my father's parents had left me and a shitload of loans. I stayed at Quinn's until we were finally able to move here. I haven't heard anything from them in years. Until today, when my sister's shows up with her. She wanted me to actually feel bad for her because she left my step dad. She even claimed that he beat her and that she never wanted to throw me out." Santana explained as a few tears started to fall from her eyes. Brittany quickly wiped them away with one hand while gently squeezing Santana's with the other.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany said, finally understanding why Santana was so closed off to most people and why she rarely ever mentioned her family.

"I'm not. The whole experience taught me that I didn't need them. Quinn's my family and now I have everyone here. I just can't feel any sympathy for her. What if he really did beat her? I didn't stop it and now I'm not even upset about it. What kind of person does that make me?"

"Oh, honey. You couldn't have known anything was going on. They hurt you and it's understandable to not feel anything. Maybe and you don't have to do this, but maybe you should hear her out. She did fly here and if that was the case, now your step dad is out of the picture."

"I don't know. I'd have to think about it. I'd have no idea what to say to her. She's no more my mother than any other person. I'm just so pissed that she had to come now of all the years in my life. She chooses now when I finally have some structure and stability in my life."

"She had no way of knowing that. And who knows, maybe it'll all work out or be a learning experience. Now, no more of this. I am going to make you feel better, okay?" Brittany said right before she leaned in a kissed Santana.

After about several moments, their kiss turned into a full on makeout session. Santana immediately was starting to feel much better. She felt Brittany tug at her shirt as if she was about to take it off.

"Wait." She said causing Brittany to stare at her curiously. "Let's go to my room." She got up and Brittany followed.

It was that night that Santana finally understood the difference between the phrases "have sex" and "make love." It was her and Brittany's first time together and it was meaningful in more than one way.

The next morning she woke up and for the first time in months, there was someone actually still sleeping in her bed. And for the first time since high school, Santana was with someone who she could honestly say she was in love with.

Careful not to wake the blonde next to her, Santana got up and made her way into the kitchen. She decided to take Brittany's advice and give her mother a chance. She dialed her sister's number and when it went to voicemail she left one. She then set the phone down and began to start breakfast. Santana took a deep breath and smiled at how truly unexpected and unpredictable life could be.


	12. Chapter 12

**DieuFille - thank you! Yes, I will have some Brittany drama very soon. Any ideas or specific drama you'd want for her? Hope you enjoy :]**

**Catbast - aww, it's okay. Just glad you reviewed for this one. Ohh yeah? Thanks! Yeah, it liked writing it. Lol yeah cause he is such a dick on the show. Haha it's all good. Everyone is aha. Enjoy this one :]**

**G - yesss, they did. Briefly, but they did nonetheless. **

**Wkgreen - haha yeah, it did. yeah, she did a good job. that's a good way to be comforted lol. Thanks for coming back and hope you like this one :]**

**PrettyLittleGleeber - thanks haha. Yeah I like ravens, too. **

**DoroBartowski - thank you! And you're welcome. Thanks for reviewing. If you have any requests or anything for the future, just let me know :]**

**Classicodango - thank you very much! Enjoy!**

**Isis - they went out in high school, yes. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana and her mother set up to meet at the end of the week. Santana drove out to Long Island at around 1. She was careful not to plan something during rush hour because the Long Island Expressway during rush hour was equivalent pretty much driving suicide. They met at some diner that Santana and her sister had eaten at several times before.

They sat down and ordered coffee to start in silence. After several moments, Santana's mother spoke up.

"I'm really glad that you decided to hear me out. Honestly, I am shocked that you did. I don't deserve it." Her mother, Maria, stated.

"Cut the shit and the pity party. This meeting isn't just about you. There's plenty of things I still have to say to you."

"You have every right to." She sighed. "Look, I realize what I did was wrong. I was a horrible mother. When I married Richard, I ignored you and Crystal. He took care of us financially something that your father never did. I felt on top of the world. It was almost like I was your age again."

"Yeah, I remember. Crystal practically raised me herself."

"She did. And looking at you now and all that you've achieved, I can tell that she did a good job."

"All I've achieved? How the hell would you know anything about me?

"Well, Santana, lawyers these days aren't that hard to look up. But I didn't do that because that would be creepy. Crystal's filled me in on everything." Santana rolled her eyes and went to go speak but was interrupted. "I know that you feel like she had no right and that she should have defended you. She's your sister, honey. She was caught between a rock and a hard place and was raising a family as well. This is not on her. This is all me."

"Okay, so what is it that she exactly filled you in on?"

"Well, you went to NYU Law. You work in a firm in the city and you just recently won a pretty big case. I'll admit I did read that one in the news. You and Quinn are still close as well as Kurt and Rachel. You've built a life for yourself and have done well. I'm proud…"

"Yeah, well it's not something you can take credit for. You don't have a right to feel proud." She said and her mother just nodded. "So are we going to discuss the big giant elephant in the room?"

"And what would that be?"

"The reason you kicked me out to begin with."

"Ah, that." She said. "I'm ashamed of myself, Santana. Throughout my whole life, I was always so open-minded. Hell I even had gay friends. When I found out about you, I immediately was shocked and I began to think 'no, it can't be. Not my child.' That was my initial shock. Once Richard found out, he treated it as if you murdered someone. He got so anger, Santana. He told me that if I didn't fix you or throw you out that he would kill me. I knew I wouldn't be able to fix you because it's not something that could and even if it was, you're too stubborn to have let me. After we threw you out, I spent everyday regretting it but I put on a poker face to protect myself. Santana, as horrible as all these events were, I am happy that you got out and you weren't exposed to that environment anymore."

"I want nothing more than to scream at you and say how selfish you are for everything. But what kind of person would that make me? I believe you because I can't imagine how you could live with yourself if you came all the way here and made up a lie like that."

"Santana." She said reaching across the table. "I am telling the truth. I went through hell throughout the past few years but I realized that I did it to myself. I regret everything and you don't have to forgive me. I just wanted you to know all of this."

"I am not sure. I still have so much resentment about everything. I think that with time I may be able to forgive you." Her mother's eyes filled with hope. "I have a question though. I was never able to ask you anything about dad. Why did he leave in the first place?"

"He left because he didn't want you to be exposed to his problems. When Crystal was born, your father was clean. But he started up when she was young and he could see the pain it was causing both me and her. When I found out I was pregnant with you, he checked into a rehab far away. He sent money or had his parents send some. He had to go to rehab several times and after that I had had enough. When he returned finally, I was so happy that he was sober. I remember the first time he saw you. You were two and he was just amazed. You and Crystal adored him and he felt the same way. He had wanted to get back with me several times but I couldn't. That's when I married Richard. That one choice lead to so many bad things in the future. Just one choice. I want you to know that your father loved you and he wouldn't have abandoned you like I did. Even though you were young, you and your father were so close. It was something I'd never seen until Quinn came around."

"Yeah, well I'm lucky to have her."

"May I ask about the woman at your house the other night?"

Santana was taken by surprise by the question. She was surprised that her mother even remembered and that she cared enough to ask. Santana remembered the last thing her mother said to her that night: "she's really pretty." It was then that Santana was reminded that this woman wasn't the same woman who threw her out all those years ago.

"Um, yeah. Her name is Brittany. We've been seeing each other for almost 2 months." Santana realized that she couldn't quite put an exact label on her and Brittany's relationship because they had never really discussed it.

"Two months? Well from what I've heard from your sister, you haven't really lasted two months with anyone in a long time."

"Yeah, I guess I haven't. But she's different. I'll be honest she's the only reason why I'm here right now" Her mother smiled at.

"I think I may like her already." She said before looking down at her watch. "Ah shit, I have an appointment with a realtor in 30 minutes. I should get going."

"A realtor?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a place here. I looked at a place in Garden City the other day and today's is in Westbury."

"Well, good for you."

"Look, Santana." She said while standing up. "You have no idea how happy I am that you asked to do this today. I know that there's a lot that I have to do to make up things to you. I will do my best to do just that."

"Yeah." Was all Santana could answer as the two headed to the front to pay the check.

In the parking lot, they said their goodbyes and Maria asked her daughter if they could do it again sometime maybe even with Crystal. Santana said maybe and that she would be in touch. And with that they parted ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took Santana about two hours to get home. Damn Long Island traffic. She got food at the Chinese place on the corner near her apartment. She had work in the morning and didn't plan on doing anything that night. Seeing and talking to her mother sort of drained her so she figured a nice night in front of the television was in order.

While she was waiting for her food, her phone began to ring. She looked down at the Called ID and smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey yourself. How'd things go today?"

"Um, not terrible. She sort of explained everything and I said I'd think about everything. She even asked about you."

"Oh, she did? I hope you said good things."

"Of course. But it kind of got me thinking. What exactly are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we friends, friends with benefits, at that not labeling phase…."

"Well, what do you want us to be?"

"I asked you first, Britt."

"Fine. I want to be whatever you want us to be."

"God, you are so difficult sometimes." Santana said smiling. "But fine, if that's what you want then I want us to be official."

"Like girlfriends?"

"Yes, like girlfriends. What happened to wanting what I wanted?" She said while paying for her food.

"I never said I didn't want that. I was just making sure, girlfriend." She said playfully and Santana smiled. "I like the way that sounds."

"I do too, babe. Well listen, I'm just getting home now. I'm about to eat. Can I call you in a bit?"

"Yeah sure, we still have to plan something for this weekend. It's been too long since I've seen you."

"Britt, it's been like two days."

"Like I said too long."

"You're crazy." She said. "I will call you in a few and we'll plan something amazing."

"Ok, babe. Talk to you soon."

They both said goodbye just as Santana made it to her front door. She dropped her phone into her purse and got out her key. When she entered her apartment, she could hear the television on and she knew full well that it hadn't been on when she left. As she walked towards the living room, she saw Quinn sitting there passed out. Santana hurried to her friend's side and tried to wake her up. It took a couple of shakes and the girl opened her eyes. Santana immediately knew she was drunk.

"Quinn, what the hell? It's not even 7 yet and you're this drunk."

"I used t-the key you g-gave me…."

"I know you did. That isn't what I'm talking about. What is going on?"

"I'm so t-tired of being alone every night. She..she always goes out a-after every show. I c-can't live like that. I didn't picture my life l-like this."

"Quinn, stop it. You are drunk. I know that it's hard because she performs every night but you two love each and soon the show will be done and you'll have plenty of time together."

"B-but then in a few months it's going to be on actual Broadway. I'm so so happy for her but we'll never see each other. I wanted kids by now, not this." Quinn starts to cry and Santana brings her in for a hug.

"Sh, everything is going to be fine. Quinn, we aren't even 30 yet. You have plenty of time to do that."

"I told Rachel about us." Quinn slurred out and then began to laugh.

"Ok, what did she say? There's not much to tell."

"She got mad. S-she thought she was the only girl I was e-every with."

"Mad like how, Q?"

"Like pissed. Like Rachel fucking drama queen Berry."

"Okay, well stay here tonight and let her get over it. It's all in the past and it's better that she knows. It'll be fine."

"But San, she asked if I loved you. And I said yes."

"Okay, Q." Santana said getting up. "I'm going to get you some water so you can sober up because clearly you've been drinking too much." Quinn grabbed Santana's wrist.

"It's true. I did. Part of me thinks that deep down, I still do. B-but we'd know it would never work."

"Where's this all coming from, Q?"

"D-did you love me?"

"You didn't answer me."

"B-but did you?"

"Yes, I did. I still do but only know it's in a sister kind of way. You feel the same way. We've talked about it many times. We dated when we were in high school. We were just figuring everything out and we were convenient for each other. You know that. Now, where is this all coming from?"

"I guess, I got secretly jealous when I saw how happy you are with Brittany. I k-know I wanted it for y-you but I didn't expect this."

"But you are happy with Rachel. You guys are spending some time apart because of work which will eventually bring you two closer."

"I know. I guess I am just upset that I never got the chance to make you that happy before. All that drama occurred and we never really had a shot."

"I know, Q. Now come on, I'm bringing you into the guest room."

"Wait." Quinn said.

"What is it…." Santana said but she was cut off by Quinn's lips. Santana could taste the alcohol in her friend's mouth. The kiss last a couple of seconds but Santana was yanked back into real life when she felt Quinn opening her mouth. She immediately knew that she was the wrong blonde and that her friend was using her usual coping mechanism as a way to deal with her loneliness.

"Did you feel anything?"

"No. Quinn, we can't cheat. You aren't that person anymore. You and Rachel are happy. The alcohol in your system is telling you otherwise. Now please, get to bed before you do anything else you might regret."

Quinn looked down defeated. She could feel some of the alcohol wearing off on her and she knew that she would regret this all in the morning. She followed Santana into the guest room and went into the bed.

"I'm so sorry, S." She said before her friend left the room. Santana gave her a small smile and nodded before heading out.

As she walked to her room, she couldn't help but think 'when it rains, it pours.' First her mother and now this. Santana knew that Quinn didn't mean any of that tonight. Or at least she hoped. She always knew the blonde wanted to have kids early but she couldn't have predicted that she would be having them with Rachel Berry. She made her way into her own bed and sighed thinking about the awkward morning after conversation the two friends would be having tomorrow.

Her phone buzzed and Santana looked over. She didn't realize that she had had a few missed calls and a couple of texts.

**Three missed calls**

**Crystal (5:57)**

**Berry is annoying (7:16)**

**Berry is annoying (7:43)**

**8 new messages**

**Kurt: girrrrrrrl, do I have some gossip for you. **

**Stupid Intern: Ms. Lopez, there will be a meeting for another case next Tuesday at 10:30. I hope you enjoy your weekend. - Derek**

**Berry is annoying: Santana, I called you twice. Now I am a little pissed at you but I want to know where Quinn is. **

**Berry is annoying: Santana, seriously whatever you two are trying to pull isn't funny. I swear if you two ran away, I'm going to track you down.**

**Britt3: Hey, still waiting on your call. Haha you probably feel asleep. You bum. Just wanted to let you know I have Saturday, Monday and Tuesday off. **

**Britt3: oh also, Rachel is looking for you. Call me xox**

**Berry is annoying: San, I just really want to know if she's with you. I got mad and shouldn't have and she wasn't here when I got home.**

**Unknown number: Ms. Lopez, I know it's unprofessional for me to have your number but I wanted to thank you for winning that case for me. I am glad I hired you. I hope I can make it up to you in the future. - David Karofsky**

Santana wasn't all that surprised at the constant Berry phone calls and texts and even the call from her sister. She had totally forgotten to call Brittany and figured it was too late to do so now. Derek texting her just pissed her off even further. And Karofsky did a nice thing. Sure, Santana saved his ass and texting is the least thing he could do to thank her but she wasn't going to complain because it was a hell of a lot more than what most of her clients did.

She decided to text some people back before going to sleep.

**To Crystal: hey, I'll call you tomorrow. Busy and interesting day besides seeing mom. I'll explain. Tell the little ones I'll be visiting soon xx**

**To Berry is annoying: Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't answer. I hope you haven't called for a search team for Quinn by now. She is here. She showed up drunk and is sleeping in my guest room. I'll bring her back to you tomorrow. Sorry again xx**

**To Britt3: hey, Britt. Sorry for the no call. Quinn/Rachel drama. I'll make it up to you by taking you out one of those days you're off. Your choice. Have a good night xx**

She closed her phone and then let out a huge sigh. The day was interesting to say the least and all it needed to do was be over already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope everyone likes. Don't worry the drama in the last few chapters will be settled asap and won't be the focus of the entire story. Someone had mentioned have drama for Brittany. Any ideas on that? And any ideas or requests in general? They would be greatly appreciated. Again thanks to everyone who reads and all that. Enjoy :]


	13. Chapter 13

**Lordtubbs - aw thank you! And love your username haha**

**G - thank you! And yes, maybe haha**

**Catbast - aw, well I don't want your heart to be broken. But you will have to see what happens :p**

**MattyBelkin - awwww thank you! That means a lot. I'm really glad you've liked it all and that you said that. Thanks again. Enjoy this!**

**DieuFille - thanks. Not going to lie, I kind of loved it, too haha. Thanks and enjoy the update. **

**Verena R - aw, that's okay. I know the internet can be annoying sometimes. Thanks! There will be more Faberry drama because Rachel is involved of course lol. Britt isn't safe, she'll have her fair share of drama too haha. Thanks and will do :]**

**Heyabrittana - love your username! Awww thank you so much. Aww I like that metaphor and I appreciate it. That was so nice. Hope you like the rest!**

**N - thanks! Haha yes she is. I don't think I've read one story where Rachel wasn't annoying lol. :]**

**Gongo - there will be. Thanks for the idea. You definitely helped with this chapter. Hope you like. **

**..Hale. - haha Rachel will always be Rachel. And she does. The truth is always best. Haha hope you like!**

**Wkgreen - haha, very eventful indeed. **

**Intreeged - thanks! No, I don't like writing Brittany as stupid. I love her one-liners on the show but I don't like to OD on them. I secretly think she's really smart on the show…but then again if she actually was she'd be with Santana already lol. Thanks and enjoy!**

**DoroBartowski - of course, you got it! That is a great opportunity….thankss! There will be more Brittana don't worry. Haha it's okay, I love long reviews. Thanks for yours and enjoy!**

**- thank you! Her drama is coming up…haha. Hope you like this one :]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun made its way through Santana's window and had finally managed to reach her face. She woke up and looked at the clock. It was around 10:30 and she thanked every god that there was no work today. Quinn would be a mess and she would just be miserable. She got up and put on a t-shirt before heading down the hallway to her guest room. During the walk, she began to recall the moments from the night before and wondered if Quinn would remember anything. She hoped she would but if she didn't, Santana was just going to act like nothing happened.

She opened the door and saw the blonde was still asleep. Santana decided to head into the kitchen and get her some water and Tylenol for when she actually did wake up. She debated whether she would make her any food but then she remembered that Quinn's hangover remedy was just a cup of coffee. She grabbed the water and the pills and went back towards the guest room.

By the time she had gotten back, she could see that Quinn was waking up so she put the glass down onto the end table and sat on the bed.

"Good morning." Santana said with a smirk.

"God, do you have to be so damn loud. I'm right here and it's so damn bright in here." Quinn said burying her head under the covers. Santana stood up and closed the curtains.

"Problem solved. Now here take this." She said handing over the Tylenol. Quinn revealed her face and did what Santana had suggested.

There was a silence between the two for several seconds after she swallowed the pills.

"San….." Quinn whispered. "I am so sorry about last night."

"It's fine. I can't even count how many times I showed at your place drunk."

"No. I'm sorry for kissing you."

"Oh, that. You remembered."

"Yes, I feel horrible. I won't lie to you and say that I didn't want to but I should have known better."

"Quinn, there's worse things you could have done. We will just pretend it never happened. I love you and always have. You are still my best friend."

"I know and you're still mine. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, San. I always thought that maybe we could have worked if we stayed together. I always had that hope that it would happen again in time. But these last few years, I realized that our love is a different kind. That's why I was so worried about how you lived your life. But I'm so happy that you've finally found someone and it's someone has amazing as Brittany."

"I'm really happy with her, Quinn, and I appreciate you always sticking by me even though I hurt you so badly in the past. You took me in when my mom kicked me. I know when something is wrong and I saw that last night. Besides what you told me, what is going on with you and Rachel?"

Quinn sighed and then sat up so that her back was against the wall. Santana shifted into the space next to her and waited until she was ready.

"I think…" Quinn trailed on. "I think I want a break." Santana's eyes shot wide.

" Quinn, what are you talking about? You two are always all over each other and so disgustingly cute. Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. I mean we've been together for three years and we've lived together for over a year. I've always known she's been a lot to handle but I feel like everything revolves around her dreams. We've never really talked about the future like kids or anything. And now she's never home and when she is it's just talk about the show or what everyone else is doing. This isn't a relationship."

"Have you spoken to her about it?" Quinn shook her head indicating no. "Maybe you should try. Quinn, it's ridiculous to throw away a 3 year relationship because you think you want to. You have an opportunity to talk about the future because you could bring it up. And she'll be home for months after the run of this show ends."

"I just don't know anymore, Santana."

"Do you love her?"

There was a few moments of silence before Quinn answered. "Yes, I do. But I'm not sure if that's enough anymore."

"Of course, it's enough. If it wasn't, you wouldn't be so damn upset that she's never around. Quinn, I think you two need some time. And not apart but together. After she ends this Off-Broadway run, you two should really go on vacation or something. Go to Paris or London or Ireland. I know you two always talked about things like that so now is perfect to make it happen."

"Yeah, that actually sounds like it could work and help. Thank you, San. And I'm so sorry about all of this." Quinn said and she pulled Santana in for a hug.

"Anytime, Fabray. I may be a mess when it comes to my own life but I'll always be willing to help with yours."

"Speaking of your mess of a life…" Quinn said while pulling away. "How was the meeting with your mom?"

"Well, I let her explain. Turns out Crystal's been filling her in about me all these years. She asked about you and even Brittany because Brittany had come to my house the other night as my mom was leaving. We talked about my dad and me being a gay. It wasn't as bad as I though it'd be."

"Well, that's good. I can't see why she'd lie about something as serious as what she says your step dad did to her. Where did you guys leave off?"

"I told her that with time I may be able to forgive her completely but that I made no promises."

"I'm proud of you. You have every right to need time. That's the least you should offer her. I know she was a horrible mother, but just think if she never was you wouldn't be here right now."

"True story. Well listen, I told Berry that I'd get you home before noon. So get your ass up and let's head out."

"You spoke to her?"

"Texted. But she did call me three times and text me even more last night. You kind of freaked her out. Are you going to tell her? You know, that you kissed me."

"I guess. I mean I'll just be honest about it. She knows how I get when I'm drunk. What about you? Are you going to tell Brittany?"

"Wow, I hadn't even thought of that. I mean probably not. She doesn't even know we dated. Maybe down the line I'll tell her but as for the kiss, it'll be ours and Berry's little secret. Now come on. I am driving you back home."

They got up and left the apartment. Santana dropped Quinn off within 20 minutes and told her to text her with how Rachel responds to the news of last night's kiss. It didn't take long for Quinn to text her.

**Quinn: she took it surprisingly well. She's just happy I came home alright and she's kind of pissed at you but she says she'll forget it happened. I'm going to talk to her about everything now. I'll keep in touch.**

Santana smiled. She hoped that they did take her advice about a vacation. Life in this city could make or break people and Santana could personally attest to that. But ultimately, Santana was happy that the drama was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany sighed as she waited on an extremely long line for coffee. She had just gotten off of work and promised to have lunch with Kurt, who to no one's surprise actually became very close with Brittany. He had chosen this café that was close to the both of them and of course they picked the worst time to go there.

"Trust me, the coffee and the food are worth it." He said sensing Brittany's patience running out. "Now, how's your life been?"

"Pretty good. No complaints really."

"Oh no. Oh hell no. That's it? How are things with you and Santana?"

"Good. I'm lying. Things are really good. I'm always so paranoid about things because it seems too good to be true, you know? But we made things official last night."

"Ohhhh, so no more dancing around the labels. I love it. You two are adorable. I can't say that I've ever seen her so happy before."

By this time, the two had ordered and were making their way to a table by the windows.

"Well, she makes me happy too. But what about you and Blaine? How long have you two been together?"

"Oh god, part of me feels like we've literally been together forever. It's been about 6 years."

"Damn."

"I know. When we were all juniors, I transferred high schools for a bit and I met Blaine there. Santana actually convinced me to come back and Blaine followed the next year."

"Why did you transfer?"

"Bullies. You know, it wasn't easy that I was the only one open at the school. Once Quinn and Santana came out and started dating things got better."

"Wait, started dating?"

"Oh, woops. You didn't know that did you?" Brittany shook her head and Kurt immediately wished he was anywhere but where he was now. "I understand why it's never been brought up. It was over before it started. They were horrible together and rarely did anything but fight."

"No, I'm not mad about not knowing. We've never really discussed our ex's or anything. I guess I'm just shocked since they seem so close still. I've never been friendly with an ex afterwards."

"Well, they are a very complicated duo. But I've said too much so I desperately need to change the subject."

Just then Brittany's phone buzzed, she looked and saw that she had a text.

**1 New Message**

**Santana: hey Rach and Quinn want to do dinner at their place tonight? Want to come and stay over? ;]**

Brittany smiled and replied back. She had work tomorrow but Santana's place was so much closer so it was a huge win-win situation.

"Okay, while you're on Cloud 9, I am going to be heading out. I have myself a client to attend to and you know that my amazing outfits just don't make themselves."

"Oh, I know. You have a gift. But that's fine. I'm going to hang here for a bit before I head home to change."

"Oh hot date?"

"Um, I don't know. Quinn and Rachel want to cook tonight and then I'm staying at San's place. So just need to get some stuff for work tomorrow."

"Ah I see. Well, enjoy. I pray for both you and Santana that Quinn is doing the cooking and I also pray that the two of you have an amazing night together." He said with a wink.

"Thank you and I'm sure we will." Brittany said returning the wink and they hugged goodbye.

After Kurt left, Brittany sat and finished up her coffee. She was still digesting what Kurt had slipped out. She had no right to worry or be jealous. After all, Quinn was in a long-term and committed relationship with Rachel. It was than that Brittany backtracked to the night before and wondered what drama it was that the two were going through. She shrugged off the thought and decided to head home quickly and get some stuff before heading to Santana's.

Brittany made it home in less than an hour and she decided to head into the deli that was on the corner of her street. She made her way into the store and towards the drinks. She didn't really have a purpose for being there. It was more like a force of habit.

"Brittany?" The voice interrupted her heavy debate over whether she should get a Diet Coke or a Snapple. She turned to where the voice was and was shocked at who she saw.

"Kelsey? What are you doing here?" She asked as she released a breathe.

"Oh, I'm just visiting a friend who's at NYU for graduate school."

"Oh, that's cool." Brittany felt extremely awkward and exposed in the middle of this store.

"Yeah. So how are things? You live around here?"

"Yeah, I do with two friends from work. And um, good. Just been working and dancing. How about you?"

"I'm good, too. I'm still living in Brooklyn…with Josh."

"That's great."

"Yeah, we aren't together anymore. Things were complicated."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that."

The blonde standing across from Brittany shrugged before Brittany looked down at her watch. She wasn't on a timed schedule but she figured using that as an excuse would be a perfect breakaway.

"Um, well, I'd better get going. It was nice seeing you."

"Yeah, you too. You look great, Britt." Brittany smiled at the compliment before reaching in to grab the things she came in for. She offered another smile before turning away. However, she was soon stopped by a hand around her wrist.

"Look, I know you don't owe me anything but take my card. If you ever want to catch up or if you need anything, give me a call. It was random seeing you and I know it must have been for a reason." Brittany looked down and grabbed the card.

"Yeah, you always were a sucker for that sort of stuff. But I'll keep that in mind." She went and paid for her things before heading towards her apartment.

She hated everything in that moment. She hated how things worked and what cards life dealt you. Of all the people, she had to randomly run into Kelsey. The girl who ripped Brittany's heart out; the girl who strung Brittany along for years until she revealed that she actually liked men. Brittany wouldn't lie and say that she was happy to hear about her split with the douche bag Josh. The guy who took Kelsey away from her in the first place.

Once in the apartment, Brittany placed the card face down on the table. She had no intention of resurrecting the past, especially when the present and even the future offered so much more. Kelsey was a done deal and all she was concerned with was Santana.

She gathered some things and clothes for work and then changed. Brittany had to go to Santana's first because she wasn't exactly sure where Quinn and Rachel lived. She left for the train station and sat in her seat smiling about Santana. She didn't need to focus on the blonde haired, brown eyed girl who broke her heart because she had someone to finally repair it. And this time it was someone that Brittany could tell was actually worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

=)


	14. Chapter 14

**Dduranflo - haha well I hope you've liked all the updates. Thanks! Aw, don't worry about Jesse. He's not really going to playing a huge part. Haha drama, it's so avoidable but people can't stay away from it. Enjoy!**

**HeyaBrittana - haha you're welcome and thanks for the reviews! Yes, it is. I love their friendship. :]**

**Redelectricearth - that's the same exact way I feel. Like I'm almost tempted to start writing a Quinn/Santana fic now. But perhaps for this one flashbacks? They are cute but so are Santana and Brittany. It's such a hard thing lol. Thank you! I hope you like this one **

**Lilafutbolfan6 - haha yeah, I know. They are definitely not going to. Haha thank you very much :]**

**Charliehorse077 - hahahha. Love the Friends reference. Well I hope you enjoy the angsty mayhem and all that comes up in the future. Thank you!**

**Dieufille - aw, they will. I promise. Thanks for sticking around. **

**Dorobartowski - hahaha. Aw thank you! I hope you enjoy!**

**Iamirreplazable - thanks! And I will. Hope you like!**

**Gleekbrittana - haha I love it, too! I know, I do too! I don't know what it is or how to put it in here but I really want it for them…perhaps flashbacks? Oh, Brittana is endgame always. I may do a Quintana fic but I just need some inspiration for an idea. Haha Kelsey, we will see with her. Enjoy ;]**

**xSapoire - thank youuuuu! :]**

**Wkgreen - true story! Haha thanks and thanks for sticking around through this :]**

**Whatevergirl87 - I know, soooo much drama haha. Yeah, just goes to show how much they know each other. Aww thanks! Enjoy this one! **

**Gongo - thanks! Love your input…you definitely gave me some ideas. Thanks and hope you like this one!**

**Verena R - haha! I love writing drama…aw thanks and thanks for always writing such nice reviews. **

**golfcourse - thank you! And love your username haha…yes, more drama is coming! Enjoy :]**

**Wonderwall85 - thank you :]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany got off the subway and walked above ground. She pulled out her phone and decided to call Mercedes. After less 3 rings, the girl finally picked up.

"Hey roomie. Why do I feel like I never see you?" Mercedes asked.

"That's cause we never see each other these days."

"Well, that needs to stop happening now. But what's up, girl?"

"Nothing. I'm on my way to Santana's. Having dinner at Quinn and Rachel's."

"Ohhhhh, a double date. How precious."

"Yeah, yeah. I've had an interesting day to say the least." Knowing Mercedes, Brittany knew that the girl's focus became solely on this conversation after hearing that.

"Oh yeah, do tell."

"Well, I won't get into huge details cause I'm almost at the apartment. But I ran into Kelsey today."

"What? Kelsey? Kelsey Davis? Your ex?"

"Yeah."

"Where did this happen?"

"The deli on the corner of our block. It seriously couldn't have been more random and more unwanted."

"Damn, remind me to never play the lottery when you are close by."

"HA HA. You're hilarious. Oh but I also found out today from Kurt that Quinn and Santana dated each other."

"You're shitting me?" Brittany just answered back with an "mmhm." "Wow, that was unexpected. But I guess, would explain why they are so close since Santana seems like the person who only gets close to a select few."

"I know. But Cedes, I don't know what to do. Kurt let it slip. I guess I'm upset she's never mentioned it but then again I don't have a right to be upset because we've never discussed our pasts."

"Well, this is a bit different Britt. She and an ex are actually still friends. But listen, don't call her out on it. Kurt may have told her that he slipped and she may explain the whole thing when you get to her place."

"No, I won't. But I guess, I'm just going to be a bit uneasy seeing them interact especially tonight."

"It'll be fine, Britt. And fuck, Kelsey. Just have a good time and then have an even better time tonight and we'll go out for drinks before the week is done. Maybe even that girl of yours and her friends can come too. Okay, stranger danger?"

"Okay, thanks. And drinks are definitely a must do. Alright, well I'm at her place. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone and rang the buzzer for Santana's room. She was buzzed in less than 5 seconds later and she headed up to the second floor. Santana's front door was already opened by the time she made it there. She entered the apartment and noticed that Santana was in the kitchen.

"Hey." Santana said, hearing the girl's presence.

"Hey." She said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "What are you doing?"

"I am attempting to make cupcakes." Santana said as Brittany looked around to see all the ingredients on the table but nothing actually baking.

"It looks like you are having a hard time." Brittany said resting her head on Santana's shoulders.

"I'll have you know that I'm actually having an amazing time."

"Oh yeah?" Brittany said releasing her grasp on the girl and removed next to her. "Want help?"

Santana nodded.

"So I must ask why are you making these in the first place?"

"I was feeling daring and also I figured if I brought these tonight I wouldn't have to listen to Rachel bitch about how I never bring anything."

Brittany started to laugh as she could almost hear Rachel doing just that.

There was a few moments of silence between the two as they prepared everything.

"So how are things with Quinn and Rachel? You mentioned there was drama yesterday."

"Oh, yeah I think everything's fine. Quinn's just upset because Rachel's always out and she kind of wants kids. And Rachel was pissed because…." Santana trailed on as she let out a breath and could see that Brittany had stopped what she was doing to hear the rest. "because she just found out that Quinn and I dated."

Just found out. That threw Brittany off. Quinn's been with Rachel for over 3 years and has probably known her for even longer. Why was this such a huge secret that only a select people knew about?

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Uh, yeah sorry. Well, I guess it's under stable from Quinn's point of view. I may not know all the facts but it seems like they just need to spend some time together."

"Yeah, that's what I said. But you're not pissed that I didn't tell you about our past?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Why would I be? People date. And in rare occasions, they actually stay friends." Brittany decided against mentioning Kurt's slip because she was pretty sure that Santana could actually break the boy in half.

"Yeah, but still. It's been awhile since I've actually dated someone like this so I guess I didn't know how you'd react especially with it being one of the causes of their drama."

"We've never talked about our pasts, Santana. I mean honestly I could care less. I see that you and Quinn need each other and I'm more concerned with our future."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I'm very aware of that, yes." Brittany said teasingly before she was met with a handful of flour to the face. "Real mature." She said while flicking some back in Santana's face.

"Seems like we have a case of the pot calling the kettle black." Brittany didn't even answer she just got more flour.

"Okay, okay. Truce." Brittany said as she saw Santana grab an egg. "I've already showered and that would just ruin my hair."

"Oh you weren't thinking of that before. Besides, we could always shower together." Santana said raising her eyebrows.

"As fun as that would be, we'd burn the cupcakes and be late to dinner."

"Fine, but you owe me later." She said heading towards the sink to wet a paper towel. Brittany nodded and Santana than walked towards her to clean to flour off her face. She was halfway done before Brittany pulled her in for a kiss. It lasted several seconds before the two needed air.

"Oh, by the way, tonight does not count for the whole owing me a date for not calling last night." Brittany said as she moved away from Santana and ate some frosting.

"I figured it wouldn't. Remember it's your choice."

"Oh, I know. I'm going to use this wisely."

Santana smiled as they finished up in the kitchen. She soon went into her room to change quickly before they headed out. They walked outside hand in hand and Santana smiled when she saw the doorman send a thumbs up her way.

"So how far do they live from here?"

"Just two blocks down and one over. They are a little closer to the park then I am."

Brittany nodded as they walked in a comfortable silence. It was one of those perfect nights weather-wise. They arrived at Quinn and Rachel's about 20 minutes later.

Brittany was a bit nervous. She was after of any tension that might linger between Quinn, Santana and Rachel. All the fear was washed away when Santana started speaking.

"God, I hope Quinn cooked. Rachel's food always looks like it gave up 20 minutes into being prepared." She said while knocking on the door.

"Well, if Rachel did cook, at least we have these amazing cupcakes as a back up." Brittany said.

"I like the way you think." Santana said placing a kiss on the girl's cheek.

"Hey ladies." Rachel said opening the door. She quickly stepped aside to let the two girls in before she gave them both a hug.

"Hey, Rach. Thanks for having us over."

"Oh, it's no problem, Britt. Quinn and I have been meaning to do this for awhile now."

"Oh, Berry, we brought these." Santana said handing over the desserts.

"What are they laced with?" Rachel said with a serious tone and Brittany just looked at Santana before they both busted out laughing.

"Nothing, Berry. Relax, there's no weed in there. I save that for my brownies." Santana said as Quinn had made her way into the living.

"Hey you two!" She said before hugging each other them. "Everything will be ready in probably like 20 minutes."

The girls nodded before Rachel dragged them onto the couch. She immediately brought up something Broadway related and that is when Santana made a dash into the kitchen.

"Two seconds and she's already chewing Britt's ear off."

"Well, she's done that to us enough so she has to catch up with Brittany."

Santana nodded before she walked up behind Quinn and looked over her shoulder.

"What are you making?"

"Chicken francaise. Everything else is finished."

"Ah, I love when you cook French." She answered before reaching over her shoulder to grab whatever food was laying around. Quinn swatted her hand away.

"I guess it helps that I am actually French. And have self-control. It'll be ready soon."

"Yes, mom." Santana said dripping with sarcasm. "So I told Britt about us."

"How'd that go?"

"Actually really well. She didn't even bat an eye at it. It was almost like she already knew. But have you talked to manhands yet?"

"Yes. I have. We are planning to go away for a week in about a month. Not sure where but it's most likely going to be in Europe."

"That's good. Are you going to be okay with missing work?"

"Yeah. We have that meeting on Tuesday and I think I'm getting a case then. So it should be over by next month. If not I'm sure I could find someone to help me out with everyone."

"No, not going to happen. Your cases are always so damn boring."

"Well, not all of us are the hotshot criminal defense attorneys, now are we?"

"No and not all of you can be this hot and be an amazing attorney as well."

"Forever modest, Santana." Quinn said patting Santana's leg before going back to the oven.

Meanwhile….

Brittany was having an extremely difficult time listening to Rachel. First of all, she literally talks at a mile a minute and second off, Brittany could see the interactions between Santana and Quinn just over Rachel's shoulders. Any person looking in on the scene who was not aware of the situation, would think they were flirting with each other. After seeing Quinn pat Santana's leg and then get up, Brittany was able to focus back on the girl in front of her.

"After Jesse came out of the closet, he seemed as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and along with that weight was that piss poor attitude of his. I'm not surprised that he was so quick to sign you. He spots something or someone he likes and goes for it. When does everything start?"

"Well they are still working out everything for Hairspray. Everything should be settled soon and then work with begin a couple of weeks after that. They aren't expecting it to open until next summer though. And as for Wicked, I just have to wait to gauge the success from Hairspray."

"That is so exciting. Just think you in Wicked and me in RENT. We'd be like the next generation of Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth." Rachel said her eyes lighting up.

"I'd be honestly lying if I said I knew who they were." Brittany said immediately regretting it when she heard Rachel gasp. Luckily, Santana came in to tell the two that the food was ready. They settled down at the table.

"Wow, Quinn, everything looks great." Brittany said genuinely from her seat next to Santana.

"Thanks, Britt."

"No don't thank her. She doesn't know who Idina and Kristen are. IDINA AND KRISTEN."

"Oh, you've just broken one of Rachel's cardinal rules."

Rachel went to open her mouth but was interrupted by Santana. "I'll fill her in, Berry. Just breath for a second."

"Fine, but I am tempted to prepare a written quiz for you after this lesson from Santana."

"She wouldn't." Brittany said quietly to Santana.

"She would." She replied back. Quinn had to take a Barbara Streisand trivia quiz when they first started dating just so that Rachel could tell if Quinn was actually paying attention during her movies or if she was just fantasizing about getting with her.

"Oh, before I forget, Mercedes wants to have drinks with everyone sometime this week. So when you all are free just let her know." Brittany said and everyone nodded in response.

The dinner conversations shifted to things like work, friends, Brittany's family in Ohio, childhood stories of Rachel, Quinn and Santana, Kurt and Blaine's relationship, and other things. It was nice but Brittany couldn't help but notice Quinn looking at Santana. She shook it off as her being paranoid but couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't.

After dinner, they had coffee and dessert and continued with the topic of conversation of the moment. They moved to the living room. Time really did fly by for the two couples who were really enjoying each others' company. Finally around 10, Santana and Brittany headed out. Santana had work at 9 and Brittany at 11. Rachel and Quinn walked the two to the door and they said their goodbyes. Santana and Brittany made it to the city street and Brittany grabbed Santana's hand. She did it out of an insecure jealousy that forced herself to remind Santana who she was going home with.

"That was nice." Brittany said.

"Yeah it was. Sorry about Rachel. She's really happy for you and feels the need to take you under her Broadway wing."

"It's fine. She actually helped a lot. She's not so horrible to talk to if it's in small dosages." Brittany said with a light laugh and Santana joined in.

They continued a small conversation until they reached Santana's apartment complex. Once at her door, it was like someone had set a fire inside of Brittany. She walked inside of the apartment and waited until Santana shut the front door and then she attacked. She pushed her against the door and kissed her for several seconds before making her way to her neck. She could hear Santana moan but she felt that she was still a little hesitant about what was happening.

Brittany stopped and her eyes met Santana's.

"What is this all about?" Santana asked. She was really complaining because really who would but she just wanted to know when Brittany got this dominant.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I owe you for not showering with you before." She said with a smirk before she turned around. As she made her way towards Santana's room, she tossed off her shirt.

Santana stayed at the door just marveling at the sight before she muttered "fuck" under her breath with a smile. She soon followed Brittany.

Brittany had every intention of making Santana forget about every person she had ever been with in the past. She didn't care that the two had work in the morning. She was more concerned with marking her territory and forgetting her own run in with her past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

=)


	15. Chapter 15

**Classicodango - ahahha.**

**Heyabrittana - haha I'm glad you like. And I'm sorry lol. Hope you like this one :] **

**..Hale. - it does, right? I can imagine her being like that. It's going to happen ;]….enjoy like chapter!**

**Musiqnilla18 - haha :]**

**DoroBartowski - you are right about the drama..but don't worry too much! Thanks! Hope you like this one as well. **

**Gongo - haha. Of course Rachel does. I won't break the Faberry rule lol. Glad you liked and thanks for the review. **

**Golfcourse - thanks! And ahh that is a possibility, you will find out very soon ;] enjoy**

**Sheeshdubs - hahaha. You will find out very soon!**

**DieuFille - yes she is. Haha hope you like this one. **

**Verena R - aw thank you! Ahaha. Enjoy! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week had gone by rather uneventful. After dinner at Quinn and Rachel's, Santana and Brittany didn't see each other for several days. Brittany had worked for 4 days straight. Santana had gotten a new case that would be starting in the next few weeks. She hadn't been informed in detail about it just that it was going to be a pretty routine and quick one.

Once the weekend came, Mercedes made a point to tell everyone that drinks were in order. They decided to meet at a place on 23rd street called Jake's Saloon around 8:30.

For the most part, everyone had off from work. Rachel, Blaine and Sam would be done with their show around 10 and were going to meet them afterwards.

Brittany was excited and was definitely looking forward to finally having some drinks. She had just gotten off the subway and was walking down her block when her phone began to ring. She looked down and smiled at the caller ID.

"Hi, mom." She said.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just getting home from work now. How's everything with you?"

"Good. We all miss you but I think you know that since I tell you every phone call we have."

"Yes, I know. I miss you guys, too."

"Any word from that St. James guy?" Brittany had filled her mother in on my of the things occurring in her life last week. She briefly mentioned Santana but didn't go too into detail because her mother would buy plane tickets at that moment and come to New York to meet her.

"Just a couple of emails since the meeting."

"I'm so proud of you, Britt."

"I know. But I haven't done anything yet."

"Well still, you could do nothing and I'd still be proud. Just think of where you will be a year from now. It's so exciting."

"I'm excited, too. But I just enjoy living each day at a time for now."

"Oh, would this be because of that girl you've been seeing, perhaps?"

"Okay, mom. There's obviously a reason you called so what is it?" Brittany said as she heard her mother laughing because obviously she was right.

"Of course, I did. So since your sister is going to be a senior next year, it's college searching time for her. We figured that we'd take a trip to New York to look at some schools and visit you."

"That would be amazing, mom. But Spencer doesn't really strike me as the city loving type."

"'You are right. She agreed to it more so that we could visit you and see the sights. But I figured there's so many options like Pace, NYU, Columbia, the CUNY schools, St. John's even Fordham in the Bronx. She's bound to like one of them maybe."

"Well, this sounds like a great idea. I even know some people who went to NYU so they could show her around."

"Oh, sounds good. I just wanted to give you the heads up. We are probably going to begin planning soon. Spencer will probably bring a friend and Katie might too depending of if her drama self is talking to any of them at that moment. But I'll be in touch with all the details and everything."

"Okay, mom. That sounds fine." Brittany said as she entered she apartment. "Well, I just got home and I need to get ready to go out so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, honey. I'm excited to see you even though it's still a few weeks away."

"Same here, mom. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." Brittany smiled as she hung up the phone.

Brittany immediately headed into her room to get changed. She knew that Mercedes would be home in a little while and that Tina was with Mike. Mercedes got home about 30 minutes later. She quickly changed and they waited for Tina, Puck, Lauren, Mike and Jordan to come to the house.

Once there, the group headed out they headed towards Lauren's car; she was the designated driver for the night.

After finally finding parking, they made their way towards the bar and could see Santana, Quinn and Kurt waiting outside.

"Hello, strangers!" Kurt beamed as he caught a glimpse of the friends he hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey, guys!" Mercedes offered as everyone was hugging each other. "Let's go get our drink on." She said with a smile.

"Hey, you look nice." Santana said as she approached Brittany and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad either." Santana rolled her eyes as Brittany just smirked.

They all headed into the bar and went into the back. Mercedes offered to buy the first rounds since the get together was all her idea. After about an hour, the whole group was pretty much tipsy and borderline drunk. Mercedes and Tina decided to sit closest to Brittany in an effort to catch up since their busy lives got in the way of that.

"Remember that crazy old woman who used to come into the diner and request that we all take a vow of silence during our shifts in order to protest the labor they were putting us through?" Tina slurred out with a bit of a laugh at the memories. The two girls next to her nodded. "Well, she came back in today. Only this time she had an equally as crazy man friend with her."

"Well, it's good to see the crazies getting some lovin' too." Mercedes said before taking a sip of her drink.

"She barked at Puck a few times and then made fun of his hair." Brittany added and the three started hysterically laughing.

"I heard my name." Puck said making his way to the table with some more drinks. Lauren gave him a look. "What? Since my lady can't drink tonight, I have to drink for you." He gave as she rolled her eyes. One thing was for sure being the designated driver sucked.

"Drink all you want but I'm not picking your ass up when you fall over everything in the apartment." Lauren said with some sass as she drank her Shirley temple. Puck smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"PDA Puckerman!" Mike screamed from the other side of the bar.

"You should talk, Chang." Mike raised his arms in defeat and went back to watching the hockey game that was on at the bar.

After a few moments, Kurt made his way over the four girls. They talked about some things and drank some more. Puck, Mike and Jordan were seated at the bar cheering on the Rangers as they took on the Maple Leafs in the playoffs.

"Where's your girl, Britt?" Kurt asked after a few moments.

"She went out for a smoke a few minutes ago." She answered.

"And where's Quinn?" Mercedes asked with a little hint of anger in her voice since Brittany had revealed her and Santana's past to her.

"She's probably in the bathroom. She always feels extremely guilty about not drinking with Rachel." Kurt said.

"Kurt." Brittany started knowing that she wouldn't question this if she was sober. "About Santana and Quinn, should I be worried about their past?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Lauren exclaimed.

"They dated?" Tina added as well.

"Ladies, shush. I slipped when I said that. It's really not my place to say anything about it." Kurt said.

"She told me the other night. This whole thing was the reason why Quinn and Rachel were having problems."

"Yes, I know. But honestly, honey, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Kurt said but for some reason it really didn't settle Brittany's nerves. She decided to take a shot.

Meanwhile, Santana finished her cigarette. She had had two beers already and figured by the time she went back in that the group would have moved to stronger forms of alcohol. She went back inside and headed towards the back. As she passed the bathroom, she felt a tug on her arm and was pulled in.

"Quinn, what the fuck?"

"I'm s-sorry." She slurred.

"God, you are such a lightweight. Come on, I'll get you a water."

"No, no. Let's stay in here for a few minutes. Cause once Rachel gets here, I'm going to have to be with her ."

"No, Q, I'm going outside to be with Brittany and what are you talking about? You said everything was fine."

"I lied. I lied to you and her. Everything isn't fine, Santana. I'm still unhappy and I just don't know w-what to do anymore."

"You need to stop lying and talk to her. Not me. Now let's go." Santana turned around to reach for the door. However, Quinn stopped her and turned her around. She looked straight into Santana's eyes.

"I think I'm still in love with you. But I'm looking into your eyes and I don't see the same from you."

"Quinn…." Santana whispered. As soon as her name left Santana's lips, she was attacking them with her own. The kiss was rushed and aggressive and last seconds. Quinn pulled away and started crying. Santana grabbed her and hugged her for several moments.

"This needs to stop, Quinn." Santana said and then heard a knock at the door. "One second." She called out. She grabbed a paper towel and handed it to Quinn before turning and opening the door leaving Quinn in there. She ignored the questioning look from the woman who was waiting.

Santana headed back to the table and grabbed whatever drink was laying around.

"Hey, that was mine." Kurt said.

"I'll buy you a double one, Porcelain." She said making her way over to the bar to do just that and buy herself a shot. While she was doing that, Quinn made her way back to the table and was looking at her phone.

"Rachel, Sam and Blaine will be here in a few." She announced to everyone at the table. By now the playoff game had come to an end, New York having lost, and the boys were making their way back to the table.

"I'm so glad I didn't bet on that game." Puck said.

"Maybe if you bet, they would have actually won seeing as how you're so amazing at them." Jordan said sarcastically as everyone laughed.

"True story, Puck. But cheer up and drink up." Mike said offering him a shot.

Santana came back from the bar with some more drinks and settled down next to Brittany.

"Why do I feel like I haven't seen you all night?" She whispered into Brittany's ear.

"That's because you disappeared while I was here getting drunk." Brittany said with a lazy smile.

"Well then, I have some catching up to do then." She said giving the girl a kiss. As she broke away, she noticed Quinn's eyes on her. Quinn looked down immediately but soon focused her attention on Rachel, Blaine and Sam who had just arrived.

"Wow, you guys are all messes." Sam said with a laugh. "Who won the game?" He added focusing his attention on the highlights before ordering a beer.

"Hey, baby." Rachel said as she and Blaine made their way over to their respective partners.

"How'd the show go tonight, guys?" Mercedes asked.

"Pretty good. No mess ups or anything which is always good." Blaine said.

"Hey, you okay?" Rachel asked Quinn quietly. "You look like you've been crying."

"No, I'm fine. Just drunk and you need to be too." She said giving her girlfriend a shot.

Over the next hour, the conversations shifted topics but were never anything productive. Lauren looked as if she was going to pull out a camera at any moment to document everybody. By this time, Rachel, Blaine and Sam had all caught up for the most part. Blaine was with Kurt in the corner and Sam was at the bar attempting to hit on a girl.

Rachel pulled Quinn in for a kiss but could sense her girlfriend's hesitation.

"What's the matter? I normally can't keep you off me." She asked searching Quinn's eyes.

"I'm fine. I promise." She said attempting to convince her girlfriend.

"I get it. You'd rather be kissing her, right. Like the other night?" Rachel said motioning towards Santana and at that moment, it seemed like the whole bar went silent.

"Oh, I'm so glad that I am sober for this." Lauren said as she looked around and gauged everyone's reactions.

"What is she talking about, Santana? What about the other night?" Brittany turned her attention to Santana.

"Oh you didn't hear? My girlfriend here put the moves on yours. I've always been secretly competing with her, haven't I Quinn? I'm the consolation prize."

"Rachel.." Kurt attempted to stop the girl. Rachel didn't back down as she looked at Quinn who had her head down. Everyone looked at each other with their mouth's open but Brittany had her attention solely on Santana.

"San?"

"She kissed me the other night. But it doesn't matter because I don't feel that way towards her, Britt." She said pleadingly.

"Of course, it matters Santana." Brittany said before getting up. "I'm going to take a cab home." She directed towards her friends before she got up and headed towards the door.

Santana quickly got up and followed her outside.

"Well, I'm going to take a few more shots before I show all of you how to properly storm out." Rachel said as she did just that. "You might want to look into a hotel tonight, Quinn." She added before walking towards the front.

"Quinn, what the fuck?" Kurt said.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered not sure if anyone had heard her. She kept her head down just embarrassed at the mess she had made.

"You shouldn't be telling us that." Mercedes said. "I'll have another round here." She added directing it towards the man behind the bar. He nodded and got on the request.

"Stay with us tonight, Quinn." Blaine offered sympathetically. She didn't even answer she just nodded.

Outside Santana was trying desperately to catch up to Brittany.

"Brittany! Can you just let me explain for a second." She asked and was surprised when the blonde turned around quickly.

"I'm not mad that it happened, Santana, I'm mad that you didn't tell me. You wouldn't have told me that you two were together if it hadn't been the reason why Rachel and Quinn were fighting. They've been together 3 years and this is tearing them apart. We haven't even been official for a week. This will shatter whatever we have."

"I'm sorry, okay? I went about this wrong. Both times she did it, she was drunk." Santana cringed when she realized what she had said.

"Both? When was the other time or do you want Rachel to fill me in on that?"

"It was earlier tonight. She pulled me into the bathroom. I left as soon as she did it. I never wanted it, Brittany. Why can't you realize that?"

"I think you are the one who needs to realize that. If you didn't want it, you wouldn't have kept it a secret. I'm not going to live everyday worried that you are just going to drop me for her. You've known her your whole life and me only a couple of weeks. She stares at you all the time. I've noticed. But I'm not going to compete for you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to figure out and sort out your past with her and I need to worry about my future." She said with tears forming.

"So you're…you're breaking up with me?"

"I'm not in love with her, Brittany. I should have told you. I'm so sorry but I don't know how things like that work. This is my first real relationship in a long time and it's not because I'm trying to cover my feelings for anyone else. It's because I care about you."

"You don't need to have relationship experience to know that it's not right to lie or keep things from people."

"I'm sorry." She said pleading to Brittany.

"I can't get hurt again, Santana. I've been dancing around this feeling that what we have is too good to be true and that there's some kind of catch and I guess I found it." She said raising her hand up when she saw an approaching cab. The cab pulled up besides her and she opened the door. She didn't say anything more as she went in leaving Santana on the sidewalk.

"Fuck!" Santana screamed as she turned around and saw Quinn standing there. "You are the last person I want to speak to."

"I deserve that. Let me try to make things right. I'll talk to her for you. I'll tell her it was all my fault."

"You've done enough, Quinn." Santana said bitterly as she walked into the street to hail another passing cab. She left Quinn there crying on the street and saw her turn around and go back into the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahhhh, gotta love drama

=)


	16. Chapter 16

**.MsRosalieHale. - haha yes you did. I don't either but thank you! Ahahaha I didn't think that part through. Let's just say she has an SVU or she borrowed a stretch limo ;p haha. **

**My Octopus - aw I know. I feel badly for Santana too. Sucks to be Quinn right now lol. **

**Heyabrittana - Quinntana vs. Brittana….ah that would be a tough choice. Time will tell. Hope you come back for more :] **

**Catbast - haha :]**

**Mckaykay - hahaha..it's okay. Brittana is always on ;) **

**Wkgreen - I feel for them all, too. Enjoy the update :]**

**Lilafutbolfan6 - haha sorry for the cliffhanger **

**N - ahahaha I'm sorry. I hope that I can repair your heart with these next few chapters. Aw why thank you! Enjoy this one :]**

**MattyBelkin - yeah, I can't handle Brittany crying either. When Artie called her stupid, I was like "noooooo Brittany" :[…aw why thank you! Britt's family will be there soon. **

**Sheeshdubs - aw it's the least I could do. You are awesome for reviewing. Hahaha I needed to put that bombshell in. thought I'd shake things up at the end. **

**Classicodango - hahaha. Thank you**

**DieuFille - aww thank youu! :]**

**DoroBartowski - awww…if I could I would sing you a song to make you not a sad panda anymore, but I'm glad I redeemed myself. You are welcome and thanks for the reviews. Hope you like ;]**

**MelsGotSwag23 - haha you got it! I was going to make everyone wait that cliffhanger out but I feel guilty so I updated sooner. Thank you and enjoy! :]**

**Intreeged - hahaha I'm sorry…just a little cliffhanger ;p **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Santana woke up with an incredibly painful hangover courtesy of her having her own pity party back at her house late the night before. She had ignored the 13 calls from Quinn, the 6 calls from Kurt, the 2 from Rachel, the 2 from Mercedes, and the numerous texts messages she received. None of them were going to make this situation better.

Santana knew she needed to somehow prove to Brittany that she didn't have feelings for Quinn. Well, first of all, she had to actually prove that to herself because she had never really thought about it before.

She and Quinn never had a chance. Santana fell in love with her before they even got to high school. Once there, they made their way up the social scale so Santana ignored those feelings. All of them were brought out into the open when she kissed Quinn at a party causing Quinn to panic and resort to sleeping with the first guy she saw that night. Needless to say, nine months later Quinn gave up a baby girl for adoption. Santana watched her go through everything but couldn't help and it killed her so she resorted into being a total bitch. Glee club brought them back together. They slowly made their way back into the friends zone and at sleepover one night, they confessed their true feelings. Quinn said she panicked at the party and didn't blame Santana for anything. They started a relationship very slowly from that point on but it was strained because of Quinn's fear of coming out. They were practically thrown out of the closet when Santana's mother found out and Quinn reevaluated the whole situation. She knew that Santana needed someone to be there for her as a friend more than anything. They split mutually deeming their relationship as a mere convenience and decided to work on their friendship. Once in college and in New York, the two never spoke of their high school experience and moved on. Santana started dating a girl named Adrienne and Quinn began her quest to get Rachel.

Quinn never gave her any reason to believe that she still had feelings for her back then. So what changed?

Santana recalled all the memories and realized that she needed to talk to someone who wasn't directly involved. She went over to her purse and took out her wallet and found a business card in it. She quickly dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Skin Deep. How can I help you?" A rather bored sounding woman answered after a few rings.

"Hi, may I speak to Adrienne please?"

"Do you have or want to make an appointment?"

"No, I don't want either. I'm an old friend of hers and she gave me this card to contact her."

"Oh okay. Well, let me take a look to see if she is in the back. Can you hold for one moment?"

Adrienne was the only other girl, besides Quinn, that Santana had been in an actual relationship with. It was back when they were freshman at NYU. Santana had an art class with her but didn't really get to know her until there were some parties around campus. Adrienne was from Montreal and everything about her was foreign and drew Santana in. She came to the US with hope of becoming an actress. She had a bit of trouble finding work after graduation so she decided to help out at a tattoo shop in SoHo. Santana knew Adrienne wasn't bitter about their breakup and that she would be able to help if Santana gave her the whole story.

After several seconds, a woman answered the phone and Santana knew right away from the accent who it was.

"This is Adrienne. Who's this?" The girl said.

"Hey, it's Santana."

"Oh, damn. How are you? You making an appointment cause I could fill you in this week if you need."

"No. I don't need an appointment. I've already maxed out on my tattoos. I was actually calling for a favor. I need your help desperately."

"Okay." She began questioningly. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, not really. It's really hard to explain without getting into long drawn out details and I know you are working."

"Okay, I see. Well, I'm off by 6 tonight. I live in the apartment above the shop if you want to come by."

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Okay, sounds good. You know how to get here right?"

"Yeah, I have the address from the card you gave me."

"Oh right. Okay, well than I'll see you in a bit, San."

"Thanks. See you soon."

Santana hung up and noticed that she had missed a few more texts while she was on the phone. She immediately didn't bother answering them instead she heading into the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany didn't really think last night through. She went home and hit the liquor cabinet immediately. Of course, she was completely oblivious to the fact that she had to work the next day.

She was into her 2nd hour of work when a family requested 'Seasons of Love' and she had to actually physically restrain herself from flipping them off. It reminded her of Rachel and really had to of been the 250th time she sung that song since she started working at Ellen's.

She was happy that she had a somewhat short shift and that she also didn't have to work with any of her friends. As she was heading out, she looked down at her phone and saw all the missed calls and texts. She ignored them all and decided to walk around the city for a bit before going home.

She was in Times Square when she heard her phone buzzing. She looked down and saw it was Mercedes. She let it go to voicemail and then texted her saying that she was fine and didn't feel like talking.

Brittany didn't feel like talking to anyone. However, her mind went into overdrive when she saw a contact in her phone that hadn't been there a few days ago. Her fingers ran over the keys as she was tempted to press send. Temptation gave in and she waited for the person to answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana made her way to the shop in SoHo just before 6. It was a nice area and could tell that the place was definitely doing good business. She walked in and went to the front desk.

"You must be Santana." The same woman from the phone call before said. Santana shook her head. "She's just finishing up with a client but she'll literally be done any minute now."

Within less than 5 minutes, she heard the girl asking the person what they thought and she could her the girl reply excitedly that she loved it. They made their way out to the front.

"Santana, hey." Santana smiled at the girl and saw the tattoo that she had just done.

"Looks good." Santana said directing it towards both Adrienne and the girl who got it.

"Thanks. Now you are going to want to clean it with soap and water for a couple of weeks. Natalie here can give you a little cleaning kit that we have and there are some instructions inside. If you have any questions or anything, just call here." She said at the girl who nodded and then hugged her.

They waved goodbye as Santana and Adrienne headed to the back and up stairs that Santana assumed lead to the apartment.

"I'm not going to lie. I'm extremely shocked that you are here right now."

"I really need some help and I couldn't think of anyone else."

"What about that Quinn girl or her overly annoying girlfriend? Or Kurt? Or are you not friends with them anymore?"

"No, I am. Well, with Kurt at least. Quinn is part of the problem and Rachel I don't know about. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I know seeing their exes are not top of people's lists."

"Listen, if I ever thought you'd bother me, I wouldn't have given you my card. I'm not mad or bitter about our mutual breakup." She stressed the word mutual and smiled at Santana. "Besides we always said we'd be there for each. So before you begin, want anything to drink?"

"Any alcohol you have."

"Oh, now that's the Santana I remember." She said with a laugh.

She poured some wine and handed it to Santana as she encouraged her to begin the story. Santana did just that. Once she was finished, she waited for the girl to process everything.

"So you aren't sure if you have feelings for Quinn yet you adamantly told Brittany that you didn't?" She questioned as Santana nodded. "Come here for a second." She said getting up and offering her hand to Santana. She took it confused as to where they were going. Adrienne lead them onto the fire escape and they soon were on the roof.

"I come out here to think." She said taking a seat on the chair that was already out there. Santana followed and looked around at the view. "You don't see the busyness of the city up here you only see the buildings and what people from the outside see and dream about. It's quite peaceful." The French Canadian blonde said as Santana still didn't quite know where she was going. She knew the girl was deep and had a sense of mystery about her and she could never really pinpoint what went on in her head.

"You know I never envisioned my life to be like this. I came to the US with intentions of becoming some big time actress and making everyone else around me proud. But I realized that it's not about the position you have but more about how you feel about it. I may not be some big time lawyer." She says with a smile towards Santana. "But I get to help people tell a story and tell the world about themselves. I never would be where I am today if it wasn't for you."

"How is that?" Santana asked genuinely confused.

"You are the type of person who sees something they like and goes for it. You don't care about the consequences or anything. I mean that is the whole reason we ever dated. You spotted me at a party and made it your goal to be with me. You didn't care if I was straight, taken, or anything else. That is the same reason why you are so successful as you are today. You take risks to get what you want and you don't let anything stand in your way. I would have just went along thinking that what people told me I wanted to do was what I needed to do."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"If you really wanted Quinn, you are the type of person who would have her already. Your feelings for her aren't even in question. It obviously seems to me that you care deeply about this Brittany girl. To go from the comfort of one night stands into dating and a relationship proves that. Quinn is a big girl and needs to figure out her own shit. You two have been through worse and you'll probably get through this in time. But right now, you need to focus on what you want and how you are going to get her back."

"Sounds like you should have studied Psychology instead of acting." Santana said. "You're right. I want Brittany and I told her that. She may have broken up with me last night but I'm not going to sit around and let that happen."

"There you go. There's that fire and I know you will do anything to get what you want." Santana got up and hugged her ex.

"I need to not let you fall out of my life again. I need you just as much as I need Kurt and Quinn." She said into the girl's ear.

"Well, don't be a stranger. Anytime you need to think or need a tattoo, my door is always open and my roof will always have these chairs." She said with a smile.

"I'm going to take you up on that offer. I must ask though are you still with that girl that Rachel set you up with?"

"Who? Jenna?" Santana nodded. "Yeah, we are still together." She added with a smile.

"Well, then when Brittany and I get back together I think a double date is in order." She said as she hugged the girl again.

"Oh, definitely. I want to meet this mystery girl who tamed your ass."

They made their way back into the apartment and down onto the main floor. They exchanged numbers and promised to keep in contact more. Once at the front door, Santana said her goodbyes and thanked the girl again.

She knew that she was going to have to prove to Brittany that she had no feelings for Quinn. She was going to do it in a way she had never done for anyone before. She blamed it on the fact that she never actually loved someone like this before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany got off the train and looked around. She had never really been to Brooklyn before. She'd been to Cooney Island but that was about the extent of it. She looked down at her phone at the text message she had received earlier and began searching for the address. As she came up on the house, she approached the door and knocked.

"Hey, Brittany. I'm so glad you called me." The blonde stated before hugging Brittany.

"Well, like you said, there was a reason we saw each other the other day." She said with a sad smile.

Kelsey noticed this and quickly moved to the side allowing Brittany to enter the apartment.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kelsey said a little skeptical at how Brittany was acting.

"Um sure, anything you have is great." She said sitting at the kitchen table.

The girl poured Brittany a drink and handed it to her. She then poured herself something and then sat next to her.

"So why is that you called?"

"I'm not really sure actually." Brittany answered honestly.

"Okay, so then do you want to catch up or talk or something?"

"I actually am not up for much talking." Brittany said. Kelsey knew exactly what she was referring to and she knew that something was wrong. But before she could question it, she felt Brittany's lips on hers.

"Woah, Brittany. I'm not sure you want to do this."

"Listen you and Josh aren't together anymore and I saw the way you looked at me the other day when you saw me."

"But I hurt you and I want to fix it. This isn't going to do that." She said trying to pry the girl off her.

"I'm over what you did. And you can fix this right now. We can save the small talk for later." The other girl wasn't quite sure what "this" was but she didn't object. It was true that since she and Josh had broken up she hadn't really gotten any and Brittany was familiar to her. She pushed her thoughts of the past and forgiveness aside and gave in.

Brittany kissed her again before parting and downing the glass of wine on the table.

"I think I'll crack out the stronger stuff." Said her ex and Brittany responded with a smile as she saw the girl with a bottle of vodka in hand. They made their way to the couch and Brittany attempted but failed at forgetting Santana and what she had done to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana got off the train at the all to familiar stop and walked up to Brittany's apartment. She knocked twice before someone came to the door.

"Oh hell no, I will send your ass to the carpet if you think you are coming in." Mercedes said and Santana could see that Tina, Mike and Puck were also inside.

"Please, can I please see Brittany." Santana pleaded.

"She's not home and even if she was, the answer would be no." Puck said as his big brother instinct kicked in.

"Yeah, why don't you go home to your mistress." Tina said smugly.

"Please, can you tell me where she is."

"Like hell we will." Mike said.

"Listen, Santana, you have about 10 seconds to leave before we make you." Mercedes said.

"You guys have to believe me I don't love Quinn. Please. I'm…in love with Brittany." There she said. It's the first time she'd said it out loud about anyone before.

"Well, you sure have an amazing way of showing it." Tina said as Mercedes shut the door in Santana's face.

She was pissed to say the least but her anger turned to confusion when she realized that she was actually crying. That never happened. She sank down unto the floor outside of their apartment door and just sat there.

An hour or so must have went by because she heard the door opening and Puck left. He shook his head at her and mumbled something under his breath before leaving.

She was going to sit there until Brittany came back even if it took forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany was looking around Kelsey's apartment for her shirt when her phone began to ring.

"Hello." She answered a little out of breath.

"Where the hell are you?" Tina said.

"I'll be home in like an hour, mom. Relax."

"Mom?" She heard Mercedes say in the background. "Oh give me that phone. Listen Brittany you better get your ass home asap and get your love sick puppy to move from out front door."

"Love sick puppy? Who are you talking about?"

"Found it." Kelsey said handing Brittany her shirt from before.

"Santana. She's been sitting at our door for hours. And you're with Kelsey? Did somebody drop you on your head the past few days?"

"I have nothing to say to her so just call the cops or something. And yes, I'm an adult I can be with whoever I want. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and saw Kelsey looking at her.

"Something tells me there was more to your visit than you just missing having sex with me." She said as Brittany sighed. "Talk to me."

Brittany began to tell the story and when she finished she waited for a response.

"She took you to Sardi's?" Brittany nodded. "And you're her first real relationship she's had since college?" Brittany again nodded. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"She lied to me."

"No, Britt. She didn't tell you about something that didn't mean anything. She didn't cheat. It was the other girl's fault. Brittany, she obviously cares about you. Stop wasting your time with me, someone who was nothing but a bitch to you, and go get that girl who is sitting outside your door and let her in." She said encouragingly as she pushed Brittany towards the door.

"I don't want to get hurt again." She whispered.

"I did that to you didn't I?" Brittany looked down. "Well, I'm an asshole. This girl knows she was wrong and actually seems to want to fix it. I'm pretty sure after this if she ever hurt you that Mercedes would probably cut her like she tried to with me."

The girl laughed and pulled Brittany into a hug.

"Go get her." She whispered and Brittany nodded.

"Thank you. I want to fix things with us sometime in the future."

"I don't deserve that."

"You've grown up, Kelsey. If this was the Kelsey I dated, you would have told me to stay here and to forget her."

"True. Well, this isn't about me. It's about you so go before I have to drag you to the subway myself."

Brittany left and anxiously headed back towards her apartment hoping that Santana would still be there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was going to stop this after Santana had the talk with her ex but I felt bad for the super cliffhanger from last chapter so I made it longer. I probably won't be able to update until about Sunday, so I hope you all enjoy this.

=)


	17. Chapter 17

**Intreeged - thanks! Haha yes, the drama continues **

**Verena R - aw thank you! Haha yeah, she did. Well, Santana is unpredictable so you never know how she'll react lol. Hope you like :]**

**Heyabrittana - ohhhh no, I don't want you to be a sad panda. If I could I would sing you something like Santana did when Brittany was a sad panda. I hope that this chapter helps cheer you up!**

**Sheeshdubs - oh why thank you! And you are the epitome of awesome as well. Haha to be honest I was going to stop the chapter after the Adrienne/Santana thing. I wanted to keep everyone guessing as to who Brittany called but I think I just broke everyone by having her and Kelsey sleep together lol. Ugh I know, drama is only not complicated when it isn't happening to you. **

**.Hale. - yes, I may include the exes more in some future chapters but I don't know for sure. THANK YOU for noticing. That's exactly what I was going for. They are both completely different from their old selves since meeting each other. Haha that's quite alright. Love the long reviews and thanks for always sticking around. You're awesome! :]**

**Classicodango - hahhahaha it totally is like them. **

**MelsGotSwag23 - thank you! Hope you like the update. Sorry that I took so long to update haha. **

**Tata2060 - Gracias! Me alegra que te guste la historia. Lo siento mi español no es muy buena. Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo!**

**Redelectricearth - aw glad you came back! Thanks! I do, too. I always feel bad for Quinn. Yes, I didn't want to make Kelsey too much of a bitch cause I didn't want to over do the drama haha. Thanks and enjoy!**

**DoroBartowski - aww I'm sorry. Haha you won't have to handle it for much longer so no worries. Whattt? You are French Canadian? Well you've just earned a million bonus points in my book. Love all Canadians but especially those in Quebec. Also big Canadiens fan. And thank you and enjoy this one! :]**

**Lilafutbolfan6 - hahaha. Will have some Faberry here, no worries. Enjoy!**

**Thieee - me, too. Love drama….hope you like :]**

**Anonymous - haha girl drama. Aw well, I've had several ideas about Santana's reaction and hopefully this one is good. Yeah, she really did over-react. **

**YO - haha agreed. Brittany definitely was worse about it. Enjoy this one and don't worry there's not too much involving Santana being hurt. **

**As a collective response, just wanted to thank all of you for reviewing and all the people for the story alerts/author alerts and all that jazz. Enjoy =)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana figured that another 30 minutes or so must have went by. She was contemplating leaving but reasoned that if she was going to, she should have left hours ago. She reached into her bag and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She decided that since Brittany was so upset that she didn't tell her of her past with Quinn that she could write a list of some things no one knew about her. She started the list with a message to her just in case Santana decided to leave:

_Brittany, _

_This is probably a stupid idea but I wanted to write this all down so that you can know some things about me that no one else knows. I shouldn't have kept my past with Quinn a secret so hopefully by doing this it will prove to you that I don't want to hide anything from you. So here it goes….._

_1. I used to throw slushies at people in high school on a regular basis._

_2. I call Sam Trouty mouth and I even wrote a song about it for my high school Glee club._

_3. I used a fake ID to get a tattoo when I was 16._

_4. I surprisingly enough wasn't named after Carlos Santana._

She went on to think of at least 20 more things and finally ended the list with three important facts.

_25. I'm almost 1000% sure I don't deserve someone like you. _

_26. I am not in love with Quinn. _

_27. Finally, I'm in love with you, Brittany. _

She dropped her pen back into her bag and re-read the list.

The whole process probably killed another 30 minutes and Santana was growing extremely anxious. Trying to distract herself and pass time, she started to sing. She knew that her voice was echoing in the hallway so she kept it rather low. The door across the hall opened several seconds later.

An older woman, probably in her 60s, emerged and immediately focused her attention on Santana.

"Are you one of those looney tunes who hangs out in the park down the street? Because you know just because it says it's going to rain doesn't mean you can take shelter in other people's buildings." She stated.

"No, ma'am I'm not. My friend lives here. I'm just waiting for her."

"Well, you know, they are home. You might want to try knocking." She said matter-of-factly.

"The two inside don't want to see me very much. In fact, she probably doesn't even want to see me." The thought hadn't really crossed Santana's mind before. Sure, she knew Brittany would be pissed but she didn't really think what she might do. She began to panic as she recalled the night before and the heartbroken look Brittany had on her face. It pained her that she was the cause of that.

"Oh, you mean you're waiting for Brittany? Nice girl." Santana wasn't surprised that Brittany knew her neighbors. Like the complete opposite, Santana never gave a shit about anyone in her building.

"Yes, I'm waiting for Brittany." Santana responded with a sad tone.

"Honey, you must have been out here for just about 4 hours already. I take it you've screwed up, haven't you?" Santana nodded. "Well, if you're the reason Miss Brittany has been so overly happy the last few weeks, I just know you'll be able to fix it somehow."

"I don't know honestly."

"Not with that attitude you won't." She said waging her finger towards Santana like a typical older woman. "You know what, you must be hungry. I just prepared some food. I'll bring some out to you."

Before Santana could object, the woman's door closed. People are truly unpredictable. The older lady went from accusing Santana of being a crazy person to serving her a meal like it was a homeless shelter. After several moments, the woman returned with a plate of food.

"Now…." The woman trailed on and Santana perked up and offered her name. "Santana, what is it exactly that you've done."

"My best friend and I dated in high school and I never told Brittany. That same best friend has kissed me twice in the past few weeks and said that she still loves me. Her girlfriend drunkenly revealed it to an entire bar last night."

"Oh, wow. That's quite a mess. Well, honey, if you are serious about Brittany, and it would appear you are seeing is how you've been here all this time, things will work out. My husband, god rest his soul, and I dated for 2 years before we married. During that time, we experienced our share of drama but ultimately it made our relationship and love stronger."

"I hope that's the case for us, too. I've been so afraid of letting anyone in over the past few years but everything is different with Brittany. The scariest part is that we haven't even known each other long."

"Brittany is a special person. I've never quite had a neighbor as friendly as her in all my years. And love doesn't have a concept of time and it doesn't need one."

Santana smiled at this and then she felt her phone buzzing. She looked down and saw that it was Kurt calling. She hadn't spoken to anyone all day and she figured that Mercedes or Tina probably filled him in on where she was.

"I should probably take this." She stated and the older woman nodded. "Kurt."

"Santana, listen I know you are at Brittany's apartment right now. But I really need you to get over here. Quinn is a mess and Rachel hasn't answered anyone's calls. I'm worried."

"I can't deal with Quinn right now, Kurt. She and Rachel need to talk things out and I shouldn't be involved."

"Fine, it was worth a shot. I think I am going to plan a Faberry intervention and get them to talk it out. Any chance you'd ever forgive her?" Kurt asked.

"I honestly don't know, Kurt. She's been everything to me these past few years and now she's the reason I've probably lost the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Unbeknownst to Santana, Brittany had finally made her way back to the building and had heard the tail end of her phone conversation.

"I guess only time will tell. How's operation Brittany going?" The boy asked.

"Um, not so hot. Mercedes slammed the door in the my face and I've been sitting out here for about 4 hours."

"Wow, you have gone extremely soft." He said and it earned a rare laugh from Santana. "Well, good luck. And fix this while I attempt to fix our friends' lives."

"Okay, Kurt. I will talk you." She said with a smile and then hung up the phone. She looked over and noticed the older woman's attention was focused on the door. Brittany had made her way down the hallway and Santana was frozen.

"Hello, Mrs. Roberts." The blonde said focusing her attention solely on her neighbor.

"Good afternoon, Brittany." The older woman sensed the tension and excused herself. She took Santana's plate and before she went inside, she offered her some last minute words of encouragement. She then closed the door. Brittany walked towards her door and started to fumble with her keys.

"She's a really nice lady." Santana said trying to ease the tension and make the blonde acknowledge her.

"I'm mad at you." She said as she was still having trouble finding her key.

"I know. Here." Santana said handing Brittany the list she had made up less than an hour before.

"What is this?"

"Just read it." She said and she let Brittany do just that. When she was pretty sure that Brittany had made it to the last point, she allowed the girl several moments to process it all.

"So….you really weren't named after Carlos Santana." Brittany finally asked.

Santana nodded her head and looked down in defeat. "I'll leave you alone now. I've probably caused you enough burden already." She said finally after realizing that Brittany didn't even react to the last point.

"Wait." The blonde called out causing Santana to stop in her tracks. "I over-reacted, Santana. I'm pretty sure I don't deserve you after what I did."

"What did you do?" Santana said finally facing Brittany. They were making eye contact for the first time in hours but to both of them it felt like the first time in years.

"I saw my ex a couple of weeks ago and she gave me her number. I felt so numb after last night and I was afraid of being hurt again. I slept with her today, Santana. That's where I was before I came here. I feel horrible. I don't blame you for hating me especially after the scene I caused last night. But if it helps, I was thinking of you the whole time. During everything I do, I think of you."

Santana was pissed. She wanted to scream at Brittany for what she did but she realized that last night Brittany ended it with her. She didn't cheat whereas Santana did.

"I don't hate you." She finally said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because you broke up with me, remember? You were free to do whatever and whomever you wanted to after last night." She said with a mixture of sadness and bitterness.

Brittany was utterly shocked. She was expecting Santana to be so understanding about it.

"I told you I overreacted. In this moment, I know that I'm the one who doesn't deserve you not the other way around. Mercedes and Tina called me to tell me that you were here. No one has ever done this for me. In fact, no one has done half of the things you've done for me."

Santana didn't say anything. She really didn't know what to say so Brittany continued.

"When I was on the train, I prayed that you'd still be here when I got back. And here you are and I want you to know that I'm honestly so in love with you." Brittany said with tears forming in her eyes. Santana had just written those same words in her list but Brittany wasn't sure if she would look at her the same way after she revealed that she slept with Kelsey.

"I won't lie and say that I'm not upset over you and your ex, Britt. But like I said before, we were broken up. I don't want that to be the case anymore. There is and never will be anything with me and Quinn. I want you and only you because I'm so in love with you. I've never been able to say that to anyone else before and I never want to have to say it to anyone else."

Brittany smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She pulled Santana in for a hug and when they broke apart, she closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was full of love something that had always been felt when they were together but was never before vocalized. After they parted for air, Brittany hugged Santana again as if the world depended on it.

"You need to go." She finally said causing Santana to look at her with a confused expression. "You need to go sort things out with Quinn. She and Rachel need you more than I do. I trust you."

"Brittany, I can't. I don't know what to say to her."

"Then try Rachel first."

Santana groaned at the thought of having a conversation with Rachel. An actual conversation without Quinn or some other neutral entity in the room but she realized that Rachel was her friend and was hurting and things needed to be straightened out.

"Okay, I will." She said. "I want to take you out though soon and I want you to spend the night. As many nights as you want to."

"I like the sound of that." Brittany said. "But go get your best friends back first, okay?" Santana nodded and hugged Brittany again. "I'm going to tell Mercedes and Tina that you can officially be removed from their shit list." She said with a laugh.

"Good, because I may be badass but even I wouldn't want to be on their bad side for long." Brittany smiled and kissed Santana once more before she left.

Once Santana was outside, Brittany heard her neighbor's door open.

"She's a keeper, Miss Brittany." The older woman said with a smile.

"Yeah, she is." Brittany said mirroring the smile. She than made her usual lunch plans with Mrs. Brooks and decided to finally head inside. She dodged Mercedes and Tina and realized Mike was in the apartment as well because his phone and keys were in the kitchen. She headed to her room and changed. She smiled at how everything had worked out and then left her room in order to tell her friends exactly what happened.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, so I am going to have the Santana/Rachel thing next chapter and also the possible Faberry makeup or breakup. Then I'll have Britt's family and possibly some Santana's family in the next few. Anything else anyone would like to see happen in the future. I have something planned for an upcoming chapter but it's too soon to do now. **

**Well anyways, thanks again for the feedback and the alerts and everything. Hope you all like :]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kelseyshea - thank you! I love writing both of them. It's fun haha. You will have to wait and see about Faberry :p. thanks and enjoy!**

**Gongo - thanks! Haha yes, I had fun with the list. I do, too. Yes, I am not going to rush into the possible Faberry reunion. As much as it will hurt, I think I'll make Quinn have to ride it out alone. No, no you are absolutely not annoying! This is exactly the reason I ask. It helps give me ideas and also helps please everyone. So thank you and enjoy.**

**Heyabrittana - yay! :] yes, everything is good. And that will be sorted out eventually. Enjoy!**

**DieuFille - yess, I didn't like writing them fighting so I had to lol. Aw, well it's okay. I'm glad you caught up and are back for this one. Yay! :]**

**The T.M. - haha they make sense to me, too and I hate making people sad pandas lol. **

**Annalucindaberry - aw, why thank you! Glad you liked it. Will do!**

**.Hale. - yes, Quinn definitely needs to prove herself. I won't make it happen right away. Haha I didn't have the heart to keep them broken up for too long. Yeah, I heard mixed things about that. But I figured if she got mad about it that that would drag it out more and by her reacting like that it showed how much she truly loves her and has changed. Ah, I know. I wish these two existed in real life lmao. Enjoy! :]**

**Viveamo91 - aw well I am glad that you've caught up and that you've liked the two new ones. Haha I wish it would too. It'll go on a bit more just as long as I don't run out of idea :p haha**

**A - that was my main thing. I was on the fence about how I wanted her to react and I decided on that way to show a different side of her. Kind of how much Brittany has changed her in such a short time and how much she does genuinely care for her. Technically she didn't cheat, but I see where you are coming from. I would be pissed when I first found if I was Santana haha. But damn I would have totally used those two lines if I had known about your review beforehand. I mean it of course isn't meaningless to the story. You don't know it could be factor in the future, in Santana's talk with Rachel, with her family, with anything really. I honestly never thought of any consequences for something major. It's something that I would have been able to deal with. I hope that this hasn't left a bad taste in your mouth about the story. **

**Lilafutbolfan6 - oh that just made me smile! I will say that you are amazing as well because that review was so nice. Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**Anonymous - awww, I'm glad to hear that. Your review made me very excited so we are even :p….what can I say Brittany just brings out Santana's sensitive side. It's fun to write them unlike their characters on the show. Yess, she was fun to write for. I wish there was more old people like that: wise and non-judgmental. I hope when I get a place I have a neighbor like that haha. Yes, that's what I was going for :]…true story. Every relationship needs it. Quinn's got a lot to prove. I agree with you and we will have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for your review. I really loved it. And enjoy the update! :]**

**G - aww, I know. But everything will be worked out in time, no worries!**

**Franky - I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't go that route in order to cheapen the story or anything. I just merely wanted to prove their true feelings and this whole thing may or may not be a factor in future chapters. Aha didn't even catch that. Guess that's what I get for writing so late….hm let's stick with Mrs. Brooks. **

**Verena R - aw thank you! Yes, she did. I wanted to show a different side of her with the reaction to the news. Haha Rachel and Santana interactions are always fun. Enjoy! :]**

**I've-Got-A-Theory - awwwww, that seriously just made me so happy. Cliffhangers are always fun! I appreciate that and thanks! Enjoy the update!**

**Drew55 - yes, I just couldn't resist adding a cute old person. I could totally imagine Brittany having a neighbor like that too haha. Aw, well I will be sure to check out your story! Yes, I was on the fence with that but I figured this way would prove that her feelings were a little more real. Enjoy!**

**N - awww, you are so sweet! I'm glad your heart is okay now :] and aww I feel the same way every time you review. Thank you!**

**Classicodango - haha yes I did! Ah yes, there's wasn't. that would have been annoying lol. **

**ShadSquirrel - I had to bring up Trouty Mouth because it's just that epic haha. Thank you! And yes, it is. I wasn't going to but since you mentioned I think she will definitely make an appearance in the future now. **

**DoroBartowski - awww, why thank you! Yes, ma'am, I do. Go habs go! Awww, I totally am not haha. **

**Wkgreen - hahah yes they did. Enjoy the update!**

**Shazzy90 - ohhhh I will have some more in the future don't worry. Haha you scared me for a moment. I thought you were going to say you hated the story or something. But angst will definitely be appearing soon of course. Love drama. Aw, thank you! Hope you continue to like this! :]**

**- thank you! Haha we will see what happens with them. Enjoy! :]**

**AGleefulEnding - haha Brittana is always on! Love it! LMAO trust me, I know some people that are very Rachel like. It is painful, takes a lot of patience and maybe some mightquil, too but shh. Thank you! And thanks for the review. Hope you like and love your username ;]**

**Misscorylynn - awwww :D….haha I'm sorry, hope me updating now will make up for that. Thanks so much and I'm so happy you read it all. You are so sweet :]**

**Rainydays45 - thank you! Me too. Future fics are top on my list. Aw thanks, that means so much. Hope you continue to like it :]**

**So I know there was some mixed reactions about how I wrote Santana's reaction to finding out about Brittany and Kelsey. I'll say that I was on the fence about how to write it and I didn't choose the way I did in order to cut out the drama or save the story or anything. Personally, if I had been in that situation, I would have been pissed at first but realized the circumstances and reacted that way. I'm sorry if it has made people have a bad taste in their mouths or if any person was disappointed. I will say that just because Santana wasn't as pissed as some thought she should have doesn't mean that this very incident won't come up in the future. You never know. So yes, that is all. Enjoy this update. I'm honestly so happy about the response I've gotten. You all are very awesome.**

**Oh also, shameless plug, I have a new story if anyone is interested. Check it out :] Also, in regards to my older story, From First to Last, if I get the time I may re-write it from scratch because honestly I'm at a loss for it right now. Anyways, thanks again and enjoy! :]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Santana knocked on the all too familiar door twice and waited for a response. She knew Rachel had to be home. The girl did 7 shows in 6 days and had Wednesdays off. She waited several more seconds before banging once more.

The door finally opened and Santana could see the genuine surprise and disbelief in Rachel's face.

"Oh, Santana." She said letting out a sigh.

"What are you too short to look into the peephole?" Santana joked and then saw the girl's face fall as she realized that Quinn wasn't there to defend her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" Santana responded with and could see the hesitation in Rachel's body language. "I come in peace." She added raising up her hands. Rachel studied her and then moved to the side.

The two walked into the apartment and into the living room.

"Would you like anything, Santana?" She asked and Santana almost felt as if she said her name as if it was acidic.

"No, thank you." She responded while taking a seat on the couch. "How are you doing?"

Rachel's faced scrunched up. She wasn't quite sure why Santana cared. "I'm fine." She deadpanned.

"Look, despite how annoying you are and all that, we are actually friends. I may not show it but we are. I wouldn't be here if I didn't feel that way. Now tell me the truth."

"Pretty shitty, actually. Not even listening to Barbara can cheer me up. Kurt's called about 30 times and she's even called but I just don't have the energy to talk. And I'll be completely honest, you aren't on my top 10 list of people to see right now."

"I understand that." Santana let out a breath before continuing. "Rachel, I'm not in love with her. You have to understand that. I got over her years ago."

"I appreciate your honesty. This is just a mess, isn't it?" Rachel laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, it is. She was in my house when I got home one night and she was drunk. She kept saying how she was lonely with you away and that she didn't picture her life like the way it was."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm just being honest and helping you get a better understanding of everything. Maybe you could help me make sense of it, too." Santana said and Rachel nodded as if to indicate to her to continue. "So, she kept saying how you two never talk about the future like kids and stuff. Then she mentioned telling you about our past…."

"I can't say that I was surprised about that. People always assume you two are together anyways." Rachel said with a small laugh recalling the countless times that's happened.

"She asked me if I loved her back than. I truly did, Rachel. She was all I had after my family kicked me out but I needed her as a friend more than ever. We've discussed this time after time. She pushed me to be with Brittany and then got jealous at how much it's made me happy."

"Have you spoken to her?" Santana nodded. "I'm sorry. I never meant to bring out everything in front of everyone like that."

"It's okay, Berry. You've done worse things when you were drunk." Rachel blushed at the past memories.

"How'd everything go when you spoke to her?"

"I waited outside her apartment for fours hours. Her neighbor thought I was some drug addict from the park down the block and Mercedes slammed the door in my face while Tina, Puck and Mike looked on. I even wrote a list of shit no one knows about me." Rachel looked at the girl in shock.

"Four hours? What have you done with the Santana Lopez that's tortured me for years?"

"Yeah, I know. If someone would have told me I would be doing that months ago, I probably would have beaten them." She said with a laugh. "But I needed to set everything straight as quickly as I could."

"And I take it that everything is good now?"

Santana nodded. "She slept with her ex today, though."

"Wow, a little intense, no? Sounds like something you would do."

"Yeah. I guess that's why I wasn't as mad as I should have been. Sure, when she first said it, I wanted to storm out there. I mean I waited four hours while she was fucking some girl who broke her. But people do some stupid shit when they are afraid of being hurt. I am living proof of that."

"I'm proud of you, Santana." Rachel said after several seconds of silence. The Latina looked at her with a confused expression. "You've changed so much over the years. Hell, you've changed so much just over the last few weeks. I mean look at us right now. We've been talking for almost 30 minutes and it's been civil." She said with a small giggle. "I admire you. I truly do."

"Please, Berry. Stick to Barbara and Idina as role models. I'm the least bit of a good influence."

"For once, you are being modest. This is a milestone that I may just have to write down." Rachel said teasingly.

"If you are going to write it down, then at least include how hot I look in this outfit. Better?"

"Yes, there is the Santana I know." She said as the girls began to laugh. After several seconds, silence overcame them again and there was a serious tone in the air.

"What are you going to do about Quinn?" Santana finally addressed the elephant in the room.

Rachel sighed and ran her hand through her hand. "Honestly, I think we both need some time apart."

"Is that really what you want?"

"God, no. I think it's what we need though. I want everything with her. You know, marriage, a family, forever. But she needs to sort of things by herself. I guess to be cliché I have to let her go and if she comes back, then it was meant to be." Rachel said with a sad tone and Santana could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"I know that she wants all those things with you, too. I honestly think that Quinn has always had these feelings of guilt regarding her baby in high school. I was around during those times and I think me acting how I do around Brittany just brought up all these feelings for her. Just give her time. It would kill me to see the two of you end things and knowing that I'm somewhat involved."

"Santana, it's not your fault. You are undeniably attractive and easy to fall for. I understand why she would. I will give her time but I am not going to sit around and be miserable while she figures things out."

"I don't expect you to be. You've got enough going for you in the next few months to be happy about."

"Yes, you are right. Honestly, if I didn't have this show, I would probably go crazy. I mean I'm already a mess today and it's been one day. I can't imagine having to sit in this house and just think of everything."

"What are you going to do?" Santana asked and then realized that she herself wasn't even quite sure what she was asking. "I mean, when are you going to talk to her?"

"I figure the sooner the better. Perhaps tonight. I mean I am busy most of the time and I hate uncertainty so maybe I'll just get it over with. Would you like to stay?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Couldn't hurt I guess."

Rachel stood up and went over to her phone. She quickly dialed a familiar number and put it on speaker.

"Rachel, I've literally been calling you all day." Kurt said with a touch of relief in his voice.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. Just leave a guy a text next time or something. Now how are you?"

"I've been better. Santana is here….." Santana gave Rachel a face. "No, I don't mean it like that, obviously. I actually have enjoyed your company."

"Sure, Berry." Santana said with a smirk.

"Oh, wow. And you two are both still alive. I'm quite impressed. Now what is it that I can do for you ladies."

"Well, I was wondering if you could ask Quinn if she could stop by here tonight to talk."

"Yeah, I can. She's in the other room, you can ask her…."

"No, Kurt. Just tell her what Berry just said." Santana interrupted the boy. Rachel was kind of taken aback not quite used to Santana defending her.

"Yes, Kurt. Tell her maybe around 8 if that's good for her."

"Okay, I will. I'll text you and let you know what she says." He answered before hanging up.

"You know, Rachel, this is really something you two should do alone." Santana said after a few moments.

"No, I want her to look me in the eye and tell me what she's feeling. You deserve to know, too. She only confessed these things to you when she was drunk and now she won't be."

"I guess." Santana still felt a little uneasy and like she was going to be interrupting. Her feelings were set aside when she felt she phone buzz twice.

**2 New Messages**

**Kurt: are you staying for the Faberry reunion?**

**Britt3: hey, how's everything going with Rachel? I trust that you actually did go haha. **

She laughed and then quickly sent her responses.

**To Kurt: yes, I am. Rachel wants me to. Doubt it'll be a reunion. Kinda feel weird about being here but maybe I could help diffuse the situation. **

**To Britt3: as much as I didn't want to come, I'm still here. And everything's fine so far. I think they are going to talk it out tonight. **

She looked up at Rachel who was looking through takeout menus near her fridge.

"Do you want to order something?"

"Uh sure, anything is cool with me." The shorter brunette just nodded and picked out her favorite place.

Santana sighed as she looked at the clock. It was just about 7 so there wasn't too much time to kill. Her phone buzzed once again.

**Kurt: well, Quinn says she'll be there. She's going to leave in a few minutes. **

Santana didn't bother to respond. She just told Rachel, who had just finished ordering a pizza. The two decided to pass the time by watching TV. About 30 minutes later, the pizza came and about 20 minutes after that, Quinn had arrived.

She stood awkwardly in the hallway before she headed cautiously towards the living room. She felt like a stranger in her own home and she hated it but knew she deserved it.

"I feel like I'm on Intervention or something." She said with an awkward laugh trying to relieve the tension.

"There's food in the kitchen if you want any." Rachel said and Quinn just nodded. She went in a got a slice knowing full well that she probably wouldn't eat it because she no longer had an appetite.

Silence hung over the girls' heads. It was so foreign to them.

Santana kept her head down and she began to grow impatient waiting for someone to say something.

"I'm…uh glad that you asked me to come over, Rachel." Quinn finally said.

"There's a lot we have to discuss." Rachel said in a monotone voice.

Quinn shifted nervously and then turned her attention to Santana, who was still looking down.

"I am so sorry." She said.

"Just tell me the truth, Quinn. Save your apologies because you are sounding like a broken record." Rachel spat out causing Santana to lift her head up.

"The truth is….." She sighed loudly. "Do you think it's possibly for someone to love two people at the same time?"

Santana ran the thought through her head and shrugged. However, Rachel was taken aback by Quinn's question.

"So it wasn't just some drunken confession?" She asked.

"I don't know!" Quinn exclaimed desperately. "Rachel, you have to believe that I am in love with you. I wouldn't have moved in with you and I wouldn't have fought for you in college."

Rachel laughed bitterly.

"But I've known you all my life, Santana. I look at you and I feel safe. I hate myself for it because I know it's not fair to either of you but hiding my feelings isn't fair either." Quinn answered honestly.

"You lied to me, Quinn." Santana finally spoke up. "You said that you and Rachel talked everything out. You said you were going away on vacation to help fix things more. What were you going to do when the time finally arrived?"

"Santana, I was drunk when I said that. The next day I was so ashamed that I kissed you that I pretty much forgot everything else that was said. And when you asked about it, I panicked."

"You wouldn't have to panic if you were just honest for once in your life."

"I know. I made a mess of everything. I wish I could go back and fix everything. I just hope to God that I haven't messed everything up between you and Brittany."

"Well, you did and I did as well. This whole incident caused her to run back into her ex's bed. But everything's fine now."

"God, San. I'm so sorry." She said as her eyes began to water. "I'm so proud of you though. I know you must love her."

Santana just nodded and waited for what was going to be said next. Quinn smiled sadly and turned to Rachel.

"I am going to be going to LA soon." Quinn said finally.

Rachel and Santana both looked at her like she had 6 heads.

"A couple of months ago, I was asked by the company to go their for business. They didn't ask you, San, because you don't practice the same law. I turned it down but I think I am going to accept it when I go back in tomorrow. I need to sort out my shit." She said.

"Oh." Rachel let out. "For how long?"

"Probably at least 2 months. I've had such mixed feelings about going because New York is home but I don't think I deserve to call it that anymore. I'll go there and figure everything out and then come back and win you back." She said with a said smile.

Santana began to panic internally. Sure she was mad at Quinn, but she never imagined she'd drop a bombshell like this.

"San, even though it hurts, I need to be away from you. I've already done enough damage and I need to realize that we are never going to happen."

"When do you think you'll be going?" Santana asked.

"As soon as possible. I've told Kurt and Blaine already and I'll continue to stay there until I go. I'll come back here to get some clothes and stuff before."

Rachel didn't say a word. She just started to cry. Santana went to go comfort her with a hand on her back but she hesitated a few times. Quinn noticed this a laughed a little. Rachel regained her composure and let out a breath.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." She said truthfully.

"I'll come back. I'm going to be better and I'll fight for you. And Santana, I won't let this take my best friend away from me." Santana nodded. "I'm going to go. I'll have Kurt rely any information to you two."

Quinn sat up and as did Santana. She looked down at Rachel who just got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Take care of her okay?" Quinn said.

"Take care of yourself, Quinn." Santana responded back.

She nodded and then brought her hand up to quickly wipe away the tears that were falling.

"Please, let Brittany know how sorry I am."

"I will. Just go to LA and kick ass, Quinn, then come back for your midget, okay?" She said earning a laugh from Quinn. "But you do know, she's not going to wait around for you?"

"Yeah, I do. I wouldn't want her to. She can date and all that. Just make sure she knows that when I come back I'm not going to go down without a fight."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Santana said as Quinn made her way to the door. She gave the girl a small wave and then headed back to Blaine and Kurt's.

Santana turned back into the apartment and knew Rachel was in the kitchen drinking.

"You better be sharing that with me, Berry." Santana said referring to the bottle of vodka the small girl had be making her way through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

**Shazzy90 - haha poor Quinn LOL. No, I don't like that either. Thanks so much. :] **

**Intreeged - haha I'm glad I shocked you with that. Enjoy! :]**

**Heyabrittana - thank you! Never know Brittana drama could be lurking in the future. I'm glad you like! Always appreciate the reviews :]**

**Misscorylynn - thanks! That was sweet, glad you like! **

**Anonymous - thanks, I'm glad you liked the way I did that. Haha that would have been funny. Yes, they still have some things to work out. Haha yes, I think so too. Um, im not sure if I ever specifically said. I'll search back but I'm going with corporate law. **

**Verena R - haha thanks! There will definitely be more Brittana, no worries. **

**Rainydays45 - haha I know right. They could totally make cute friends. Yes, she'll figure everything and then be back. **

**DieuFille - hahhaha yes! Glad I shocked you with that. Aw, thank you for the nice reviews. So glad you like. **

**.Hale. - haha :] yeah, she's realized her mistakes. Yes, it won't be too long, no worries. Enjoy the Brittana this chapter!**

**N - thanks! Haha glad you liked it! **

**AGleefulEnding - awww! Yes, they are currently stable aha she'd be okay to hangout with like no more than 5 times a month maybe. Need small dosages of Rachel. Lol **

**Lilafutbulfan6 - awww, don't worry! Oh, she will work for it. Thanks! And enjoy! You are awesome :]**

**Wkgreen - haha I know. Could go either way. **

**DoroBartowski - aw, I'll make up for the lack of Brittana. Aw, good. I'm glad you liked it. :]**

**Dolphins'R'GaySharks - aw, I'm glad you like it. Well, knowing Santana, you know she's still a little pissed ;]**

**Jay - aw, I'm sorry. Well, there still are a few days til Quinn goes to LA. Maybe they'll be talk one on one. You never know ;] **

**Aaa - haha well, I owe that to all the awesome people who review. I'll try to make this one a bit longer. Glad you like!**

**Thiee - :] hope you liked it! **

**Whatevergirl87 - okay, you are awesome. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews. I'm so glad you've caught up with the story and have enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you continue to like this :]**

**Redelectricearth - yes! Haha finally someone who likes it. Yeah, I was going to make her do that but then I thought about it. That would have been too predictable and all that. Exactly, she thought about it. Thanks so much! Aw, you're so sweet. Enjoy this one! :]**

**Ok so I'm going to try to make this a long one and big shout out to Intreeged who helped me a lot with this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys :]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Santana didn't stay much longer after Quinn left. She drank a little bit with Rachel but then felt extremely weird doing so. It was with Rachel after all. She hailed a cab and made it back to her apartment and then let sleep overtake her.

The week flew by and before Santana knew it, it was Friday again. Quinn had taken off so Santana didn't have any awkward run-ins with her at the office. The day went pretty fast and she went home around 3 because there was nothing more to do. Before she left, she managed to overhear some gossip and heard that Quinn was planning on leaving for LA the Monday coming up.

Santana thought back and remembered Quinn mentioning the offer but it left her mind almost immediately after because Quinn adamantly turned it down. She got back to her apartment around 4 and tried to figure out ways to entertain herself for the day.

She decided to catch up on some of her DVRed shows. About 2 hours into 'Criminal Minds,' Santana's phone began to buzz.

**1 New Message**

**Britt3: hey, what are you up to?**

**To Britt3: watching some TV. Work got out early. What about you?**

**Britt3: just at work :[ but I get off at 8, want to do something?**

**To Britt3: yeah, sounds perfect. Want to come by here?**

**Britt3: yes, I'd love to! Need me to bring anything?**

**To Britt3: okay, and no just your pretty self ;] **

**Britt3: such a charmer. See you then xx**

Santana finished the episode she was on and then decided to start making some food. She figured that Brittany would probably have eaten at the diner already but she wanted to make a small something.

Just a little after 8, Santana heard a knocking at the door.

"Hey, beautiful." She said as she welcomed Brittany in.

"Hey, yourself." Brittany smiled as she walked in. "What did you make?"

"It's a secret. It's nothing fancy or huge just figured you'd be hungry or something." Santana said while walking into the kitchen.

"A secret? Well, I'm intrigued now." Brittany shrugged as she sat down at the counter and watched Santana intently. "So how was work?"

"So boring and uneventful." Santana laughed.

"Really? That sucks. No new cases or anything?" Santana shook her head indicating 'no.'

"What about you?"

"Uh, pretty boring as well." Brittany said and then perked up. "You know, Mike may be leaving."

"Oh, wow. Why?"

"He got an offer to dance for this company that specializes in extraordinary performers. He sent in an audition tape and they responded. He has an interview next week and he'd be gone by the end of the month."

"Wow, that's amazing. I mean the guy can dance." Santana said.

"Yeah, he's great. Tina's a little on the fence about everything. She's happy for him but afraid that it'll come between them."

'Ah, I doubt that. Those two were made in Asian heaven." Santana said and the two of them started to laugh as Brittany agreed. "Okay, here. Let me know what you think." Santana said placing a plate in front of Brittany.

"What is it?" The girl said looking down.

"Just eat it." Santana said while taking a bite into the food. Brittany soon followed.

"Wow, this is amazing. What is it?"

"I honestly have no idea." Santana said and Brittany rolled her eyes. "No, I swear. My grandmother used to make it whenever she was watching me. She said that the recipe was a family secret and it was one that she had never seen before. There's no name for it or anything and it's supposed to be a secret but I found the recipe after she died and kept it."

"Well, for something with no name, it's amazing." Brittany said smiling.

They had finally finished up and made their way to the couch.

"What were you watching before?" Brittany asked noticing the DVR menu.

"Oh, I was just catching up on some 'Criminal Minds' episodes I've missed. Do you watch it?"

"No. Too dark for me. I stick to the comedies and all the happiness and rainbows." She said.

"Okay, so then let's watch one of these magical shows." Santana teased while giving Brittany the remote. She searched for a little bit and then found one she was satisfied with. She set the remote down and leaned back into Santana who put her arm around her shoulder.

"Ouch. There is nothing happy about falling on your ass on TV." Santana said as they watched a contestant on 'Wipeout' fall.

"Well, maybe not for them but watching it makes me happy." Brittany said with a laugh and a louder one followed after that same contestant fell off the Big Balls.

About halfway through the program, Brittany's left hand fell onto Santana's thigh.

"You know, I just realized something. It's been several days since I've seen you." She said in a low voice breaking Santana's focus from the television.

"Yeah, it has." Santana whispered back as Brittany leaned in to close the gap between them. They kissed hungrily for several seconds before Brittany broke it to change her position. She turned around and brought her legs on each side of Santana as she sat in her lap. The kiss turned into a full make-out session. Brittany's hands made their way under Santana's shirt and she had full intention on ripping it off. She felt Santana's arms on her own as if to stop her.

"What?" She said in between feverish kisses.

"Nothing." Santana said but Brittany wasn't buying it. She moved her head back and looked into the girl's eyes.

"Bullshit. What's the matter? Is it about Quinn leaving?" Brittany asked and Santana felt her anger level rise.

"No. Why would you say that?" Santana huffed as Brittany placed herself back into the seat next to her. "It has nothing to do with Quinn. God, I wasn't even thinking about her."

"So then what?"

"It's nothing really."

"It's obviously something and we are never going to get anywhere if we don't actually talk about things."

"Says the girl who just practically jumped me while we were innocently watching TV." Santana said under her breath with a smile.

"You loved it." Brittany said with a smirk before continuing. "Now what is it?" She said taking Santana's hands in her own.

"You and your ex…." Santana whispered after several moments. "I can't help but…." Santana trailed off not really knowing how to put it.

"Can't help what?"

"Feel her on you." Brittany faced quickly changed. "I can't help picturing you and her right now…."

"You make it sound like I'm some whore, Santana. I told you it didn't mean anything. It only made me see that it's you I want."

"I didn't say you were a whore. It's just that it happened like a week ago. It happened and that means something. Trust me, I'm the queen of one night stands. Every night I'd reason with myself that it was okay because it didn't mean anything."

"I was upset, Santana! And drunk. You were fine the other day when I told you."

"I know but it's just that in that moment I was so concerned with just making everything right. I fucked up and I couldn't have that hanging over me."

"So what you are saying is that now you won't touch me or look at me the same until I make things right?"

"No, you are putting words into my mouth."

"No I didn't have to. You said enough. It's a little hypocritical, you know. All these months I've heard these things about you and your past and I never judged you for it. I got to know you more and I understood why you were so guarded and unattached. And it made me feel indescribable when I saw that I could break down those walls. You lied to me and your ex-girlfriend, who is still very much in your life, confessed her feelings for you. Excuse me for being a little pissed about that. Sure, I went about it wrong but I figured someone who has written the book on it would have understood."

"Wait a second, you cannot possibly twist this around on me. Yeah, you broke down the walls I've spent years building and yeah, I made a mistake about Quinn. But she kissed me, Brittany, and I rejected her both times. I didn't beg for it."

"I was upset, San. And I overreacted and I was stupid. But there's a reason why I hated myself after that and I ran back to my apartment hoping to god you'd still be there."

"And there's a reason why I am not at some bar right now hooking up with a girl I don't even know." Santana trailed on as it didn't come out quite like she wanted it to.

Brittany nodded and looked down. She started to cry. Santana cursed under her breath. This wasn't exactly how she pictured the night going but they truly did need to talk about these things.

"I don't want to fight." She finally said while raising her head to look at Santana.

"I don't either." She responded honestly with a loud sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I want you to know how sorry I am about everything. It's been just a mess." She laughed lightly.

"Yeah. It has been." Santana responded as Brittany started to get up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to head out."

"No, you aren't." Santana said firmly as Brittany looked at her confused. "I don't think you're a whore."

Brittany nodded in response with a slight smile as Santana stood up and walked towards her.

"I know technically you didn't cheat, but this is the first time that I've actually cared. That scares the shit out of me."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that happening again because it never will. I promise." Brittany as Santana looked her in the eyes.

"I…I trust you." She responded with a nod after several seconds. "I love you."

Brittany smiled brightly and pulled Santana into a tight hug. "I love you, too. So damn much."

The hug ended and Santana lead Brittany back to the couch. They got as close as possible as they continued watching whatever was on TV. The program on didn't matter just being in the company of each other did.

Time went on and Santana was pretty sure that Brittany was asleep that was until the girl spoke up.

"San?" She called out and Santana hummed a response. "Can I take you somewhere whenever you're free this week?"

Santana looked down at the girl and nodded. "Of course. Where would this somewhere be?"

"It's a secret but I know you'll love it." Brittany said with a smile and in that moment, Santana knew that she probably would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel's house was too quiet. She hated it. She hated being home. It was Saturday and the stage producer at her show had decided to give her a break. He stated that he was going to use her understudy for the weekend in order to prepare the girl for their actual future Broadway run. Of course, Rachel was pissed and said that he had chosen the worst possible time to do that but she didn't complain too much.

Saturday night came and Rachel found herself on the couch watching old movies. She was startled when she heard the front door opened but looked up to see it was Quinn.

"Oh, hey. Sorry I didn't think you would be here." She said awkwardly as she dropped the bag in her hand. "Don't you have a show tonight?"

Rachel cleared her throat. "My understudy is doing it. Producer wants her to get some experience."

Quinn nodded as silence came over them. "Um, well, I'm just going to get some things then I'll be on my way." She said making her way into the bedroom.

She came back out about 20 minutes later and Rachel's position on the couch hadn't changed.

"When are you going?" Rachel asked surprising Quinn.

"Monday."

"Oh. Do you have everything you need for it?"

"Um, yeah. The company set me up with an apartment and I'm having everything shipped before my flight. I'll just buy anything else I need out there."

Rachel nodded as her attention went back onto the TV. Quinn went go leave but then retreated and slowly made her way to the couch. She hesitantly sat next to Rachel who was still avoiding eye contact.

"I know I'm going to sound like a broke record but I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Quinn. I never pegged you for the running type though."

"I'm not running, Rachel. If anything, that's the complete opposite of what I'm doing." Quinn said as if she was referring to something that Rachel wasn't aware of.

"Whatever you say, Quinn. Good luck out there. I know you'll be amazing."

"I'm not going to be there long."

"You said two months, right?" Quinn nodded her head.

"It won't be that long though. I'm coming back for you."

"I'm not going to wait around."

"I know. But I know you and I know that you wouldn't commit yourself to something and then not fight for it when it's almost gone."

"This isn't my fight, Quinn. I know my feelings and where I stand. You need to be reminded of that. I hate that you are going and I hate that we are in this position."

Quinn looked down at her hands. "I did this." She whispered out.

Rachel just nodded and gave a sad smile. Quinn reached up to touch her face in which Rachel responded by leaning into it. It didn't take long before Quinn closed the gap between them. The kiss was their first in weeks and it was laced with anger, fear, hunger and lust. Seconds after it started, Rachel broke away and broke down. Quinn took the smaller girl into her arms and hugged her.

"I promise you, Rachel, I'm going to fix this."

Rachel released herself from the girl's embrace and wipe her tears away.

"Well, like I said before, good luck. And I sure hope you can." The two girls stood up as Quinn took the bags and made her way to the door.

"When I come back, you'll be the first person I see." Quinn said with a hopeful smile and Rachel just returned hers before saying goodbye to the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn landed in Los Angeles just after noon local time. The last time she had been in the city was after everyone graduated from college. They all took a trip out there and then went to Vegas. Quinn smiled at the memory as she hailed a cab and headed to the address of her law firm's apartment complex.

When she arrived, she was greeted by a friendly looking doorman. It wasn't anything like living in New York and Quinn became painfully aware of what she was missing already. But she regrouped and focused on the reasons why she was there.

She brought her suitcase into her bedroom and decided to go back out. Her other belongings wouldn't arrive until the next day or so and there was no point of her just staying in and watching television. She hailed another cab, with the help of the doorman, and pulled out a piece of paper that was in her wallet.

"Hi. Can you take me to 111 Manchester Avenue please?"

"Yes, ma'am." The cab driver said as he stepped on the gas.

Quinn felt her nerves getting the best of her. She was out here for the job and to get her life together.

After several minutes, the driver parked in front of cozy looking home just on the outside of the city.

Quinn thanked the man and then paid him. He asked if she wanted him to stay outside and wait and she gladly accepted. She quickly thought that maybe the whole myth about New Yorkers being so angry and mean might have actually been true.

She made her way to the front door and knocked lightly three times on it. She was about to turn and run back into the cab when finally someone answered the door.

A man in his 40s with curly hair answered and his face immediately portrayed his feelings of shock.

"Quinn, right?" The man said hesitantly.

"Yes, Mr. Schuester. It's nice to finally meet you." She said extending her hand to the man.

"Likewise. Come in." He said stepping to the side. As Quinn entered the home, she saw toys and colored pictures scattered around the house. "You know, Emma and I were very shocked when you called the other day. We thought you had turned down the offer."

"Well, originally, yes I did. But I needed to get away from New York for a bit and the offer was still on the table so I took it."

"Oh, I see. Would you like anything?" Quinn shook her head. "Well, I'm glad that we can finally have a chance to meet you. Emma should be home any minute now and I know Beth will be thrilled to meet you. Looking at you now, I can see where she gets her looks from." He offered with a polite smile.

Quinn cringed at the sound of her name. She was the baby she abandoned 10 years ago, only now she wasn't a baby anymore and she was the furthest away from being Quinn's.


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyabrittana - thank you! Haha I like being unpredictable like that ;] yes, I felt bad for Rachel while I was writing that haha. But that's all coming up. Hope you like!**

**Misscorylynn - hahaha! Yesss..glad to hear that you had that reaction. Thanks so much!**

**Whatevergirl87 - aw, me too. But it's over haha. Thank you so much for the reviews! :]**

**Lilafutbolfan6 - hahah thanks so much :]**

**Dieufille - haha I'm glad. I'm full of surprises ;] haha thanks! **

**Rainydays45 - thank you! Haha glad you liked it ;]**

**Anonymous - yeah, I could see her doing that. Oh god, Rachel drunk from the show was so funny but I've dealt with people like her and it's horrible in real life lol. Haha very true. Thank you! Haha enjoy the update!**

**Mel - Hahahahaha ;]**

**Gongo - you'll have to wait to find out ;] thanks and yeah, it's definitely true.**

**Intreeged - no problem. Thank you very much for the idea! Oh you do? Haha it's one of my favorite shows ;]**

**DoroBartowski - thank you! Hahaha yeah, guilty as charged.**

**Wkgreen - haha yeah, better to be sooner rather than later. Enjoy! :]**

**Drew55 - hahaha I love that show so much! It's so funny when they fall. haha I know right, that's like the unwritten rule about how to handle things like that. Lol thanks! **

**Gleekster2 - hahaha no! I hope this make up for that..thank you so much :]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn and Will engaged in some small talk to pass the time away. Despite having never met the girl before, Will could sense that something was up. About a year ago, Quinn had managed to track down where Beth was. After much hesitation and debate, she finally called the Schuesters. They stuck to calls and emails but Quinn never directly talked to the 10-year old girl. Quinn also fondly talked about Rachel and had mentioned that she wanted to bring her out to LA when she finally met Beth.

With the absence of the other woman, Will could tell that there were other motives behind this visit. He didn't want to stir the pot or anything so he decided not to question Rachel's whereabouts.

Twenty minutes later the two of them heard the front door opening. That sound was quickly replaced with the sound of Quinn's heart beating overwhelming loud.

A tiny, ginger lady walked in first and was putting her bag down on a table when she noticed Quinn. She sent a smile in Quinn's direction not having to question who she was. Seconds later a blonde haired girl walked behind Emma and placed her backpack down on the floor. She opened it and was searching for something.

"How was school, honey?" Will asked sincerely.

The girl light up and instead of answering just showed her father the piece of paper in her hand.

"An A+ on your History paper? Oh my gosh, this means we are going to be having extra ice cream tonight." Will said with a smile and his daughter mirrored it.

Quinn felt awkward so she just looked down at her hands while she let the precious family moment happen.

"Honey, before we get the ice cream, we want you to meet someone." Emma said soothingly as Quinn's head perked up at this. The little girl's attention was brought to the woman sitting on the couch across from her. Her smile quickly faded.

"Beth, this is Quinn…Quinn Fabray." Will said.

The girl remained quiet for a few moments. She wasn't really familiar with that name so she was trying to process it for a bit.

"We have the same hair color…" The girl finally said as Quinn nodded. At that moment, realization hit her. "You're my mom."

Emma and Will exchanged looks as if to show that they were genuinely unsure as to where it was going.

"Yeah….yes, I am." Quinn said after clearing her throat.

"You gave me away." Beth said standing up. "All the older kids at my school said that you did it because you were a slut."

"Elizabeth!" Emma said sternly. The girl looked at Quinn and then made a mad dash towards her room.

"I'm so sorry about that." Will said sincerely.

Quinn just stood there for a second with her mouth hanging open. When she was 10, she wasn't the bitch that she was in high school. She had Santana to thank for that but something changed her in the beginning of high school. Beth was no where even close to high school and yet she had no problem telling it like it was. Quinn smiled slightly seeing a similarity between her and her daughter.

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have come anyway. I figured this would be a bad idea. Thank you for trying." She said as she got up.

"We'll talk to her..in depth. Everything surrounding the adoption and everything."

"No, you don't have to on my account. I've probably done enough damage." She said sadly as she went towards the front door.

She was relieved to see that the cab driver actually did stay outside and wait for her. By the time she reached the cab, she noticed that she had been crying.

"Didn't go as you expected, huh?" The driver said sadly.

"No." She just let out before the cab was filled with silence.

Quinn returned to her new apartment and just settled into the bed. She started to cry as she hugged her pillow. That only made her cry harder because there wasn't the usual person sleeping next to her anymore.

She thought that coming to LA would allow her to have a clean slate and that by rekindling with Beth it would stop her feelings of guilt. She sighed when she realized that she'll never stop having those feelings now and so she decided to focus on fixing herself for the sake of her and Rachel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the middle of her work day, Brittany texted Santana and asked if she would meet her on the West Side of Central Park at some point that day. Santana agreed and was walking there. She couldn't help but wonder what Brittany had up her sleeve.

She finally saw the girl and her face broke into a smile.

"Hey." She said leaning in to hug Brittany.

"Hi." Brittany said into her ear before pulling away and pecking Santana's lips.

"Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"Well, remember the other day how I said I wanted to take you somewhere?" Santana nodded her head. "Today is that day." Brittany beamed while taking Santana's hand.

She lead her a little bit into the park and then to a specific area.

Once they arrived, Santana knew exactly where they were.

"Strawberry Fields." She said with a grin.

"You said you'd never been here so I wanted your first time to be with me." She said giggling at the wording. Santana laughed as well but then her face turned serious. "What is it?"

"I said that on like our first date." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. You also said you never went to the Statue of Liberty but I figured we'd wait until the weather was a bit nicer to do that."

Santana just nodded and pulled Brittany into a hug.

"I love you." She said into Brittany's ear.

"I love you, too. But, wait. I'm not done yet. I came here a couple of months ago and met someone." She said motioning towards a man on the bench with a guitar. He was a young man and didn't seem to be a bum or anything of the sorts. "He comes here almost everyday and just sings for hours." She added before walking towards the bench. "Hey, Aaron!"

"Brittany. How are you?" He said with a smile before strumming lightly on his guitar. "I take it this is the lady you were talking about the other day, huh?"

"Yes, she is. Aaron this is Santana, my girlfriend."

The two shook hands and Brittany and Santana took a seat next to him.

"You know, Brittany here, is a special one. She's the only person who not only dropped money in my box but also took the time to actually have a conversation with me. It was at that moment that I knew she wasn't from New York."

They all started to laugh at that.

"Okay, so I'm thinking for you two pretty ladies that I will play a little something." He said and began playing the beginning to the Beatles' 'In My Life.'

Brittany leaned back into Santana as he began to sing. Santana joined in lowly at some points.

About 40 minutes, 5 songs and a couple of small conversations later, Brittany and Santana decided to head out. Brittany thanked Aaron and scheduled a coffee date while he and Santana exchanged nice to meet you's.

The two exited the park hand in hand and headed to Santana's apartment.

"So there's another reason why I wanted to hangout today." Brittany said looking down at their entwined fingers.

"You want to get back to my apartment so you can take advantage of me?" Santana said suggestively with a grin.

"Okay, so maybe there's two other reasons why I wanted to see you." Brittany teased back before flashing a smile. "My sisters and my mother are visiting next weekend. They called me yesterday and told me. My middle sister is looking at colleges so they decided to make a mini-vacation out of it."

"Okay." Santana started, not really sure where the conversation was going.

"If you want to, I want you to meet them. I know it hasn't been that long and normally meeting the family is a huge thing but I want that and I want you there."

Santana panicked when Brittany suggested it at first but after hearing the sincerity in the girl's voice she felt less uneasy.

"I want to." Santana said as they approached her building. "I would love to meet your mother and sisters."

"Really?" Brittany said excitedly and Santana nodded. "My mom's really excited to meet you and I just know they'll love you."

"Of course, they will. I mean who wouldn't?" Santana said with a smirk as they made their way into the elevator.

"When you say it like that, nobody." Brittany said with her own smirk. She leaned in to give Santana a light kiss but was shocked when Santana's hand met the back of her neck. That motion intensified what was meant to be an innocent kiss. They engaged in a make-out session that was interrupted by the ring of the elevator doors.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand as they made their way towards her door. Once she had it open, she lead Brittany inside before turning swiftly around.

"I think is about the time that you take advantage of me." Santana teased while throwing off her shirt and turning towards her bedroom. Brittany wasted no time and immediately followed the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a week had gone by since Quinn arrived in LA. She hadn't heard from Emma or Will since the other day and they only one from home she talked to was Kurt. She felt lonely and it sucked. Every night before she went to sleep she only had one person in mind that could fill that loneliness.

Work wasn't too bad. She was kicking ass so far. She had just gotten off for the weekend when he phone rang.

"Hello?" She said into the phone receiving no answer. "Hello?"

"Hi, um..is this Quinn?" Quinn immediately recognized the voice on the other line.

"Yes, it is."

"This is Beth. I uh, took my daddy's phone and got your number. I hope that's okay." She said shyly.

"It's fine. Is everything okay? Are your parents okay?" She said worriedly as she began to question why the girl was calling.

"They are fine. I was just calling to say that I'm sorry. My mommy and daddy told me about you after you left. And I was wondering if you wanted to come see me cheerlead this week at my school. They told me you were one when you were in school."

"Yes, I was one. And I'd love to come but are you sure you want me there?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I guess I was just surprised to finally see you that's all."

"I understand. I would have reacted the same way you did."

They both laughed lightly into the phone.

"So you really will come?" She asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yes. I will."

"Yay! Well, I can tell my daddy to let you know when he is going so you can too. Okay?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect."

"Okay. Bye, Quinn…mom?" The girl stated not sure of what to call her.

"Bye, Beth. And thank you so much for calling."

The girl responded and then hung up the phone. Quinn realized that she had received some text messages while she was on the phone.

**3 New Messages**

**Santana: don't know if this text will be weird, but I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. You're still my best friend after all.**

**Kurt: BLAINE JUST PROPOSED TO ME! But shhhh, you are the first to know since you won't be at the dinner tomorrow when we announce it :D :D :D**

**Rachel: to begin this text, I'm going to say that I'm not being clingy…I'm just wondering if everything is okay since I haven't heard from you. Wasn't really sure where we stood and all. **

All three of these texts managed to shock Quinn more than the next one. Honestly, she was going to wait one more day before she texted Santana and was happy that the other girl did it first. They were at a rough point in their friendship but still worried about each other just like they did through all their fights in high school, college and law school.

Blaine proposing to Kurt wasn't exactly surprising. He had mentioned it to Quinn and Santana a few times in the past. A majority of those times he had been intoxicated. She was really upset that she wasn't going to be there in person to see everyone's reaction but she knew she'd be back in time for any of the preparations and the wedding itself.

Rachel texting her was the most surprising of all. They left with kind of a giant question lingering over them. They hadn't technically officially broke up. It was just implied because of Quinn's actions. However, Rachel being Rachel had to ease her thoughts a check on Quinn because she was so far away. She was a firm believer in the whole don't go to bed angry concept and Quinn guessed that this was an extreme case of that. It was one of the many things she loved about her.

Quinn quickly texted Santana back telling her that everything was fine and that she was still her best friend as well. She also asked about Brittany and told her that they needed to settle things face to face once she returned. The next text was to Rachel. Quinn told her work was fine and that she wasn't being clingy and that she appreciated her concern. Quinn then texted her the number of days until she returned to NY.

Instead of texting Kurt, Quinn called him to congratulate him and catch up and all that. She was so happy for her friend and knew that this wedding would only be complete if she had a certain someone standing next to her all night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dolphins'R'GaySharks - thank you! Aw, that makes my heart ache, too.**

**.Hale. - haha yess! And yeah, like mother like daughter I guess lol.**

**DieuFille - haha yes, that night was good lol. Thank you! **

**HeyaBrittana - yay! I'm glad you liked it! Haha yes, I love writing for her. Yes, that was cute. They couldn't just abandon her. **

**My Octopus - thank you! :]**

**Anonymous - yes, they are definitely okay now. And yeah, I love when people remember little things about me that I didn't even remember telling them. It's so sweet. Yes, they are very certain just need to get over this rough patch. Thanks! **

**Intreeged - thanks! Haha I know, right. So cute ;]**

**Heyalovexo - loveee your username! And aw thank you. I'm so glad you like :]**

**Redelectricearth - awww, that just made me smile. Thank you and I like you even more now, too! Thank you! I'm obsessed with them and that song is one of my favorites and it's so perfect for situations like that. Haha I'm very unpredictable. It's a fun way to do things haha. So glad you like this, love all your reviews :]**

**Whatevergirl87 - haha I know right. It totally was an "awww" moment. Thank you so much! Love every time you review. Hahaha cheers to you as well ;]**

**Verena R - aww, it's okay. Glad you're back for this one. Thank you so much. Hope you like the update :]**

**Wkgreen - yes, definitely something that she needs to do. Ahahaaaha love it. **

**Whit15 - thank you so much! So glad you've read it all and that you've liked it! Thank you. Hope you continue to like it. :]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 5 days have gone by since Brittany first mentioned the "f" word. Santana cursed to herself because it wasn't her usual favorite "f" word instead it was family. She talked on the phone once with Adrienne's parents back in college but that was the extent She had no clue what to do and didn't even know why she agreed so quickly. Well, she did know why she agreed but that didn't ease her nerves any less.

She tried to ask Kurt about it but he was as useless as shit since he knew Blaine's parents before they started dating. Also, he's understandably been on cloud 9 ever since Blaine proposed to him even though they know that the wedding isn't going to be anytime soon. Santana contemplated calling Adrienne for help but figured that would seem like she was just merely using the girl. So Santana sat on her couch after a long day at work and stared at a name highlighted in her phone's contacts. It took her awhile but she finally got the nerve to hit send. After several rings, the girl on the other line finally picked up.

"San?" Quinn questioned. "Is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah, Q. Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I guess I'm just shocked that you called. Your text the other day was surprising enough."

"Why wouldn't I call you? Nothing's changed for me between us. I'm not mad. Like I keep saying, you are and always will be my best friend."

"But I fucked everything up…"

"Quinn, you are preaching to the choir. You've known me forever and you've seen me in my fair share of fucked up situations."

"Yeah, true." Quinn said with a light laugh.

"How is California?"

"It's okay. Weather's nice so that's one of the main pluses."

"And how's the job going?"

"Good, very good actually. It's pretty much like exactly what I did in New York only here."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"I have to be honest, Santana. I've been trying to work up the nerve to tell you this. I accepted the job out here because I needed to…."

"I know. Some time away will clear your head and then you can swoop in and have your little hobbit back."

"No, San. It's not just because of that. I originally turned down the offer because of Rachel but than I found Beth. I found her family and they live out here. So when everything happened between you, Rachel and I, I knew this was a sign. I accepted to that I can close off my guilt of abandoning her and maybe get this high school fear out of my head."

"Wow, Q. I had no idea. I wish you would have told me….." Santana trailed on. She could hear Quinn sniffling on the other end and was overwhelmed with just utter surprise over this bombshell.

"I wanted to. Trust me, I did. But I figured there was no point in telling anyone since I turned down the first offer. Rachel was starting RENT and I was so afraid that that alone was going to strain us and I was right. We wouldn't have survived an actual long distance relationship. And under the circumstances recently, I wasn't going to drop this on you after what I did."

"Still, Q. I know that things aren't great between us right but you gotta believe that I wouldn't just turn my back on you especially if it concerned Beth."

"I know, San. I guess…I don't know I guess my head hasn't been right lately. I've screwed everything up and I've just made a mess of everything."

"We all make mistakes, you know that right?" Santana heard Quinn mumble a 'yes' into the phone. "So have you visited her yet?"

"Beth? Yeah, the first day I was here. Her parents are amazing people and I had to overwhelming sense of relief at how happy she looked with them. When I met her, everything just flashed before me. I saw everything that I lost because of the pregnancy, everything that I gained because of it, and I saw you."

"You saw me…in your daughter? What is she a bitch, too?" Santana asked and Quinn started to laugh.

"No. Although, she did immediately called me out for abandoning her. But that's not the point. I saw you because you were the only one who stood by me during it. After my pregnancy, we were together but we never stopped acting like friends. And then after everything that happened with your family, that's when we realized what our friendship really meant. I looked at that girl and I saw that I never would have gotten through it without you. I realized that I'm in love with the person you've help me become but I'm in love with the way Rachel makes me feel. I'm in love with Rachel, Santana."

Santana smiled into the phone.

"I'm proud of you, Quinn. You're a really strong person. I would have never survived without you."

"I'm in love with Rachel." Quinn said once more causing her and Santana to laugh.

"Despite everything that's happened these past years, I still do have to pinch myself because if I would have never thought back in college that you would be head over heels in love with RuPaul Manhands Barbara Streisand Berry."

"I know. It's crazy right?" Quinn said in response. "I know that I haven't been out here very long but how is she?"

"She's fine. I'm pretty sure that she is probably to distracted by the Klaine wedding and the show. She does miss you, though. I know that for a fact. And she hasn't been with anyone else in case you were wondering."

"Kurt told me. I'm so happy for them but even though it's months away, I'm not surprised that she's already planning. And I miss her, too, San. I miss everyone. I barely even go out. I feel like I'm in prison or rehab or something."

"I miss you, Quinn. And I know that you're kicking ass and taking names and in no time you'll be back here and everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

"Don't hope because it's going to happen. Now tell me about Beth."

Santana began to listen intently as Quinn recalled the first day at the Schuester's. She quickly forgot all her problems and decided to focus on Quinn's.

"So you are going to watch her cheerlead tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure what's going to happen and that makes me a bit uneasy."

"Well, she did call you so that's a good sign."

"True. So how are things with Brittany?"

"Well, that's actually the reason I called."

"Oh god, San, why didn't you shut me up. Are you guys okay? Did you break up again? Is it my fault again?"

"No, no. God, relax. We are fine. Everything is really great. We had a bit of a rough patch a couple of days ago because I confronted her about sleeping with her ex…."

"Wait, she slept with her ex?"

"Yeah. The day after everything happened."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Quinn muttered softly.

"Yeah, go figure. I went to go see Adrienne and didn't sleep with her on the same day that Brittany went to see her bitchy ex-girlfriend and did sleep with her. It's like something from the Twilight Zone."

"Wow, you saw Adrienne? Is she still with that girl Rachel hooked her up with?"

"Yeah, she is. She works at tattoo shop in SoHo."

"Damn, that's far from where she was aiming for. But we really need to invite her out when I get back. Have a repeat of one of our infamous college parties."

"Oh hell yes, we do."

"Okay, now continue."

"So anyways, I went to her apartment after seeing Adrienne and got the door slammed on my face by Mercedes. I waited outside her apartment for 4 hours and I even wrote a list of things she didn't know about me."

"Wow, you have got it so bad."

"I know. But I don't mind it. When she told me about her ex, I wasn't even my usual pissed off, revenge seeking self. I actually thought it through. Sure enough, we hung out a few days later and while she was kissing me the image of the two of them flashed in my head. That lead to a full blown argument but everything was brought out into the open and resolved."

"That's good to hear."

"I told her that I loved her." Quinn gasped at this. Santana was never really good at saying that because of her broken family dynamic and all that other baggage.

"Wow, San. That's huge. So then after all of these good things, why did you feel the need to call me about Brittany?"

"Well, I'll admit that I've never felt this way before and I really am in love with her but I think I kind of just dived in a little too deep the other day."

"Did she propose? Or ask to move in or something?"

"No. She took me to Strawberry Fields. I told her on our first date that I'd never been there and wanted to go and she remembered. I melted at the gesture. And then she dropped a bombshell on me. Her mother and sisters are visiting next week and she wants me to meet them. I agreed."

"You agreed?" Santana gave an "mhm" in response. "Wow, you've never done that before. Wow."

"I know and I'm freaking out. I mean how shitty does that make me seem. My sister lives in Long Island and now my mother does, too, and I never extended that invitation to her."

"San, calm down. Look, your sister and mom aren't going anywhere. Her family flying in is kind of once in a while thing. Besides, she knows about you and your family so she probably doesn't even think anything of it. And you don't have to freak out. I'm sure her family is going to love you."

"I don't know, Q. I just don't know why I agreed."

"Yes, you do. You agreed because she asked you. And just remember that, your family's past problems don't reflect on the person you are now and the person that Brittany fell in love with."

"I have to say, Q, you definitely have a way of making situations less shitty."

"It's a gift. Now really, don't stress about this. Ultimately, you've already gotten over the biggest hurdle and that's actually falling for her."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm really glad a called you about this. Lord knows no one else would have been able to help so easily."

"I'm glad you called."

"Q?" Santana said after a moment. "Promise me that no matter what happens that we won't keep things from each other. I want you to tell me how everything goes tomorrow and don't try to handle everything on your own. I'm still on your side and that's never going to change."

"You have to promise me the same thing, San." Santana agreed. "I've been saying this a lot lately but I really am so proud of you. You've grown up so much."

"Well, like you said before, you are in love with the person I helped you become and I can honestly say the same thing. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't taken me in but I know that it wouldn't have been good."

"I do it over in a heart beat. Now, I know it is later in New York than it is here so I'm sure you have to get up for work tomorrow so I won't keep you anymore."

"Yeah, I do. Okay, good luck tomorrow. You know with Beth. Everything will be fine."

"I hope…." Quinn stopped herself remembering that she had already said this and was corrected immediately afterwards. "I know it will be."

Santana smiled. "That's the spirit, Fabray."

"Goodnight, Lopez." She teased back.

"Night. Oh and Quinn, I'm really glad we talked. I missed you." She said with a warm smile that her friend mirrored on the other side of the phone. Quinn agreed and then hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Quinn did not have work so she went to the café near her apartment and got something small for breakfast. She then headed to Beth's school to watch her cheerleading assembly. When she arrived there, she met up with Will and Emma who greeted her warmly and they headed inside.

The assembly rolled on and Quinn could see how genuinely happy Beth was doing cheerleading, something that Quinn never truly felt back when she was a cheerleader. It was the type of happiness and completion that Quinn only became familiar with because of Glee club. The assembly ended just before noon and the school was dismissed for a half day. Beth quickly found Will and Emma and her eyes light up in excitement and surprise when she saw Quinn.

"I didn't think you would come…" She said quietly.

"Of course, I would. You ask me to, after all." Quinn said with a smile.

"But I got mad at you and said some mean things."

"I know but you were angry. I understand. I know I need to earn your trust." Quinn said and the girl nodded. "You really like cheerleading, don't you?"

"Yes, I love it. My friends and I have so much fun." Quinn smiled as the girl began to tell her some stories from practices and previous shows. Will and Emma just smiled and then suggested that they all go out for lunch. They ate and kept up a nice conversation where Quinn was able to get to know the Schuesters better and they were allowed to do the same about her. After lunch, they invited her back to their home for coffee.

When they arrived, Beth excused herself to go upstairs and start some homework. Will and Emma then decided to use this time to get to know Quinn even more.

"So not to be rude or invade into your personal life, Quinn, but I have to ask why the girl you mentioned in your emails isn't here." Will said.

"Oh, Rachel." Quinn smiled after saying her name but then her face turned serious. "We needed some time apart. Well, I needed some time. I've been stressing out a lot lately because she's in this new Off-Broadway show and I never see her."

"Which show?" Will asked curiously.

"RENT. She's playing Maureen." Will and Emma's eyes light up as they heard the name and they then praised the show. "They are going to be putting it back on actual Broadway very soon and I'm so proud and excited for her."

"But…." Emma added knowing that there had to be a but about this whole situation.

"But, I never see her as it is. We've been together for 3 years and have never talked about the future like kids or anything. But I was too afraid to bring it up to her because I felt so guilty about abandoning Beth so instead I just started drinking. I ended up confessing my love to my best friend, Santana, who I dated briefly in high school and I kissed her a few times. It lead to this big thing and almost ruined Santana's relationship and I'm not even sure where it's left mine."

Will and Emma exchanged looks before Emma took a seat next to Quinn.

"I just made a mess of everything and I came out here to get away and give Rachel some time."

"Oh honey." Emma said.

"I'm really happy though that you two adopted her. I always felt so guilty about the whole thing but I realized I would have never been able to give her a life like this because I was just a kid."

"Quinn, you don't have to feel guilty. After Will and I found out that we couldn't have kids, we were devastated and then you came along and gave us Beth. Now, here you are and you actually want to be apart of her life."

"Quinn wasn't exactly sure where this was heading but it started to make her feel guilty again like she was intruding or something.

"I'm sorry….." She trailed on.

"What are you sorry about? We are thrilled that you want to be apart of her like because if it wasn't for you we wouldn't even have her."

Quinn just shrugged and nodded.

"Now as for that girl of yours, do you love her or do you love your friend?"

"I love Rachel. I always have. I love Santana for different reasons but I'm not in love with her. When Rachel wasn't around and I felt like she was slipping away, I just jumped on that feeling of love towards Santana to try to mask my unhappiness and loneliness."

"Oh, that happens to the best of us." Emma said. "We all make mistakes when we are angry or hurt or something. It took a lot for you to make this journey over here and it says a lot about you, too."

"Thank you." Quinn said sincerely. She and Emma didn't realize that Beth had been listening to the whole conversation. She made her presence known as she sat in between the two women on the couch.

"You're in love?" She asked Quinn. And Quinn smiled at the fact that the girl didn't even bat an eye over the fact that Quinn was in love with another woman.

"Yes, I am." Quinn smiled

"Mommy, mommy's in love." She said turning to Emma with a smile on her face.

Emma nodded and then excused herself to give to mother and daughter some time to talk.

"You and our friend had a fight?" Beth asked and Quinn knew it was because she heard her and Emma's discussion.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Does your friend love you too?"

"I think so." Quinn said.

"Well, good because I don't really know you and I love you. You are my mom and you are pretty like me." The girl flashed a smile and Quinn's heart melted.

They chatted about several things including Beth's favorite television shows and how's she's doing in school before Emma and Will returned with some coffee. Quinn stayed for a few more hours and it had been suggested that her and Beth go do something together soon. She agreed to that and then headed home. Once home, Quinn decided to just relax and watch a movie. Halfway through, her phone buzzed.

**1 New Message**

**Santana: how'd everything go?**

**To Santana: very well. Beth and I are going to the pier together soon and I was able to talk to her parents more. **

**Santana: glad to hear. See told you everything would be fine **

**To Santana: I should never doubt you. **

**Santana: damn straight, girl. Okay, well I'm going to sleep but I will be calling you tomorrow for more details. Night, Q. **

Quinn smiled to herself and felt good about everything for the first time in a long time. She was so happy that she and Santana talked and that things were somewhat smooth between she and Beth. Now she just had Rachel to focus on.

**To Rachel3: I know you are probably finishing up a show now, but I wanted to just say 'hi' and that I miss you. I know I probably don't have any right to do that but it's the truth. Goodnight, Rach 3**

Quinn hit the send button and then returned to the movie she was watching. She fell asleep watching it and the next morning she was disappointed when she didn't receive a text back from Rachel. She didn't really think too much into it and decided to just ask Santana about it. She also figured that it was Rachel's way of being stubborn. Quinn knew that she was going to fight for the girl and the lack of response from her text message started Quinn off on the official plan to get her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany had worked a few days straight and was exhausted by the time she returned to her apartment. For two of the days, she just spent the night at Santana's house. But since she had off the next day, she took it as a opportunity to sleep in since she didn't get much sleep at Santana's.

She put her keys down and saw that Mercedes was home.

"Hey, hot mama."

"Hey, Cedes." She greeted the girl while getting water from the fridge.

"God, you look like death."

"Thanks." Brittany said sarcastically. "I've worked pretty much every day and am exhausted."

"I can tell, girl. You haven't even been going to the studio and you've been at your girl's house quite often." Mercedes said wagging her eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I have off tomorrow so I'll catch up on my sleep and be back at the studio in no time."

"If you're up for it, want to watch a movie tonight?" Mercedes asked knowing that the girl was tired but also knowing that she rarely ever sees Brittany anymore.

"Yeah, definitely. I'll probably take a nap soon so I'll be up for it. Tina's at Mike's?" She asked and Mercedes nodded her head.

"I think he's definitely leaving and doing that dance thing."

"I'm happy for him." Mercedes agreed and then Brittany's phone started to ring. She picked it up after 2 rings.

"Hi, Mom." Brittany said and Mercedes gave her a nod before Brittany headed into her room.

"Hi, honey. How are you?"

"Good, Mom. You know I'm pretty sure in this week alone you've called me more than you ever have and that's weird since I'm going to be seeing you in less than a week."

"That is insulting." Her mother faked sadness. "But I'll have you know that I'm just calling to finalize everything. You know how I am with planning and making sure everything is set."

"Yes, Mom, I definitely do." Brittany rolled her eyes at the memories.

"Okay, well we are landing Friday morning. I figured you are probably working so we'll just get a cab and we are staying in the Sheridan in Times Square. I know that that is a bit away from you but this has basically turned into a vacation rather than a college oriented trip."

"I figured that would happen." Brittany laughed lightly. "But it's fine that's right around where I work and where Santana lives."

"Oh, so you told her?" Her mother perked up out of interest.

"Yes, I can tell she's freaking out about it."

"I can tell I will like her just by the way you talk about her. I mean really she only has to worry about your sisters and they are each bringing a friend so there is a little bit of a buffer."

"I know, but still. Santana has a lot of family issues and I know she's never met any of her ex's family."

"Oh and she agreed to meet us? Well, Brittany I think that just shows how she feels about you and there goes my right to ask those embarrassing 'what are your intentions with my daughter' questions."

"Oh god, you wouldn't mom. I'm not in high school anymore."

"I know, honey, but it's a parent's duty. I can't promise anything." Her mother laughed into the phone as Brittany yawned. "Okay, sweetie, that's like the 6th time you've yawned during this conversation. I know I'm not that boring so I'm going to let you sleep. I will be in touch if anything changes."

"Okay, mom. I love you." Brittany says.

"Love you, too. We are really excited to see you."

"Same here. Talk to you later." Brittany hung up the phone and saw that she had a text message.

**1 New Message**

**Santana3: miss you, pretty lady xx**

Brittany smiled and quickly responded before she took her much needed nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: I have no idea how a 10 year old or a child around that age acts so I apologize if Beth isn't written correctly or whatever. I wanted to make her younger but it obviously wouldn't have worked since Quinn had her back in high school. **

**Also, I added the Brittany part last minute because I didn't like not having her in the chapter lol. But yeah, so I'm thinking the next chapter will be Britt's family coming. Any suggestions or ideas regarding that? I was thinking of having one of Britt's sisters not like Santana or something but I'm open to any idea or anything. Also, regarding Quinn, after Santana meets Britt's family, I'm going to speed up her whole process. So really any ideas, suggestions and all that are welcomed and will be greatly appreciated. I'm trying to get a few more chapters out of this story but I just need some more ideas. And so yeah, and thanks to everyone for the reviews, story alerts and all that. Enjoy! :]**

xx


	22. Chapter 22

**The T.M - hahaha you got it and of course she will ;]**

**HeyaBrittana - awww thank you :D…you are awesome! And yes, I will do just that. Thanks again, so glad you like this!**

**Intreeged - aww thank you! Ehh I know, but hey I'm hoping squeeze maybe 5 to 10 more chapters out of this.**

**Classicodango - haahah I know, right? I can't even imagine who wouldn't….whoever didn't have a crush on Santana would have the worst taste ever, I mean come on haha. **

**redelectricearth - love Quinntana haha. Yeah like I kind of just had a sort of experience like this with my friend and we still talk. It was different circumstances but just forgiving them is always better than not having them in your life. See with the Beatles, it's almost impossible to pick just one song. I love Eleanor Rigby. I think that will always be high on my list. Also love Nowhere Man, I'm Looking Through You and A Day in the Life. So hard to choose one. I love Something, such a beautiful song. Oh wow, that must of sounded great! Aw thank you so much! You are so awesome. Haha thanks I'm so glad you like that and I'm so glad you like the story ;]**

**Dolphins'R'GaySharks - hahaha I know. I think it's physically impossible to dislike Santana. Hell, I'd be proud if she slushied me or went all Lima Heights on me haha. **

**Sthlmynnej - thanks! Ohhhh that is a good idea, very juicy. I definitely love the idea of Britt's mom embarrassing her. That's always funny when it isn't happening to you aha. Thanks so much for your ideas. I'm really glad you like this :]**

**Whatevergirl87 - thank you so much for the review ;]. Haha I'm glad to hear that. I always update at weird times since my sleep schedule sucks. Haha that is very true. Thanks for the input. Your reviews always make me smile! **

**YO - thank you! Hahahah that would be hilarious. **

**Misscorylynn - hahaha well, I've got some ideas up my sleeve so let's hope that they get Berry back for her ;] **

**Anonymous - yes, that's how I think they should be on the show. Hahaha. Aw, thanks. I hope you do end up liking what I do. And thanks so much for the review :]**

**Gongo - haha true story. I wish I had a Santana in my life. Ohh no worries, drama will come of course. Love the idea. Thanks. And wow, this whole time I had no idea you spoke Spanish. That's awesome and yes, I understood your review ;]**

**Lilafutbolfan6 - thank you ! **

**G - thanks so much :]**

**Wkgreen - haha I know, finally! Thanks and enjoy :]**

**Hmm - hahaah no worries, I am guilty of doing just that in most fics as well. Brittana is always 1...and thanks for being honest and liking my fic ;] **

**Pahke - haha thank you! Yes, that is always a recipe for a good one. Thanks so much! Glad you like this :]**

**DoroBartowski - thank you! :]**

**Verena R - thank you! Haha hope you like this chapter :]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn walked on the Santa Monica pier with Beth close to her. They had just gotten themselves some ice cream and were about to sit on a nearby bench.

"So how are you going to make the girl you're in love with not be mad at you anymore?" Beth questioned as they quickly ate their already melting ice creams.

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it. I just figured I'd go back to New York, we'd talk and all would be forgiven."

Beth made a face and Quinn quickly questioned it.

"You can't do that."

"Oh, really? Why's that?"

"Because you need to do something huge."

"And how do you know about these things?" Quinn smiled.

"I watch movies….this isn't the 1600s, duh." Beth said matter-of-factly.

"You are one sassy ten year old. So any huge ideas for me?"

"I saw in some movies that people give flowers or jewelry or make dinner…oh, or skywrite how they are feeling."

"Hm, I could do the whole flowers thing. And maybe the dinner once I get back."

"When are you going back?" The girl asked quietly.

"Probably about 2 weeks. I don't know for sure."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, honey. Of course. I'd love to come out and visit you more and maybe you and your parents could come to visit New York."

The girl's eyes light up.

"I want to! Could we see Wicked? And other shows…." The girl went on about all her New York related interests and Quinn smiled at how much this girl would get along with Rachel.

After a few moments, Beth and Quinn decided to ride some rides and then headed back to Beth's house. Quinn's phone buzzed twice when she got to the house.

**2 New Messages**

**Santana: I just wanted to text you today since I may flee the country before tomorrow comes. **

**Rachel3: I got your text the other day…I tried desperately to go for the whole 'hard to get' approach but I miss you, too. **

**To Santana: well if you do, just know I won't be visiting you. Stop worrying and prepare to charm the shit out of her family, Santana Lopez style.**

**To Rachel3: I'm really glad you answered me back. Just so you know, I should be back in about two weeks. **

Quinn sent those two text messages and took Rachel answering as a very good sign. So the next thing she did is, with the help of Beth, she called a familiar flower shop in the city and had them deliver an arrangement of white roses to Rachel and Quinn's apartment.

"So you think that will help me?" She said as she finished the order.

"Well, it won't hurt." Beth said with a smile. She and Quinn relaxed in the house and watched television together until Will and Emma each came home. They all had dinner together and then Quinn went home for the evening.

**1 New Message**

**Rachel3: flowers? I'm impressed and I love them. The card was sweet. Thank you and see you soon!**

Quinn smiled as she recalled the card that Beth helped her write. It simply stated:

_Rachel, I owe you a thousand more of these roses but if you will let me, I will repay you with one everyday of the rest of our lives. Thinking about you and please know I'm an idiot. Love you and only you, Quinn._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana stood in front of her mirror for a good hour as she desperately tried to find an outfit. Brittany's mother and her sisters and their friends had arrived early in the morning and settled into their hotel. Brittany worked at the diner until 5 so the plan was that she would swing by Santana's and then they would meet everyone at their hotel. From there, they would find a place to eat.

It was now just about 5 and a tiny bit of Santana died as the clocked ticked on and she waited for Brittany to knock on the door. She finally had two outfits laid out: a short black dress and jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket. She didn't quite know what the dress attire was so she decided to wait for Brittany to help her pick.

Just about 20 minutes after 5, Santana heard a knock at the door and felt the butterflies start up in her stomach. They quickly flew away when she saw Brittany at the door but they returned as soon as the girl smiled at her.

"Hey." She said leaning in for a hug and as she parted a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." Santana said stepping to the side to let Brittany in. "I need your help on what to wear." She added continuing towards her bedroom as Brittany followed.

"Hm." Brittany offered looking at the two choices. "Why don't you just go naked?" She said suggestively as she leaned in for an actual kiss.

"Well, if I did then at least I would know your family would definitely like me." Santana said with a smile as they parted.

Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled as she went over to the bed.

"San, this isn't like some formal meeting. I'm wearing jeans and a tee shirt."

"Yeah, but this is your family." She stressed the word your. "It's good to make a good first impression." Santana said with a bit of panic in her voice. It was an emotion that was very foreign to her and it made her feel extremely vulnerable.

"Babe." Brittany said walking up to the girl and taking her hands. "I'm pretty sure my mom's in love with you and that's just from the little pieces I've told her about you. My sister Spencer will be miserable about being here and my sister Katie will be too wrapped up in her high school drama. You have nothing to worry about. And besides, just think about how much fun you and I are going to have later after you meet them."

"You are such a tease, Pierce." Santana said leaning in again for a quick kiss before she headed towards her closet.

Brittany made her way out into the kitchen when her mother called her with the plans for the night. She relayed the message to Santana and the two left Santana's house around 6:30.

"So you really think they are going to like me?" Santana said taking Brittany's hand in her own as they walked towards the hotel.

"Yeah, I really think they will." Brittany answered honestly.

"I just hope I don't get those embarrassing questions, you know. I'm sure your mom's brought them out on all your ex's."

Brittany didn't answer right away and Santana thought for a second that she didn't hear her.

"There were no other ex's. I mean, I've dated people obviously but you're the first that I actually planned for them to meet." Brittany said shyly. "My mom met one of my boyfriends in high school accidentally and we broke up before there was any discussion of meeting him formally."

Santana's mouth formed an "oh" shape as she nodded. She got more nervous at the thought that this would be the first time Brittany's family met a girlfriend of hers. It made Santana's heart beat faster at the thought that Brittany actually wanted them to meet her. At that moment, Santana wished that she actually had a normal and functional family so that if she brought Brittany to meet them that it would actually be as memorable as this.

They struck up some more small talk as they approached the hotel. Brittany's mother, sisters and their friends had agreed to wait outside the hotel for them. Brittany spotted them immediately.

"Now I understand why you were so touristy when you first came here. Must be a family thing." Santana laughed as she saw some girls with cameras as they looked up in awe at the buildings around them.

"Mom!" Brittany called out to a blonde haired woman who looked to be in her early 50s. The woman turned around and immediately hugged Brittany. The interaction brought a smile to her face as she stood a little bit behind. She looked at the three younger girls and was able to tell who Brittany's sisters were. One was a duplicate of Brittany just shorter and the other had darker hair but the same color eyes.

Brittany hugged her two sisters and greeted the other girl.

"Britt! You look so amazing. I cannot believe how much you've grown up. You have a New York glow." Her mother said with a smile.

Brittany muttered something under her breath and then turned to Santana with a smile.

"Guys, this is Santana. San, this is my mom, my sisters Spencer and Katie and Spencer's friends Casey. I thought you were bringing Paige, Katie." Brittany said to her youngest sister as her mother, other sister and her friend put on a face that made Brittany immediately regret asking.

"I don't know who you are talking about." The teenager huffed as she focused in on her phone.

Santana laughed and immediately thought that Rachel would love this girl and her drama. Before Santana could say anything or even acknowledge the other people, Brittany's mom was pulling her into a hug.

"It is so nice to meet you. You are just as pretty as Brittany said and I'm just so happy that she's found someone that's made her so damn happy." Santana smiled as the embrace was released and she looked over to see the girls smiling and a very embarrassed looking Brittany.

"God, mom. Stop scaring her." Brittany finally said grabbing Santana's hand absentmindedly. "Any idea where you all want to go?"

"There's a diner two blocks up from here." Spencer, Santana remembered from the introductions, pointed out as she was given weird looks from everyone else. "What? Just because I don't want to go to school here doesn't mean I'm not going to research the place a bit."

"Okay, sounds good to me." Brittany's mother said as Katie just ignored everything and was giving Santana a look that she couldn't quite read.

The three girls walked ahead as Brittany, her mother and Santana trailed behind as they headed towards the diner.

"Brittany, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Her mother said.

"I know, mom. I'm glad you guys were able to come out here. I have to ask though are you actually going to look at any colleges while you are here?"

"I think so. If anything, it may be useful for Katie in 2 years."

"Which ones are you going to?"

"Well, tomorrow we are going to Fordham. We figured since it's in the Bronx that we could get it over with sooner rather than later. And the next day probably Pace or NYU. That'll probably be it."

"Mom, Santana went to NYU." Santana, who had been distracted by the way her and Brittany's hands fit perfectly in each others, perked up at the sound of her name.

"What?" She asked dumbly.

"You went to NYU?" Brittany's mother asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I did."

"Ma'am? Oh god no, honey, call me Christine. I'm old enough as it is but you don't have to remind me." Her mother said with a laugh. "But so how did you like NYU?"

"I loved it. I went there for college and then for law school, too. It was definitely a great experience."

"Law school? Oh goodness, Brittany never mentioned that. Are you still there?"

"No, ma'am….I mean Christine." Santana, Brittany and Christine all laughed at the correction. "I work for a firm just a couple of blocks down from here actually."

"Wow, good for you. Brittany, I must say I think this one is a keeper." Brittany's mom winked and Brittany rolled her eyes. She knew Santana was nervous but she didn't realize that she herself probably should have been more nervous because her mother was absolutely unpredictable.

They arrived at the diner and all sat down at a table. Brittany and Santana sat next to each other with Brittany's mom next to Brittany and the four teenagers on the opposite end of the booth. As they got settled Brittany's hand immediately found Santana's leg and she just laughed at the thought of how she was going to repay Brittany for being such a tease.

The waitress came and gave everyone their menus. Everyone chose something rather quickly so it left a lot of time for open conversation.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Spencer finally said after a few seconds.

"Um, about 2 months, I guess." Brittany said looking over at Santana who kind of shrugged. The beginning of their relationship was very unique and it happened quickly so they never really thought about the time span because they were too busy enjoying the time they spent together.

"Well, by the way Brittany talks about you, you would think it's been 2 years."

"Mom, stop." Brittany warned with a tiny smile as she elbowed her mother lightly.

"How did you guys meet?" Katie asked. Her brown hair fell in front of her face but Santana could still see the excitement in her blue eyes.

"At the diner where I work." Brittany said with a smile.

"Yeah, my friends and I ate lunch there once and went back a couple of days later."

"Turns out Tina knew of Santana's friend Rachel and invited them to a party we had back at the house. And after that we just sort of hung out more."

"Oh, that's such a cute story." Casey said with a smile as Katie agreed and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it worked out really well. Besides Britt and I, our friends have become really close, too." Santana said as the waitress approached and took their orders.

The conversation shifted to things like Santana's job, Brittany's job and her roommates, how things were back in Ohio, what was going on at McKinley High School, and other topics. By the time the bill came, Brittany's mother adamantly took it away from the two girls and paid for the whole thing.

They decided to call it a day since everyone was pretty tired from their morning flight and they had to get up early the next day to get to the Bronx. Brittany and Santana decided to walk them back to the hotel before meeting up with some people for some drinks.

Brittany was talking to her mother when Santana noticed that Katie was standing next to her with Spencer and Casey close behind.

"You know, I always wanted to be a lawyer." Katie said to Santana.

"No, you haven't. Last week you wanted to be a basketball wife so you could be rich without doing anything." Spencer said as Casey began to laugh. Santana smirked at the encounter and then focused back to Katie who seemed extremely pissed off.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Katie ignored her sister. "I always thought that it took a very smart and powerful person to do that. I can tell that you are both of those things."

Santana smiled and mouthed an awkward thank you as she looked at the other two girls as if to say 'what the fuck.' Luckily, Katie's phone rang and she picked it up and started talking at a mile a minute. Santana was eternally grateful for that and also for the fact that she wasn't that age anymore.

Katie walked a bit faster but didn't quite catch up to Brittany and her mother.

"I think she has a girl crush on you." Spencer said straight to the point. Her friend Casey nodded her head and then started laughing.

"No, she was just being nice." Santana said.

"Please, being nice really isn't in Katie's vocabulary."

"Besides, I used to have a huge crush on Brittany a few years ago and Katie is starting to do the same exact things to you."

The last two statements made Santana think a bit. She wondered how someone who was related to Brittany, who was the epitome of nice and caring and sweet, could be a bitch. She also had mixed feelings about the whole girl crush thing. At least she knew that the girl liked her but Santana just didn't expect her to like her in that way.

"She was cursing up and down this past week about how she is going to swear of guys. Her friend Paige was supposed to come with us but apparently she went after the guy Katie liked and now they are dating."

"Wow, so much drama." Santana said with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh you have no idea. There isn't a day that goes by where she's not plotting revenge or screaming over some rumor she heard or started. But I guess now you are her remedy for high school boy drama."

"Lucky me." Santana muttered under breath but the two girls heard and started laughing.

"You know, I won't lie to you when my mom said we were going to be meeting Britt's girlfriend I was a little iffy because of all the past stories of her ex's. But I think I like you." Spencer said and Santana's face kind of scrunched up.

"Trust me, 'I think I like you' is a huge compliment when it comes to Spence." Casey said and the other girl couldn't even argue.

"Well, thank you. I guess I was nervous for no reason."

"You don't really look like the nervous type." Spencer said.

"Oh, I'm not. But if you were meeting the family of someone you really cared about, you would be too."

The two girls "awed" and Santana scowled as they made their way up to the front of the hotel.

"I hope they didn't eat you alive." Brittany whispered as she walked up to her.

Santana just shook her head and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. That was a cue for more "awes."

"No, they were fine. They just kept doing that." Santana said with a smile.

"Well, sweetie, I will call you in the morning. I got these three tickets to some show tomorrow to keep them occupied so maybe the three of us can get dinner or something."

"Yeah, sounds great, Mom. You okay with that, San?"

"Yeah, I just work until 4 or 5 so afterwards it'll be perfect."

"Good. Again I'll be in touch and it was so nice to finally meet you Santana." She said pulling her in for another hug. "Don't think I'm going to continue to go soft on you though." She whispered into Santana's ear and pulled away with a laugh as she moved to hug Brittany.

"She doesn't mean anything by that. She'll probably just ask you the usual questions." Spencer read Santana's face and added for assurance.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I mean since you are fine already." Katie added with a wink as she headed into the front lobby.

"Just remember we'll be gone in a couple of days. She'll forget everything about this once she sees her on again off again boy toy." Spencer said as she and Casey laughed their way into the hotel.

"So you okay?" Brittany asked once everyone was gone.

"Um, yeah. It wasn't as bad as I thought. But I think your sister has a crush on me."

"Which one? Katie?" Brittany asked as Santana nodded. "Oh god, that's rich!"

"Why are you laughing? Why is this funny?"

"I'm sorry. She's just ridiculous. I probably should have seen this coming but I figured since she was older she wouldn't do this anymore." Santana gave Brittany a confused look. "She almost always ends up having a crush on anyone Spencer or I are dating or even interested in. I just have to describe the person and it happens."

"Oh, man and here I thought I was a magnet when it comes to the Pierce women." Santana pretended to be sad as Brittany lightly slapped her.

"Well, my mom loves you."

"She told me that she won't always be going this soft on me."

"She's all bark and no bite. The extent of it will be she asks you about your intentions and stuff."

"Okay, that's an easy one. Meanwhile, I will focus my attention on getting the most embarrassing stories about you out of her."

"You wouldn't."

Santana just raised her eyebrows and smirked. They talked for a few more moments until they made their way to Santana's apartment. It was just around 8 pm and they had agreed to meet up with Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Tine, Mike, Mercedes and Puck around 10 pm at a bar nearby.

Santana started to walk into her apartment when she felt Brittany's hand on her wrist. She turned around to face her and immediately couldn't tell how she was feeling.

"What is it?" She said reaching up to touch Brittany's cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I know it was just dinner but thank you for being okay with meeting my family. I know you were nervous and you didn't have to. So I just wanted to say it meant a lot…."

Santana smiled and cut off Brittany's ranting with a kiss.

"You don't have to thank me." She said as they parted.

"I know." Brittany mumbled shyly looking down at the floor. Santana grabbed the sides of her face and their eyes met.

"I love you, Brittany. I would do anything you asked me to."

"I love you, too. And oh really? Well, how about we skip going out tonight and just have a night to ourselves?"

Santana nodded her head and grabbed her cell phone to text Kurt and let him know. He texted back a few moments later saying that he was happy she survived the family meeting and definitely understood why they were staying in.

"Done." Santana said placing her phone down on the counter before Brittany attacked her. "You know I'm going to pay your sweet ass back for being such a tease." She added grabbing Brittany by the loops of her jeans.

"Me? A tease?" Brittany said pushing off of Santana. She took her shirt off in a quick motion and strutted towards the bedroom door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HAPPY 4TH**** OF JULY TO ALL THE AMERICANS :]**

**Hope you all enjoy. The next chapter will have more Pierce family/Brittana interactions. All ideas and such are always welcomed. Hoping to get a few more chapters out of this one. Oh and btw, I died a bit after I passed 300 reviews. You all are so awesome :]**


	23. Chapter 23

**.Hale. - haha! Glad you liked it. Of course, a parent almost always has to be when it comes to dates. Thanks!**

**Wkgreen - hhaaha yes, she was ;]**

**Gongo - hahaha nice, that's dedication to Brittana. It'll happen soon, I promise. Thanks. Haha and so do I.**

**Lilafutbolfan6 - aww thank you! And yes I agree 100% with both**

**Dolphins'R'GaySharks - lol. Oh god, I know. It would be a very awkward and uncomfortable thing. It would be kind of funny if it was happening to someone you didn't like though ;]…and oh don't worry the flowers were just the tip of the iceberg. Any suggestions on ways for her to step it up. **

**aliesmyles - thanks haha and hope you like. **

**Syd1296 - aw well for someone who doesn't know how to write reviews, that one was pretty awesome! Thank you so so much. Aw that was so sweet. And if you ever had any criticisms, I would always be open to hearing them. **

**BetterSorryThanSafe - thank you! Aww hearing that just made me squeal a little. Thank you for sticking with the story and liking it :]**

**Misscorylynn - Hahahah I'm sorry, I was a tease with that ;]**

**HeyaBrittana - haha I'm sorry ;] maybe in future chapters I'll stop the teasing. So glad to hear. Hope you continue to like. **

**Intreeged - haha I can try to make that happen but no promises on 30 lol. Aw thank you. Hahaha yesss very awkward. Thank you!**

**Pahke - yes, she did. And okay, I will add it in. anything in particular you want to see or know about that?**

**Anonymous - I know right. Life would be so much easier if people still had the same innocence that they had as children. Ahaha yes, she is indeed. Ohhhh she very well right. I didn't even think of that. Haha Brittany's got Santana wrapped around her finger lol. Thanks for the review :]**

**Rainydays45 - aw thanks so much! Glad you liked it :]**

**YO - haha well, it was a good idea. Thanks for it ;] ohh good call. She definitely is like her. Thanks and I hope you like :]**

**Verena R - yeah, that definitely is funnier. Plus I thought I'd cool it off with the Brittana drama while the Pierce's were in town haha. And you got it! Thank you! **

**PoppieJoy - haha but brittana/heya stories are the greatest. I would say sorry for getting you sucked in, but I'm not ;] Glad you did and glad you like. Thanks! **

**Whatevergirl87 - aw glad to hear that. Haha. Thanks so much. And there will be more interactions coming up! **

**DoroBartowski - aw thank you! So glad you liked it. Haha and yes, it totally was. **

**Itrasco - thank you! :]**

**Mandy777 - thanks so much :]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana arrived at work in the morning and prayed for a slow moving day. She was dreading dinner with Brittany and her mother. It was nothing personal. The woman was amazingly nice and seemed really cool. It just felt so foreign to Santana.

They had agreed to do dinner somewhere near Santana's apartment because it was close to the hotel and where the three teens were seeing the show.

She had been in her office for about 2 hours when there was a knock at her door.

"Miss Lopez?" The young intern asked quietly.

"What is it, Derek."

"You have someone on line 1. It sounds important." He said and Santana eyes light up. She was hoping for a big new case.

"Thank you, Derek. I'll take care of it." She dismissed him and then picked up the phone. "Santana Lopez."

"Yes, I'm desperately in need of an amazing lawyer. You have any recommendations." The girl on the other line laughed into the receiver.

"Quinn? What the hell? Isn't it like 8 in the morning over by you?"

"Yes, it's 8:13 to be exact."

"Why are you calling so damn early?"

"Well, I have to be at work at 7, unlike you who has the luxury of going in at 9 or 10 depending on the day."

"I always told you to go into criminal law but no you are so god damn stubborn."

"Oh, shut it. But since you're actually in your office, I'll take that as a good sign regarding how last night went."

"You are such a gossip, Fabray. And for the record, it wasn't overwhelmingly horrible…."

"And see you were worrying for nothing."

"I'm pretty sure her youngest sister has a crush on me though."

"Really? Oh god, that is rich." Quinn said as she laughed into the phone.

"God Brittany had the same reaction and it's not funny, Quinn. And besides, you don't even have the right to laugh about that."

"Okay, okay, you're right. But I know in a couple of years you'll look back and totally understand why this is so funny."

"Yeah, yeah." Santana huffed and Quinn rolled her eyes despite the fact that she knew Santana couldn't see her.

"So what else happened?"

"Well, we just went to that diner near Times Square. They asked you know the usual questions about us and about me. We weren't out really long because they were all tired from their flight."

"Okay. So I'm assuming you all are meeting again soon, right?"

"Yeah, tonight actually."

"Oh, very nice. What are you doing?"

"Brittany's sisters and one of their friends are going to some show so Brittany, her mother and I are doing dinner."

"Are you shitting yourself right now?" Quinn laughed even louder.

"No, I'm fucking peachy, Quinn."

"Look you have nothing to worry about. The worst part was last night and you got over it so just breath and expect the best."

"But I know Brittany is going to do that whole 'excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom so my mom can have the 'talk' with you' thing."

"Oh, she definitely is."

"I don't know how to answer any of that shit."

"Don't anticipate the questions just wait for them to come and answer honestly. That's all you can do."

"Ugh, yeah you're right. But anyways how are things over with you?"

"Good. I really am enjoying all the time I spend with Beth and her parents. She really is amazing and so smart." Santana could sense the regret in Quinn's voice as she let out a sigh.

"Like you, Q. You did the right thing, you know."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed once again before taking a sip of her coffee. "You know, she even asked about Rachel. She overheard her parents and I talking about the situation and she didn't even care that I was in love with a woman."

"That's good. And speaking of manhands, how are things going on that front?"

"I texted her a few days again and she, being her dramatic self, waited a couple of days more to respond. And I sent her flowers the other day, thanks to Beth's help."

"Flowers? Wow. But really, Q, flowers just ain't going to cut it. I mean you're lucky I have a soft spot for you and all but Rachel is just so….Rachel. It's like she lives to hold grudges."

"Yeah, I know. She says she misses me and all that but I know she's still pissed. I was thinking of doing a huge dinner thing when I come back and maybe just starting over, you know?"

"Yeah, I hear you. I'm sure whatever you do will be great."

"I hope so. But yeah, it shouldn't be too much longer for me out here."

"Good. Work's going well and everything?"

"Yeah, the case is almost done. It's honestly so boring. It's just a bunch of companies disagreeing over paperwork that was filed years ago."

"And once again, this is why I said criminal law. This is were the action is." Santana said with a laugh as her other line started to beep. "And speaking of action, I have another call. Hoping for a big case."

"Okay, I will talk to you, San."

"Bye, Q." Santana hung up the phone and hit the other line. "Santana Lopez." She began and she then let the person on the other end explain their situation. She had finally gotten a big case after what felt like weeks of not having one.

Male in his late 20s accused of beating his girlfriend. The male on the phone, who Santana assumed was a relative or something, assured he was innocent and that the whole incident was an attempt for his girlfriend to get his money. Santana agreed to the case and the person faxed over some forms. They set up a meeting for the next day.

Santana worked her way through the forms and paperwork for this upcoming case. She reviewed every detail and decided that she would definitely take it on. By the time she was finished, she realized that it was almost time for her to leave. She carefully placed the papers in her desk and gathered up her stuff.

She got back to her apartment around 5:30 and got ready with some time to spare. She was meeting Brittany and her mother at an Italian restaurant 2 blocks down. Once outside her apartment building, her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, San." Brittany said from the other end.

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

"Nothing. My mother and I should be at the restaurant in like 2 minutes. Where are you?"

"I'm walking outside my place now so we'll probably get there around the same time."

"Okay, perfect. See you in a bit."

"Okay. Bye, Britt."

Brittany said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. She turned to her mother to let her know and was met with a goofy grin.

"What is that for?"

"What?" Her mother played dumb.

"That face. Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm not allowed to smile?" Her mother said with a huff. "Fine, I just think it's cute how you two are so nervous about this."

"I'm glad you are enjoying this."

"Oh, come on, honey. Look if you're serious about her, then this was bound to happen eventually. Besides, it could be so much worse."

Brittany just nodded in agreement and her mother smiled. After a few moments of silence, Brittany spoke again.

"Just please don't embarrass me too much. Please. That's all I'll ever ask from you."

"Oh, Brittany. I won't make any promises." Her mother winked at her as they walked up to the restaurant. Less than a minute later, they saw Santana approaching.

"Hey." Brittany said pulling the girl into a hug.

"Hey, Britt. Hi, Christine. It's nice to see you again." Santana said as she hugged Brittany's mother.

"It's nice to see you too, Santana." She added as they made their way into the restaurant.

They were seated and waiting to order and Brittany was on edge. She knew that her mother already knows what she wanted and was just waiting for her to start asking questions. Luckily, Santana started the conversation.

"So what show are the girls going to see tonight?"

"Oh, that Spiderman musical." Brittany looked at her mom. "What? We've heard a lot about that and the girls wanted to see how much of a disaster it is. And also, it was pretty much the only show available on such short notice."

"Hm, maybe they'll end up liking it." Brittany said as the waiter approached. He politely took their orders and returned to the back. "How was the college visit today?"

"Good. The school is so nice. It's just in a bad neighborhood, sadly. But it's academics make up for that fact."

"Well, how did Spencer like it?"

"It's hard to tell. But you know how she is." Christine said with a shrug as Brittany nodded.

The waiter came back with their drinks and informed the women that their meals would be out in less than 10 minutes.

"Quick service?" Christine voiced her thoughts. "Must be a New York thing." She said with a shrug.

"It definitely is a New York thing." Brittany said and Santana smiled in agreement.

"How are you liking New York so far? Even though, it's barely been a day." Santana asked.

"Well, it's a lot different from Ohio that's for sure. But it's fun. It makes me feel like something is always going on or there's something always to do. And being here makes me so much prouder of you Brittany."

"Why, Mom? I haven't really done anything."

"Oh please. You came out here on your own and now look at you. And don't go denying it. You should be proud of what you've accomplished in the last year."

Brittany looked down and went to go say something but she was interrupted.

"She's right, babe." Santana said with a smile and she gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek. Christine just smiled at the scene. The food came several seconds later and the three enjoyed it in a comfortable silence.

"Santana?" The comfortable silence was broken.

Santana turned her head to see where the source of that came from. She silently prayed it wasn't anyone that she wouldn't want to see. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was Adrienne.

"Adrienne, hey!"

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt. I just couldn't leave without saying hi." The girl smiled and she looked at Brittany. "You must be Brittany."

Brittany nodded and looked at Santana.

"Yeah, this is Brittany and this is her mother, Christine. Adrienne's a friend from college. We sort of dated for a little while, too."

Brittany's mother's mouth formed an "o" shape as she nodded. Brittany was beginning to realize who the girl in front of her was. She had to of been the ex that Santana had seen after their big fight. Brittany smiled to herself as she recalled that Santana only talked with the girl. She was downright gorgeous and foreign so the fact that Santana didn't sleep with her meant a lot.

"Well, I'm sorry again for interrupting. Call me sometime, girl. We can actually plan that double date, I see." Adrienne winked as she said her goodbyes to the other two women at the table. She then turned and caught up to her friends that had left in front of her.

"She was hot." Christine said matter-of-factly.

"Mom?"

"What? I'm just being honest."

"Still, just use your filter next time." Brittany said.

"Sorry about that." Santana finally said.

"No, dear, you have nothing to be sorry about. You can't help running into someone even though in this city running into someone you know is like finding a needle in a haystack."

Brittany and Santana laughed at the woman who was still obviously in awe of New York.

"Was that the one who works in the tattoo shop?

Santana nodded. "Yeah, she lives above the studio. When I went to go see her a couple of weeks ago, she practically dragged me to get another."

"Another tattoo?" Christine asked and Santana nodded. "Hm, you know I wanted to get a tattoo on my lower back but the girls tell me that's what they are calling a tramp stamp these days."

"Uh, yeah. That's what it's called. And don't worry, I don't have one there." Santana said with a laugh as Brittany rolled her eyes at the thought of her mother getting a tramp stamp.

"Excuse me, I'm going to head to the bathroom." Brittany finally said after a few moments. Santana cursed under her breath because she knew this moment was bound to happen.

Brittany stood up and walked towards the restroom while Christine took this time to read the dessert menu. Santana sat in the seat not really knowing what to say or do.

"Okay, can you just lay the questions on me and get it over with?" Santana said desperately as Christine's face scrunched up. "You said you weren't going to be soft on me and you being quiet right now is making me more nervous. Brittany specifically went to the bathroom on purpose so that this moment could happen."

Christine started hysterically laughing and Santana was taken aback.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh but I've never heard anyone actually ask for this moment to happen." Santana just muttered under her breath and looked down. "I could be all cliché and ask what your intentions are with my daughter but honestly, I don't think I need to. I don't want to scare you away but know that if you ever visit us back in Ohio, everything that is cliché is put back on the table."

Santana nodded and looked at her questioningly. She never met a parent before that was so genuinely proud and trusting of their child.

"But I do have to ask this. Were you dating Brittany when you saw you ex again?" Santana nodded not really knowing where this was going and not even realizing that she had mentioned that moments ago. "Why is that?"

"Um, well I went to her for advice honestly. As I'm sure Brittany has probably mentioned, I'm not exactly a professional in the exclusive and committed relationships department. So let's just say I messed up and wanted to fix things with us."

Christine stayed silent for a couple of moments as if to give Santana an opportunity to continue with the story if she felt she wanted to. Santana took this as a sign and figured she'd let the woman in on the details just in case they came up in the future.

"Very long story short, my best friend, who I dated back in high school, confessed that she was still in love with me. Her girlfriend, the girl Rachel I had mentioned yesterday, drunkenly confessed everything and Brittany understandably got mad. At that point, we had been seeing each for only a couple of weeks and official for less than a week."

"Oh, god. Well, I'm glad that you two are okay. I assume that you did something pretty amazing to get my Brittany back." Santana nodded her headed and smiled at the memory.

"I stayed outside her apartment for hours waiting for her to get home. I've never been one to discuss feelings and all that but I was able to with Brittany because I honestly didn't want to lose her. Everything that I used to be afraid of seems so easy with her."

"Well, I think you just answered the whole 'intentions' questions and I didn't even have to awkwardly ask it." The two women smiled. Christine's was a bit brighter than Santana's because she felt that her daughter finally found the one. "So if you don't mind me asking, how are your two friends and their relationship?"

"Uh, that's where it gets complicated. They aren't exactly broken up but Quinn, my best friend, went to Los Angeles for business and personal reasons. She's coming back in a couple of days and will hopefully be able to patch everything up."

"And how are you and Quinn?"

"We are fine. Despite everything, I can't not have her in my life. She helped me so much when I was younger so I could never lose that. She was lonely and dealing with past issues and that's why this whole mess happened."

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope that the two of them work things out. It sounds like you and Brittany have had quite a ride together in a short amount of time. My daughter Katie would love hearing about all this drama." Christine laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

"I think Katie has a crush on me."

"Oh, is that so?" Santana nodded. "That's pretty damn funny." The woman started laughing and Santana sighed as she really didn't get the joke. "I'm sorry, honey. But between you and me, I always thought Katie played for that team anyways. But you know, the popular girl in school has to keep up a good front."

"Why are you so…okay if your children are gay?" Santana asked and kind of regretted it after it came out.

"My husband and I hated the town we live in. It's filled with close-minded people and since our family was there we didn't want to move. After he passed, I couldn't bear to move either. But we raised the girls in a way that we didn't force into their brains that they needed to fall in love with a man. We told them stories and let them write their own endings with the people they wanted. I know it's a unique style of parenting but I couldn't bear having one of them live everyday in fear out of something as little as coming out of the closet."

Santana sat with her mouth open as the woman spoke. She was the exact opposite of her own mother. Santana was about to continue when Brittany returned.

"Sorry about that. You would think in a place this huge they'd have more than 2 stalls." Brittany said as she sat down. "Everything okay?" She said looking from her mother to Santana.

"Yeah, Britt. Everything's perfect." Santana said genuinely as she smiled at Christine.

The three struck up a conversation that was interrupted a few moments later when the waiter came back to clean the table and ask for their desserts orders. The dessert came and pretty soon they were leaving the restaurant.

"This place was very good. I'm glad we came here." Christine said as they made their way out the door.

"Yeah, it is. So any idea what you are doing tomorrow, Mom?" Brittany asked.

"We are actually just going to see some sights tomorrow and visit a few colleges the next day. You two are more than welcome to join us tomorrow. Lord knows, you two know this city better."

"Yeah, I don't work tomorrow so that would be great Mom." Brittany said with a smile as she turned to Santana.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm starting a new case tomorrow and I don't know what time I'll definitely be done."

"Oh that's alright, sweetheart. Maybe the next day?" Santana nodded thinking that she probably could do that. "And good luck with your case."

"Thank you, Christine." Santana said. "I think I'm going to head back home. Are you two okay or do you want to come back to my place until the show ends?"

"No, it's fine, San. You just get some rest and kick ass tomorrow." Brittany said proudly.

"I always kick ass." Santana offered with a laugh.

"It was nice seeing you again, Santana." Christine said as she hugged the girl goodbye. Santana said the same thing back with a smile on her face.

"Bye, babe." She said to Brittany as she leaned in to kiss her. "Text me when you get home, okay?" Brittany nodded in response and hugged Santana once before they headed in opposite directions.

Brittany and her mother were walking in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Did you scare her off?" Brittany asked.

"No, I actually think I didn't."

"So there wasn't some secret and awkward conversation that happened when I was in the bathroom."

"No, the conversation surely wasn't a secret and it wasn't awkward at least for me. Santana was just filled me in on some things. Mainly, that fight you two had a couple of weeks ago regarding her friend."

"Oh…" Brittany trailed on.

"I think she really loves you, honey."

"I love her, Mom. And I know that people will probably judge me because it's been only a short time but I really do."

"I believe you, Brittany. And I'm not going to judge you for something that makes you happy."

"Thank you, Mom."

"You know, your grandmother's 80th birthday is a few months away. I'd love if you two could come out for it. Of course, that's if you both can and want to."

"I hadn't even thought of that, honestly. But I would love to go. I'll mention it to Santana."

"I know that your grandmother would just love to meet her and she'd be thrilled to see you again.."

Brittany smiled at the thought of Santana meeting all of her family. She nodded at her mother's last statement.

"Oh, and maybe tomorrow you and the girls can meet my friends and see my house. Since you are sight seeing, there are plenty of sights around where I live."

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea. I know Spencer and Casey will love being there. They love that show…oh, what's it called…you know, the one that's based in your area…"

"RENT, Mom."

"Yes, yes that is the one."

"Yeah, I think you all would like it. Mercedes and Tina will be happy to meet you. I know that for sure."

"Well, they've been so damn good to you so I know I'll already love them."

"You all will. But Mom, can I ask you a question?" Brittany says as the stopped at the crosswalk to wait for the light to change. "Do you think Spencer and Katie like Santana?"

"Surprisingly enough, I like Spencer actually does. Casey does as well. And from what I heard, Katie loooooves Santana."

"Oh, she told you." Christine nodded. "How funny is that?" The two women started laughing as the crossed the street.

"It's pretty damn funny I must say."

"I feel bad for Santana. She doesn't know how to handle it but I can't help but laugh."

"Well, I'll say this if Santana can make it through this and still be on Katie's good side, you better marry this girl the next day."

Brittany perked up at the word her mother just used. She hadn't even thought about that and she quickly had to change the subject.

"So what's the real reason that Paige didn't come?"

"The story I heard was that Paige is dating the guy that Katie likes. But I think the actual story is that Katie likes Paige and Paige doesn't feel the same way."

"That could be it. But I highly doubt it" Brittany said.

"Oh, it is. I know it. Her little crush on Santana totally proves all my theories."

"You're crazy, Mom."

"That may be so but at least I have amazing gaydar. Besides, I'm never going to find out about what happened with Paige so I might as well come to my own conclusions to make it interesting."

Brittany laughed. She knew it was basically suicide if you actually asked Katie anything about the drama in her life because she wouldn't let you leave the conversation.

The women talked a bit more and then finally made their way into the hotel. Once in the room, Christine gave Brittany a drink and the mother and daughter began to talk more. Christine asked about Brittany's current job and more about the job involving Jesse St. James. After about 30 minutes, the two decided to watch a movie like they used to when Brittany still lived in Ohio. Halfway through the movie, Christine got a text from the girls saying that they would be back at the hotel in a little while. Twenty minutes later, they arrived and Brittany and Christine paused the movie. They began to talk about the show and soon afterwards, Christine excused herself to go to bed.

"How was your night, Britt?" Spencer finally asked.

"Good. We ate at a place close by and the food was good."

"Oh come on, that's not why she was asking." Casey said as everyone started to laugh.

"I know. It was really good. I think Santana and I were just nervous for no reason."

"Mom likes her. Hell, we all do and that's just after one day."

Katie looked down at her phone and just kind of huffed at the whole conversation.

"I appreciate that. You know that you guys are important to me so your opinion of her really means a lot, even you Casey." The girls smiled and that is when Katie dropped her phone.

"I think you deserve better, Britt." The laughing stopped and Casey and Spencer looked at the younger girl like she was crazy.

Brittany just sighed not really wanting to get into this. Katie then got up and headed into the bedroom.

"She doesn't mean that." Spencer said.

"Yea, she's just pissed because we spent part of the night telling her that her crush on your girlfriend was never going to get anywhere."

"And she's of course stubborn as hell. Despite the fact that, Santana is like 10 years older than her and is clearly all lovey-dovey with you."

"You would think she would have outgrown this stage of her life." Brittany said.

"Nope, it's quite the opposite. Don't worry about it though as soon as we get home she'll just focus her attention on my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Why haven't I heard about this sooner?"

"Well for one, we barely have talked or seen each other in the last year….."

"That is true. And I'm sorry for that." Brittany said genuinely. She almost always spoke to her mom and updated her on her life and she rarely ever did so with her sisters. She knew that once they returned to Ohio that she was going to have to change that.

"It's fine, Britt. We know you have a lot on your plate and besides it makes moments like this worth more. So anyways, his name is John and he's in our grade."

"Very nice. What do you think of him, Casey?" Brittany said trying to get an accurate read on the guy dating her younger sister.

"He's a nice guy. Seems like a douche at first because he's on the hockey and baseball teams but he's totally not."

"And he even has helped our Glee club out a lot." Spencer added.

"Ah, I'm glad you guys are still doing that." Brittany said.

"Oh, but speaking of John, I have to go call him. I told him I would tonight." Spencer smiled at the two girls before she went into the other unoccupied room.

"So he's really an okay guy or were you just being nice because Spencer was here?"

"No, he really is. I wouldn't lie about something like this to you, Brittany." Casey said.

"Good. I'm happy for her. So what about you?" Brittany said and Casey perked up.

"What about me?"

"You have a boyfriend….or uh, girlfriend?" Brittany asked cautiously not really knowing about the girl's life.

"No, girlfriend. I guess my whole crush on you way back when fueled that question, huh?" Brittany nodded and smiled.

"Well, can you blame me for asking? I just wasn't sure."

"No, I don't. I totally understand. And I will forever apologize for my crazy grade school self."

"No, it's fine. Besides I still very much appreciate that Valentine's Day card you made for me that one year." Brittany said teasingly.

"I know, I should have sold that to Hallmark or some shit." The two girls laughed as Spencer came back into the room.

"Sorry about that."

Brittany and Casey nodded.

"So how'd you two like Fordham yesterday?"

"It was nice. Nice campus and all but nothing really to do around it."

"Yeah, it would basically consist of going to class, going to parties on campus and city trips because you can't do anything in the immediate area."

"Yeah, I've heard. But you guys are looking at others in two days right?"

"Mhm, I think Pace and NYU and maybe one out in Queens. We aren't doing the guided tours so we'll have more time to see more than just one in one day."

"That's good. You know mom mentioned grandma's 80th birthday to me today."

"Oh yeah?" Spencer said.

"yeah, I'm thinking of going. I probably should be able to get off and maybe after that week you two and, depending on what level Katie's drama scale is turned up to, she can come back to New York with me for a bit of a summer vacation."

The two girls perked up and beamed with excitement at the idea. They began talking a bit more about the possibly trip and then they decided to watch a movie. The three fell asleep before it was halfway done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Brittany and her family went to some popular places. They first went to Central Park and then Times Square and then ended up at Brittany's apartment. Brittany's mother and the three teens met Mercedes, Tina and Mike. Christine really and truly felt so happy that her daughter had found such amazing people and an amazing life in New York. She knew somewhere deep inside of her that her husband had something to do with that.

The day was equally as eventful for Santana. She had the meeting with the potential new client which lasted a couple of hours. After finally hearing his story, she declined representing him after finding out that he actually was guilty. Santana was by far not a stupid woman and wasn't willing to risk her reputation on some idiot who can't control his temper.

The following day was the Pierces and Casey's last full day in the city. They were able to visit both NYU and Pace in rather quick times and since Spencer fell in love with both of them there was no reason to keep looking. They decided to go to Ellen's diner to see where Brittany worked and what she did. Brittany was surprised that they were there but overall, she was actually more surprised that they hadn't eaten there days before.

Santana made her way over to the diner on her lunch break in order to say her goodbyes to Brittany's family. She had another meeting the following morning so she could not guarantee that she was going to see them. Before she left, Christine handed her a piece of paper and told her not to read it near Brittany and also not to let Brittany know she gave it to her. When Santana got back to her office, she read the piece of paper. It was a letter to Santa that Brittany had written when she was 15. Attached to it was a note from Christine saying: "I promised Brittany that I wouldn't tell too many embarrassing stories of her. So I figured I'd let you figure this one out yourself without openly telling you. I'll be sure to fill you in more the next time we meet. And ps: thank you for taking such good care of her. She really is lucky to have you."

Santana smiled at the note and the idea that Brittany still believed in Santa well into high school.

The four women left early in the morning and called Brittany to let her know when they had arrived back in Ohio. Christine had told Brittany that she would be in contact with her regarding the 80th birthday and all that.

That same night Santana and Brittany had dinner with Adrienne and her girlfriend, Jenna. It was a really nice evening and the four women knew that it was a start of a great friendship. Brittany decided to go home afterwards in order to spend some much needed time catching up with Tina and Mercedes. Santana shrugged it off because she knew that she needed to catch up with Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Sam and Rachel just as much. They walked hand in hand to the nearest train station.

"Since the whole 'meeting your family thing' wasn't a huge disaster, I was thinking maybe you'd want to come out to Long Island to meet my sister." Santana said cautiously before they arrived at the station.

"Really?" Santana nodded hesitantly. "I'd love to San." She smiled.

"Yeah? That's great. I mean I would say meet my mother too but we still aren't on the greatest of terms but maybe in time."

Brittany nodded her head. She knew that this was a huge step for Santana and wasn't expecting anything more out of the situation. She kissed Santana with a great deal of love and happiness laced in it before she headed down underground.

Santana hailed a cab with a smile on her face. She honestly didn't care how Brittany meeting her family went because she knew that the Pierces liked her and were actually a functional group of people. She figured that Crystal would love Brittany and her husband probably would too. She shook all of those thoughts out of her head because ultimately all that mattered was her love for Brittany.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so I'm pretty sure this chapter is pretty long. I wanted to do that since I haven't updated in almost a week and I apologize for that. And also, sorry if the ending seems rushed. I just sort of wanted to skip some time. So yeah, hope everyone likes. I would also like to let everyone who has checked out my 'From First to Last' story know that I am in the process of rewriting it so let's see how that goes.

It's also about that time where I need to enter some drama because I secretly live for drama. So any suggestions or ideas about possible drama related things are very much welcomed. And thanks so much to everyone who has stayed faithful with this story and who continue to stick with it. You all are awesome :]


	24. Chapter 24

**Misscorylynn - thanks! And once I write it out, I will include it again. She will be back very soon. lol**

**Annalucindaberry - dun dun dun….haha just may happen. Who knows? ;]**

**Pahke - thanks! I definitely will as soon as I think so something cute for it to say haha. She will definitely have more appearances no worries. Yes, drama needs to happen. Quinn will be here very very soon. And Santana's mom as well. Thank you again ;]**

**Heyabrittana - thank you! Ohh that is a very good idea, just may happen soon. Haha I won't stop it…I'm glad you like. Enjoy :]**

**Momo30 - thank you! And you'll have to read to find out ;]**

**Heyyou32 - I'm glad that you like mine :]…oh I'll leave that Brittany to Ryan, Ian and Brad. I hate writing her dumb, mainly because I'm just not good at it. Yeah, really I cant imagine she'd be that dumb in her 20s. **

**aliesmyles - thanks! Glad to hear that. Ohh I may still include it. Enjoy the drama and all that ;]**

**Wkgreen - ahahaha she totally needs to chill lol. enjoy**

**blueskkies - awww. Haha. So glad you've caught up and sorry that it cut into your sleep lol. Yeah, I didn't want to make it creepy because I hate awkward moments like that lol. Well, the whole trip for Quinn was to give Rachel space, clear her head and see Beth. Santana and Quinn have been through a lot and won't just abandon each other that easily. Thank you! Awwww :] hope you continue to like**

**Dolphin'R'GaySharks - Christine = win. Hhahaa they totally do. It's like a gift they inherit as soon as we are born lol. Ohh very nice. Like that idea. Awww thank you so much. I'm glad people from this story read that one too. Haha it's the least I could do for all the kind words I've gotten about these stories. It's really no bother. Haha it's okay. I'm weird like that too so I understand where you are coming from. Aw, thank you! Have a great one as well ;]**

**The Swede - aww well I'm glad you did write something about it. That makes me smile so much. Thank you! I really appreciate the kind words and I'm so glad you've liked it. **

**- awww thank you! OMG I love SVU. I totally feel you on that. Since I live in the city, every time I'm walking in the streets I'm on like high alert and all I can think of is What would Stabler and Bensen do ahaha. But honestly, New York isn't as bad as everyone thinks at night**

**Shortazn97 - thank you! Ohh it will have those moments very soon. Ahaha of course, like mother like daughter. lol**

**Anonymous - :D…omg I know it's so much fun. I love sitting in public places and watching strangers and just making up stories about what they are saying or doing lol. It's so damn hard to get over Santana. I know, they seriously need to be close in season 3. I get the feeling that Quinn will be one of the first people Santana comes out to or at least I hope so. Aw, I'm glad to hear that. I try really hard to make it realistic. Hmmm maybe. Aw no problem, thank you for giving me some help ;]**

**Verena R - thank you so much! Aww that was so sweet. Hope you enjoy the drama and the future chapters ;]**

**Intreeged - thanks! Ahh drama. Oh very good point. I love that idea and will definitely use it. Thank you again and enjoy **

**Rosetta288 - thank you! Aw I'm so glad you like it. That means so much. Enjoy the rest :]**

**Oddas94 - thank you! Haha it break my heart, too. But yes, very good idea. Thank you. And enjoy :]**

**Whatevergirl87 - aw it's all good. Glad you liked it! Yeah, I liked writing Britt's mom. More moms should be like that haha. Yes, definitely! Love your reviews and so glad you like my stories!**

**Catherine504 - sorry for the delay! Enjoy :]**

**Mick3y92 - hahaha well I'm glad you like the story. Ah yes I love brittana and Quinntana. Haha but honestly, if I could I'd go back a re-write Santana's reaction but I think that it shows her growth and how Brittany's changed her. But that issue could be a factor in the future. Thanks! I hope you liked the rest ;]**

**Redelectricearth - aww, I know. I'm sorry I've been away for the last week and before that I was having a bit of trouble writing for this one. Everything is fine, thank you for the concern and hope you enjoy the update :D**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks went by as Brittany and Santana found themselves in a comfortable routine. They were certainly enjoying the honeymoon phase that Kurt always gushed about.

It was getting towards the end of the month and that is when their comfortable routine experienced a bit of a shake up.

Brittany had been in contact with her family and it had been arranged that she and Santana would be visiting Ohio in a month or so for her grandmother's birthday. The visit would last about 5 days with Brittany's sisters and Casey coming back to New York with them for a week afterwards.

Brittany stayed over Santana's apartment on a Thursday night. They enjoyed a nice dinner together and then watched a movie. The next morning around 9 am the two girls headed out to Long Island to visit Santana's sister.

"So how many kids does your sister have?" Brittany asked suddenly while they were driving there.

"Two. Teresa who's 9 and Marco who's 6."

Brittany just nodded her head at the information. Santana glanced away from the road for a minute to look at Brittany and she started smiling.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"What? Nothing. I was just curious."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Santana laughed.

"No! I'm not." Brittany said a little too quickly and a little too defensively causing Santana to laugh louder. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just returning the favorite. You had no problem silently enjoying how I felt meeting your family last month so now I am going to sit back and enjoy this."

"Look, I now regret giving you shit about being nervous but honestly, you had the better end of the deal. We are talking children and not teenagers but little children. They are like vultures or something when it comes to picking people they like or don't like. What if your niece or your nephew or both don't like me? Then I'm fucked."

"You have nothing to worry about, Britt."

"That's easy for you to say."

"No what's easy for me to say is payback is a bitch."

"I hate you." Brittany pouted as Santana started to laugh. "What exactly are we doing today anyways?"

"Crystal's husband is barbequing. So I'd give it about 3 hours and then we are out. Think you can handle that?"

"Sure." Brittany mumbled and Santana reached over and squeezed her hand.

Less than 20 minutes later, Santana was pulling into Crystal's driveway. She gave Brittany's hand one more squeeze before they got out of the car. She rung the doorbell and it took less than 2 seconds for someone to answer it.

"Santana!" Her sister said with a bright smile before she pulled her into a hug.

"Hey." Santana said back as they pulled away.

"So this is her, huh?" Her sister beamed as she looked at Brittany who suddenly found something on the ground to be very interesting.

"Yes. Brittany this is my sister Crystal."

"Nice to meet you finally, Brittany. The way Santana gushes about you is adorable." She said as Santana lightly hit her in the arm. Brittany laughed as she felt a few butterflies fly away from the interaction. "It's true. Now come in." She said as she moved to the side and let the girls in.

"Aunty S!" The girls heard from the stairs as a little girl ran down to hug her aunt.

"Hey, T. Wow, it's only been a couple of weeks since I've seen you and I almost didn't recognize you." Santana teased the little girl as they broke from the hug.

"Who's this?" Teresa said as her focus shifted to Brittany who was standing next to her mother.

"This is Brittany." Santana said with a smile as she turned towards Brittany.

"Ohhhh." The little girl said a little mischievously. "Is she your special friend, Aunty S?" She said stressing the word special with a smile.

Santana looked at Brittany and smiled. She then focused her attention on Crystal as they were trying to explain who exactly Brittany was to Santana to the little girl.

"Sweetie, Brittany is very special to your aunt just like your daddy is very special to me." Crystal said and smiled with satisfaction at her response.

"A boy in my class has two dads. He says that it's cool because one knows a lot about sports and the other about music and clothes. Some of the kids make fun of him but I like him. He says that if he had two moms then they would be Lebanese. Are you and Brittany Lebanese, Aunty S?"

Santana and Brittany smiled at the kid as Crystal looked apologetically at them. Kids really do say the darndest things.

"Yes, babe. We are." Santana said.

"Okay." The girl simply replied as she walked over towards Brittany. "You're pretty. I like you. Want to watch my favorite show with me?"

Brittany smiled at the girl before looking towards Santana and Crystal.

"Go ahead. Greg and Marco are outside. You can meet them when we eat in a bit." Crystal smiled as Brittany followed Teresa into the living room. "Well done, San."

"What?"

"Well not only is she hot but she won over my daughter in less than 5 minutes which as you know is a pretty big deal."

Santana smiled as she glanced into the living room. Brittany was talking to Teresa as the little girl showed her some pictures during a commercial break. The two sisters headed into the kitchen.

"She was so nervous coming here, you know?"

"Really? Why? I mean you already met her family so at least half the battle was over."

"I know. She thoroughly enjoyed my reaction during the upcoming days before I met them. But she kept saying about how little children are harder to impress and all that. But from the looks of it, I'd say that she was doing well."

"Yeah, she is." She responded back with a smile as she saw the genuine happiness in her sister's face. She handed her a bottle of water before they went into the back.

"Greg!" Santana called out to her brother-in-law.

"Well, well Santana, it's been awhile. How are you?" He said stepping away from the bbq.

"I'm great. It's nice to see you. Now where's my favorite nephew?" Santana said with a smile.

"I'm your only nephew!" The boy said as his focus shifted from his video game to his aunt. He smiled and ran up to hug her.

"I know, little man. But you'll always be my favorite one."

"So speaking of favorite one, where's this girl of yours?" Greg asked as he put some more food on the grill.

"She's inside and currently winning over your daughter." Santana said proudly as Greg looked shocked.

"They are watching TV, hun. It's adorable." Crystal added.

"Wow, she must be something then."

The group continued to catch up for a bit before the food was ready. Santana went inside to get Brittany and Teresa and saw the two of them happily sitting on the couch.

"Hate to interrupt but the food's ready." Santana said as Teresa excitedly ran outside muttering something about getting the good food before her brother ate it. "You okay?"

"Yeah. She's adorable, San." Brittany smiled.

"See you were nervous for no reason." Santana said as she reached for Brittany's hand. She gave it a light squeeze before she ushered the girl onto to back porch. "Greg, this is my girlfriend Brittany. Britt, this is my brother-in-law." Brittany smiled and offered a shy wave towards the man. "And this little man is Marco." She said motioning towards the boy who was playfully eating.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Brittany." Greg said as they all sat down to eat.

They all began to eat and the conversation sort of focused on Brittany and Santana. The two adults asked about their relationship and all the details and found their whole story to be very adorable. After eating, Teresa once again got a hold of Brittany. After learning that the girl was a dancer, Teresa insisted that she show her some moves. Marco tagged along because he thought Brittany was pretty even though he was in the whole 'girls are gross' stage.

"I like her." Greg announced as the three of them stayed on the porch.

"Honestly, I'm just so shocked by everything. I mean you guys met in a diner where she worked. That's so cliché and she finally tamed your ass. I mean this is the first person we've met besides Quinn obviously." Crystal said.

"Speaking of, how's that going?" Greg asked curiously. Santana had filled them in on the past couple of weeks several days before they planned this gathering.

"Uh, she's coming home next weekend. Seems like she has everything figured out for the most part. I think she really needed to battle those past demons of hers. Plus I think she and Beth are really getting along, too."

"Well, that's good." Greg smiled.

"How are you two going to be when she gets back?" Crystal asked the question that seemed to be on everyone's minds.

"I'll be fine. I know how I feel about her and she'll always be only my best friend. And she claims that her focus is on getting Rachel back so I think it will be fine." Santana responded honestly.

The other two just nodded as Crystal's phone went off. She read the text message she got and excused herself before entering the house to make a phone call. Greg and Santana took this time to catch up a bit. She had always liked Greg. He was good for her sister. After a few minutes, Brittany and the kids came back.

"Daddy, Brittany is so good. She taught me lots of moves." Teresa beamed as she sat down near her father. Marco stayed quiet as he just smiled before returning to his video game. Brittany sat next to Santana and the two entwined their fingers under the table.

"San? Can you come here for a second?" Crystal said from inside the house after several minutes.

Santana nodded and headed into their kitchen.

"What's up?"

"Just once I was hoping that a family gathering of ours wasn't going to turn into something dramatic but then mom calls and that hope gets killed."

"What did she do now?"

"She's getting back with him, Santana."

If she had been a cartoon character, steam would actually be coming out of Santana's ears after hearing that.

"She's what?"

"She texted me and said that he somehow found out where she lived now and showed up. When I read that, I came in here and called her immediately. She's supposed to stop by here today but she's with him right now."

"She's so fucking stupid. All that shit she told me was just a way to ease her own guilt."

"Look, I hate to pull the whole dine and dash thing but she's probably on her way here already so you might want to leave. I'll try to talk some sense into her because obviously she's not thinking correctly anymore."

"Okay." Was all Santana could muster out.

The two went back outside and Santana told Brittany that they needed to leave. The blonde was a bit confused at the sudden need but didn't question it.

"Will you come back and visit, Aunty B?" Teresa asked shyly and Brittany laughed at the fact that she called her Aunty.

"Of course, I had such a fun time with you today." She smiled at the young girl before saying her goodbyes to everyone.

She and Santana walked towards the car and Brittany knew something was wrong. They got into the car and almost immediately Santana backed out of the driveway and headed off. After several minutes of silence, Brittany couldn't handle it anymore.

"You going to tell me what's going on?"

"No, not really." Santana deadpanned as she focused on the road.

Brittany sighed loudly out of frustration. "You have to talk to me for this to work, you know?"

"This subject in particular is one that I don't want to talk about with anyone so don't take it personally."

"Fine. I'll drop it for now but you're not off the hook because I know something's bothering you because your mood shifted quickly after you went into the kitchen with your sister."

Santana didn't respond and Brittany just rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the radio stations. They made it back to the city in about 30 minutes and headed towards Santana's apartment.

Once they got into the apartment, Santana forcefully pushed Brittany up against the wall near the front door. She kissed her roughly and her hands fumbled with the buttons on her shirt.

"Nope." Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips before pushing her off.

"What the hell, Brittany?"

"No talking, no sex." Brittany said as she headed towards the couch. Santana just ran her fingers through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh before she went into her bedroom.

Brittany just rolled her eyes and focused on the television. One of the few downfalls of dating Santana was her stubbornness. And also, they never really did talk about major things.

After several moments of channel surfing, Brittany's phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie. How's everything?"

"Good. If you are calling to remind me about the Ohio trip, just know I haven't forgotten since the last time you called." Brittany smiled. Her mother always needed to tell you the same thing 1000 times just because.

"Well, I'm not calling for that. Although, I do hope you remember to book everything soon." She said and Brittany rolled her eyes. She saw Santana finally emerge from her room and got a drink from the refrigerator before sitting next to her on the couch.

"Okay, so then why are you calling?"

"Well, it's about your sister. It's hard to explain..she's just been acting weird lately. I mean I know she's always so difficult but it's a different kind of weird sort of like how you were in the days before you came out to me."

"Weird like how?" Brittany asked and Santana looked over with her eyebrows raised before reaching for the remote.

"She never talks to Paige anymore and she wants to quit the cheerleading team. Her grades are slipping and she picks fights with Spencer all the time. And whenever Casey is over she locks herself in her room for hours."

"Oh, wow. Well, maybe it's just a phase. She is a teenager after all."

"Still but you know my theories. I was thinking maybe you could talk to her. I figure she won't start anything with you since you haven't really spoken in awhile."

"I'll give it a shot. Should I call her one of these days or just wait until I see her?" Brittany asked and she felt Santana getting up. She gave her a 'what the fuck' kind of look before she saw her going back into her room.

"I'll see how the next few days go and let you know which to do. But thanks for hearing me out on this and tell Santana I said hi."

"I will, Mom. And let me know how everything goes."

"Okay, honey. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye, Mom." Brittany hung up and placed her phone on the table before she followed Santana's path from just moments before. "Okay, seriously. What is going on?"

"Nothing. I couldn't hear the TV with you on the phone so I just came in here."

"That's absolute bullshit, Santana. Tell me what's going on." Brittany challenged and Santana just continue to look at the television. "I'm not going to do this with you. You are making me feel like I'm some kind of trophy for you to show off to people so that they see that you've changed and then we just have sex. I don't want that. I want you to be able to talk to me like you always do. I know that whatever happened probably sucks…."

"No, Brittany. You don't know anything about what happened. And why the fuck do you care? It's my fucked up family…."

"Everybody has some sort of fucked up family, Santana. Nothing is perfect…"

"Oh what? Like dealing with a teenager who is acting out?" Santana said and Brittany looked at her confused. "Your mother isn't exactly the quietest person on the phone."

"Okay, so maybe my family's problems right now aren't as big as yours so that was a bad example but what I'm saying is nothing is perfect."

"She's getting back with him, Brittany." Santana whispered through gritted teeth and Brittany wasn't even sure she heard her correctly. "My mother is fucking getting back together with my asshole step-father. Everything she told me was bullshit and just a way to ease her guilt. I thought for a moment that I'd actually have my mother there for me but once again, I was completely wrong."

"Wow." Was all Brittany could muster after several seconds of processing the information. "Did she say why?"

"I don't know. I heard from Crystal when we went into the kitchen. She says he found where she moved to and the rest was history."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Maybe you and your sister could convince her otherwise."

"Crystal can do whatever she wants. I'm not getting involved. I don't fucking care."

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't be acting this way right now."

"No, I'm acting this way because she made me look like an ass. I actually thought that she meant it, you know."

"I know." Brittany said as she reached up to move some of Santana's hair out of her face. "I don't know if this will make you feel better or not, but my mother loves you and I'm pretty sure she already considers you a daughter."

"I'm sure hearing that under different circumstances would be a good thing, but it's not really making me feel any better."

"Okay, then I'm at a lost. I don't know what you want me to do here."

"You don't have to fucking do anything, Brittany. It's not your problem and it's not mine either."

"First off, it is my problem because it's effecting you and second off, you don't mean that."

Santana didn't respond she just sighed and focused on the television yet again. Brittany stared at her for a couple of minutes as if to say 'are you fucking kidding me?' She didn't understand why Santana was acting so childish about it and what was worse was that she didn't know what to do to help.

"You know what, I'm just going to leave."

"Okay."

"God, you fucking piss me off sometimes." Brittany said in a huff before she left the room. Santana heard the front door close but she had a hard timing actually giving a shit.

About an hour or so went by and Santana's phone began to ring. She was tempted to just take the phone and throw it against her wall but she figured it might be work related since it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" She answered trying her best to hide her anger and frustration.

"Um….is this Santana?" The voice said from the other end. Santana thought the voice sounded familiar but wasn't exactly sure.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"This is Katie…um, Brittany's sister. Don't worry I'm not like stalking you or anything I just got your number from my mom's phone."

Santana could easily say that she never would have been able to guess that this was who was calling her. It was kind of awkward especially with how she and Brittany just sort of left things.

"No, I don't think you are stalking me. Don't worry." Santana said with a little laugh.

"Okay, good. I just needed someone to talk to. I heard my mom call Brittany a little while ago…" She trailed on.

"Talk about what exactly?"

"Um, well…I sort of told a friend of mine something the other day that didn't really go over well and that's kind of why I've been acting the way I have these past few days. And I figured you might be able to help me and that it'd be easier to talk to you since I don't really know you."

"Alright, so what exactly did you tell this friend of yours?"

"That I sort of had feelings for another girl…." She trailed on shyly and Santana made a noise. Katie quickly realized how that came out. "Not you. I mean I guess I sort of had a crush on you when I met you but it's not you if that's what you are thinking."

Santana just laughed into the phone. "I'm glad we figured that out. So was this friend the one you had feelings for?"

"No." Katie quickly became aware that this conversation was like pulling teeth so she just decided to get on with it. "I told my best friend Paige that I had feelings for Spencer's friend Casey. Paige freaked out on me and that's one of the reasons why I've been so pissed these past few days. She apologized a few days later but it didn't help the fact that I know that Casey would never feel anything for me."

"Wow, I'm pretty sure your mother and sister were convinced it was Paige you had feelings for and that's why she didn't come to New York."

"She didn't come because she started talking to this guy that was supposed to like me. I figured that if he did like me that I could use him to distract me from anything I was feeling. And then she swooped down and kind of ruined everything."

"Okay, makes sense. She stole your gay beard." Santana said while laughing as Katie just kind of agreed. "So I have to ask how do you know that Casey would never like you like that?"

"Well, because she's Spencer's friend. She just thinks I'm some stuck up drama queen. I mean she had a crush on Brittany and obviously Brittany and I are like two completely different people."

"Maybe you could start to show her that you're not a stuck up drama queen."

"You think that would work?"

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure it will."

"Okay, then I'll do it. Thank you, Santana. I'm sorry for wasting your time if I did."

"No, you didn't. Trust me I was just like you back in high school so I understand what you are going through. I'm happy to help."

"Well, then I'm sorry for making things awkward when I was in New York."

"You don't have to apologize for that. I know that I'm hot so I don't blame you for noticing." Santana said seriously and then the two started to laugh. "So I hope you are going to fill me in on what happens between you two."

"Of course, I think she's coming over tomorrow to hang with Spencer so maybe I'll start then."

"Good. And good luck."

"Thanks and thanks again for helping. I'm really glad Brittany found someone like you."

The two girls said their goodbyes and Santana hung up. She quickly noticed that there was no text messages from Brittany so she decided to right her wrong.

**To Britt3: I'm sorry about before. I should have let you in and I know I suck. I love you and hope you have a goodnight xx**

She smiled as she sent the text. She thought that maybe having the Pierce's as her new family wasn't so bad. Sure she had Crystal but now she genuinely felt that a missing piece inside of her had been filled with addition of these new people.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, so I don't think I have enough room to write how sorry I am for the delay on this. I've been so stuck on it and then I went away so yeah. I really hope everyone likes this because I wasn't really sure about it. **

**Next chapter, Quinn will be back. I have some ideas for her and Rachel. Anything in particular you guys want to see? And also I'm thinking of bringing back Santana's ex Adrienne because I have a soft spot for her. I don't know why. And also Brittany's ex Kelsey…not for Brittana drama purposes but just to bring them back. Anything you guys want to see? Suggestions and ideas will be greatly appreciated cause they will help give me more ideas and move this story along. **


	25. Chapter 25

**DarknessRules558 - I won't lie, that thought did cross my mind haha**

**Pahke - haha they definitely will have a hand in that. And I do, too. No worries she's coming back. Enjoy! **

**Gleebrittanafan - thank you! I do, too. Hope you like the update :]**

**Drumgirlvaleska - aww thank you! Ohh yes, that's a huge step. All will be addressed soon. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Misscorylynn - thank you! Glad you did :]**

**Annalucindaberry - awww, yay! I'm back :D…glad you liked it! But ah, that's incest but the mashup name is adorable ahaha. Hope you like the update ;]**

**Intreeged - thank you! And yes, there will be more about that soon. Nope, never. Like I said I was just away and having some trouble finding new ideas but it's all good now. **

**Gleekedoutonbrittana - hahaha, exactly. If there's no drama, then why not. Yeah, I like when Brittany is like that and especially when she isn't like her character on the show. But don't get me wrong I do love her on the show of course. Ohhhh yes, it would be ;] and nope I won't…all will be addressed. Yes, but also Santana and Adrienne didn't sleep together so Kelsey will be in trouble aha. Aw, so glad you got excited. Hope you like the update and thanks! :]**

**Blueskkies - no, the Quintana is over and done with. No worries. Haha enjoy!**

**Dolphins'R'GaySharks - aww yes, that would be super cute and just read and see ;]**

**Anonymous - Yay! :] aw, so glad to hear that. Haha it totally is. Yeah, unexpected but totally understandable. Haha yes, she was. Hope you enjoy the update and yes, I hope they do, too ;]**

**Thieee - thank you! And enjoy the update :]**

**Wkgreen - haha yes, she does. Enjoy the update ! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been about 5 days since the whole Lopez family reunion bombshell. Santana had been busy at work. She and Brittany weren't on the best of terms still but she promised Brittany that she meet with her sister and mother and that they'd have a date night. So here she was on her way back out to Long Island. As for the date night, that was occurring tomorrow night at Santana's apartment.

She pulled up to her sister's home and saw that her mother's car was already there. They decided to meet at a time when Crystal's kids were at school and Greg was at work. It was better that there were no witnesses other than the three Lopez women.

Santana knocked on the door and Crystal answered almost immediately.

"Were you just standing by the door waiting for me or something?" Santana teased as she hugged her sister.

"No, but I happened to notice an extra car in my driveway so I sort of put two and two together." She said back.

"So where is she?" Santana asked addressing the elephant in the room.

"On the porch."

"Okay, let's get this over with." She huffed as she followed her sister towards the porch.

"So what made you decide to come here?"

"More like who. The same who who made me meet up with mom after she showed up to my apartment with you."

Crystal figured that Brittany was the reason and she then insisted on making whipping noises towards her younger sister with a playful smile.

"Shut up." She said with a smile and that was soon replaced with a serious look as she saw her mother outside.

"Santana, it's really nice to see you." Her mother perked up as she saw her daughters walking through the door.

"Can't say that same about you especially after some things I've been hearing." She said looking directly at her mother with no emotion in her face.

"Okay, I understand where you are coming from." She said and Santana rolled her eyes. "But if you would let me explain…."

"Explain what? You obviously have your mind made up. The same mind that he's fucking brainwashed. So go back to him and get your ass beat day in and day out. I don't care just stay out of my life and stop guilt tripping Crystal back into yours."

Crystal had always been the mediator when it came to her mother and Santana. She tried desperately to convince her mom and step dad to let Santana back into the house all those years ago and she was always cast as the role of the messenger. But after hearing what her mother had done just days before, Crystal let it be known that she was done as well. So as Santana let her mother have it, Crystal stayed quiet hoping that Santana's honesty and directness would hit her mother unlike her methods of persuasion.

"Santana, just listen. When you love someone, you sometimes have to forgive them when they make mistakes because everyone makes mistakes. I would imagine that if Brittany did something to you that with time you'd be able to forgive her."

"Don't drag her into this…." Santana warned.

"Okay, but it's true isn't it? It's been several months since I left Richard and in those months he's gotten help. Time heals everything and love is the glue that helps time fix."

Santana and Crystal exchanged looks before they started busting out laughing.

"You're joking, right? I mean tell me we are being punked or something." Crystal said.

"Yeah, really. Since when did you start writing for Hallmark. In fact, since when do you know anything about love."

"I love the both of you. And I love Richard. I know that both of you are in love and would be feeling the same exact way I do if those people put you in this type of decision."

"See that's where you are wrong. We'd be in this position if the person we loved cheated on us or lied to us but the issue would be thrown out once they raised their hand to us. No amount of love in the world could make us stay." Crystal said honestly as Santana nodded in agreement.

"I stayed out of fear. When I finally left, I had no intentions of ever going back. He sought me out and changed for me."

"You seem to have your mind made up." Crystal said bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Obviously, Richard can do no wrong in your eyes. I mean I'd understand if he was actually a good father figure to your children but he sucked as a father and a husband. God, I am fucking glad the Fabray's raised me because I wouldn't want to inherit your twisted idea of love."

"Obviously, their version of love involves getting pregnant and abandoning their child." She muttered and Crystal immediately turned to her sister ready to get up to stop her from going after their mother.

"How fucking dare you?" She said getting up and inching closer to her mother's seat.

"San…" Her sister warned.

"You have no idea how much it took for her to give up that girl. And if you knew anything about my life, you'd know that I was the reason why she got pregnant in the first place. She's in fucking Los Angeles right now trying to build a relationship with her daughter in an effort to actual have a relationship with her and right her wrongs. We loved each other and still do. She's just as much of a sister to me as Crystal is and don't you fucking talk about her ever again."

"Santana, I…..I'm sorry. I just….I kept you." Her mother said and Santana calmed down a bit as she tried to process what her mother said. "When I found out I was pregnant with you, I panicked. I mean we were already struggling just to support Crystal and your father wasn't working…so naturally we figured I'd just get an abortion. But I couldn't live with myself if I did that. So then we thought adoption and maybe getting money from giving you away. As the days drew closer to your birth, I couldn't and once I held you, I knew that if we went through with that that I'd never forgive myself."

"So what..a baby's too vulnerable for you to give up on but once they become teenagers and aren't who you expect them to be it's okay?"

"I was scared and finding out about you was overwhelming. With time, I was able to except it. I except you, Santana."

"Well, Jesus Christ, thank God. I mean I've been living day in and day out hoping that those words would come out of your mouth. All is forgiven." Santana said. The whole statement clearly dripping with sarcasm.

"Mom, this isn't even about that." Crystal interrupted and tried to bring the conversation back on track. "The underlying theme to everything is Richard. He forced you to throw Santana out, he's the one who hit you constantly, now he's the one that is what is making you lose your children all over again."

"He's not making me lose anything. You two aren't seeing this situation from a different perspective."

"How can we, mom? Our perspective will always be biased because all we can see is the shitty things he's done." Crystal said genuinely frustrated at her mother.

"I understand. You girls need time. Perhaps, Richard can prove himself to you two directly. I mean Santana I've even told him about your relationship with Brittany and he was genuinely happy for you."

"I said leave her out of it. And don't you fucking dare mention anything about me or my relationship with her to him."

"I think you should leave, mom." Crystal said realizing that this conversation was going nowhere. She took a deep breathe realizing that this could possibly be one of the last times she and Santana actually see their mother.

"Okay." She just said in response. "I promise that you'll see that he's changed. We'll be living a couple of towns over so when this all blows over I'll still be close."

"It's not going to blow over so long as he's involved. And don't call me when you need a lawyer for domestic violence or some other shit he's going to pull." Santana said as her mother got up and nodded. She offered a weak goodbye to her daughters and headed out the door to her car.

"I guess I'm not surprised that that wasn't productive. When I spoke to her a couple of days ago, she kept telling me I was overreacting and it wasn't a big deal."

"I guess that's what 'love' does to a person." Santana said using air quotes over the term love in an effort to stress her mother's twisted concept of it.

"Well, if that's the case, then I guess I'm not in love with Greg and you're not with Brittany." Crystal said with a slight smile. "Speaking of, how is she? Teresa keeps talking about her and asking when she'll be back."

"Well, I haven't seen her since the other day after we came back from being here. We had a little fight but I'm seeing her tomorrow night."

"A fight about what?" Her sister asked a little concerned.

"About my reaction to your news about mom. I didn't really want to talk about the reason why we left so quickly and then I tried my usual defense mechanism and she wouldn't fall for it."

"You tried to sleep with her and she stopped it?" Crystal asked knowing full well how Santana sometimes handled things. Santana nodded in response. "Wow."

"Yeah, she saw straight through my shit. The only problem was then she wanted to talk and I wouldn't. And to top it off, her own family was having some problems and I brushed it off like it was nothing important."

"What problems are they having?"

"Nothing serious or anything. It's just that Britt's youngest sister has been acting out a bit and her mother was worried. A couple of hours after Brittany left after our fight, that same sister called me for advice because she realized she's in love with a girl."

"Ah, wow." Crystal said taking in the information and not really knowing what to do with it. "I'm honestly never surprised at how much goes on in your life." She teased.

"Oh laugh it up. And Quinn's coming home either today or tomorrow so yeah. My life; it's never a dull moment."

"Well, I guess it could be worse." Crystal offered and Santana shrugged. "On the plus side, through all of this shit these past couple of months, I am glad that we've become closer."

"I am, too." Santana said back with a genuine smile as she reached across the table to grab her sister's hand. She gave it a light squeeze before continuing. "I am going to head out now. I have some paperwork to finish for work tomorrow."

"Okay. Well thanks for coming and thanks for not murdering her."

"It took a lot of willpower for me not to. Trust me." Santana said half serious and half jokingly.

"Oh, I can imagine cause even I felt like it, too. But have fun tomorrow night. I hope whatever is going on with you and Brittany is resolved. Oh and one of these days I want to have you and everyone over for dinner or something. You know after the whole tension with Quinn and Rachel and everyone settles down."

"Yeah, sure. That sounds good. I'll keep you updated on that front. And I'll be sure to visit a few more times before I head out to Ohio next month."

"Ohhhh, that's right I forgot about that trip. And you better because then I'll have to listen to my kids ask constantly about you and it drives me crazy." She laughed.

"Well, do you blame them? I'm obviously a hot commodity so people can't get enough."

"Oh, of course. Silly me. Text me when you get home, okay?" Crystal said as she hugged Santana goodbye.

"Will do. Bye, love you."

Santana walked to her car and checked her phone.

**Two New Text Messages:**

**Kurt: the eagle has landed…well not really an eagle more like a dove or a robin. Ohh well needless to say, Quinn is back a day early. Sh it's supposed to be a secret. Part of Operation Faberry reunion. **

**Katie: Casey and I actually had a full conversation! :D**

Santana laughed a Kurt's love for the use of the term Faberry and for Katie's fan girl reaction over just one conversation. She answered the two back and started to drive home. Once she got back to her apartment, she continued the conversations with the two and she also texted Brittany making sure they were still on for the following night. She was satisfied with the response and then decided to busy herself with paperwork so that she wouldn't have to do it tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a couple of blocks up from Santana's apartment, Rachel found herself backstage after another performance of RENT. There was only a couple of more weeks left with the Off Broadway run and the show was getting more and more buzz as it prepared for it's run on actual Broadway.

Blaine and Sam approached her backstage mentioning something about getting drinks and she politely declined. She wasn't being antisocial or depressed or anything because every other time they asked she went. She just truly didn't feel like doing anything that night especially since tomorrow was a well-needed day off. The boys understood and went towards the stage door with pens and markers in hand in preparation to sign some autographs for waiting fans.

One by one the other cast members say their goodbyes to Rachel as they leave for the night. The girl who plays Mimi lingers for a bit longer. Her name is Jessica Reyes. Fresh out of college and a rookie to the professional stage. In the weeks following she and Quinn's split or breakup or whatever occurred between them, Jessica had always seem overly interested. Rachel assumed that she had a thing for her but could never bring herself to caring. Jessica made her way up to Rachel and smiled while complimenting her on a great performance. It was basically the same routine on a different day and Rachel sighed as she watched the girl exit the theatre. She was frustrated and upset and confused and lonely.

She managed to drag herself outside where she saw a group of fans still hanging around. There wasn't a huge crowd because it was a weeknight and it was a bit rainy so it only took her about 20 minutes to interact and sign everything.

"Would you mind signing this?" She heard a familiar voice ask her as she was heading away from the theatre.

She turned around and was facing Quinn. She was honestly shocked and experienced a rare moment where she was actually speechless. Quinn just kind of smiled at her for a moment before handed her the Playbill. Rachel signed it with her mouth still hanging open from shock.

"Here…." She said handing it back. "I uh…I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

"That was the original plan but I found a flight cheaper for this afternoon and it worked out better for Kurt who picked me up."

"Oh." Rachel said as she nodded her head in understanding. The situation was extremely awkward. Quinn had genuinely thought it'd be a great way to surprise Rachel but she was increasingly becoming aware of the fact that it probably wasn't such a great idea so soon.

"Also, I uh….I wanted to surprise. And I guess I did since you seem like you just saw a ghost or something." She said trying to ease the tension.

"No, no I am surprised. I mean in a good way but I guess in an overwhelming way, too."

"I understand….this probably wasn't the greatest of ideas…."

"No, I'm sorry….it was a good idea. It was a sweet idea, Quinn. You didn't have to wait for me in this weather though. We could have just seen each other at our apartment."

"No, but I wanted to, Rachel. And we couldn't do that because I am not going to be at the apartment anytime soon. I'm staying at a hotel for however long it takes me to fix things between us. This was only step one and there are plenty more to come."

Rachel really still didn't know what to say. She felt like she was looking at a completely new person yet the same one. It was a weird feeling but she just knew that she had to trust what Quinn had in mind and was trying to prove.

"So why the autograph?" Rachel asked curiously not really understanding why Quinn would actually need one of hers.

"Well, my daughter out in California has become a huge Rachel Berry fan over the past weeks and I know she'd die for one of these." She said proudly holding up the signed Playbill.

Rachel smiled and looked at Quinn. She leaned into the girl and pulled her into a tight hug. Rachel was overcome with pride and excitement over the fact that Quinn had finally contacted Beth. She knew it took a lot out of her especially given the circumstances surrounding her going to Los Angeles in the first place.

"God, I missed you, Rachel." Quinn whispered into her ear as she held on tightly.

Rachel pulled away and Quinn looked into her eyes and knew that Rachel missed her just as much without the girl having to say so.

"You saw her?" Rachel finally voiced the question.

"Yeah, I did. I needed to fix that part of me in order to fix myself completely. But this is a story for another day. You are off tomorrow right?" Rachel nodded in response. "Would you mind spending the day with me? You don't have to if you don't want to but I have some things in mind."

"Sure, Quinn. I'd like that a lot." Rachel said and Quinn beamed after hearing the response. She hugged Rachel once more before the two girls decided to hail a cab together. Quinn was dropped off at her hotel first and for the first time in a couple of weeks the two girls wore genuine smiles as they entered their respective rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, so I'm going to leave it here. I know some things still need to be cleared up so next chapter will have the Brittana date night and the decision on the fate of Faberry. Also, coming up will be the Ohio visit and some other things. Again suggestions, comments, criticisms, ideas are all very welcomed! Hope you guys enjoy :]**


	26. Chapter 26

**The T.M. - I love Rachel and Quinn, too. Yeah, she totally does. It's adorable haha**

**AuthorW - thank you! Yes, they totally do! And I hope you enjoy the date.**

**Pahke - haha I know. When I was younger, I would always be like that after talking to the person I liked haha. Yes, Brittana is in this one :D. sorry about the shortness…enjoy this one!**

**Gleebrittanafan - thank you and me too! I missed her even though I was the one who wrote this aha. Aw, glad to hear that. Enjoy the update :D**

**Drumgirlvaleska - aw, thank you! Glad you liked it and don't worry, there will be Brittana in this one. Ohhhh I don't know. I didn't think about that but I don't think I'd have the heart to write that.**

**Anonymous - yeah, totally. Definitely a skewed vision of love..yeah, I do too. But thankfully, she has Brittany and other people. Yes! Aha you got that right…I like them together and they are sooo gay for each other.**

**DarknessRules558 - hahaha! I did think about it but I don't know…and aha you are definitely not crazy.**

**Momo30 - thank you and hope you like the date :D**

**Intreeged - thanks! I think I'm going to go with the whole finding out when she gets to Ohio…this way we can see where Santana's advice and teaching has gotten Katie/Casey**

**Misscorylynn - hahaha hope you like both of those in this chapter :D**

**Wkgreen - yes, definitely. And I agree 100%. Enjoy!**

**G - thanks and hope you like it ;]**

**Lilafutbolfan6 - aw, it's okay. Glad you are back and happy to hear you've liked it. Enjoy! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn waited outside her apartment for Rachel to come downstairs. She was really nervous but took some deep breaths trying to ease those nerves. About 2 minutes after texting her, Rachel came down and met Quinn outside.

"Hey." She said with a smile as Rachel approached her.

"Hi." Rachel said as she hesitantly went in and hugged Quinn. "So what do you have in mind for today?"

"A couple of things if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all."

"Okay, good because I wasn't sure if you'd want to spend your day off with me and you were just being nice last night…."

"Quinn. I want to spend time with you."

"Okay." Quinn said a little relieved to hear Rachel say that and that it sounded sincere.

They started walking and Rachel noticed that they were walking towards Quinn's car.

"Why did you bring your car?"

"Because those things I have in mind are kinda far away from each other." She said mischievously and Rachel began to wonder what she actually had in store for the day.

They got into the car and after about 20 minutes, Rachel became aware of her surroundings. Quinn found a parking spot and encouraged Rachel to get out of the car.

"What are we doing here, Quinn?"

Quinn didn't answer. Instead, she just smiled and started to walk away. Rachel huffed at the action and followed Quinn onto a portion of New York University's campus.

"You remember this place right?" Quinn said motioning to the building they were approaching.

"Yeah, of course. It's where we lived when we went here." Rachel said remembering the dorm building that she spent countless hours with Quinn, Santana, Kurt, Blaine and their other friends.

"I roomed with Santana and you roomed with that girl Kristen who was practically never there every night."

"Yeah, she was always pledging a sorority or at some guy's dorm." Rachel said recalling the memories and how amazing it was having a room to herself when she was paying the price of a shared one.

"We had a lot of fun that year." Quinn said. During that year, Rachel and Quinn were beginning to explore their feelings for each other which meant that Quinn spent a lot of time in Rachel's room. It wasn't until the following year where they made their relationship official. "Come on." Quinn said as she motioned for Rachel to follow her across the street.

They made it to Washington Square Park and they were immediately flooded with even more memories. They noticed all the college students sitting around either doing work or just enjoying each other's company. Quinn stopped right near the fountain.

"Remember that one time when we were here and Kurt and Blaine had that huge fight." Rachel nodded remembering it like it was yesterday. Everyone was gathered around at the park preparing for finals and the stress seemed to get the best of Kurt and Blaine.

"That was like a scene from the Twilight Zone." Rachel noted remembering everyone's speechless demeanor after the two men parted.

"I asked you to be my girlfriend right here after that happened." Quinn said smiling proudly.

"Quinn, not that I don't love this walk down memory lane, but what exactly are we doing here?"

"I asked you that day because I knew what Kurt and Blaine had and I was jealous but then I saw that even they had problems. I was so scared that what we had become over the last year would ruin our friendship. I was afraid that somewhere along the line we'd end up hating each other or I'd abandon you like I did to my own daughter but after seeing them fight, I wasn't afraid anymore. I realized that no matter how much they fought they'd always came back to each other and I wanted to experience those moments with you."

"What about Santana?"

"Santana is….." Quinn began before taking a deep breath. "Santana is my sister and I love her. I was lonely when you were out night after night and I started drinking and somehow my drinking made me interpret that love differently…."

"But they say that the truth usually comes out when people are drunk…"

"You of all people should know that isn't true, Rachel." She pleaded taking the girl's hands in hers. "Whenever I drink, I almost always end up thinking about Beth and Santana was around for that. She helped me during that time. The alcohol brought me back to that time and how I felt after giving up Beth because I felt like you were slipping away."

"You should have talked to me, Quinn." Rachel muttered.

"I never thought it'd become this huge issue and you already had so much going on that I didn't want to mess things up for you."

"We're a team, Quinn. You were never losing me. I just got caught up in the Broadway nightlife…"

"And you had every right to, Rachel. You deserve everything good that comes out of this show but you definitely didn't deserve how I handled everything."

"You were hurting. But we are here now, and now you are handling everything very well."

"I'm in love with you, Rachel." Quinn blurted out as if it was their first date all over again or something. Rachel just smiled as she could tell that Quinn wasn't finished. "Kurt and Blaine had a huge fight here when we were younger and now they are engaged."

"Yeah, they are…" Rachel trailed on not really knowing where Quinn was going.

"I want that for us." She said. "I mean, I know that they fought over something stupid and we've been in an awkward rough patch lately but if they can overcome what they went through, so can we. And I want to marry you."

Rachel eyes widened at the confession. "I uh, Quinn, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I mean, I have a ring already and I know that I still have a lot to prove. This isn't a proposal because you deserve something so much bigger and more romantic than this. I just wanted you to know so that you wouldn't question how I feel about you."

"Wait, you have a ring already?"

"Yeah, I bought it after you told me about the part in RENT. I was so proud and then I kept trying to work up the nerve but I didn't want to overshadow your big break or anything…" She trailed on and was stopped when Rachel kissed her. It was the first time they had kissed in months.

"I've been so miserable these past few months, Quinn."

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop." Rachel put up her hand and Quinn immediately stopped talking. "I wanted to hate you but all I could do was miss you. And after I found out that you were seeing Beth, I couldn't help but feel so damn proud of you."

"She's amazing, Rachel. I know that you two would just love each other."

"She's your daughter so of course, I'd love her." Rachel smiled as Quinn just kind of blushed and looked down.

"So where does this leave us?"

"Well, I think we should go out for some food and then go back to the apartment where you can tell me all about Beth and Los Angeles and just maybe in a couple of days we can talk about me becoming Mrs. Fabray…."

Quinn smiled like an overly excited teenager after hearing Rachel say this. She quickly hugged the girl and sighed out of relief. She really didn't know what she did to deserve someone like Rachel but she didn't question it. They pulled away from each other and Quinn grabbed her hand leading her towards the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana was in the kitchen when she heard a knock on her door. She headed over to the front door immediately knowing who it was.

"I'm beginning to think that maybe I should just give you a spare key."

"Why so I can come over and you can just pretend to watch the TV the whole time?" Brittany said like a stubborn child. She was still obviously a little pissed about Santana's actions the other night.

"Okay, that was called for but really you've never struck me as the holding the grudge type."

"I guess I'm just full of surprises." She answered back while taking a seat at the table in the kitchen. The table had already been set. She really didn't even know why she agreed to come over to Santana's place tonight but she had a weakness for the girl so she didn't say no. She is grateful for her choice because Santana's cooking and if she doesn't talk to her about anything all night, at least she'll be having good food.

"Well, I am, too. So tonight I've made your favorite and I'm going to actually tell you about yesterday because I was an asshole the other night to you."

"That's an understatement…." Brittany muttered and Santana could only smile a little bit.

"I've been so used to dealing with things on my own and even when Kurt or Quinn or someone would question it, I'd just lie or leave things out. But you see through my shit and I'm realizing that I'm not alone anymore and that I don't ever want to be again."

Brittany just kind of smiled at Santana's confession and looked down at the table. Before she knew it, her girlfriend was placing a plate in front of her.

"Do you want wine or something else?" Santana asked as she walked back over to the fridge.

"Wine is fine. Thanks." Brittany said and Santana nodded. She got glasses and finally sat down next to Brittany at the table. Before anything, she grabbed her hand causing Brittany's focus to shift. She looked into Santana's eyes and saw they were darker than usual.

"I'm really sorry about the other night." She said trying to stress her point to Brittany.

Brittany just nodded before she leaned in and kissed her. "God, never in a million years would I have guessed that you were just a huge softy." Brittany teased and Santana just rolled her eyes. She smiled at the reaction before they started eating. "God, your food is always so good."

"I know." Santana said with a shrug as if it was a well known fact. It was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes as she couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. Even though they weren't really in a fight per say the past couple of days, they hadn't been as close as they usually were and Brittany missed that.

They finished the meal after a couple of minutes and they put the dishes away before making their way over to the couch. Santana brought over the wine bottle and placed it on the table. Brittany sat down Indian style and grabbed a nearby pillow placing it on her lap. She patted it as if to tell Santana to lay on it. The television was on but the girls weren't really paying attention to it. Brittany was sipping her wine and with the other hand, playing with Santana's hair.

"So um, what happened yesterday….you know, with your mom?" Brittany finally asked after a couple of minutes. Santana looked up at her and sat up.

"She's uh….getting back together with my stepfather. We tried to convince her not to but she wouldn't have it." She said and then took a sip of her wine before placing it down.

"What? Why would she do that after everything he's put her through?"

"Beats the hell out of me…she claims he's changed and all this bullshit."

"Could he be forcing her….I mean, maybe he's threatening her to do it or something." Brittany asked trying to think of something that could logically explain why Santana's mom was going back to this guy.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I'll never find out….she says that things like this take time and that the fact that they love each other is the reason why they are able to get through this." Santana said with a bit of a shrug. Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's hands offering a little bit of a squeeze. Santana looked up at her and smiled as Brittany began to play with her hands. "Brittany, if I ever hit you, would you stay with me?" She asked and Brittany stopped what she was doing almost immediately. The question completely caught her off guard and as she looked into Santana's eyes and her heart broke a little bit.

"Santana, I know you'd never…." She started but was cut off.

"But what if I did? Because god, Brittany, I am so in love with you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever did that to you….so I just can't understand why he would do that and why she'd defend him…." She said quietly as Brittany could see tears forming in her eyes. This was pretty much the first time Brittany had ever seen Santana cry and she was a little taken aback by it. She grabbed the girl and hugged her before she could continue.

"I don't know, San. I mean maybe he has changed and maybe they really do love each other. I guess only they know….I know it hurts. And you don't need to make up what if scenarios because I know you'd never do that to me…..and the thought of you doing so has never once crossed my mind. I wish I could fix this whole thing for you…"

"You are. Everything that we've been through these past couple of months has made me pretty much forget about my shitty past and hell, you're relationship with your sisters even inspired me to get closer with mine. At least, I got that out of this whole thing. You're fixing everything because you've fixed me and I love you."

"I love you too, Santana, and I always will." She said with a smile and that smile grew wider as one graced Santana's face. She leaned in and cleared some still lingering tears and kissed her. They pulled apart and laid down on the couch. Santana's arms were placed protectively around Brittany's shoulders. After a couple of moments in a comfortable silence, Santana got up to get some ice cream and her phone began to ring. Brittany looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Kurt. She told Santana who told her to just pick it up. "Hello?"

"Why Santana your voice has changed these past couple of days…it sounds much more pleasant and cheerful." Kurt teased.

"I think she would bitch you out if you actually said that to her."

"Oh, trust me, I know she would do just that so that's why it should stay between us."

"I make no promises, Kurt." Brittany teased with a laugh. "So how've you been?"

"Very well. How have you been Miss Pierce? I assuming very well as well since you are with Santana." He said knowing about the events of the other night.

"Yes, I'm at her place. We had dinner and now she's getting dessert."

"Oh god, is dessert code for something sexual? Did I interrupt something?" Kurt began to panic.

"No, no. You didn't and dessert is code for actual dessert."

"Okay, good. Nothing is more awkward than calling or showing up during."

"I know." Brittany said as the two started to laugh.

"Okay, so well rely this message to Satan that we are all doing dinner and drinks tomorrow and of course, the two of you are welcome. But I do warn you that Quinn will be there so I don't know how you feel on that front."

"Well, I guess thanks for the warning. That sounds great though. I haven't seen you all in awhile. Would you mind if I told Tina and Mercedes and them?"

"No, not at all. The more the merrier and you know how I love the two of them. So yes, I will be in contact with either you or your lover tomorrow about all the final details."

"Okay, Kurt. Sounds great."

"Okay. Bye, Brittany."

"Bye." Brittany said before hanging up the phone. She kind of had an uneasy feeling about seeing Quinn after all this time. But the feeling went away when Santana came back and gave her the bowl of ice cream.

"So what did lady face want?"

"He wanted to let us know that everyone is going out for dinner and drinks tomorrow and that Quinn would be there."

"Oh. Sounds good. Do you want to go?" She asked.

"Yeah. I haven't really seen everyone in awhile so it'll be nice."

"Yeah, it will be and you know what will be even nicer…" Santana said and Brittany raised her eyebrows in response. "Tomorrow night…you and me….after we go out for dinner and drinks with everyone."

"What about tonight?" Brittany asked mentally slapping herself for sounding desperate and eager. Santana just smirked and shook her head.

"Tonight is about talking…."

"But we can talk during." Brittany smiled mischievously.

"Not that kind of talk. Although I do love when you do it." Santana matched the mischievous smile before pecking Brittany on the lips. "I mean I want to show you that your more than some trophy to me and more than just sex." Santana said basically repeating Brittany's words from the other night.

"Okay. But you so owe me."

"I do and I will tomorrow…but as for tonight, you might want to get that ice cream off your face." Santana started laugh as Brittany panicked and went to whip her face.

"What ice cream?" She asked clearly not getting any of it off. Santana just laughed harder before she took some of the ice cream in her bowl and placed it on Brittany's face.

"That ice cream."

"God, you're so dead."

"Hey, no need to be immature about this…."

"It's too late for that and besides that's a bit of the pot calling the kettle black now isn't it."

"I'll get it off, okay?" She said smiling before licking the ice cream off. "Happy?"

"Extremely." Brittany said before she placed the bowl on the table. Within minutes the two were back in their position from before. They watched television for a bit before they decided to head to bed. Brittany was the first to go to sleep and Santana watched her sleep peacefully. She couldn't help the feelings of love that overcame her just by staring at the girl and she couldn't help but wonder how anyone could feel the desire to hit someone they claimed to love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So it's a Rachel/Quinn/Santana/Brittany and the rest reunion in the next chapter…among other things. And then soon the trip to Ohio. :]**

**Thoughts and ideas are always appreciated and thanks to everyone who sticks with this. **


	27. Chapter 27

**DarknessRules558 - haha…well those types are always good ;]**

**The T.M. - aw, I know right. Thank you and anytime :]**

**G - hahaha we shall see…hope you like!**

**Rosetta288 - thank you! ;]**

**Pahke - thank you and sorry about that. This one will be longer. Enjoy **

**There. - aw, yeah it's cute. Glad to hear that. Enjoy the update ;]**

**Drumgirlvaleska - yeah, it would make me sad, too. He may appear in the future but I don't know in what way. Thank you. Yes, I love them both so I had too ;]**

**Lilafutbolfan6 - hahaha glad to hear. Yesss, they are. ;] haha enjoy**

**nostalgicbum - haha me, too! Yay glad you liked it…and I won't lie, I awed while writing it. Good things come to those who wait, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**Momo30 - yes, me too. And I hope you like the reunion.**

**Anonymous - me, too! Hahah they so are, it's adorable. Hahaha love it. Klaine (mostly Kurt) are always up to something. Oh, they definitely are. In every fic and on the show, Brittana are just soul mates. **

**Dolphins'R'GaySharks - glad you liked that! Hahaha I bet so too. ;]**

**Whit15 - thank you! Aw, that's so sweet. Glad you like and enjoy this one!**

**Verena R - aw, it's okay. Glad you liked them and I'm happy you're back. Aw, thanks so much :]**

**Intreeged - thank you! Happy to hear that. Enjoy the future chapters **

**Misscorylynn - hahaha yes, cue the drama! Enjoy the reunion and thank you for all your amazing reviews ;]**

**Author W - thank you! Hahaha I know, they are. Haha glad you liked, and yes, I do too. It's going to be good ;]**

**Thieee - aw thanks so much :D**

**Wkgreen - haha yes, everything is right in the world. Ahha enjoy :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Brittany woke up when Santana's alarm went off.

"Sorry…." She mumbled. Her voice obviously sounding sleepy. "I always forget to turn this off when I'm not working."

"It's fine." Brittany said as she stretched a little bit before she moved closer to Santana.

Despite the fact that it was way too early for either one of them to be up on a weekend, neither went back to sleep instead they just stayed close to each other.

"So what do we have planned today?" Santana asked curious as to whether they were just going to remain like how they were for the duration of the day before they went out with everyone that night. She had no complaints if that turned out to be the plan.

"Well, _I_ am going to meet Mercedes and Tina before we go out tonight." Brittany said with a smirk as she knew exactly why Santana was asking. "We are thinking of buying some new things for the apartment so we all actually have to be there and be able to agree on things." She said as she began to sit up.

Santana remained silent for a little while and Brittany was dying to know what she was thinking about.

"You know I meant it last night about giving you a spare key….." Santana said finally. It was now Brittany's turn to be speechless.

"San, I….." Brittany started.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that…..not the whole moving in thing if that's what you were thinking." Santana exclaimed. She actually was kind of thinking about Brittany moving in with her. However, she knew it was way too soon and decided to test the waters though. Brittany's reaction definitely proved that it was way too soon. "I just figured that you're here a lot anyways and it's close to where you work so that you can come and go as you please."

"No, yeah. Of course, I know. And yeah, that sounds great, San." She said quickly before pecking Santana on the lips. They got up and decided to head out for breakfast. They went to a nearby diner and once they were finished, Brittany headed back to her apartment.

"Miss Brittany….it's nice to see you." Mrs. Roberts said as Brittany saw her in the hallway of their apartment building.

"It's nice to see you, too." She said hugging the woman.

"You seem happy, that's what I like to see. I take it all is going well with that girl of yours." She said with a smile.

"Yes, it is. We are doing really well."

"Good, honey. I can spot true love from a mile away and that's what you two are." She said winking towards Brittany. "You two should come around one of these days and have dinner. I rarely see you around this place anymore."

"I'd love that, Mrs. Roberts. We'll set something up before I go visit my family. I've been spending a lot of time with her since she's closer to where I work."

"Well, well that is just adorable." She said as Brittany blushed a little. "I'm so happy for you. But I have to go, I am meeting my daughter for lunch. Have a great day, sweetie and don't be a stranger now." She said as she hugged Brittany goodbye and headed for the entrance. Brittany smiled as she fumbled with her keys. As soon as she got inside, she saw Mercedes and Tina in the living room flipping through some sort of furniture magazine. Brittany could tell how uninterested the two were as they just gossiped.

"Well, well, well." Mercedes said with a smug grin.

"Brittany, is that you?" Tina said squinting towards Brittany as the two girls started to laugh.

"It's been so long, she doesn't even look familiar anymore." Mercedes said in between laughs and Tina just encouraged her.

"Ha ha. You guys are so funny." Brittany said dripping with sarcasm as she headed to the fridge and got a drink.

"Well, girl, if we ever saw your skinny ass, we wouldn't have to be so damn funny." Mercedes said as Brittany sat down.

"Yeah, really. We only see you at work these days." Tina said.

"Hey, if we all think about to a couple of months ago, we would see that you two organized the whole party which basically started me and Santana's relationship so I regret nothing and you are to blame." Brittany said sticking her tongue out to her two roommates.

"That is true; Tina and her Rachel Berry crush." Mercedes said with a smile shaking her head at the memory.

"It's okay you guys don't have to thank me all at once." Tina said as she rolled her eyes. "But besides in Britt's defense, we have spend our fair share of nights at Mike and Jordan's so she's just trying to get even."

"This is true." Mercedes muttered.

"Speaking of, when you guys are over there did they ever mention….you know like giving you a key or anything?" Brittany trailed on and saw Mercedes and Tina stop everything before a huge grin was plastered on their faces.

"Like a spare key?" Tina asked and Brittany nodded. "Well, I mean Mike just tells me where he hides the spare key, he's never said anything about giving it to me. Also, most of the time I'm already with him before we get to his place."

"Yeah and if Jordan ever offered, I would simply deny it. I got my own damn key. I don't need his, too." Mercedes said wagging her finger in the air.

"Okay." Brittany said quietly not really receiving the answers she wanted to.

"Oh my god, did Santana ask you to move in?" Mercedes said as she smiled at Tina.

"I don't know…" Brittany said wishing she could rewind and not ask the initial question. "She made a joke about giving me a key last night and then mentioned it again this morning and said she meant it. She said I'm there a lot anyways which is true and that I could come and go as I pleased."

"Wow." Mercedes said with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, really."

"I guess it just kind of caught me off guard when she mentioned it again this morning. I think I'm just over thinking everything and like now I cant help but think that she's going to ask me to move in completely and I just can't do that….not now." Brittany rambled on nervously.

"Why?" Mercedes asked clearly not seeing what the big deal was. "Like she said you practically live there anyways."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be able to provide much because we don't exactly make a fortune from Ellen's and besides I'm just not ready."

"Well, my advice is just don't mention again and don't stress about it either. If she gives you a spare key, so be it. Don't read into it too much because then drama might happen especially if you aren't ready." Tina said.

"Yeah, girl. If anything, just talk to her. Now just take a breath….and tell me what you think of this couch." Mercedes said handing Brittany the magazine she was looking at.

"It's cute. Looks a little too big though…."

"No, no. You can never have too big of a couch and besides, it will be useful if we ever throw a party again which we will."

"So then it's settled we are going with this one and now it's time to get ready for tonight." Mercedes said clearly done furniture shopping as she threw the magazine across the room.

"Do you even know the plans for tonight?" Tina asked directing the question at the both of them.

"Um yeah, Kurt said we are meeting at a bar on Bleeker Street. He sent me the address and we're going around 7." Brittany said as Mercedes and Tina looked at the clock and saw that it was around 4.

"Sounds good to me." Tina said as she got up to get a drink. "You guys want anything?" She asked and both girls shook their heads to indicate no.

"So Britt, are you going to be okay tonight with Quinn there?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"Um, yeah sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Brittany said and it came out like she wasn't sure of what she was saying.

"Oh, you are a horrible liar. Keep telling me lies, girl, but just please don't make a scene tonight. I beg you."

"Mercedes, I'm not a confrontational person…"

"True, but everyone becomes something they are not when alcohol is involved."

"But there's nothing to become. I'll act civil to her and besides, there's going to be a lot of people there so if these pent-up emotions you claim I have for her start coming then I'll just avoid her."

"Okay, Britt. I trust you….just let's not have a repeat of the last time out at a bar, okay?" Mercedes asked and Brittany nodded as Tina came back into the living room.

The three decided to catch up for a bit before they all went off and got ready. It was around 6 when Mike, Lauren, Jordan, Artie, and his girlfriend Christina came. Unfortunately, Puck had to work but he had mentioned maybe meeting the group at the bar once he got off.

Meanwhile, uptown Santana decided to have Kurt and Blaine meet her at her apartment before they all headed to the bar. It was convenient and make sense since they practically lived in the same building.

"Hey." Santana said opening her door and seeing her two friends. It had been a while since they had all seen each other so Kurt enthusiastically hugged Santana.

"Dare I say it, but I've missed you these past few days, Satan." Kurt said as they pulled away.

"I missed you too, lady. How's the wedding planning going?"

"Kurt, here, wants to have a royal wedding theme so I'd say it's going in the complete opposite direction than I originally thought." Blaine said hugging Santana as the two laughed.

"It's obviously the greatest theme ever." Kurt said defensively. "But needless to say, the wedding won't be for at least another year since RENT is doing so damn well." Kurt said proudly as he smiled at his fiancé.

"Oh yeah?" Santana asked the two nodded.

"It's only got a few more days Off-Broadway and next week we'll learn about it's Broadway fate." Blaine said crossing his fingers.

"Well, Warbler, I'm sure it'll make it there. I mean the few times I saw it the people around me were so into it and you could tell they really loved you guys. So it was just a matter of time concerning the Broadway run." Santana said honestly. Kurt reached up and touched her forehead and she gave him a confused look.

"I am just making sure you aren't sick because you actually just said something that was both sincere and sweet." Kurt said clearly wondering what was wrong with Santana and she just rolled his eyes.

"Shut it, lady. I'm just being honest."

"Oh what Brittany has done to you is adorable." He sing-songed as Santana hit his arm.

"Kurt, honey, you obviously have a death wish." Blaine said as they sat down in her living room.

"So uh…what is Berry and Quinn meeting us at the bar?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded their heads at the question.

"On a scale of one to ten, how awkward is this going to be?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Zero. I mean it won't be awkward for me at least. I don't know how Brittany feels about the whole situation but I think she's over it. And besides after it all happened, she even encouraged me to forgive Quinn so I can't see why she'd have a problem unless she just never said anything to me."

"She's not really the type to keep things inside." Blaine pointed out. "And from what we hear, Quinn surprised Rachel after the show the other night and the two are piecing everything back together."

"Good. I haven't spoken to Q for a couple of days so it'll be good to see her and as long as I'm drunk, then it will be good to see Rachel, too." Santana said and everyone started to laugh. "Oh, and I think Adrienne is stopping by later tonight, too."

Kurt perked up at the girl's name. The two of them got along very well back in college and no one could deny that the girl was always fun to be around.

"Oh, I'm very excited. I miss that French bitch." Kurt said.

"Yeah, me too. She helped a lot when Britt and I were going through those Quinn issues and then we did a double date and it was a lot of fun."

They talked a bit more and then decided to head out. They got to the bar around 6:45 and weren't surprised that they were the first ones there. About 5 minutes later, Quinn and Rachel arrived hand in hand. They walked up to the three who were standing outside the bar and Rachel immediately went to hug Kurt.

"Hey, guys." She said as she parted from Kurt and went to Blaine. "Santana, I haven't seen you in forever." She said finally making her way to Santana as Quinn went to Kurt and Blaine.

"Yeah, it's been awhile." She said as Quinn approached her. "Hey, Q."

"Hey, San. It's nice to see you."

"How'd things end up going in LA?" Santana asked as they broke from their hug. Rachel looked on but she didn't seem tense or jealous instead she looked happy and understanding.

"Good. We'll have to catch up on everything….Beth is dying to meet you." Quinn said and Santana looked at her weirdly. "Well, I told stories of when we were cheerleaders and she immediately felt the need to tell everyone who would listen that she wanted to go Lima Heights on them." Quinn said as everyone started to laugh.

They remained outside for a little while longer until they saw Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and them approaching. Everyone said their hellos and exchanged hugs as a majority of the group made their way into the bar.

"Hey, San." Brittany said placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "Long time no see, huh?" She teased.

"Too long." Santana winked at her.

"Hey, Brittany." Santana and Brittany turned around and saw Quinn standing in front of them.

"Hey, Quinn. I'm happy you are back." Brittany said honestly but it didn't help the tension that was building. Luckily, Kurt swooped in to save them from being exposed to anymore awkwardness.

"You okay?" Santana asked Brittany.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Now come on, let's drink." She said with a smile as she and Santana made their way further into the bar.

About an hour later, everyone was very drunk and attempting some forms of conversation.

"Babe, Adrienne's outside." Santana said to Brittany as she stood up and headed outside to meet her friend.

"Hey, San." Adrienne said. "Wow, you're so drunk. I have to catch up." She said with a laugh as Santana hugged her.

"Where's Jenna?" Santana asked as they made their way back inside.

"Oh, well we are sort of on a break." She said and Santana was very surprised.

"What? But how…"

"It happens from time to time, never lasts too long but enough about that. I want to see everyone." She dismissed the topic as they made their way back to the group. Adrienne was introduced to Mercedes, Tina, Jordan, Mike, Lauren, Artie and Christina before she made her way over to Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Quinn for a long overdue reunion.

The group was exchanging stories as Mercedes made her way into the conversation. Santana, Brittany, Lauren, Christina and Tina were all together while Mike and Artie attempted to teach Jordan to dance a little. Quinn was in the middle of telling Adrienne something in her ear and from Brittany's angle, it looked as though she was kissing her.

"Wow, Quinn's at it again. Kissing someone else's girlfriend, huh?" Brittany's drunkenness voiced her thoughts.

"Oh my god….." Mercedes muttered under her breath.

"What?" Santana said not really hearing what she had originally said. Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Tina and unfortunately Quinn heard it perfectly though.

"Ohh, we should learn by now that all of them plus a bar equals bad news." Kurt said as Tina was busy filling in everyone on what Brittany just said.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said looking at Brittany.

"Brittany, remember we aren't making a scene tonight." Mercedes said to her through gritted teeth as she pulled on her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just repeat it."

"No, you don't have to. Brittany just told a funny joke and it wasn't funny so how's RENT going guys?" Mercedes said trying desperately to avoid whatever was going to happen next.

"No, Mercedes, it's okay. I just said that it looks like you're at it again…you haven't even been back 3 days and you've already found a new relationship to fuck over." Mercedes just immediately face-palmed as the words came out of Brittany's mouth.

"Well, I tried." She said to Tina and Kurt who were glued to the scene like it was something out of a television show.

"No, we weren't…." Adrienne started trying to defuse the situation but she was interrupted.

"Like it's any of your business. But even if I did do anything, at least I didn't fuck my ex when I was still technically in a relationship." Quinn spat out and everyone's mouths dropped open. They were very much in each other's faces but they backed away as soon as Santana stood up.

"Would you two just shut up? It's obvious you are drunk and there's tension but just stop it. Stop acting like children." Santana said.

"Santana's right. It's in the past. No need to dwell on it and ruin a good night." Rachel finally spoke up and Brittany and Quinn just nodded but it didn't seem to resolve the tension much.

Rachel pulled Quinn over to the corner with Adrienne, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes as Santana went to the bar to get another drink.

"I'm s-sorry." Brittany said as she approached Santana.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Santana said as her focus stayed in the direction of the bartender.

"It just looked like she was and it was like word vomit. I couldn't help it." She said pleadingly taking Santana's hands in her own.

"I get it but whatever Quinn does isn't your business. You just have to trust me. She's not going to play any part in our relationship."

"I do trust you, San. I swear I trust you with my life. I just don't trust her."

"Well, maybe you should practice what you preach, and talked to me about it when I asked." She said finally getting the bartender's attention and ordering a drink.

"Okay, fine. I'm still pissed at her. Do you honestly blame me though? Moving across the country for a few months and coming back doesn't absolve you of everything you did before your trip."

"I'm not going to argue about this with you, Britt. I don't want to argue about this anymore at all. Quinn's obviously trying to get Rachel back. When she touched down in New York the other day, the first place she went to was the theatre that RENT is playing in. She didn't come to my apartment. Hell, I didn't even find out that she arrived until Kurt told me. She's over me and it's time you got over what happened."

"I will. I promise. It's just her being her and the tension and the alcohol and I'm sorry."

"Again I'm not the person you should be saying that to."

"Okay, fine. So I'll apologize to her but the reason why I'm apologizing to you again is because of what I did with Kelsey." Santana cringed at the name and Brittany visibly noticed. "God, Adrienne is like a million times hotter than Kelsey and you just visited her for advice. I'm so damn lucky to have you and I'll spend everyday we are together trying to make that up to you."

"Fine. You can start by having a civil conversation with Quinn during lunch where there's no alcohol involved." Brittany nodded and Santana did the same as they made their way back over to their table.

"Quinn." Brittany said quietly and everyone's conversations stopped. Quinn looked away from Rachel and Adrienne and focused on Brittany. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute, please?" She asked with no sign of anger or hatred in her voice. Quinn nodded and stood up.

"Okay, guys. After 10 minutes, someone's got to go out there to see if they've murdered each other." Lauren announced to the group as everyone put their fingers to the tip of their noses in an effort to win the 'not it' game. Unfortunate for him, Mike lost and was the designated crime scene investigator if Quinn and Brittany didn't return after awhile.

While the two girls were making their way out of the bar, Puck finally arrived. He said hello to them as they walked by and shot the rest of the group a confused look.

"What the hell did I miss?" He asked looking back and the whole table just sighed before filling him in.

Outside, Brittany and Quinn walked a couple of feet away from the entrance. Brittany looked at the ground as Quinn kept her arms folded across her chest.

"So what did you want to talk about? Want to insinuate that I'm some slut home-wrecker straight to my face or something?" Quinn finally spoke up after a few moments.

"No, no. I don't want to do that because it's not what I think. I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry. I just…I don't know how I feel about you. I know that you are all focused on Rachel but I'm just nervous…..I don't know, it's stupid."

"No, it's not. I understand…..out of everyone I probably owed you the biggest apology and I never did. So I understand why you'd think of me that way."

"I get it. You were a bit preoccupied….I uh wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch sometime this week. Like just you and I. This way we can sort everything out. I know how important you are to Santana so I want to try to set this right. I can't stand much tension."

"Yeah, lunch would be great. I know you're good for her, Brittany. And she means so much to me…..so I want to make whatever this is right between us." Quinn said and Brittany just nodded. "Okay, now let's go back inside before they think I killed you." Quinn said with a bit of a smile but Brittany just kind of turned her head to the side out of confusion. She shook it off and followed Quinn inside.

When they made their way back to the table, Mike seemed to visibly relax for some strange reason and Kurt stood up in an attempt to nonchalantly check for bruises or black eyes. Brittany sat over by Santana and filled her in on what happened outside. Santana seemed satisfied with what Brittany told her as she pecked her on the lips.

The night went on for a few more hours and was thankfully relatively uneventful minus a few drunken and embarrassing situations. For the first time in their relationship, Santana actually came home to Brittany's apartment. They were careful not to wake Mercedes, Jordan, Mike and Tina who had all passed out almost immediately after getting in the door. But honestly, in the heat of the moment, they could care less if they woke anyone up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Monday, Santana went into work and read on her desk that she was receiving a new client. She thanked god because it had been a couple of weeks since her last one and she was frankly getting bored when it came to her job.

She had heard that Brittany and Quinn scheduled their lunch thing for Wednesday. Depending on how that went, Santana and Quinn intended on having a night out for themselves on Friday night.

At this point, it was about 2 weeks until Brittany and Santana were going to Ohio. Santana had been in contact with Katie a couple of times over the course of the weekend. There had been no major developments in her quest for Casey. Well, they weren't major developments in Santana's eyes but she remembered that Katie was a teenaged girl and everything related to love and relationships was major. She and Casey were continuing to talk more and more about things that they normally didn't. That was about all Santana was gathering from the text conversations so she was hoping that she would get more once they actually spoke in 2 weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay so I'm thinking next chapter will be the Quinn/Brittany lunch, possibly a visitor will show up for Santana, and then maybe I'll make the end their first night in Ohio. **

**Let me know what you want to see…..Brittany/Quinn settle or not settle their tension, something happen with Rachel/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine wedding things, something with Santana's mom or sister, something with Brittany's sisters or mom? Let me know….reviews, ideas, and suggestions always appreciated and enjoy the update :]**


	28. Chapter 28

**There u are - haha yeah, they totally have to. Why thank you. Yeah, right? She's normally a sucker for drama. Aw thank you, enjoy the update. **

**The T.M. - we will see ;] and yes, they deserve it. Hm, love the ideas….definitely going to happen. **

**Anonymous - thank you! Haha yes, I like to be a bit unpredictable. Yeah, as much as I love the show's Brittany, I like her when she's not so Brittany-like too haha. That will definitely be addressed and that's coming up soon too!**

**Ethertsuki - thank you! Haha I know she totally doesn't. oh, I will…that's coming up very soon. Ohh any ideas for any sister drama you'd like to see? Thank you and enjoy this one!**

**G - hahaha read to find out ;]**

**- haha yes, tension is fun. **

**Gleebrittanafan - haha ohh, I love that idea. Very good. And we will see about that one. Enjoy!**

**- thanks! Aw, that means so much….so glad you like and enjoy the update. **

**Musicfutbolfan6 - haha ok, thanks for clearing it up. Glad you're still sticking with this. Oh love the ideas…some of them may or may not happen ;]**

**Momo30 - thanks! :]**

**Gongo - yesss, aha love the unholy trinity. I need lots of them in Season 3 otherwise I'll be sad. Love the ideas, thank you! Hahaha love the punching idea, too. Brilliant**

**Intreeged - thanks! Haha no, it definitely can't be with just one lunch. Haha yes, I like that too. Any specific Lima drama you'd like to see? Aw, thanks. Always love your reviews. **

**MsRosalieHale - haha I hate it, too. Hm, I like that…thanks for the idea. Enjoy ;]**

**Tazi Tash - thanks. So glad you like and yes, I do too. Enjoy the update. **

**ganglyfox - hahaah that is a slight contrast indeed. But I love the ideas. Thanks for them and I hope you like**

**Drumgirlvaleska - why thank you. Haha yeah, I don't either. Oh there will definitely be some sisterly moments in Ohio for sure. **

**blueskkies - thank you (: **

**Itrasco - yessss, love that idea. Definitely would be interested. Hope you like the Ohio trip.**

**- haha yes, it does. And thank you!**

**- haha I do, too. ;]**

**nostalgicbum - haha. Yaay glad to hear. And yes, she started it all. Well, I think that I can definitely fulfill most of your wish list. Hahhaaha finally, someone is excited for the couch. Enjoy. **

**Misscorylynn - I agree she definitely does. **

**Whit15 - haha I can do that…enjoy! **

**Whatevergirl87 - haha it's all good…glad you've caught up and like everything. Hope you enjoy this one ;]**

**Harlequinification - everything is okay. Thank you…just been a bit busy and a bit stuck with this fic. Sorry for the wait. **

**Undertheopensky - glad to hear…hope you like the update. **

**Crazyfornaya - aww, thanks. So glad you like it. Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

**Kaligleekster - thank you! :]**

**So I'm really sorry for the long wait on this chapter. It's been easier to update my other story and I was just stuck with this one. So I hope it doesn't disappoint and again I apologize for the wait. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brittany took her time as she walked down the sidewalk towards a diner that she and Quinn had agreed to meet at. The girl had texted her about 5 minutes before stating that she was there already and had gotten them a table. Finally, she stopped right in front of the place and took a deep breath before walking in. Almost immediately, she spotted Quinn and slowly made her way over to the table. Quinn offered her a slight smile as she noticed her walk up to the table.

"Hey." Brittany said a little awkwardly as she sat down. To avoid looking at Quinn, Brittany took the time to look around the diner which she had never been to before.

"Never been here before, huh?" Quinn noticed and Brittany just nodded. "It's good for breakfast….not so much dinner though." Brittany didn't really know how to answer since they were there for brunch.

Brittany took a look at the menu and immediately saw what she was getting and she placed it on the table. She and Quinn just sat in silence before Brittany took a breath and broke the silence for Santana's sake.

"So….." Was all she could come up with and Quinn just smiled.

"So." She offered back and it was Brittany's turn to smirk. It was obvious that there was still a great amount of tension and awkwardness between the two and the girls were pretty sure that even the waiter and maybe even some customers at surrounding tables could sense it.

"I uh….I feel like I should start since everything's my fault." Quinn stated as she watched the waiter retreat into the kitchen to give in their order. "I just want you to know how sorry I am about everything. I think you are the only person I didn't apologize to and yet you should have been the first one. I look at you and I thank every god that you came into Santana's life and changed her and I hate myself for ever almost taking that away."

"So then why did you do what you did?"

"I have a lot of issues, Brittany." Quinn gave her a sad smile. "I love Rachel, I really do but I hated where we were in our relationship. I felt like we just simply said we were together but didn't show it anymore. She was always out doing shows and going to after parties and I just felt stuck. So naturally, I started to drink and that really heightened my loneliness but at the same time it helped me ignore everything that was going on with Rachel. For some reason though, it took me back to around the time when I gave away my daughter and all those feelings of guilt and emptiness came flooding back. I had Santana to help me with during that time but I knew she couldn't help me with my problems with Rachel. She's happy with you and part of me got jealous because of that. You have to believe that I love Rachel with everything in me and how I acted was selfishly and stupidly. Santana is my best friend and I love her and in some desperate and selfish attempt to feel something, I took that love to a level that it never has and never will be on. I'm so sorry, Brittany."

"I uh….know how it feels. You know with the loneliness and the emptiness. It really can be crippling. I moved out here and expected it to be like how I dreamt it and it wasn't at all. I expected everything to happen within the first few days of me coming here and I was in such a rush to have the dream I wanted and to be loved that I went into a relationship with a girl who ended up breaking me. It sucks."

"It definitely does." Quinn noted as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I wanted to hate you so badly that night in the bar. I really did but all my anger went towards Santana. I thought it was a repeat of my ex and I was just so pissed that she kept it from me especially since you were so involved in her life. I was so mad that I even crawled back to that same ex. Yet now looking back, I realize why Santana kept it from me. So my anger shifted onto myself and I felt horrible because of how Santana reacted to the news. I knew she was upset but it was almost like she thought about the situation surrounding everything and backed off to prevent further issues. So after she forgave me, I kind of figured that even though it wasn't right that we could put what I did behind us and then I started having this repressed feelings of hate towards you."

"I don't blame you. I mean if I hadn't done what I did, you wouldn't have gone back to your ex."

"In a twisted and weird way, I'm glad I did though. Not for the sex part because it was horrible and I was drunk, but because it proves that I'm not afraid and weak anymore. I sure as hell could of proved that in better ways but I'm just glad that it's not an issue anymore."

"Yeah, me too. This whole thing has just been crazy. It'd make one hell of a fucking television show that's for sure."

"Oh god, could you imagine?" The two girls started to laugh as their food came. "How are things with you and Rachel now?"

"Good, thank god. I'm back in the apartment." Brittany turned her head to the side not knowing that Quinn had stayed at a hotel for the first few nights in New York. "I needed to prove myself to her so I stayed at a hotel. And we went out and I may have sort of proposed to her but in the whole kind of I'm not asking you right now but I kind of am sort of thing."

"Oh wow. Well, congratulations kind of." Brittany said and Quinn smiled.

The girls' conversation shifted to Quinn's time in Los Angeles and how Santana and Brittany's relationship had been. Brittany mentioned that they would be leaving for Ohio soon and Quinn seemed genuinely happy for them. At the end of the lunch, there was less tension between the two of them but they weren't exactly the best of friends just yet either. It would take a few more tries before that would happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana sat at her desk staring at her cell phone hoping that she wouldn't get the call that Brittany and Quinn killed each other. She had about 20 minutes until she met her new client. Just then, her office phone started to ring.

"Yes, Derek." She said addressing the intern that was calling her from outside.

"Um, Miss Lopez…there's a gentleman out here saying that it's urgent that he sees you."

"Derek, you know I have a client coming in any minute now. Whoever it is will have to wait."

"Okay, I'll let him know." He said placing the phone down and letting the man know. Santana recognized his voice almost immediately. "Miss Lopez, he said…."

"I heard what he said Derek and I want you to call security and have him escorted out."

"But…."

"No buts. I heard who it was and I don't want to see him. I also never want him to show up here again. So get on that."

"Um yes, ma'am." He said before hanging up. After a couple of moments, Santana could hear security and the man talking loudly back and forth. After a moment, there was a knock on her door.

"Miss Lopez….he said that he apologizes for everything he did to you in the past and that if you would give him a chance, that he'd be at your mother's home."

"That's great, Derek. Thanks for the message." She said sarcastically as if to let him know that she was officially done with that incident at all.

"Yes, yes ma'am. I'm sorry about all of that." He said offering a sad smile as he closed the door.

"True life: I'm living in a real life soap opera." Santana said bitterly as she just started to prepare for her client. After several moments, there was a knock on her door and she met the woman at the door.

"Hi, you must be Kelsey Davis." She said looking at the file while extending her hand to the woman.

"Yes, I am. Thank you so much for meeting with me. I'm a friend of David Karofsky and he actually referred me to you. So I know I'm in good hands."

"Aw, well thank you. And yes, I was happy to help him out. So now tell me what exactly you are here for."

"Well, a couple of months ago, I moved in with my boyfriend at the time and we eventually broke up but still lived together. We barely saw each other because of our schedules and everything so it wasn't such a bad setup. But then a couple of days ago, he just ups and leaves and then like day after that I get a letter in the mail saying that he wants to take me to court for emotional and physical abuse and for rent that I didn't pay."

"Do you have proof about the rent portion?"

"Yes, it was taken out of my bank account every week with the specific tag that said rent. We had done that from the start and the landlord even complimented us one day on how we always paid on time and almost always split everything."

"Okay, and what about the other claims?" Santana said as she noted everything the woman said.

"I mean we fought like any other couple did but it was never physical. My ex before him and I fought a thousand times worse than that. I know that a lot of women pride themselves on being able to protect and fend for themselves and I'm all for that but honestly, I don't think I could have ever been physical with him even if I tried."

"I believe you. Okay, well I know that the judge has scheduled a hearing for next month. I have to let you know that I will be in Ohio for about 5 days coming up so I won't be able to really meet with you then obviously. But I will give you my cell phone number in case anything major happens."

"Wait, so does that mean you are going to take on this case?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will. I've read through the file and I can't see that there's any valid argument for his side."

"Oh my god, thank you." The girl exclaimed.

"It's no problem. So we'll meet again before I leave and I'll probably have a meeting with his lawyers once as well."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Just as you leave, speak to that clueless looking guy that you probably walked by when you came in and schedule another meeting with him."

"Okay, I will. And thanks so much again, Miss Lopez."

"Call me Santana. And I hope that I can help." Santana said as she shook Kelsey's hand once more before the girl exited the room. Santana took this time to check her cell phone.

**3 New Messages**

**Quinn: well, we are both still alive. And things didn't go horribly. I'm really happy you have her, San, and I mean that. **

**Britt: just left Quinn, hope things with your new client went well. Miss you xx**

**Katie: guess who got invited to a senior party by Casey…..yep, you guessed it, this girl :D **

Santana smiled at all three before responding back to them. She then went on to do some BS paperwork before she left the office early. On her way home, she received a text message from Adrienne asking if she wanted to do drinks that night. Since things with Quinn have been so weird lately, Santana really was lucky to have Adrienne back in her life. She truly was a good friend and these days she really needed her.

Santana remembered that Brittany was busy with Tina and Mercedes that night so she figured why not. She texted the girl back and they decided to meet up around 8.

Once back at her apartment, Santana decided to watch some television and relax a little bit. About an hour later, her phone went off.

"Hey." She smiled into the receiver as she greeted Brittany.

"Hey, yourself. How's everything?"

"Pretty good. Just home, relaxing. How about you? Nice to hear that you and Quinn survived this afternoon."

"Everything's fine here. Mercedes is in charge of plans tonight so I'm just relaxing since this kind of the calm before the storm, you know?" Brittany said and Santana laughed lightly knowing what she meant. "And as for Quinn, things went well. We talked and got a lot of things out. We aren't best friends yet but along the line I'm sure it could happen."

"I understand. I just wanted you two to talk. I wasn't asking for you guys to be attached at the hip afterwards so I appreciate this possible development."

"Anything for you." Brittany said and Santana teasingly 'awed' on the other line. "So how was your new client?"

"Looks promising. I think I'm going to take up her case and apparently she's a friend of the last guy I represented."

"Oh yeah? See word on the street about you being a hotshot and badass lawyer is spreading."

"You forgot to mention hot."

"No need to restate the obvious. Anyone with eyes can see that, duh."

"Wow, you are such a charmer." Santana said and Brittany laughed.

"So what are you up to tonight?"

"I am actually going to meet up with Adrienne in a bit. Seems like there are some developments on her status with Jenna."

"You think they are done for good?"

"I don't know, honestly. I guess that's what I get for only recently getting back in touch with her. But I hope not. They are cute together."

"Well, if it is I'm sure we could set her up with someone." Brittany suggested.

"Please, hon. Adrienne doesn't need any help relationship wise. All she has to do is open her mouth and people fall at her feet. I'm sure Kurt and Blaine have even considered going straight just so that they could listen to her talk 24/7."

"I won't lie her accent definitely has a lot of benefits but still it's kind of superficial to approach her just for that reason."

"True. Well, let me get the details tonight and then we'll worry about setting her up with someone, okay?"

"Sounds good. Well, I'm going to head out. Tina just came home and it's only a matter of time before she comes in here and starts bitching that I'm not ready." Brittany laughs.

"Okay, babe. Have fun tonight."

"You, too." She said. "Oh, and by the way, would you maybe want to come over whatever night you are free and have dinner with my neighbor."

"Yeah, definitely. I'll let you know tomorrow what nights I'm free. I'd love to."

"Okay, great. I'll talk to you later."

"Love you."

"I love you, too." And with that the two hung up the phone. Santana then decided to take another shower and get ready to meet up with Adrienne.

About 30 minutes later, she was out the door and hailed a cab. She had received a text saying that Adrienne was there already so when she got to the bar she just went straight in. She saw the girl sitting at the bar talking to the bartender.

"Hey."

"Hey, Santana." Adrienne greeted her friend with a hug. "I got you this. I remember you used to drink it."

"Thanks." Santana said taking a sip of the drink. "So what's up?"

"Nothing." Adrienne said nonchalantly. "You got the new client today right?"

"Yeah, finally. It seems like it'll be a pretty interesting one. At this point, I'd take the most ridiculous case possible just so it would get me out of my office."

"Well, I mean if you keep winning cases like the last one you may be so busy that you won't even need an office."

"That would be perfect." Santana said and the two laughed. "So what's been new with you?"

"Same shit. We are actually thinking of expanding on the shop in a few months. So that's about it really."

"Nice." Santana said as she took another sip of her drink. "What's going on with you and Jenna?"

"Ah, I was timing how long it would be until you asked that." She laughed. "But about that, I'm not really sure what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"God, I don't know. It's just we've been fighting a lot lately. It started off as small fights but after a couple of days they turned pretty brutal."

"About what?"

"She would always bitch about my job and how she missed her family back in California. It was fine to deal with at first, you know, but after a while it was like enough is enough. So we decided to take the break, figured that some time apart would be good. Now it's been like a week or so and I'm beginning to think that it's more than just a break." She said with a bitter smile.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one, we haven't spoken. I know she went back to California for a few days and as far as I know we aren't as you guys say 'exclusive' right now. So god knows who she's doing."

"But you two have been together for years."

"I know. Part of me thinks that's why this is happening. I mean I'm 25 and I've been with the same person since I was around 20. We need this time apart."

"If you say so."

"Trust me, San. I'm fine…"

"I'm not saying that you aren't. I just wanted to know what happened since you kind of dismissed it the other night."

Adrienne just sort of shrugged at this. Santana smiled at bit before she ordered another drink with the bartender.

"Let's shift the focus onto you now. Any drama in your life?"

"When isn't there drama in my life?" Santana said and they started to laugh. "But I mean no and yes at the same time. Quinn and Brittany talked things out but it's not completely fixed yet."

"I figured. Not going to lie, San, definitely didn't expect that outburst from Brittany the other night."

"I know. I mean after everything happened she encouraged me to forgive Quinn so it was totally out of left field. But I guess it's better that everything's out now."

"Yeah, definitely. I can see the two of them becoming great friends in the future."

"Me, too. But other than that, things are good with her. I'm going to Ohio to see her family in like 2 weeks."

"That's right I remember you saying that. How are you feeling about that?"

"Uh, I guess it's not top 10 on my list of things to do but it'll make her happy. Besides, I met her mom and sisters and I like them so that's kind of half the battle. The fact that it's Ohio is the least appeasing thing about it."

"Oh god. I hope for your sake they don't live on like a farm in the middle of nowhere or something." Adrienne said and she started laughing at Santana's horrified facial expression.

"No way. It won't be like that. Are there even farms in Ohio?"

"I don't know. You're talking to a non-American."

"Well, isn't shit like that what you are supposed to know? Like for the citizenship test and all that." Santana teased.

"Yes, that's exactly what's on the test." She answered back sarcastically.

The conversation shifted to other topics like old college memories and similar things. At around 12:30, the two girls decided to head out.

"Hey, if you need to talk or do another night for drinks, don't hesitate to call, okay?" Santana said as she approached a cab she had just flagged down.

"Definitely. And same goes for you. I want to see you before you go to Ohio."

"You will, for sure." Santana hugged Adrienne.

"Let me know when you get home." Santana nodded her head before she said goodbye and went into the cab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two weeks flew by pretty quickly. Santana met with Kelsey once more and then had a meeting with her ex's attorneys. She and Brittany had dinner with Brittany's neighbor. Santana was sure it wouldn't be the only time because the woman's food was amazing and she was so nice to them. She saw Adrienne a few more times. It seems that she and Jenna went from being on a break to breaking up completely. Santana assured Adrienne that when she came back from being in Ohio that they would hang out more and try to find her someone else.

Santana also met up with Quinn a few times. She told her about her kind of proposal to Rachel and how the two of them were on their way to how things used to be. There were thankfully no surprise visits from her mother or stepfather.

Brittany had worked like crazy in the days before she was to leave for Ohio. She ended up staying most of those nights at Santana's since it was closer. She had been in contact with Jesse St. James who wanted to meet with her again within the next few weeks. She didn't know about what but she wasn't complaining to hear from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day finally came. Brittany and Santana headed to JFK Airport for their 11 am flight to Columbus, Ohio. From there, they still had about a 2 hour drive to Lima which they rented a car for.

"Wow, I totally understand why you came to New York." Santana said teasingly as she looked at the surroundings. Moments after that she noticed a sign that said 'Welcome to Lima' and it contained some witty catchphrase referencing lima beans. She rolled her eyes at that.

"It's not that bad. I mean I'd never move back here but not because it's bad." She said trying to navigate through streets that seemed foreign to her these days. About 10 minutes later, she pulled into a driveway of a cute house nestled in the middle of a very suburban like neighborhood.

"Cute house." Santana noted and Brittany smiled. They decided to inform Brittany's mother that they had arrived before getting their stuff out of the trunk. They knocked and within two seconds Christine was at the door wearing a huge grin. She quickly enveloped both girls into a hug before ushering them inside.

"Katie, your sister and Santana are here." She said calling into the living room. "Spencer is out with Casey, John and a few others. She should be back soon. Go into the living room. You two must be worn out. I'll bring you something." Before Santana or Brittany could protest, Christine was out of the room and in the kitchen.

"Hey, Kate." Brittany said as she saw her sister on the couch on her laptop. The girl looked up and smiled before she got up and hugged her sister.

"Hey, Britt." She said into her ear before they parted. "Hey, Santana." She beamed and Brittany found herself laughing clearly thinking that Katie still had a crush on Santana.

"Hey. How've you been?" She said as they hugged.

"Pretty good." She answered but Santana knew there was more they had to discuss when Brittany wasn't there. "I thought you guys weren't coming for another few days."

"Why would we? Then we'd miss grandma's party."

"That's on Sunday."

"Wait….what?" Brittany said but then the light bulb went off in her head.

"Ohhhh." Katie started to laugh. "She wants to give you guys the tour and all that before the party. I hear that most of the family isn't coming in until tomorrow so she probably wanted you guys to be settled in before that."

"I'm going to kill her." Brittany said before she excused herself and went into the kitchen to call her mother out.

"What's the tour?"

"It's nothing too serious. She just wants to show you ever square inch of this boring town and introduce you to my grandmother before my aunts and their kids come into town."

"Ah, should I be worried?"

"No, not at all. Especially since, I have this for you." Katie said giving Santana a list that was in her laptop case.

"What is this?" She said looking at the paper. It looked exactly like the layout of the cafeteria Janice and Damien gave Cady in Mean Girls.

"It's a guide to Pierce family reunions. I figured since you've been helping me that I could return the favor."

"Thanks, kid."

"My mom has two sisters and a brother. Our uncle is kind of the black sheep of the family so no one's even sure if he'll come."

"Should I be worried if he does?"

"I don't know. I've never met him…but what I wrote down is just from stories I've heard. Really the only one you have to worry about it the family member that is starred and underlined." She said with a smirk. "You need to relax though. You'll be fine."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Brittany was listening to her mother try to logically explain why she made them come days earlier then everyone else. Before that, Christine noted how much of a change she had seen in Katie over the last few weeks.

"Still, Mom. You were freaking out about us coming in today. I'm convinced that the next time something like this happens you'll have me coming a month earlier."

"Wow, New York has turned you into a comedian." Christine said sarcastically. "But really, honey, I just wanted you two to be settled and it gives you a chance to show Santana around without having my family up your asses."

Brittany just shrugged before the two women went into the living room. Brittany was a little taken aback by how well Katie and Santana seemed to be getting along.

"Why don't you two go and rest up? You guys have been traveling since, what, 8 this morning? Everything's set up in the basement."

"Okay, mom. Thanks."

"I'll have John bring in your bags when he comes back with Spencer and Casey and whoever else they are with. And I'll call you two when dinner is ready."

Santana just followed Brittany downstairs as she thanked Christine.

"Wow." Santana said as she took a look at the basement.

"Yeah. After I moved out, Katie and Spencer got their own rooms and my mom decided to make this place into a hangout." Brittany said as she walked over to the kitchen area and placed her bag down. Santana just went straight for the pull-out couch. She patted the space next to her and Brittany soon sat down.

"Are you nervous?" She said as she rested her head on Santana's shoulder and leaned into her.

"Nope." She said confidently as she reached into her pocket. "Your sister gave me this." She said handing the paper to Brittany. She scanned the first few lines and started to laugh.

"Oh god, this is priceless. But wait, Katie gave it to you?" She asked and Santana just nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know…maybe she's happy for us and wants things to go smoothly."

"No. Definitely not. That's impossible." She said shaking her head as the two of them started reading the list.

_Guide to our family_

_1. Grandma Claire - cute, very Betty White-like but seriously has no filter which I guess is understandably since she's 80. She'll say the craziest things and also has a bit of a Dutch accent. _

_2. Aunt Karen - kind of bitchy and uptight. Not really a problem because she's usually too concerned with other people (namely her siblings). Just stay clear of her because she never stops talking once she starts. _

_- her husband Kevin - he's a poor soul. Kind of just stands off to the side and is kind of creepy but he's not that bad. _

_- they have two daughters and a son. Their son is 19 and his name is Greg. It's almost a definite that he'll hit on you. He thinks he's god's gift to women. Their daughters are actually tolerable. Michelle is my age and Devin is two years younger. _

_3. * __Aunt Sue__ - the definition of crazy. She really never listens to anything you have to say and will almost immediately call you by some offensive nickname. And just a warning, don't make her mad or she'll start throwing furniture and people. It's actually hilarious but definitely caused the mood to shift at my grandmother's 75th__ party. Despite everything, she'll probably be the one who's most accepting about you and Britt. _

_4. Uncle Jason - not even sure if he'll show and I've never met him personally so this is just from what I've heard. He's the youngest and was involved in some shady things when he was younger. After high school, he just kind of disappeared. Apparently, he's married with two kids but can't give you anything on them. _

_5. Great Aunt Katrina - she's like 90, probably has no idea what day it is. If things are going badly, your best bet is to just sit next to her. She has a thicker accent then my grandmother so if she talks all you have to do is smile and nod. _

_Those are the need to knows. There will probably be other people there and if so, just come to me and I'll fill you in on them _

"Doesn't sound too bad." Santana noted and Brittany smiled.

"It won't be. Everyone will love you and if they don't then it's their lose."

"Aw, how sweet are you." Santana said as she leaned in a kissed Brittany.

"I'm really glad you came."

"Of course, anything for you."

"Oh, now who's the sweet one." Brittany teased.

"Shut up."

The two decided to watch some television and about 30 minutes later, there was a knock at the basement door.

"Brittany." Spencer called out.

"Hey, Spence." She said calling up to her sister who soon came down the stairs followed by a guy they assumed was her boyfriend John.

"Hi." She said hugging Brittany tightly. "Hey, San. Guys this is my boyfriend, John."

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Brittany said hugging the tall and dark-haired guy.

"Same here. I've heard a lot about you two." He said politely with a smile before he leaned in to hug Santana. "Would you mind if I got the keys to your car so I can get your bags out?"

"You don't have to…" Brittany started.

"Please, it's fine. I don't mind at all." He said and Brittany nodded before handing him the keys. He excused himself before heading upstairs.

"Wow, he's cute and nice. Good catch, Spence." Brittany teased her sister.

"I know and shut up. Well, I'm going to head up. I think mom is cooking and by the looks of upstairs, everything will be ready soon. I'll let you know though."

Brittany just nodded at the information before her sister headed back upstairs. She and Santana passed the time by watching some more television and Santana enjoyed bitching and making fun of Ohio's channels and news stations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So again, I'm sorry for the long overdue update on this.

How do you all want Santana to find out that her new client is Brittany's ex? Also, anything you want to see during this reunion? Anything you want to see in general?


	29. Chapter 29

**Alfaone - you got it! Thanks :]**

**Mick3y92 - haha definitely is gonna be awkward. I have the perfect idea for it, too. Hope you like it ;]**

**thereuare - haha I would love if Betty White was my grandma, she's amazing lol ahahhahaha YES! That movie is hilarious. The scene with the dog and the bird is so brilliant. Haha thanks, you too! And I hope you like this chapter!**

**missmartinez - haha. Hope you like where it goes…and who? Adrienne with Santana? Hmmm I don't know. I totally ship them together in this story…but we'll see aha. Thanks! Sorry for the delay on it. **

**ALL4LeynA - thank you. Hope you like this one! And thanks for the ideas. **

**TheLover - hahaha no way? And of course, Aunt Sue will be crazy. Thank you! **

**H - thank you! :]**

**HeyaBrittana - haha it's gonna be a fun discovery for sure. And haha glad to hear that. I think they will with some time. Thanks so much! ;]**

**Frank - thanks for the ideas! They definitely helped…hope you like the outcome and all that :]**

**Brittanaxlove - haha you got it! Thanks! :]**

**Gleebrittanafan - aw, thank you! Haha really? Aw, well I hope you like this…and we'll see about that ;] enjoy. **

**Intreeged - aw, no problem. Thank you for reviewing. Haha I hope you like what I come up with. Not gonna have too much drama, but just enough. Haha that's an awesome idea, and yes, making fun of people is definitely a great way to bond with someone else. Haha thanks. We'll see about that…and yes, definitely. Thanks again.**

**Straighshark - damn, really? Wow, thanks so much. I really hope you continue to like this and thanks again! :]**

**Wkgreen - haha we'll see about that…enjoy!**

**Drumgirlvaeska - thanks! Haha we'll see about her…yeah, family reunions are always fun most times lol. Aw thank you…enjoy!**

**Laurenknight13 - yes, it's definitely based off Sue Sylvester. Haha definitely! Thanks for the idea. And thank you! Sorry for the delays with the updates on this. **

**Abbybrittanalover - thank you! Enjoy!**

**Eveninthedark - aw, really? Thanks so much. Ahah of course, there will be drama. Thanks again. And hope you like ;]**

**Anonymous - aw, thank you so much. Yes, haha it's about time. Haha yes, I couldn't leave her out. She's my favorite character. Ah, well Brittany's ex will come up either in the next chapter or the one after that. So we will see ;] and hope you enjoy. **

**definitelyalopez - aw, thank you! Really hope you like this one and thanks for the review.**

**123beakie - aw, thanks! Happy you like it and I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

About 45 minutes after Santana and Brittany met John and saw Spencer, they were calling back down to let the girls know that dinner was ready. They were joined by Casey. The seven all sat outside on the back porch because the weather was just too good to pass off.

"Everything looks good, Mom." Brittany said as they all settled down. Christine sat at the head of the table with Brittany, Santana and Katie on one side and John, Spencer and Casey on the other side.

"Well, I made everything special since it's been forever since you've been home for dinner." Christine said and Brittany smiled.

"And thanks for having me over, Mrs. Pierce." John said.

"I really like you John but you make me reconsider that when you call Mrs. Pierce." She said with a smile and everyone else laughed. "Besides, this one," She said pointing to Casey who smiled, "practically lives here anyways. So the more the merrier as always."

Santana turned to Katie and gave her a teasing nudge at the sound of Casey's name. No one else noticed because they were too busy laughing at the exchange between John and Christine.

"So how's everything in New York, girls?" Christine asked.

"Everything's good, Mom." Brittany answered and Santana smiled as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Any word from that St. James guy?" Spencer asked her sister with a smile.

"Um, not since the last time. But I have to call him when we get back."

"Oh, that's good. Maybe once you call him that will get things rolling." Christine said proudly.

"I don't know. They said everything would start at the end of August but I'm not going to get any expectations up about it just in case."

"I'm just curious. When you are on Broadway, can we always get free tickets to the shows you are in or is there like a limit?" Katie asked.

"You all are going to jinx it. Just stop talking. For all I know, I'm going to call him and they are going to say that they've reconsidered and didn't want to tell me before I left and ruin my vacation." Brittany said and everyone laughed.

Christine just rolled her eyes before turning to Santana. "Is she like this with you, too?"

"Yeah, only it's a hundred times worse because our friends are constantly asking about it especially Rachel."

"Oh speaking of, how are things with her and your friend? Not your hot French ex but the other girl."

"Mom!" Brittany said as Christine shrugged her shoulders and the teenagers laughed.

"God, Brittany. Relax. If you all met this girl, you'd agree so I'm just stating a fact. The Los Angeles girl I meant. Is she back?"

"Yeah, she's been back for a couple of weeks. She and Rachel are doing really well."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. And how are your roommates, Britt?"

"They are good. I don't really see much of them these days since Tina is attached to Mike's hip since he's going on tour soon and Mercedes is working a lot and with her boyfriend."

"And you're obviously with Santana." Spencer added and Brittany just kind of shrugged and everyone else smiled.

"So Santana, how are things with you? How's work going?" Christine asked.

"Everything's good. I uh just actually took on another case so once we get back I'll be busy with that."

"What's the case? Is it a good one like you see on Law & Order?" Katie asked.

"Well, I can't really go into details about it yet but I'm very confident we'll be on the winning side." She said with a proud smile and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"So modest." She said teasingly.

"You're a lawyer?" John asked and Santana nodded. "That's awesome. My dad kind of wants me to be a lawyer since his dad was one."

"You don't sound like you want to be a lawyer though." Santana said with a smile as she took a sip from her glass.

"I don't know what I want really." He laughed. "I really love playing hockey though."

"He's really good." Spencer said proudly.

"I don't even know the first thing about hockey but even I can tell you that that's the truth." Christine added.

"Well, if you do decide on the lawyer thing, I'd be happy to help you if you needed." Santana added and he nodded with a thankful smile.

The conversation shifted to other topics and it continued for a good 30 more minutes until all the teenagers phones went off.

The four of them were soon out the door claiming that there was an impromptu party at a member of the basketball team's house to celebrate a recent big win.

"Sorry about the dine and dash." Christine said to Brittany and Santana. It was about 20 minutes after the teens had left and the three of them were now inside in the living room.

"Mom, it's totally fine. I remember pulling a few of those when I lived here so I get it." Brittany laughed.

"I have to say. I don't know what happened in the past few weeks but ever since I first mentioned to you about Katie's behavior, she's done a complete 180. It's almost like she was listening in on the conversation or something." Christine said and Brittany just sort of shrugged it off. Meanwhile, Santana had to hide the slight smirk that formed on her face.

"The simple explanation is that she's a teenager, Mom. Now can you please fill us in on when everyone's getting here."

"Well, your Aunt Karen and her family are coming in tomorrow night. They are staying with your grandmother and Aunt Sue is coming on Saturday. If you two are up for it, we can go visit my mother tomorrow so Santana can meet her before my sister tries to dominate her."

"I'd love to meet her tomorrow, Christine." Santana smiled at the woman.

"Great." Christine smiled and her phone then began to ring. "Ah, let me get this. It's probably some family member." The two girls nodded as Christine stood up.

"Hey, want to go for a walk?" Brittany asked after a couple of seconds. She smiled at Santana.

"Yeah, sure." Santana said and it caused Brittany to smile wider. Brittany stood up and went into the kitchen towards her mother. She came back after a few seconds and just grabbed Santana's hand and lead her out the door.

They walked down several blocks hand-in-hand in silence. Santana was amazed how there was barely anyone outside. She wasn't used to the whole small town atmosphere.

"Aren't you worried….you know about this here?" Santana finally said looking down at their hands. Brittany shrugged a little bit and slowed down.

"No." She stated simply with a smile. Santana stayed quiet seeing if she would elaborate. "I stopped caring about this place and what these people think years ago."

"But even your mom has said how close-minded the people here are. Aren't you worried what they'll say about you? Or about your family?"

"They don't know me, Santana. And I got out. What could they possibly say about me that would be any worse than their actual life? Besides, I love you and it's not the 'I have to maintain an appearance' love that most of the couples in this town have. It's actual love and if they don't like that, then I don't know…fuck them." Brittany said with a smile and Santana laughed. She broke their hands apart and wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulder before kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh my god, I haven't been to this park since I was in high school." Brittany said looking across the street as she ushered Santana towards it. "We used to come here all the time after classes. Some nights we'd come here to drink because the cops usually stay only on the main roads."

Santana just nodded at the memory as she immediately took a seat on one of the nearby swings.

"You know when you're mom or anyone talks about you and how they're proud of you and everything, you shouldn't downplay it." Santana said as Brittany slowly sat down next to her on another swing. Brittany wasn't really sure where this was coming from but she could tell by Santana's face that she was thinking greatly about it.

"But I don't dance to get praise for it. I do it cause I love to."

"Yeah, I know that but they aren't just talking about the dancing, Britt. I mean you said it yourself you got out of here and you moved to some big city miles away to live out a dream that you couldn't even guarantee would happen. You've done what most people wish they had the courage to do and in such a short period of time, too."

Brittany smiled before reaching over to grab Santana's hand. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Brittany. It's the truth."

"I'm not just thanking you for saying that." Brittany said and Santana looked over at her. "I'm really excited to hear from Jesse when I get back but honestly, I think that even if it didn't work out this way with him, I wouldn't mind it. I mean I obviously don't want to working at that diner my whole life but I think most of all meeting you has really made my whole trip to New York worth it."

"Stop it. You're just saying that." Santana laughed.

"Oh, so a few seconds ago you tell me embrace compliments and praise, and yet now you are being all modest and shy." Brittany teased as she playfully nudged Santana's foot with her own.

"Really, Britt, I can imagine having your name in lights and performing everyday would be a hell of a lot more worth it."

"Oh, it probably would. And god, that's all I wish would happen but it would kind of suck if I didn't have someone to go home to and talk to about it." Brittany said with a shrug and she looked over at Santana when she realized what she had said. "I didn't mean it like that…I just meant someone in general."

"I know what you meant, Brittany." Santana smiled. "Why don't we do that then?"

"Do what?"

"You know the whole come home to each other thing."

"Well, we do…"

"Yeah, I know but I mean it's nice when we do. I sort of started thinking about it after you talked about couch shopping with Tina and Mercedes and when I mentioned giving you a key. It's stupid…I know. We'll just…"

"It's not stupid, Santana. But don't you think it's too soon?"

"I think our case is different than most. And besides, remember that time when I waited outside your apartment for a few hours," Brittany nodded. "well, your neighbor told me something that day that really stuck with me and that's love doesn't have a sense of time. Sure, we've been together less than a year but why should that matter, right? But hey, I'm just talking…I had kind of like this big speech set up for this moment and I screwed it up and you seem freaked out so let's just forget it."

"I'm not freaking out…I just…I guess I didn't expect this now, you know?" Brittany said and Santana nodded before standing up.

"So you guys really used to come here to drink?" Santana asked after a couple moments as she started walking towards a slide. She looked back and saw Brittany nodding. "Lame."

"Calm down, it was high school. In hindsight, everything we did back then was probably lame." Santana just nodded her head as she sat down on the slide and Brittany stood up and walked towards her.

"I was a bitch in high school." Santana said simply with a smirk.

"And looky here, you still are."

"I'm not even offended by that. I take pride in that." Santana said with a proud smile as Brittany sat down on her lap. Brittany smiled before kissing Santana. It was a sweet and gentle kiss that lasted for a couple of seconds before Brittany pulled away.

"Ask me." Brittany said a few inches away from Santana's face. She just looked at her with a confused expression. "Ask me officially." Brittany said looking Santana dead in the eyes.

"Will you move in with me?" Brittany smiled before kissing Santana once more. She mumbled a 'yes' in between their kisses and soon broke apart to hug Santana.

"I love you." Brittany said.

"I love you, too, Britt." Santana responded before looking up. "Wow, can't see this many stars in New York." She said with a smile. "You know from the few hours I've been here, Lima isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Like any thing or place, it has its moments." Brittany said before she got up and tugged Santana's hand. She looked down at her watch and saw that they had already been out for over an hour. "Want to head back? I think all the excitement and travel from today is finally hitting me."

"Yeah, sounds good." She said following Brittany.

"So how are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"To be honest, I kind of forgot about why we were here." She said and they both smiled. "I guess ask me that question tomorrow. I'm nervous but then again I'm not."

"Well, I think everyone will love you."

"Who wouldn't?" Santana muttered and Brittany nudged her. "But does your family know? I mean that you're gay."

"Ah…." Brittany sighed. "Not exactly, I guess. I mean my grandmother has always said to me that she doesn't care who I'm with as long as I'm happy so she kind of knows I guess. To be honest, I'm not really close with the rest of them. My sisters are closer to them then me but I don't think they will care. My mother wouldn't have been so adamant about us coming if she thought they would."

"True." Santana said noting how automatic Christine's invite to the two girls had been. "Not going to lie, I kind of hope to see your Aunt Sue throw some furniture around." Santana smiled.

"Oh god, you have no idea how funny that was. I mean of course it scared the shit out of everyone but god, I wish I had it on camera. She started last time because the bus boy at the hall didn't know who she was and then he nervously spilled something on her."

"God, poor kid."

"I'm pretty sure he quit after that. But luckily, we are doing the party at a house instead of at a hall." Brittany said as they made their way towards Brittany's house. They walked up to the front door and opened it. Christine was still on the phone but ended the conversation a few moments after the girls came back inside.

"Hi, girls. How was the walk? Don't you just love Lima, Santana?" Christine asked with a smirk.

"It's not horrible." Santana smiled.

"Mom, we are jut going to head downstairs. Kind of tired from everything today. What time are we seeing grandma tomorrow?"

"I was thinking around noon. Karen will be in Lima around 5 so I don't want to be anywhere near that house around that time."

"Okay, Mom. Noon is fine." Brittany said before she hugged her mother. "See you in the morning, Mom."

"Goodnight, honey." Christine said before she went to hug Santana. "I'm glad you came." She said into her ear before telling her goodnight as well.

Within about 30 minutes, Santana and Brittany were asleep on the pullout couch in the basement.

The next morning Santana was the first one to wake up. She looked over at her phone and saw that it was around 10. She placed her phone back onto the counter as she felt Brittany shift next to her.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked.

"No, you didn't." Brittany smiled before she grabbed Santana's hand. "What time is it?"

"A couple of minutes til 10." Brittany just nodded before muttering 'come here' to Santana. She obeyed and laid back down close to Brittany.

"Did you sleep okay?" Brittany asked with her eyes still closed as she lazily ran her fingers through Santana's hair.

"Yeah. How about you?" She asked and Brittany nodded. Silence fell over them and Santana gently closed her eyes focusing on the sensation of Brittany's hands in her hair. Suddenly, after a couple of moments, Santana felt Brittany placing light kisses on her neck.

"I forgot to tell you this yesterday but the walls down here are completely soundproof." She said the last part into Santana's ear and she responded with a smirk before she kissed Brittany on the lips.

"Wait, what about your family?"

"Trust me, they won't come down here." Brittany said and she quickly silenced Santana by grabbing her hand and leading her towards the shower.

About 30 minutes and a couple of tests of the soundproof walls later, the two girls made their way up to the kitchen where they found Katie sitting at the table looking like a manic depressant.

"How the party last night?" Brittany asked as she made her way over towards the fridge.

"Fine." Katie just said simply with a shrug.

"Just fine? What happened?" Brittany asked genuinely concerned with her sister.

"Don't want to talk about it." Katie just said and Santana looked at her.

"Oh, Brittany, good you are up. Come here, I have to show you something for your grandmother's party and I need your opinion on it." Christine said walking into the kitchen and within second she was walking back out with Brittany.

"So spill it." Santana said and Katie looked up at her. "Don't even try that with me so tell me what happened because I know the party wasn't just fine."

Katie sighed before she started. "I think I messed everything up with Casey."

"How so?" Santana said sitting down next to her.

"Well, I was with my friends the whole time and she was with hers obviously. And late into the party, everyone was kind of drunk and I went to the bathroom and she was waiting for it. And we started talking and then on an impulse I kind of followed her into the bathroom. It was so stupid and I never want to drink again." She said as she placed her hands on her face.

"So what happened when you went into the bathroom with her?"

"I froze up and started babbling like an asshole. And then she asked me what I was doing in there and I started stuttering and then just awkwardly left."

"Oh my god, that's it?" Santana said with a laugh and Katie looked at her dramatically. "I thought you were going to say that you pinned her against a wall or something. Seriously, Katie, you didn't mess everything up."

"Really?"

"Totally. Look it's obvious that you really like her and I don't know if she saw that last night or just thought you acted that way because you were drunk. But really kid, you have to stop torturing yourself and just come clean with her."

"But how? I mean I really only ever see her with Spencer."

"Is she going to your grandmother's party?" Katie nodded her head. "Well, I'm sure at some points during that Spencer will be busy mingling with relatives or something, so when that happens you go over to her and talk to her. And if you're feeling bold, tell her then. And if not, just take your time and do it when you're ready."

"So you really think I didn't mess things up?"

"You didn't mess things up. You're just over thinking some stupid drunk encounter. And besides, I can totally see that she acts differently around you then from when she did when you guys were in New York. I take it that has something to do with how much you've changed."

"Well, I guess I have you to thank for that." Katie said before she got up and hugged Santana. "So thank you. Now I'm off to get dressed." She said as she left the kitchen and walked right into Brittany.

"What was that?" Brittany asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"She's happier…and it took less than like 2 minutes. What did you do?"

"Nothing really."

"Well, what was wrong with her?"

"It's not really my story to tell, Britt." Santana said and Brittany decided to drop the topic as she and Santana decided on some breakfast. They ate and then soon made their way back downstairs and got changed. Everyone was ready just before noon and they headed out to Brittany's grandmother's house.

They pulled up outside a cute little home and everyone got out. Santana kind of drifted behind a bit as the door opened revealing an old woman who truly did look a bit like Betty White. Santana smiled at the interactions and the greetings between the family members and suddenly, her smile faded when she realized it was time for her to be introduced.

"Grandma, this is Santana Lopez." Brittany said with a smile. "She's my…."

"Oh, Brittany, you don't even have to say it because I know who she is just by the smile on your face." She said in a thick accent as she made her way over to Santana. "Have you been taking care of my granddaughter in New York?" The woman asked firmly and Santana looked at Brittany who smiled at her.

"Uh yes, ma'am. I have." Claire didn't respond, instead she brought Santana into a warm hug.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Santana." She said breaking away and turning towards where the rest of Brittany's family headed.

"That wasn't too bad, huh?" Brittany asked mirroring Santana's grin.

"She's adorable yet fierce." Santana said and Brittany laughed before she grabbed her hand and followed her grandmother.

"Mom, the whole point of a television is to be able to see the screen, not place things in front of it." Christine said to her mother as Brittany and Santana took a seat on the couch.

"I told you I don't need that television." Claire muttered and Spencer and Katie laughed.

"But that doesn't stop you from watching the Jersey Shore, Mom." Christine said and soon Brittany and Santana joined in on the laughter.

"Like you don't watch. I was doing the gym and the laundry when I was younger but I didn't get on a tv show for it. It was work, and when I was working outside the tanning part was added in." She said shaking her head. After everyone stopped laughing, Katie and Spencer left the room to play with their grandmother's dog. Santana swallowed a huge lump in her throat as she figured this was the interrogation part for her.

"Brittany, honey, how is New York?"

"Everything is great, grandma."

"I'm glad to hear that, dear. We miss you around here but with the news your mother has been telling me I know you belong there." She smiled at her granddaughter before looking at Santana. She didn't say anything and Santana looked over at Christine who wasn't really paying attention. At this point, Spencer and Katie came back into the room.

"How long have you two been together?" Claire finally asked.

"Just about 6 months." Brittany said and her grandmother nodded.

"You said your last name is Lopez, right?" Santana nodded as this. "Ah, before my husband, god rest his soul, and I dated officially I was infatuated by one of you." Claire said like it was the most normal thing ever. Everyone in the room looked at each other with their mouths open. "Of course, that couldn't happen back in those days and but he had this spicy Mexican flavor to him." Claire said and Spencer and Katie started laughing.

"Mom." Christine said shaking her head as Katie simply mouthed 'no filter' to Santana.

"Grandma, Santana isn't Mexican." Brittany said.

"Uh, yeah. I'm half Puerto Rican." Santana said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I guess I just kind of assume everyone's Mexican since I don't know my countries too well…" Claire shrugged it off. "What is your other half?"

"German and a little Irish."

"Ah, we have a drinker in the house…I like you." Claire wagged her finger at Santana and everyone just sort of shook their heads. Brittany looked over apologetically at Santana who just smiled at her. Christine soon took her mother into the other room as they discussed some things.

"She says things like that all the time." Spencer noted. "She once asked John why he still had all his teeth when she found out he played hockey."

"And a couple of weeks ago, she stopped a guy who had an Italian flag on the back of his car and told him that he was lacking in the tanning department." Katie said. "But like I said, Great Aunt Katrina is about 50 times worse and 100 times funnier." Katie said and the two sisters nodded in agreement.

"Oh and you don't have to worry, I'm pretty sure she likes you. She hasn't said one word so far in Dutch near you so that's how I can tell." Spencer said giving Santana a reassuring smile. A couple of minutes later, Christine and her mother came back and they had suggested that the group go out for lunch.

They went to a nearby diner and were finished within an hour. At that point, Karen had been in contact with her sister and let her know that she and her family were on their way. Claire understood when Christine and everyone decided to head home as she knew her oldest daughter was a bit much to handle for long periods of time.

At home, the 5 girls decided to stay in. They had dinner, talked and then watchd a movie together. It was sort of the calm before the storm called Sue. After the movie ended, it was around 11. Brittany and Santana headed downstairs and went to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry for the rushed ending, it was just that this chapter was getting a bit long and I kind of was just anxious to post it already. Hope you all enjoy. The next chapter will be the arrival of Sue and then the party itself. Lots of things in store. Let me know what you think will happen or what you want to happen. ;]**

**Less than two weeks until Glee is backkkk :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**So I greatly apologize for the major delay with this update. I hope that you all enjoy this one and that you all had a Happy New Year ;]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning went by pretty quickly. Christine was over with her sister planning the last minute details of the party and Brittany's sisters were off doing something with their friends.

Brittany and Santana decided to go to nearby diner and had breakfast before Brittany gave Santana a bit of a tour of Lima, Ohio. They passed McKinley High School and Brittany recalled some memories from there. Santana was amazed at how big the school was. Brittany lead Santana to the bleachers of the football field and they sat there for awhile. Every so often Santana would glance over at Brittany. She looked so deep in thought and so content. The scenario actually made Santana feel like she was back in high school again.

"Do you miss it here? I mean now that you're back." Santana asked after a couple of moments. Brittany's head slowly turned to meet Santana's eyes.

"I don't know." She said simply. "I mean I guess I do…you know cause my family is here but New York's my home so this is just like a vacation." Santana just nodded, understanding completely what Brittany was saying. "I had my first real kiss here."

"Really…." Santana said not really enjoying the thought of Brittany kissing someone else.

"Really, thanks to a truth or dare game." Brittany said and Santana smiled.

"That's how mine first happened to." The two girls started to laugh and Brittany reached up to entwine her fingers with Santana's.

"I dare you to kiss me." Brittany said teasingly.

"But you didn't even ask if I wanted truth." Santana teased back before she shook her head and leaned into Brittany.

"That was so much better than my first one." Brittany said sweetly as they parted.

After a while and a couple of stories about how bad McKinley's football team was, they decided to leave and head back to Brittany's house. Brittany made sure to take the long way back so that Santana could see some more things that make Lima so different from New York City.

"Hey, tomorrow night after the party….we should come back here. I mean one of the few things I love about this place is the night sky because of all the stars." Brittany said referring to a park that was nestled next to a little river.

"Yeah, that sounds amazing. God knows we can't see any back home." Santana said and Brittany smiled before she grabbed her hand. They continued walking and were about a block in and a half away from Brittany's house.

"Brittany?" A person called out from the yard of the house they just passed. Brittany turned around to see a familiar face and she broke out in a smile.

"Ashley? Oh my god, I thought you were in Los Angeles?" She said looking at the girl who was now opening her gate and walking towards the girls. Almost immediately, Brittany and Ashley enveloped each other into a hug. The scene in front of her allowed Santana to fill in the blanks for herself. This was one of the close friends who moved to the West coast that Brittany had mentioned when they first started dating.

"Yeah, I was but I came back a couple of weeks ago because my sister got married."

"She did? Wow, congratulations. To that guy she was with back when we were in high school I assume."

"Yeah, David. The ceremony was about 2 weeks ago. I came to help plan everything and have just stayed for a bit longer than I thought." She said and Brittany nodded. Santana watched the exchange and figured that this was one of those friends Brittany had mentioned to her back when they had first started dating. "So what about you?"

"Oh, I live in New York now. I'm just here for a couple of days. My grandmother's 80th birthday is tomorrow so we came for that." She said and then she realized that she hadn't introduced Santana to her friend. "I'm sorry. This is Santana. She's my girlfriend…" Brittany said but she wasn't quite sure if it had actually come out or not.

"Girlfriend? Wow, I didn't know you swung that way, Britt." Ashley said with a smirk. "But I'm Ashley Richards. I've known Britt since we were like 12." She said extending her hand out to Santana.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a sincere smile.

"You, too." She returned the smile. "But New York? That's amazing. I actually might be out there soon."

"Yeah, I've been out there almost two years now. If you ever do, we definitely have to show you around." She smiled before turning to Santana who nodded.

"That would be great." Ashley smiled. " But I actually saw your mom and your sisters the other day. I can't believe how big they've gotten. I feel so old."

"Yeah, you're telling me. They all came out to visit me a few months ago and they were visiting colleges."

"Gross." Ashley said and the girls started to laugh. "But I should probably head back in…here let me give you my number. Maybe the three of us could hangout before you two go back to New York."

"Yeah, definitely. Maybe the day after tomorrow if you're free." Brittany suggested and Ashley nodded.

"Sounds good. Just call me or something." Ashley said before she hugged Brittany. "It was really great seeing you. And really nice to meet you, Santana." She said before heading back towards the house.

"She seems nice." Santana noted and Brittany just kind of gave her a sad smile. "What's the matter?"

"Um, I guess I'm just upset that we kind of lost contact over the years."

"Yeah, but it happens. I mean it's hard since you two were on opposite sides of the country and besides you guys can reconnect now." Santana said and Brittany smiled.

"That's very true. Thanks, San…you always cheer me up." Brittany said as she kissed Santana. A couple of seconds later they made their way up to Brittany's house and then enjoyed dinner with Brittany's sisters and mom.

After the meal, Christine went to sleep and the four girls stayed up and watched some television in the living room.

"So you guys excited for tomorrow?" Spencer asked after a couple of moments.

"Uh, I'll be a lot more excited tomorrow night." Santana said under her breath and Brittany sort of nudged her. "I'm kidding…I guess I have mixed feelings. Katie, your family guide is helping a bit."

"Oh, that's cute. Did you do that because you still have a crush on her?" Spencer teased and Katie rolled her eyes. Santana smiled a little bit knowing the real answer and Brittany just shook her head at her little sisters.

"No, I didn't. And I don't anymore….I did it to be nice."

"You nice? Okay, so spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Who's the new guy you are with because that's the only time you are ever nice."

"God, Spencer. There's no new guy. Maybe if you took two seconds out of your staring at John time, you'd see that I've been nicer these days." She said and was soon met with a pillow to the face. "What was that for?"

"Because I felt like it." Spencer said with a shrug and Brittany and Santana smiled.

"Would you guys stop it…but really, Spence, even I know that she's been nicer these days." Brittany said and Spencer gave her a look.

"Whatever, that's because mom tells you every little detail about everything here…." She said and Brittany shrugged. After that exchange, Spencer's phone went off and everyone started laughing because they knew it was John. She got up and excused herself before giving her two sisters the finger for teasing her.

"Ah, young love. So precious." Brittany said loud enough so the girl would still hear and everyone laughed.

"I miss having you here, Britt." Katie said after the laughing died down.

"I miss being here, too, Kate." She said honestly before looking over at Santana and grabbing her hand. "But New York's where I belong."

"I know, but still."

"But hey, we never talked about colleges. Did you see any you liked in New York?"

"Yeah, I liked Fordham a lot and also, NYU a bit. I actually don't hate the idea of maybe going there for school."

"Well, if you have questions about NYU, just let me know." Santana said and Katie offered her a smile as she mouthed a thank you.

"Where is Spencer looking?"

"I don't know…we haven't really talked about it. She hated everything in New York at first but then warmed up to it cause of um, Casey." She said and immediately looked at Santana who smirked.

"Wait, what was that?" Brittany said noticing the exchange.

"What was what, babe?" Santana asked innocently.

"That…whatever those faces were between you two." Brittany said looking between the two. "Wait a minute, Mom said you had a problem whenever Casey came around….oh my god, is there something going on between you two?"

"What? No, Brittany." Katie said a little too defensively.

"Oh my god, there totally is. But wait, how would you know?"

"We are busted kid." Santana said with a smirk as Katie tried desperately to keep the secret.

"Fine…a couple of weeks ago, I called Santana and she's been helping me with some things."

"So what does that have to do with Casey?"

"Well, there's nothing going on between us…I mean at least for her. I kind of like her."

"Kind of?" Santana teased Katie who just looked down and shrugged.

"Shut up." She mumbled. "I kind of was being such a bitch cause I was dealing with those feelings and everything so yeah."

"Kate, is this for real or just one of your five minute crushes?"

"No, Britt. It's for real…I really, really like her."

"Like who?" Spencer said as she walked back into the living room. Santana started laughing and Katie looked like a deer in headlights.

"Uh…." Was all she managed to get out.

"My roommate Tina. Tina is the type of person who needs to have everyone like her so she was paranoid that Katie didn't." Brittany said and Katie just nodded.

"Oh, she was nice. Mercedes is awesome though."

"Agreed." Santana said.

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Spencer suggested and everyone just shrugged.

As Katie and Spencer argued over a movie, Santana put her arm around Brittany and leaned into her ear. "Nice save before." She smirked as she leaned back. Brittany returned the smirk before she grabbed the collar of Santana's shirt and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Gag." Spencer teased.

"You have no right to do that, Spence." Katie said and it was met with a light push from her sister.

"Children, really just pick a movie and stop fighting." Brittany said before she turned back to Santana. "We aren't done talking about before." Santana gave her a face before Brittany pointed to Katie and then Santana understood what she was talking about.

A couple of moments later, Katie and Spencer finally picked a movie and settled on the couch. About an hour later, all four girls were asleep.

The next morning everyone woke to the sound of Christine on the phone.

"Oh my god, Mom use your inside voice." Katie said with a dramatic sigh. Christine just waved her hand towards the girls as she went into the kitchen area. A couple of moments later, she returned into the living room.

"I'm sorry about that girls. You know how your Aunt Karen is." She said and by this point, everyone was pretty much up. "I have to say though this is adorable to come down to in the morning." She said and Spencer groaned before she headed towards the stairs followed closely by Katie. "The party is at two girls so be ready by 1." She called up to them before turning to Brittany and Santana who were quietly talking to each other.

"Everything okay with Aunt Karen, Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie. She just needed to touch base with me to see if I picked up some things."

"Have you gotten everything?" Brittany asked and Christine nodded. "Okay, good."

"She's just a pain in my ass." Christine muttered and the two girls laughed. "Okay, well I'm going upstairs. It's only around 10 so you two can sleep more if you'd like." She offered with a warm smile before making her way upstairs.

"Are you still tired?" Brittany asked.

"Not really. Are you?"

"Nope." She smiled before leaning in to kiss Santana. "Want food?" She said as they parted and Santana nodded. They went into the kitchen and decided on cereal. "So were you ever going to tell me about Katie?"

"I knew you'd find out when we were here. I know she's you're sister and everything but it still wasn't my place to say anything."

"No, I know. San, you not saying anything to me doesn't bother me at all. Thank you for helping her. I don't know what you did or even how it all happened but you have no idea what it means to me." She said reaching across the table and grabbing Santana's hand. "So you have any plan for her and Casey?"

"Um, not really. I told her to go over and talk to her whenever Spencer wasn't around. Just talk at first and if she was feeling bold, to just go for it. Was that the wrong thing to say?"

"I don't know. I mean I know Casey's gay obviously and she's nice to Katie and everything but I don't know if that's simply because she's Spencer's sister. I think it's best Katie does say something and who knows maybe everything will work out."

"I hope so. They'd be cute together and from the time I've talked to your sister it seems that she makes her happy."

"We'll see. We'll have to keep an eye on them today." Brittany said as she finished eating and she and Santana cleaned up a little bit. "But really, San, thanks so much for doing that. I can tell it means a lot to her and I know it does to me. You're really amazing."

"I know." Santana said simply and Brittany lightly hit her arm before grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. She smiled as she looked into her eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Brittany's hands went to Santana's neck as Santana lightly pushed her against the wall.

"I love you." Brittany said quietly when they parted. Santana just smiled before kissing her once more.

"I love you, too." She said as Brittany grabbed her hand and lead her to the basement.

Everyone was busy getting ready and they were all finished at around 1. Christine, Santana, Brittany and Katie left just a couple of minutes after one and Spencer stayed at home because Casey was meeting her there and John was driving them.

"Mom, how come you didn't tell me you ran into Ashley?" Brittany asked when they were in the car.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It slipped my mind….I swear this week has been making me crazy."

"Just this week?" Katie muttered under her breath from the front seat.

"I heard that." Her mother said as she made a turn in the car. "Did your sisters tell you about that, Britt?"

"No, Santana and I actually ran into her yesterday when we were out walking."

"Oh, yeah? Well, that's good."

"Yeah, she says she might be in New York sometime so we might meet up."

"That's great, honey. She kept telling me how much she missed you and how she hated that you two lost contact."

"Yeah, I hate it, too. But now we can reconnect I guess."

Christine nodded and went back to looking at the road.

"Honey, is Paige stopping by today?" She said to Katie after a couple of moments.

"Maybe later. She's working until 6."

"No distractions." Brittany muttered under her breath and Santana smirked at her. They both laughed a little as they knew Katie must be giving them a glare from the front seat.

After a couple of minutes, they finally got to where they needed. Christine parked the car and Katie was the first to get out. Christine made her way to the back door and waited until Santana got out.

"Are you okay?" She asked genuinely.

"Um, yeah, Christine. Thanks."

"I know that this is a big deal and I want you to know that whatever my sister Karen says just ignore her. Quite frankly, she's a bitch and her children are just spoiled little clones of her."

"I'll try my best to stay clear of her."

"That will be easy, dear. She'll be too busy in everyone else's business anyways." She said shaking her head. "But listen, Santana, it'll be over before you know it. And if there is any problems, you come to me, okay?"

"Thanks, Christine. I appreciate that." Santana said before Christine brought her in for a hug. The two then went back to the trunk where Katie and Brittany were. They took some things and then made their way towards the backyard.

"Hey." Brittany said grabbing Santana's hand pulling the two away from Katie and Christine. "I love you."

"Are you nervous?" Santana smirked.

"What? That's ridiculous."

"You are. Oh my god, all this time you were asking me but you are the one who is."

"Fine, I am. But it's not like an anxious nervous; it's more like an overly excited nervous. Well, maybe it's a little anxiety too because my family can be a bit unpredictable."

"That's cute." She said squeezing her hand before placing a kiss on her cheek. "And I love you, too."

"So what was my mother saying to you?" She asked as they made their way to the back.

"Not to listen to anything your Aunt Karen says because she's a bitch."

"That's an understatement." Brittany muttered under her breath as she looked down at their hands.

"Babe, it'll be fine. Besides, I'm excited to see your sister interact with Casey." Brittany nodded her head at this before the two were interrupted by the sounds of little children approaching. Two young boys and a girl playfully running around each other. The boys stopped as they saw Santana and Brittany and they shyly smiled before they ran away from the little girl.

"Those are just probably the kids of people my mom works with." She informed Santana and smiled at the look on her face. "Relax, they are probably the only children here."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to, babe." She teased before kissing Santana one last time before they rounded the corner and headed into the backyard. There were several tables set out. Brittany's mother was standing near her grandmother and three people who Santana assumed were Great Aunt Katrina, Karen and her husband Kevin. There were about 10 or so other people around. Santana assumed they all were family as well since it wasn't two yet.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Brittany said as she saw Spencer, John and Casey coming outside from the house.

"Magic." Spencer teased as Brittany rolled her eyes. John and Casey said their hellos to the two. Brittany and Santana kind of stood off to the side as Katie was now talking to them.

"Damn, Casey. Time has certainly been good to you." The five of them turned their attention to a boy who was approaching them.

"Greg, stop being creepy." Spencer barked out at her cousin.

"What, Spencer? Relax. I'm just stating a fact. If you were a couple of years older, I know you'd be all over this." He said pointing to himself and everyone couldn't hold in their laugher.

"Greg, you're charming ways get me every time."

"Well, I try baby."

"Well, don't. Still gay, and even if I wasn't, I'd rather date that guy over there," She says pointing to some old man who was falling asleep in his wheelchair, "than you." John and Spencer busted out laughing. And at this point, Santana, Brittany and Katie joined the conversation and in on the laughter.

"Harsh." Greg said putting his hands up in defeat. "But ah, Brittany, you were always my favorite cousin anyways. And I see you come bearing a gift." He said raising his eyebrows up at Santana.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about him." Santana said under her breath to Katie who just nodded.

"I'm Greg." He said offering his hand.

"Santana." She replied with a smirk as she shook his hand.

"Well, Santana,

"Oh, god. You guys are killing me here." He said over dramatically. "All the hot ones are gay."

"Shut up, Greg." They heard someone say from a few feet over. Two girls approached the group and immediately Brittany and her sisters smiled. The two girls hugged Spencer, John, Casey and Katie before walking towards Brittany.

"God, Brittany. It's been forever." One of them said as she hugged her.

"Yeah, we've missed you a lot around here. And we want to hear all about New York." The one who told Greg to shut up said.

"We'll definitely catch up today." Brittany said as they parted. "Guys, this is Santana. She's my girlfriend." Brittany smiled when she said that and so did the two girls. "San, these are my cousins Michelle and Devin. They are Greg's sisters."

"Yeah, just excuse him. He can be a bit of an ass." Michelle said.

"A bit?" Spencer said under her breath but loud enough to hear. Everyone laughed except for Greg who just rolled his eyes before walking over towards two men.

After that, everyone but Santana and Brittany decided to sit on the porch for a bit and talk. They walked over to Brittany's grandmother.

"Happy birthday, Grandma." Brittany smiled as she leaned down to hug her.

"It's only a happy one because you are here." The woman said genuinely through her accent. "Come here, Lopez." The woman said as she pulled Santana into a hug as well.

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Janssen."

"No, no. Call me, Claire." She said and Santana just smiled. She never met any girlfriend's grandmother before so she didn't really think she could just outwardly call her by her first name. Calling Brittany's mother by her first name was still a bit foreign to her so this was just crazy. "You aren't off the hook yet though." Before Santana could even question what she meant, Claire excused herself and greeted some person who was walking by.

"Brittany, look at you." A woman said as Brittany's mother stood next to her.

"Hi, Aunt Karen." Brittany said and Santana smiled slightly as she should of guessed that this was the famous 'Aunt Karen.'

"You are so thin, dear. It must be all that dancing. Your mother won't stop talking about it. I can't wait to hear everything and all about New York." She said so fast that Rachel would have been jealous. Santana could tell how fake the woman was just after listening to that. She could tell that Brittany's Aunt was almost mocking her and that she could care less about what Brittany was doing.

Karen pulled Brittany into a hug as Christine made her way next to Santana.

"Oh goodness, Christine. I didn't know you hired a waitress." Karen said as she looked in between Santana and her sister. Santana's mouth hung open as Brittany and Christine immediately shot her an apologetic look.

"Karen." Christine said sternly through gritted teeth.

"What? I didn't." She shrugged innocently.

"Aunt Karen, this is Santana. She's my girlfriend not your waitress." Brittany said and Karen looked insincerely apologetic.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." She said before looking over Brittany's shoulder. "Excuse me for a minute." She hurried away towards where her son and husband were.

"I am so sorry about that, Santana." Christine said honestly.

"It's fine." She said shrugging it off. Brittany looked over towards her aunt before she grabbed Santana's hand.

"It's not fine. I'll make sure she apologizes to you." Christine said before walking over towards her mother.

Brittany went to open her mouth but Santana interrupted her. "Don't even say anything. Really, it's fine. And I'd be lying if I said that hasn't happened before." She finished and Brittany gave her a sad smile as she gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Hoi, Brittany." The couple was interrupted by this. An older woman with a cane stood close to where Christine had been moments before.

"Hoi, tante Katrine. Hoe gaat het?" (Hi, Aunt Katrina. How are you?) Brittany said as she hugged the woman.

"Ik ben goed." (I am good) She said as she looked at the two girls. Santana just looked between the two as she had no idea Brittany spoke Dutch. "Ze is je vriendin?" (She is your girlfriend?)

"Ja." (Yes) She nodded hesitantly before smiling and looking over at Santana.

"Santana, right?" Katrina asked. Katie's description of her having a 'thicker accent' then their grandmother had been an understatement. Santana only caught what she said because she heard 'tana' so she smiled and nodded like Katie had instructed. "Hoe lang heb je twee samen geweest?" (How long have you two been together?)

"Zowat een jaar." (Just about a year.) Brittany answered with a neutral face. She was still trying to read her great Aunt. She had never really inquired about things like this before.

"Ben je gelikkig?" (Are you happy?)

"Zeer." (Very) Brittany said as she nodded her head and smiled. Katrina than looked back at Santana. She nodded her head before she pulled Santana in for an unexpected hug. Santana was taken aback but she relaxed after a second. Santana smiled as they parted and she looked over at Brittany.

"In tegenstelling tot uw tante Karen, ik eigenlijk wil horen over New York. Dus mengen en kom later me zien." (Unlike your aunt Karen, I actually want to hear about New York. So mingle and come see me later). Brittany just nodded at this as Katrina slowly walked passed the two girls. She went back to Claire and Christine.

"Okay, so first off, I had no idea you spoke Dutch."

"Ohhh, Santana. How did I know that that was going to be the first thing you said." Brittany teased.

"Well, you kind of left it out so I have a right to be a bit surprised especially since it is so hot."

"Not here." She smirked. "And consider it a surprise. You speak Spanish, I speak Dutch. Just think of all the fun we can have now that my secret's out." Brittany winked.

"I cannot wait now." She returned the wink. "So what did you two say?"

"Um, well she asked how I was and who you were. Then asked how long we've been together and if I was happy then she hugged you." Brittany finished before she and Santana walked over to Brittany's sisters. They sat down on the porch and tried to figure out what they were talking about. Greg was talking so they both knew it probably wasn't a significant conversation. His sisters were on their phones, John had his mouth wide open as he tried desperately to get out of talking to him and Casey, Spencer and Katie just watched on in amusement.

"So I used to have that one girl and about two on the side just in case. High school was good times for sure. You must know what I'm talking about." Greg said to John who was holding Spencer's hand.

"No, I can't say that I know what you're talking about."

"Please save us from this conversation." Katie said to Brittany and Santana.

"Oh yes, Brittany. Tell us all about New York." Michelle gushed. "But wait, first tell us about you two." She added in and Santana rolled her eyes. Typical teenage girl.

"Uh, well what do you want to know?" Brittany asked.

"Okay. Well, the basics. Like how long have you been together? How'd you meet? And more about you?" Michelle said looking at Santana as her sister nodded.

"We've been together just under a year and we met at the diner that I work at." Brittany said and Santana just nodded.

"Oh, that is so adorable." Devin said. "What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer." Santana said and the three siblings looked shocked.

"Wait, so you're a lawyer and you met Brittany where she works?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, my friend and I went into the diner for lunch one day and then brought a few more friends a couple of more times. And one of Brittany's friends knew of one of mine so it just kind of happened."

"Oh, this just keeps getting cuter. It's like fate." Devin said again and this time almost everyone rolled their eyes. Santana looked over at Greg who was still eyeing her up and down and she immediately sent him a death glare. He looked like a deer in headlights as he realized that she caught him. He looked behind him before excusing himself and walking over to where his dad was.

"You scared him away." Brittany muttered under her breath with a smirk.

Santana just smiled before taking Brittany's hand in her own.

"Okay, so now tell us everything about New York." Michelle said.

"Yeah, we heard grandma talking to someone and she mentioned something about you being in a show soon."

"Um, well yeah. I work at Ellen's diner which we sing while everyone eats and then I dance at a studio near my apartment. A person from Jesse St. James' company came into the studio one day and they called me in for a meeting. They talked about starting a show in the summer and that I could possibly get into a production of 'Wicked' in the future." Brittany said in a very rushed sentence. Santana could tell that she really didn't want this attention on her but that it was family and it came with the territory.

"Oh my god, Brittany. That's amazing. Congratulations." Devin said standing up to hug her.

"You have to let us know the details when you find out because I totally wouldn't mind spending my Spring break or even sometime in the summer in New York just so I can see you." Michelle added.

"Thanks guys. I'll definitely keep you posted on it but really nothing is guaranteed so I might not even get into the show."

"Here we got again." Spencer said. "Britt, you will. Just own it. You got out of this town and you're on your way to doing big things. We all knew you would."

"Yeah, really." Devin said. "We know that our mother and your mother's relationship has kind of put a strain on our relationship but the fact that we've caught my mother talking to herself and secretly complimenting you tells us that you are doing big things."

"Devin! Michelle! Come here, I have someone I want you to meet." Karen shouted out across the lawn.

"God, it's time for her to introduce us to someone and tell them everything we've ever done while the person doesn't give a shit." Michelle said and everyone laughed lightly. "See you guys in a bit." She added before her and her sister walked towards their mother.

"See they aren't bad. It's just Greg and their mother." Spencer noted.

"Well, I think Santana here has successfully gotten rid of the Greg problem for us." Brittany said.

"Yeah, I saw that look you gave him. He nearly shit himself." Katie said with a smirk on her face.

"I think you might have found yourself a new best friend today, Santana, because no matter how many times I deny him he'll never stop hitting on me." Casey said and everyone busted out laughing. Santana just nodded her head before her gaze went to Katie's. She smirked and nodded her head slightly and Katie just rolled her eyes.

The six of them settled into a light conversation. Spencer and John excused themselves after a few moments because she had to introduce him to someone. Santana spent most of the time winking at Katie while Brittany and Casey carried the conversation. After a couple of minutes, Katie and Brittany needed to get up to help Christine with someone. John wandered back to the porch and sat down with them. Santana felt like she was intruding between the two friends even though they weren't talking about anything. She excused herself to get some food.

She was standing in front of one of the food tables when she realized that someone was standing next to her. She turned and saw an older blonde haired woman who seemed to be contemplating on what to get as well. Santana offered her a tiny smile before focusing back on the table.

"So I take it you aren't a member of the family?" The woman finally said after a couple of seconds.

"Uh, yeah. Guess that's not hard to tell." Santana offered back kind of taken aback by the woman.

"Same here." She said with a shrug. Santana looked over at her and stared for a moment. If she didn't know about Brittany's family, she would have thought that this woman was one of her mother's sisters. "I'm Holly Holiday." She said with a smile as she extended her hand.

"Are you a stripper or something?" Santana smirked and the woman started to laugh as she raised her hands up.

"You caught me. I am actually. Someone by the name of Sue hired me to jump out of the cake." The woman responded back with a dead serious face and Santana just tilted her head to the side. "No, girl. I'm just kidding. God, I think the poor woman would have a heart attack."

"Right." Santana laughed it off. She was strangely warming up to this woman fast. "So who exactly are you then?"

"I'm Jason's wife. It's his mother's birthday so we came. This is kind of the first family gathering I've ever been to." She said visibly nervous and Santana smiled.

"Wow, um….I've heard about your husband but I didn't think.."

"He would show." She said finishing Santana's statement. "Well, that's because he didn't. He's at our hotel a couple of blocks over still deciding on whether he's going to come."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah. I figured I'd come and introduce his mother to her grandchildren. They never did anything to me or my children so yeah. Now stranger, I'm not sure I want to disclose anymore information to you."

"Oh, god, sorry. I'm Santana Lopez."

"Ah, well Santana Lopez, would you happen to be a friend of Christine's daughter?" She said pointing over Santana's shoulder to Brittany who was with a few family members and was casually looking over at the two.

"Um, yeah I am. Well we aren't friends…we're actually…."

"Girlfriends." The woman stated firmly with a smile.

"Yes. Are you going to do that a lot? You know, finishing my sentences."

"No, I only knew because of how she keeps looking over her as if she's checking on you. It's cute." She said and Santana nodded. "So how's everyone been to you?"

"Um, great…well, except Karen who thought I was the waitress for the day."

"Sounds like something she would do. I haven't exactly met her but Jason never talks well of her."

"You think he's going to come?"

"I don't know. Probably." She said with a shrug as Brittany made her way over to them.

"Hey." She said sweetly to Santana as she put her arm around her waist.

"Wow, Brittany. You've certainly grown up." The woman said and Brittany took a second to try and figure out who she was.

"Oh my god, Holly?" She said excitedly and the woman nodded. After high school, her uncle disappeared for awhile but reemerged when Brittany was about 2. She met Holly before and was very fond of her as a children. Then suddenly her uncle had another falling out with the family, most likely because of Karen, and she didn't see her anymore. Her sisters never had any contact with Jason or Holly. "Oh my god, is Uncle Jason here?"

"He's in Lima but still at the hotel. Your mother actually called about the party a few weeks ago." She said and Brittany just smiled. She knew that even though Jason did not have much contact with the family that her mother still would have reached out to him.

"Yea, she's been going crazy about it."

"She's done a great job so far. I just hope your uncle shows up. My daughters are over with your grandmother now. I know they would love to meet you."

"I would love to meet them, too. I've missed you guys. I know that it's been so long but I remember you babysitting me as a kid."

"Oh god, yes. You were a monster, let me tell you." Holly teased and Santana laughed. Brittany lightly hit her on the arm. "You've done well." She said as the laughing died down and Holly looked towards Santana.

"Um, well I'm in New York now. I live there and everything."

"Wow, it definitely has been a very long time. I am sorry for that."

"It's fine. I never knew the details of what happened but I can imagine they were substantial. I'm glad you are here now though. Have you seen everyone yet?"

"Just your mother and grandmother. That's fine with me."

"Do you want to meet my sisters?" She offered and Holly nodded. Santana and Brittany than lead Holly over to where Spencer and John were. Santana looked around for Katie and saw that she was with Casey. She lightly nudged Brittany who looked over and smiled.

About 30 minutes went by and Holly was really enjoying the company of her brother's family. Karen seemed to stay away from the group and that was okay with everyone. Santana and Brittany were at a table with her, Spencer, John, Christine, Brittany's cousins and now Casey. After a couple of moments, Santana's phone buzzed and she noticed that it was a text from Katie. She answered it and then excused herself. She found the girl on the porch in the front of the house.

"Hey." Santana said quietly hoping not to scare her.

"Hi." She said with a pout and Santana could tell that she had been crying. "Are you okay?" She said and Santana laughed.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Probably but I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, well you don't have to right now. I'll gladly sit here and wait until you are ready."

"But don't you want to go back there?"

"God, no." She said and the two laughed lightly. "I mean don't get me wrong I love most of your family but it's nice to breath without being asked 20 million questions, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"So whenever you are ready, okay?" She said and Katie nodded. A couple of moments went by and Katie took in a deep breath.

"So I told her." She said finally and Santana's face fell. She figured it couldn't have been good if the girl was crying.

"Okay…." She said encouraging her to continue.

"She said that she was flattered but that she didn't want to be one of my ten seconds crushes." She said raising her hands to do an air quote.

"Well, she's not right?" She asked and Katie nodded. "So then what else happened?"

"I told her that she wasn't and that I was such a bitch to her because I was fighting it. She kind of just laughed, not like mockingly or anything but I guess out of shock, then she said that she was flattered again and that it was just another repeat of her crush on Brittany. Then Spencer came over and told us to go over to your table and Casey went and I came here."

"Shit, kid. I'm sorry.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I don't know. I mean I kind of told you to tell her now…."

"I had to tell her eventually. It's not your fault, Santana. Trust me, you've been better to me than most people would have…it's my own fault. I'm younger and she's my sister's best friend. I just have to get over her I guess."

"Well, maybe not. I mean you never even got to explain. Maybe you two should talk more. I mean trust me those feelings aren't going to go away overnight if you are that serious about them."

"I am and it sucks."

"Sometimes it does, but the other times it doesn't. it's the times that suck that make the good times a hundred times better."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"I guess I do. I mean with your sister we've had a couple of fights and than that one huge one and let me tell you all those times sucked really badly but I wouldn't be here right now if she wasn't worth it. So you just have to think if she's worth getting over the sucky times."

"Yeah, I think Casey's worth it."

"She's worth what?" The two were interrupted by Spencer who had made her way around the side of the porch. "Did you do something to her and that's why she's acting weirdly right now?"

Katie just looked down and shook her head.

"No, Spencer. She didn't do anything to her." Santana said for Katie who she knew was probably about to cry.

"So than what is she worth?"

"Spencer, just drop it." Katie said through her hands.

"Oh my god, you like her, don't you?" She said and Santana cursed under her breath. She was able to figure it out almost as simply as Brittany had earlier that morning.

"Just drop it, please."

"I can't, Katie, but I will for now because we are doing the cake in about 10 minutes. Mom wanted me to find you two."

"Thanks, we'll be right there." Santana said and Spencer nodded. She didn't look pissed off that her sister liked her best friend but she definitely looked like she wasn't done talking about it. "Do you have make-up with you?"

"Is the sky blue?" Katie said and Santana smirked. "Why?"

"Because you look like shit. Let's go to the bathroom and I'll fix you up for your lady." Santana teased as she stood up.

"What lady?"

"Hey, kid. You have to talk to her and if so, you have to fight for her. Prove to her that you are serious about this. This party isn't exactly the best setting for it so you are going to have to wait."

"Do you really think anything could happen between us?"

"Well, no. Not if you give up like you said you were before. You have to fight for it; otherwise, nothing will happen."

"Okay." Katie said a little more confidently as she stood up as well and followed Santana into the house and to the bathroom.

"Don't worry about Spencer either. Just go back out there and act like nothing happened."

"Does Brittany know you're with me?"

"Yeah, she does." Santana said as she picked out a foundation and used a tissue to capture the last of Katie's tears.

"She's really lucky to have you."

"I know." Santana said with a smirked and Katie laughed. "But no, I'm the one who's lucky really."

"Why's that?"

"Well, let's just say I wasn't exactly in control of my life before Brittany came around." She said and Katie scrunched up her face. "Close your eyes." She instructed and Katie did just that.

"You don't have to tell me anything more if you don't want to…."

"No, it's fine." Santana shrugged it off. She knew that she normally didn't open up about these things and that even Christine didn't know these facts about her. But Katie was young and she looked up to Santana. She wanted to use that to help her. "Let's just say that before I met your sister I used to have at least one one night stand every weekend. I was just a mess and I never really let people in."

"How come?" Katie said as Santana fixed her face a bit.

"My family's kind of screwed up to say the least. I was kicked out when I was around your age because my mom and step-dad found out that I had a girlfriend. So I never had a real relationship with my mom and my dad died when I was little and my step-dad was and still is an asshole."

"Wow…." Katie let out.

"So I never really trusted anyone except for my friends Quinn and Kurt. But that all changed with your sister."

"I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks, kid. Now look at how pretty I've made you. Doesn't even look like you were crying." Santana said allowing Katie up to look in the mirror. "And don't worry. You'll be happy soon, too. You're not just 'Spencer's younger sister'; you're a lot more than that."

"Thanks, Santana." She said genuinely before going in to hug her.

"Anytime. Now come on and let's get some cake…." She smiled before she ushered Katie out of the bathroom.

They made their way outside and Santana and Katie took the seats next to Brittany.

"Everything okay?" She said under her breath and Santana nodded before taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. Santana looked over and saw Katie smiling with one of Holly's children and Santana smiled as well.

A couple of moments later, someone brought out a cake and everyone happily sang 'Happy Birthday' to Brittany's grandmother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Again, very sorry for the delayed update. The next update will include more of the party, a little bit more of Ohio moments, and then back to New York. Oh and yes, Sue will be around as well. And I assure you all that the next update will be sooner than 2 and a half months :]**


	31. Chapter 31

**Mismartinez a girl I once knew - ah, I haven't given up. I haven't had a lot of time so I just kind of forget about this one. Yes, me too. I want them to be back in NY but the beginning will be the reason of Ohio. Yes, faberry wedding will be in the future. **

**- thanks for the review. That will definitely be included in this chapter. **

**Whatever1260 - hahaha I figured they were going to be horrible. I am not Dutch and Google Translator is not a friend. Enjoy!**

**Musicfutbolfan6 - glad to hear that. Hope you like this one. **

**Drumgirlvaleska - thank you! Hahaha it is no way near my first language and it won't be included anymore in this story. Google translator sucks lmao. Enjoy.**

**Laurenknight13 - me, too. Hahaha good, glad to hear that. Enjoy this one and yes, Santana will find out. **

**Dagleek - sorry for the delay. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Gleebrittanafan - thank you! I'm getting better but I know it's still too long in between updates. **

**Vixien00 - ah so happy to hear that. Hope you continue to follow. **

**Straightshark - ah I will try to but it's hard to update fast. That will definitely be involved here. **

**Zanyalf - thanks! Aww that's so sweet. Haha we will see what Casey does in this one and haha, I had to. I love Holly so much. Enjoy!**

**Blueskkies - thank you!**

**Misscorylynn - thank you! Hope you love this one ;]**

**Jace5238 - thank you and I'm glad to hear that. We will see about that…haha**

**Wkgreen - hahaha yes, but Aunt Sue will be here very soon. **

**Brittanalover1 - thank you! I think I am barely under the 2 month mark on this update so I call this progress. **

**thereuare - Katie will be involved in this one for sure. And yes, haha they are so cute. Yeah, it was but I've heard people actually say that to others. It's amazing what ridiculous things come out of people's mouths. Thank you! And enjoy this. **

**Fg - thank you! :D**

**IronRB - FRIENDS REFERENCE! Yesssssss! But that was so many chapters ago aha. It's in the past…if I could go back and change that, I would but I hope you continued reading. **

**Goatatemymoney - aw thanks so much. Haha imagine? That would be cute. Enjoy!**

**naya love - hahaha well, yeah we kind of are used to it. I'm full Irish and don't really take offense to it since it's a ridiculous stereotype anyway. **

**Gleefan987 - thank you! And wow, you did? Love to hear that. Ohh yes, there will be drama. Thanks and enjoy**

**Ravenrhn - thanks. And it's my pleasure. Hope you enjoy the update. **

**Xangelofthenorthx - thank you! Aw, I can tell you are a sucker for happy endings…so am I so I will try to avoid drama as much as possible. Ohh aha I know it wasn't good..google is horrible for translating. Enjoy! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next hour of the party rolled on rather smoothly. Santana was busy with Brittany and Christine so she couldn't really see Katie or Casey that much. The yard was filled with the sound of little chatter and low music. However, silence soon fell over the party as everyone's attention moved to the person who just walked in.

The man slowly made his way closer to everyone and was greeted by Holly and her two daughters. Santana easily concluded that this was Jason and the looks of surprise on everyone's face proved it to her.

"I can't believe he came." She heard Brittany mutter as Jason timidly made his way over to his mom.

"Happy birthday, mom." He said with a slight smile. There was a silence as Claire took a look at her son. Christine could almost sense that Karen was about to open her mouth so she just put her hand up and Karen angrily got the hint.

"It has been so long, son." Claire said finally before she broke out into a big smile. "And thank you." She added as she reached out to hug him. That seemed to end the awkward tone as the guests returned to their conversations as if nothing happened.

"It has been and I'm sorry." He said as they broke apart.

"It is in the past, Jason. What matters is now…I am so happy." Claire said. It caused Karen to roll her eyes while everyone else had to suppress from saying 'aw.' "Your children are beautiful, Jason, and so is your wife. I am so happy to see that you've done well for yourself."

"Thank you, mom. I'll be sure to tell you everything and I want to hear all as well." He said before focusing his attention on Christine. "Hey." He offered with a slight smile.

"This is surprising." She said as he nodded. Christine smiled before bringing her brother in for a hug. "I should be so mad at you but mom's right. I'm just happy you're here; although, I can't say the same for Karen."

"She's the reason for everything to begin with so I think somehow I'll survive." He said with a laugh. "But I truly am sorry."

"I know and we'll catch up some other time. Now is about having fun and I think I want to spend more time with your daughters because they are completely adorable."

"Thank you." He said as he proudly looked behind him at his two children. "And speaking of daughters…" He trailed on looking over Christine's shoulder towards Brittany and Santana.

"Oh, that's right…come here." She cleared her throat as she approached Santana and Brittany who were so wrapped up in their own conversation that they didn't even notice the two.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said with a smirk. "Brittany, this is your uncle Jason." She said even though she knew that Brittany knew who he was. Brittany nodded her head before she stood up.

"Wow, Brittany. I wouldn't have even recognized you." He said. It made him feel so much more guilty about everything because of how much time had gone by and how much he had missed.

"It's really nice to see you again, Uncle Jason. I guess it's safe to say this is a surprise." Brittany said before she got up and hugged him. At this point, Christine excused herself as she went to get Katie and Spencer.

"I know. But just wow, I can't believe how much I've missed. You're really a beautiful woman just like your mother." He says genuinely and Brittany thanked him before her attention went to Santana.

"Uncle Jason, this is my girlfriend, Santana." She said as Santana awkwardly stood up and Jason just looked between the two. There was a couple of moments of silence as he just kept looking before he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." He said and before he could ask anything further, Christine came back with Casey, John, Katie and Spencer.

"Jason, this here is Spencer and her boyfriend John and that one is Katie, the youngest, and Casey…."

"Let me guess, her girlfriend." He said figuring there was a pattern. John and Christine innocently laughed as Brittany and Santana's eyes widened. Spencer looked at her sister, who looked like she wanted to die, and Casey's focus was on the ground.

"No, uncle Jason, she's my best friend." Spencer quickly corrected him.

"Oh, god…I'm sorry. I just figured…." He trailed on pointing between John and Spencer and Brittany and Santana. Christine just patted him on the shoulder. "So did I miss Sue?" He said quickly changing the subject.

"No, she actually hasn't been here yet. I assume it's either her form of being fashionable late or some form of protest." Christine rolled her eyes before she and Jason excused themselves.

"Um, I'll be right back." Katie said suddenly after a couple of moments. Spencer's eyes followed her sister as Brittany and Santana exchanged looks.

"Should we…." Brittany started but stopped after Santana shook her head.

"Wait, a couple of seconds." She said before grabbing Brittany's hand. Just a couple of seconds later, Greg, Michelle and Devin walked over to the group.

"My god, my mother wants to kill uncle Jason." Michelle said as she and Devin laughed.

"I just can't believe he came." Spencer said and everyone agreed. "What ever happened between them?"

"We don't know. Mom never talks about it and whenever it's mentioned she just says that it was Jason's fault." Devin said and it was immediately followed by almost everyone rolling their eyes.

"Would you stop staring at me…" Casey said to Greg who was indeed doing just that.

"I can't help it, baby." He said before Michelle smacked the back of his head. Casey just let out a sigh before she excused herself.

"And no, that is not an invitation to follow me." She pointed sternly at him. Greg huffed at this and smirked until his gaze went to Santana and almost immediately, he looked scared to death. John busted out laughing and everyone else followed. The laughing died down and a conversation started.

"Where do you think Casey went?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

"I have a few guesses." She smirked.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Katie was looking inside the fridge for something to drink because widespread selection of water and iced tea outside wasn't really enough for her. She grabbed a soda from the back and shut the door with a sigh. She turned to leave and was startled to see someone there.

"Sorry." Casey mumbled.

"It's fine." Katie said in a hurry before she went to walk passed the girl. She was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you care? I'm just Spencer's little sister." She said looking Casey dead in the eyes.

"Touché." She said releasing her grip on Katie's arm.

"What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Well, I came in here because your cousin wouldn't stop staring at me and to use the bathroom. Why did you come in here?"

Katie didn't answer. Instead, she just held up the soda and raised her eyebrows.

"So it had nothing to do with your uncle thinking we were together?" Casey challenged and Katie was taken aback by the statement.

"Wow, you think that much of yourself, huh?" Katie fired back. "I got your message loud and clear before so you can get it out of your head that my life revolves around you now." She said trying to pass the girl again only to be blocked.

"I'm sorry." Casey said simply.

"For what exactly?"

"For what I said before, for dismissing you like that and for not seeing it sooner." She said the last part quietly. "Look, I went through what you did and I acted almost exactly how you did."

"Your crush on Brittany has nothing to do…"

"Not that, Katie. I mean being gay. You only know about that one incident because it involved your sister but not anything else." She said and Katie's mouth hung open. She never even labeled herself at that and hearing it out loud is so foreign.

"Well, it's not your job to look after me."

"I know but still." She shrugged. "I know you're pissed at me and I really don't blame you…"

"I'm not pissed at you." Katie mumbled. "I just would rather not have this conversation…."

"I can't ignore what you told me. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't surprised by what you said…but I'm glad you told me."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I mean …it's good that you got it all out and it explains why you've been so weird towards me. I thought maybe I did something to you so I'm glad I know why…."

"Is that it?"

"Well, um…." Casey started and Katie was about two seconds away from leaving the room. "Maybe we should talk and by that I mean, not here at your grandmother's party."

"We don't have to talk. You don't like me. I'm Spencer's little sister. I think I got all I need. Thanks." Katie said and Casey was about to say something when Katie's phone when off.

She picked it up immediately and Casey could tell that the call meant that Paige was on her way there. She gave Katie one final look before exiting the room. Almost immediately, she was met by Spencer.

"Hey, I was just coming in to check on you. I wanted to see if you were okay…you know because of Greg…."

"No, I'm fine….he's an ass. I'm used to guys like him anyway." She said brushing it off as Katie made her way out of the house. She looked at Casey before shifting her gaze to her sister who could immediately sense the tension.

"Okay…." Spencer said stressing the last syllable as she looked skeptically at her best friend and her retreating sister.

"Spencer…." Casey said before she was cutoff by Spencer raising her hand.

"Look, I know." She said simply which caused Casey to tense up a little. "I don't know the full details but I know she likes you. Have you two been like secretly dating behind my back and now you got into a fight and that's why she's so upset?"

"No. Spencer, we haven't. And I know she's pissed but…."

"She's not pissed, Casey. She's upset and as foreign of a concept this is to her, she looked heartbroken out front with Santana."

"Santana knows, too?"

"I guess so….so that pretty much guarantees that Brittany does, too." She added and Casey nodded knowing it was probably true. "Look, I don't know what happened but I do know that this isn't the place for anything else to happen."

"I understand…I mean that's what shocked me most about everything. I just wasn't expecting it here."

"So you're not shocked about her feelings for you?"

"I am, too, but in hindsight, I'm not. I mean I did the same exact thing to Brittany and to Jessica." Casey noted her first girlfriend and Spencer instantly rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to her, properly, okay? But not here."

"Okay." Spencer said with a nod. "Do you like her?" Spencer suddenly asked as they were walking back to everyone. It was just her mere curiosity getting the best of her.

"Honestly, I don't know." Casey offered. "I've never really, you know, thought of her like that."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Spencer waved it off. "Just don't hurt her, okay?" She added putting her arm around Casey, who smiled at Spencer's rare display of sisterhood towards Katie.

The two sat back down in their respective seats and Casey glanced over to Katie and gave her a tiny smile.

"So Casey, I've had an epiphany in the minutes you were gone." Greg said and immediately everyone sighed and roller their eyes. "I get that I will never have you. And I'm truly sorry for you that you'll never experience this but we can become a team. Like, lesbros? What do you say?" He said wagging his eyebrows over in Santana's direction.

"Did that epiphany involve a death wish as well?" Santana said.

"No, baby. See with my favorite cousin around you, I know you won't do anything. So my fear has turned into even more lust."

"Dude, do you even listen to yourself when you talk?" John asked as he sympathetically patted Greg's shoulder.

"Whatever, you should be flattered. But think about Casey. A hot girl like you, a hot guy like me talking the girl world by storm." He winked and thankfully before anything else could be said, the group's focus went to a new person at the party.

"Oh my god, yes." Katie said simply before getting up from her seat.

"That would be my Aunt Sue." Brittany pointed to the woman in a red track suit who was handing Brittany's grandmother a box. She accepted it before the older woman brought her in for a hug.

"She doesn't seem that bad…" Santana said as the famous Sue walked towards the food after leaving her mother and sisters. Everyone laughed at Santana's statement as they continued to look on.

"5.…4.…3.….2.….1..." Greg counted down before pointing over at Sue who was talking to some woman. Within seconds, the cake the woman had been holding was now in her face.

"I am lactating with rage….." She said before she pushed some people out of the way and passed the group and went into the house. Katie followed her and happily sat back down.

"The woman she threw the cake at took the last piece so now she's stowing away in the house and will probably be back out in about 20 minutes." Katie informed the group and two seconds later her phone and got up to get Paige. They came back within 2 minutes.

"Oh now, Katie you are my favorite cousin." Greg immediately said before Michelle slapped his arm.

"Back off, she's taken."

"Ok, now I can see why everyone thought your sister had a crush on her." Santana whispered to Brittany who shrugged.

"Pedophile." She teased and Santana roller her eyes before she nudged Brittany's shoulder.

"Shut up." She mumbled under her breath.

"My god, Brittany. It's so nice to see you again." Paige said immediately going to hug Brittany. She smiled before introducing the girl to Santana. Sure enough, about 20 minutes later, Sue regrouped herself and came back outside. She went immediately towards Christine.

"I can't judge what's going on." Spencer said in a disappointed tone but soon perked up when she noticed Sue making her way towards them.

"Hey, useless…" She said pointing towards Greg. "Your mother wants you."

"Nice to see you too, Aunt Sue." He said sarcastically as he walked by her. Seconds later, he was no longer walking as Sue tripped him and he stumbled several times before regaining his balance.

"I'm so sorry I'm not sorry for interrupting."

"Trust us, you weren't." Michelle said.

"Yes, thank you for getting rid of him." Spencer added and everyone seconded that.

"You two…." She pointed at John and Santana. "Who are you?"

"Aunt Sue, this is John. He's my boyfriend." Spencer smiled as Sue rolled her eyes.

"Gag. And you, Sandbags." She said to Santana who turned her head to the side at the nickname before looking at Brittany.

"Aunt Sue, she's my girlfriend, Santana." She said as Sue stared at the two of them. She didn't say anything; instead, she just simply nodded her head.

"Well, J Lo, Backstreet Boy, welcome and don't piss me off." She warned before walking away from them. Just as she was Greg was making his way back and he stop walking as Sue passed him to prevent her from being about to trip him. He smiled at his own plan but was quickly interrupted by a push from behind.

"Well, she is definitely unique." John concluded as he watched her go.

"I like her." Santana said with a shrug and everyone laughed.

The party went by pretty quickly from there and soon almost everyone was leaving. The family and some close friends were just about the only ones left. Soon Holly, Jason and their children left but not before informing everyone that they would be in town for several days and had full intention of taking that time to reconnect with the family. The younger group had branched off into smaller groups: Santana and Brittany, Paige and Katie, and Spencer and John. Casey had gone home as had Karen's children because they didn't want to be around when their mother would try to force them to clean up and be the last to leave.

"So that wasn't too bad, huh?" Brittany asked taking Santana's hand.

"Yea, it wasn't. And you were nervous for no reason." She teased.

"I wasn't nervous…." Brittany mumbled and Santana laughed.

"Sure, you weren't." She teased again before she leaned in to give Brittany a kiss. They broke apart after hearing someone clear their throat.

"Aunt Sue." Brittany addressed the woman.

"This time I am actually sorry to interrupt." She said honestly which was weird for Santana to hear. "I wanted to properly say hi since it's been so long." She added and Brittany smiled before she hugged her aunt. Sue was definitely crazy but she really did have a soft spot that she rarely show. In particular, she had a soft spot for Brittany. Brittany thought it was because of how Sue was her cheerleading coach a long while ago before high school and how she watched her dance all the time.

"It's really nice to see you." Brittany said into her ear before they parted.

"Do you mind?" Sue said pointing to the 3rd seat. Brittany and Santana both shook their heads as she sat down. "So J Lo, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, quite honestly, nothing." She said with a shrug and Brittany laughed. "But since Brittany's involved, I want to know if you are taking care of her and how you two met and all that sappy bs."

"Well, yes and at the diner that Brittany works at. A couple of friends and I went in there a few time and then Brittany's friends invited myself and my friends to a party…." Santana said and she and Brittany filled in some other details before completely getting Sue up to date. She stared at them for a couple of moments before nodding her head in an approvingly way.

"Do me favor when you start that show document every second of that…like who's waiting at the stage door for you, everything….and send it to Karen. Also, visit more often just to rub everything in her face."

"I'll buy her the plane tickets to do that." Santana said and Sue laughed. Her face turned serious and she looked Santana in the eyes.

"I like you, J Lo. But I will never admit that openly again. Now excuse me, I have to go put things in Karen's food when she's not looking." They smiled as they watched her walk away and sure enough do exactly like she said she would.

"Brittany…." Christine called out to her motioning for her to come to her.

"I'll be right back." She said before she leaned in and kissed Santana quickly. Santana watched her leave with a smile on her face before she decided to check her phone.

**3 new messages**

**Quinn: how's the party going? Hope you videoed her crazy aunt flipping furniture…**

**Quinn: oh by the way, I think Kurt and Blaine are planning something…and by something, I mean getting married earlier than expected. Don't freak I'll fill you in when I get the full details. **

**Crystal: how's Ohio? When do you get home again?**

Santana was about to respond to all of them when she felt someone near her. She looked up and saw Brittany's aunt Karen. Santana stared at her with a confused look on her face as she waited for her to say something. The woman looked around before she sat down where Brittany had been before.

"I just wanted to apologize…." She started before she started to smooth out her skirt. "About the whole waitress comment."

"Oh, ummm…" Santana went on not really sure of what to say to her.

"You don't have to say anything. I just feel guilty about it. I, however, do not feel badly about how much I really dislike you." She said pointblank and Santana titled her head to the side in confusion. "It's nothing personal, dear. I just don't so yeah, it was lovely meeting you. And I hope I near have to again." She said with a smirk before she abruptly got up and left. As she was leaving, Brittany was coming back. She looked back confusingly at Karen as she passed her.

"What was that about?"

"Um, well your aunt apologized for what she said before…."

"She did?" She said before Santana nodded. "Wow. But….."

"But she also added how much she doesn't like me and hopes I never come around again."

"What? Are you kidding?" Brittany said before she stood up. Santana immediately grabbed her wrist.

"Britt, it's fine."

"It's not, Santana. See this is exactly why I was so worried about today…."

"Britt, really….I mean she's one out of how many people here. I'd consider this a win. I don't care."

"But I do. She doesn't have the right to say that."

"Babe, the party's over and that was the only thing that happened. In two days, we'll be back in New York and nowhere near her."

"I know, but still." Brittany mumbled before looking over at her aunt.

"You said it yourself, she's a bitch. I'm happy she doesn't like me so I don't have to pretend for your sake to like her." She shrugged and Brittany laughed.

"Still, I'm sorry. And for what it's worth, I feel the completely opposite of her. In fact, I happen to love you." She smirks before Santana rolls her eyes. After that, Brittany smiles and pulls Santana in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders and immediately pulled her in for a hug once the kiss was broken.

"I love you, too." Santana said into her ear as they parted. "So what did your mother want?"

"To help her pack up some food for someone she works with." She said and Santana nodded. "Hey, I think we are leaving soon and everyone is making those under 18 clean up so would you want to leave now and walk back to my house?"

"I'd love to." Santana smiled as Brittany excitedly stood up and offered her hand. Santana took it before they walked over to Christine.

They let Brittany's mother know before heading to everyone. The goodbyes were pretty brief, especially since it was almost guaranteed that they would be seeing everyone at least once before they left for New York. Jason apologized again for not being around while Sue dismissed it and said that they were all happy he was back and that they wished Karen would go away now. Santana had to agreed with that one. Holly and Jason's youngest daughter approached Santana shyly and told her about a story she had heard in school. Santana pretended to look interested and after a couple of seconds, she surprisingly was. Holly called out to her daughter telling her to not bother Santana and she shyly ran to her mother before asking everyone if Santana and Brittany were married.

Everyone laughed it off and soon Brittany and Santana made their way over to Karen and her family. Greg took one last opportunity at hitting on Santana before they all exchanged goodbyes. Michelle and Devin actually gave their phone numbers to Brittany. The encounter with Karen was awkward to say the least. Brittany hugged her and listened as she pretended to be upset about not hearing more about Brittany's life. Santana roller her eyes and just simply said it was nice meeting her before the two went to Brittany's grandmother and great aunt. The two were genuinely happy to see the couple and Claire was even more happy that Brittany was there. With one last happy birthday wish, the two said goodbye to Brittany's sisters and their friends and left. Brittany immediately took Santana in the direction of the park that they had visited.

After about 10 minutes, they found their way to the park and Santana looked up at the stars.

"I'm glad we came back here again." She said placing her bag down and sitting on a swing.

"Me, too. So that wasn't so bad, huh?" Brittany said looking at her shoes and carelessly starting to swing.

"Definitely not. I mean I was a bit disappointed that Sue didn't go Real Housewives on some furniture but she did trip your cousin and throw cake. So you win some you lose some."

"I'm still sorry about Karen…." Brittany mumbled.

"Britt, you don't have to apologize. You don't even like her so I'm not going to get bent out of shape about it because obviously she isn't worth my time."

"But still…I know once we leave to go back to New York, she is going to say worse things." She said sadly. "But you're right. I don't even like her…." She pouted and Santana smiled sweetly. She realized that Brittany wanted everything to be perfect because it was the first time she really brought someone how like this. Santana got up from the swing and bent down and rested her elbows on Brittany's thighs.

"Stop worrying your pretty little head…" She said and poked Brittany's nose.

"Fine…" She mumbled again before she smiled. "Sue was kind of disappointing. I guess Katie kind of played that up for you."

"Yeah, she did. She's owes me for that." She teased and grabbed Brittany's hand and led her towards the slides. "I still can't believe you used to think you were cool hanging out here."

"Shut up….it was cool. I was cool."

"Oh, I believe it." Santana teased before Brittany hit her lightly on the arm. They laid down on the two slides and just looked up for awhile. They both tried to put their Astronomy knowledge to the test as they named different constellations.

"I've always loved Orion's belt." Brittany said suddenly. Santana scrunched her face because Orion wasn't visible this time of year. "I know what you are thinking…but I guess since I love the winter it makes sense."

"Why else do you like it?"

"Well, because it's just three stars. My family, dancing…." She trailed on as she counted on her fingers. "And the person I love." She said looking at Santana who smiled. Santana leaned up and over to kiss Brittany. They soon started to make out heavily. Brittany started laughing into the kiss.

"What?"

"We aren't doing this here."

"What? Why? I mean it would be pretty badass and plus it's such a nice night…you can't say things to me like that and not expect this…" She said pointing to the position they were in. Brittany smiled at her before looking around. She knew no one went to this park anyways so she smiled and looked up at Santana before kissing her.

Just under an hour later, they composed themselves and handed hand-in-hand back to Brittany's house. As Brittany checked her phone, Santana nervously checked inside her bag. She looked at a small box and sighed. Anyone would have said that their moment in the park just moments before would have been the perfect time for Santana to propose. She had planned to at some point while they were in Ohio. But she wanted to ask Christine first. She wanted to make sure it wasn't too soon and that it was perfect. Brittany broke Santana's train of thought when she said that neither of her sisters were going to be back at the house until later.

"That's fine…I'm a bit tired anyway." She smirked and Brittany agreed.

"Tomorrow we need to get the dirt on my sister and Casey."

"Definitely. It probably won't be resolved before we leave though…."

"Well, I'm sure Katie will keep us updated." Brittany shrugged as they rounded the corner to the house.

Once they got there, Christine was in the living room watching some TV.

"Hey, mom."

"Oh hey girls. Where'd you guys go to?"

"Just the park I used to go to…." Brittany said as they sat on the couch. "How does it feel to be able to breathe again now that the party's over?" She teased.

"Unbelievable…you have no idea." She said in an overdramatic tone before laughing. "How everything go with you two? I hope my sister didn't give you anymore trouble, Santana."

"Uhhh she was…" Santana was about to say fine but Brittany interrupted her.

"She basically told Santana she hated her."

"Wow…I apologize for that." She said and Santana waved it off. "But honestly, you've done what most people want. She normally pretends to like people and is overly fake with them before she gets what she wants. She hates you from the get-go which means you never have to deal with her."

"I like the sound of that." Santana said and the three laughed. After some light conversation about how the party went and plans for their 2 remaining days in Ohio, Santana and Brittany called it an early night. They retreated into the basement and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So yes, I'm sorry…I really suck. This should not have taken this long to update and I am sorry that this chapter is not as good as the one you all deserve. I am just so blown away about how many alerts I still get for this story. Thank you so much and again I am really sorry for how long this has been. I will try everything in my being to get another chapter of this up in way less time. So thanks again. And I hope everyone is making it through this hiatus. Ugh I need to know what happened after that cliffhanger. **

**In regards to this story, next chapter will be the last days in Ohio, a New York reunion, a bit of drama, but not too much…and then most likely, the next or 2 from that will be the last chapter. And as for Just Doing Her Job, I promise I will have an update by the end of the weekend. Enjoy everyone! **


End file.
